Out of Oz
by TempeGeller
Summary: Glinda is sentenced to death. Madame Morrible is taking over Oz. Will Elphaba save her friend?
1. Chapter 1: Picture perfect in Quox

_Hey,_

_this is my first wicked fanfiction. It's a sequel to the musical! My first chapter is about Elphaba, the second on will be Glinda's life. This is Elphaba's life after the musical ended.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero or any of the settings. They belong to the brilliant writers of the Musical, Gregory Maguire (who I worship!).This story is because I wanted to write this. <em>

_Okay here's the point. Reviews= love. Love=happy writer. Happy writer= more chapters. More chapters= faster updates! Get the math! And now I'm up to make up Glinda's perfect husband and kids. How much kids does she have? Tell me in a review! :p_

_Enjoy this story, _

_TempeGeller!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Picture perfect in Quox<strong>

* * *

><p>Elphaba Throbb closed her arms around her sleeping daughter. She pulled her 7 month year old daughter even closer. Her light green skin colored the same next to her skin. The girl stirred in her sleep. The little girl grabbed her mother's hair and put it in her mouth. Elphaba could noticed that her cheeks were reddish. She kissed her hairline. Melena, that was her daughter's name. She had the same silk black hair, dark brown chocolate eyes. She closed Melena in her arms.<br>"Fae.." Fiyero stepped in the room. "Is she in bed again?"  
>"Yero.." Elphaba reacted "She was.."<br>"Come on.." Fiyero reached his arms towards her. "I think we should put her back in her bed. You do know she starts stirring, just to be in our bed whole night. If we keep this up, she'll never sleep in her own bed.."  
>"Just one night, Yero.." Elphaba replied "Please.."<p>

"What's the difference between Melena and the other three?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.  
>"I.." Elphaba smiled "You know, you forget that I couldn't let Liir sleep by himself, and Glinda and Rain was the same.."<br>"You're a caring mother.." Fiyero replied "But she has to learn to sleep in her own bed.."

"But she mind think.." Elphaba hugged her closer "I don't want her to feel alone because of the color of her skin. It's my fault, she looks the way she looks.."  
>"Don't blame yourself.." Fiyero replied "Look at her, she's perfect."<p>

Melena stirred in her sleep. And she turned towards Elphaba. Her black hair draped over her shoulders. She smiled as she stirred in her sleep.  
>"That must be a beautiful dream.." Fiyero smiled<br>"Glinda.." Elphaba hugged her closer. "She would have kidnapped Melena to go shop for little clothes. She would have spoiled her.."  
>"I know Fae." Fiyero replied "She would have worshiped Melena."<p>

"And Melena would have worshiped her.." Elphaba replied "Can't I send a picture? A letter anything? I want to share her cuteness with my best friend is that so wrong? I mean I don't have friends to show the picture to. .."  
>"I get it.." Fiyero replied "But she would only be save if you keep here. They could see it in the wrong way. Fae, we can't go there. Or contact her. Glinda, would show that picture to anyone. She knew how proud she would be off her god daughter."<br>"I miss her.." Elphaba hugged her daughter.  
>"Just one more night.." Fiyero said, while he watched sleep enchanting his beautiful wife. His daughter was getting closer to her. He closed his eyes.<p>

'Poke'. Fiyero opened his eyes. 'Poke', a high laughter was heard beside him. 'Poke', Fiyero kept his eyes closed and turned around in to avoid the poking. 'Poke, poke' it came from both sides. Fiyero closed his eyes. 'Poke, poke, poke', the poking continued as a wales. Fiyero could almost feel the rhythm in his veins. 'Poke, poke, poke', he could hear a soft laugh.  
>'Jump', Elphaba stirred in her sleep.<p>

'Pat, pat, pat..' a finger poked in his nose. 'Pat, pat pat'

"Again.." He heard the high voice of Rain. "Do it again Mel.."  
>"Melena.." Elphaba's voice was louder. He could hear that she was awake. Fiyero smiled and turned away. His eyes were still closed.<br>'Poke', Rains sat down next to him and started to poke him.

"Rain!" Elphaba replied "Glinda Rose!"  
>Fiyero turned around, he opened one eye. He knew they could see it. Elphaba's arms were around Melena. Rain and Glinda Rose were right next to her. Melena raised her hand to Elphaba's head, pulling her hair.<br>"Don't sweetie.." Elphaba smiled while taking Melena's little green hand. She hugged her closer.

"Where's Liir?" Elphaba turned to Rain.  
>"He sleep.." Rains smiled<br>"He's asleep.." Fiyero smiled when he heard her voice. "Rain, why don't you wake up your brother?"  
>"kay, mommie." The little girl ran of the bed.<p>

"What am I going to do with you Glinda?" She stared at her. "Can you wake your father up?"  
>'Poke', Glinda continued her poking. Fiyero smiled. 'Poke, poke, poke', now it was enough. He opened his eyes. And stared at her.<br>"Booo!" Fiyero replied, she opened her mouth, now he could see the missing tooth. A couple days ago, she had fallen down. And now there was a big whole where her tooth used to be. Elphaba had been so worried about her little girl, and even tried suit her with ice cream. Off course Glinda had noticed that crying meant she'd get more ice cream. And she hadn't stopped all weekend.  
>"aaah!" Glinda laughed "Booh!"<br>"You're awake.." Elphaba noticed "Can you see that Glin here gets dressed? And check on Rain? I'll get Melena here dressed, and I'll make breakfast."  
>"you know what.." Fiyero stared at Melena "Why don't I get Melena dressed? And I make breakfast? While you get Rain and Glinda dressed?"<br>"Oh, you want to take our baby.." Elphaba stood up. "Come on Glin, let's get you dressed."

"Melena, now it's just you and me.." Fiyero replied staring at her.  
>"Dadadada.." Melena smiled<br>"Come on.." Fiyero picked her up. He stared between the clothes. Elphaba had become obsessed with pink, that was ever since she hadn't see Glinda. Elphaba had insisted on buying anything 'pink'. Because Glinda couldn't dress her in pink. But the old Elphaba had taken over a couple of times, and there were a couple of blue, purple and even black things. Fiyero put Melena in the bed, she stood up staring at him. Smiling. If there were one color absent in her closet, it would be green. Elphaba had thrown anything green out, when Melena was born. She called it being 'mad'. She had been so disappointed in herself. She said this was her punishment. That her daughter had to carry her guilt. Fiyero had told her she was absolutely beautiful. Even if she were green. 'Pink goes great with green', Elphaba had said when she bought a whole closet of pink. It was the voice of Glinda their friend talking. Fiyero reached for a simple blue dress. He took Melena from the bed, and put her on the table.

"Da,da,da,da.." Melena repeated  
>"Okay, girl.." Fiyero stared at her. "You are not going to stir, you are going to sleep in your own bed. I don't want to see those brown eyes begging your mom.."<br>"Da,da,da,da.." Melena smiled, her brown eyes stared at him.  
>"See that is how you always end up sleeping in our bed.." Fiyero smiled "Why is that?"<br>"Da,da,da,da.." Melena smiled  
>"Don't try that on me.." Fiyero smiled "I invented that look. It might work on your mother, but it doesn't work on me."<br>"Da,da,da,da.." Melena clapped her hands.

"Come on.." Fiyero heard a laugh coming from Rain's bedroom. It was Elphaba. They were both so happy ever since they left Oz. Doctor Tegadle, a magician from the city of Oxta in Quox had changed him back to a man, with some incredible magic. It had made their luck complete. Especially when he found out that Elphaba was pregnant with their first child. After the whole melting and scarecrow thing, it light up their life. And it had started their almost perfect life. The twin had arrived almost 4 years ago. And green Melena was born 7 months ago.  
>"Da,da.." Melena smiled<br>"You are just like your mother.." Fiyero laughed "Always contradicting anything I say…"

"Da,da,da!" she reached her hands towards him.  
>"You want to fly?" Fiyero held her above his head. "Defying gravity!"<br>"You know, you should change her.." Elphaba stared at him from the door. Rain and Glinda were already dressed and glaring back at him. "Should I make breakfast?"  
>"No.." Fiyero smiled "I'll be right down.."<p>

"Da, da, da!" Melena clapped her hands.  
>"You're just like your mother.." Fiyero replied "You never let anyone else talk either."<br>"Da, da, da!" Melena smiled, she touched Fiyero's nose.  
>"Dancing trough life.." Melena clapped her hands while Fiyero sang a bit. "Gliding.."<br>"You're learning her that.." Elphaba smiled "Let me.."  
>"Hey, I'm dressing her!" Fiyero smiled<p>

"It's been 15 minutes and she's still in her pj's." Elphaba replied "You have to admit, I take less time to dress Melena. So let me.."  
>"Hey, I'm just taking my time to dress my little girl.." Fiyero smiled "I was thinking about more pink.."<br>"Fiyero, she looks cute in pink.." Elphaba smiled  
>"Is it just me. Or was that Glinda talking?" Fiyero stared at her. "Glin are you in there?"<br>"Don't.." Elphaba smiled "There's nothing wrong with pink once in a while."

"Once in a while is not 4 times a week.." Fiyero replied  
>"Well she looks cute.." Elphaba took the blue dress and stepped to the cabinet.<br>"Our Melena always looks cute.." Fiyero took the dress. "And she's going to wear this dress, it's my call. You can dress her in pink tomorrow. Glilphaba."  
>"Ha,ha funny.." she turned to Melena.<p>

"She looks adorable in anything Fae.." Fiyero replied  
>"Yero, just give her to me.." Elphaba reached for her daughter. "I should change her."<br>"Fae, I'm going to do it.." Fiyero replied "I'll be down in 20 minutes. I'll make breakfast, and we can't spend our afternoon stare at animals.."  
>"Good.." Elphaba walked down the stairs.<p>

"Au, bad Liir.." She heard Rain's voice.  
>"Liir, let go of your sisters hair.." Elphaba replied<br>"But she started it!" Liiir smiled  
>"You're just like your father.." Elphaba kissed her hair. "Always dancing trough life.."<p>

Liir made a turned for a bit, and now he looked like him. Liir had the same hair color as Fiyero. He had the same crystal blue eyes, he had her nose. Most people called him a mini Fiyero. Melena however was always referred to as Elphaba Jr. The twin was another case. Rain was just like Elphaba, she was shy, always listening to stories and even trying to read a book. Elphaba knew that she always made up the story. She would read fiarytales from Quox, and she always talked about princes Rain. Glinda on the other hand seemed like her old friend Glinda. She was a joyful person, smiling at all times. Waving around her little fake wand.  
>"Aka, bada, dob!" little Glinda pointed to her brother waiting for something to happen. She waved her wand again.<p>

"Mom!" Liir spoke "Glinda stole your wand! Again!"  
>"Glinda!" Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest. "What did I say about stealing the wand?"<br>"No.." Glinda stared up at her. For a moment she remembered Glinda.  
>"That's right.." Elphaba took the wand. "Now, go take your doll.."<p>

Elphaba stepped in the kitchen, she slowly started to prepare breakfast. She took some orange juice, eggs, and she smiled for a moment. She was happy, had been for the past 10 years. But somewhere inside she knew a storm was coming her way. She stared out of the window, to the village. She saw some animals, brought in. They were from Oz, they fled town. Elphaba knew Glinda didn't know about this. In some parts, people didn't like animals. And they tried to stop them for talking. And this is how it started. She put her hand to her head. Slowly she put the eggs on the table. She reached for fruit and started to blend it together for Melena.  
>"Da,da,da,da.." Melena's voice came from behind her.<br>"And here is princess Melena.." Fiyero smiled "Fae are you preparing breakfast?"  
>"Yeah, apparently it takes you an hour to dress our 7 month year old.." Elphaba smiled "Did you have an interesting conversation?"<br>"You know, if you think about it.." Fiyero smiled "She said her first word."

"Fiyero, da does not count.." Elphaba put the food on the table. "Especially when you used it as a word that is yet to be discovered."  
>"Da.." Fiyero replied "As in dad."<br>"Ha, you're disillusioned." Elphaba replied

"You're just jealous that she's not saying: 'ma,ma,ma, ma..'. We would be having this exact same conversation." Fiyero replied "So let me enjoy that my daughter is talking.."  
>"She's not talking.." Elphaba replied "She's rambling. You know like our friend Glinda, but cute.."<br>"I think it's talking.." Fiyero replied. "Why can't you say that our daughter is talking."

"Because she's not yet talking.." Elphaba replied "What she's doing is rambling."  
>"Now she's hurt.." Melena still smiled "Okay, she's smiling, but she's hurt inside. Since you just told her she's not as smart as she thinks.."<br>"Okay, Yero.." Elphaba kissed him. "She's talking.."

"You see.." Fiyero smiled  
>"Ha.." Elphaba gave him Melena's food. "Should I feed her. Or will you?"<br>"I am.." Fiyero smiled "You get to feed her every day. It's my turn.."

"Mom.." Rain stepped towards her. She sat down on her chair.  
>"Liir took my doll.." Glinda stepped in the kitchen.<br>"Glinda, eat your diner, and Liir will give your doll back after." Elphaba replied "Good?"  
>"kay, mommie." Glinda smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommie!" Rain was walking towards Elphaba. She fell in her mom's arms.<br>"We should do this every day.." Fiyero replied "This beats out helping the animals."  
>"Fiyero, we're making a better world.." Elphaba replied "And the city helps us survive. You shouldn't forget that they helped us when we got here. And they knew who were.."<br>"You're their national hero!" Fiyero replied "You put up all this,.."

"So, do you know what.." Fiyero replied "Let's get some ice cream in town, you know how much they like ice cream."  
>"I know how much you like ice cream.." Elphaba smiled "And use our kids as a cover up."<br>"What can I say?" Fiyero replied "You make a whole bunch of people happy with ice cream.."

"Are we getting ice cream?" Liir stepped to his mommy.  
>"Please, please.." Liir and Fiyero said together like they had done it million times before.<br>"Like father, like son.." Elphaba rolled her eyes.  
>"Ice cream!" Rain jumped up and down<p>

"Rain Baxiana Tigulaar!" Elphaba turned to her.  
>"La, la, la.." Melena was singing in her baby carriage. She was waving her hands.<br>"She just got a bit more creative.." Fiyero smiled  
>"La, la is not talking.." Elphaba replied "She's still rambling."<p>

"Don't you hear it.." Fiyero put his hand to his heart "She's singing the national Vinkus folksong."  
>"She is?" Elphaba replied "Vinkus doesn't have a national folksong."<br>"Oh, then she's totally singing the song my dad song under the shower.." Fiyero replied "It should be our Quox national folksong."  
>"La,la,la is not that original." Elphaba replied<p>

"La, la, la.." Melena sang  
>"Oh the lyrics.." Fiyero replied "It's so touching.."<br>"Why don't you sing along.." Elphaba replied "You should still be proud about your dad's so called shower song.."  
>"Hey.." Fiyero replied "That is a good song."<p>

"Da,da,da.." Melena waved her hands.  
>"And she's back to talking.." Fiyero glared.<br>"It's rambling.." Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
>"Don't rain on my parade!" Fiyero smiled "Let me be proud for 5 seconds."<p>

"Come on.." Elphaba sat down. "So do you order?"  
>"What do you want Liir?" Fiyero stared at him.<br>"1 scoop of vanilla.." Liir smiled  
>"fairy ice cream.." Rain and Glinda said at the same time.<p>

"Me and Melena will have a scoop of pistachio, strawberry and some vanilla.." Elphaba replied while taking Melena from Fiyero. She stared at Fiyero. He was standing there, talking to the woman. Slowly she stared around her. She stared at the paper. 'Galanda Upland celebrates'. She put the baby away, old images from her previous life danced in front of her eyes. She did call it her previous life. It was, somehow she was a different person. She was no longer the most important person in her life. She was living her kids. She adored them.  
>"Ice cream for everyone.." Fiyero stepped in.<br>"Ma,ma,ma,ma.." Melena smiled

"She's talking!" Elphaba reacted  
>"She's rambling.." Fiyero smiled "So, your ice cream."<br>Elphaba smiled at Fiyero. She took the spoon, and started to eat the ice cream. No one stared at her here, all the animals that lived her had learned to accept the way she looked.  
>"Green?" the animals always replied "You should be lucky you're not pink!"<p>

Elphaba ate come ice cream. And slowly she brought it to her daughters mouth. Melena opened her mouth, and ate the strawberry ice cream. Melena put her finger in the ice cream and touched Elphaba's nose.  
>"You eat ice cream.." Elphaba took the spoon. She brought it to Melena's mouth. "Like this.."<br>"Ice cream good!" Rain replied. Rain had ended up splashing her face with ice cream.

"I'll do it.." Fiyero got up, slowly cleaning his daughters face. "Hey, be careful with that ice cream…"  
>Glinda smiled. Rain crawled on her fathers. She put her head to his chest, Fiyero took the spoon and brought it to Rain's mouth.<br>"Liir want ice cream?" Glinda stared at her brother.  
>"Yes.." He took the fruit ice cream and started to eat it.<p>

"Ma, ma,ma, ma.." Melena smiled  
>"I think there's one asleep.." Fiyero smiled. Rain had fallen asleep. Her head was resting against his<br>shoulder. Melena however was more active than ever. She was clapping her hands.  
>"Where does she get that energy?" Fiyero replied<p>

"She gets that from you.." Elphaba replied  
>"mommie!" Elphaba smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Fiyero stared at Elphaba.<br>"I think she just stirred.." Elphaba rose from the bed.  
>"She stirred, and she's okay." Fiyero pulled her back in his arms. "Melena is okay."<br>"But she's alone.." Elphaba replied "Can't I just get her in bed for 5 more minutes?"  
>"Five more minutes to you is keeping her in your arms all night.." Fiyero replied<br>"But she's stirring.." Elphaba replied "She could be having a nightmare. She.."  
>"Do you want to get Rain? Glin?" Fiyero replied<br>"That's good.." Elphaba wanted to stand up.  
>"Fae!" Fiyero replied. He stood up, and pulled Elphaba up. They both walked to the small bed, Melena was enchanted by a peaceful sleep.<br>"See, Fae.." Fiyero stared at her "She's okay.."

"It's just.." they returned to bed.  
>"You miss her.." Fiyero smiled "But she's going to school when she's 3. You can't always keep her that close. You have to let her sleep by herself."<br>"Can I get her?" Elphaba turned to her. She smiled at Fiyero. And stared at him in a way he wouldn't be able to resist.

"No.." He turned around.  
>"Not fair!" Elphaba replied "Why did you turn away?"<br>"Because if I don't you're getting our daughter from the crib…" Fiyero replied "And.."  
>"Oh please Fiyero.." Elphaba smiled<p>

"I know you're still doing the eye thing.." Fiyero replied "You did it with Liir, I fell for it with Rain and Glin. I'm not falling for it now with Mel."  
>"One night!" Elphaba replied<br>"You asked me that 7 nights ago.." Fiyero replied "And every night you say that again."

"So you can't handle my puppy dog eyes?" Elphaba put her arms around him. "Right?"  
>"Come here.." Fiyero pulled her in his arms. "If you want someone to hug who worships you, why don't you try me."<br>"Fiyero.." Elphaba stared at him. "I love you, Yero."  
>"I love you to, Fae." Fiyero replied<p>

"Fiyero.." Elphaba replied "Do you think Glinda, you know Upland. Do you think she misses me?"  
>"Yes, she misses you dearly." Fiyero replied "Is that why you want Melena so close with you?"<br>"You know when I was little, my parents didn't show affection. My mom tried, but sometimes it felt like she felt guilty towards me. My father hated me." Elphaba turned to him. "I don't want our baby to think that we don't love her. Specially Melena. I want them to feel loved each second of the day. I want to be the type of mom they come to.."  
>"And you are.." Fiyero replied "You are the best mother. You are amazing."<p>

"Thank you." Elphaba kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Picture perfect in Oz

_Hello, _

_A new chapter of Out of Oz! It's a chapter that marks Glinda's life. It's a way to start the story. Next chapters will mark some changes.  
>Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!<br>Please review and you'll see the 3rd chapter off this faster!_

_TempeGeller_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Picture perfect in oz<strong>

'Tuut, tuut,..' the alarm screamed it out. Glinda turned around in her bed. Hitting the clock with her pale arm. 'Pat,pat,pat', Glinda cursed, it didn't stop. 'Pat, pat, pat, au', Glinda awake from a peaceful sleep, to find her husband prince Lamprophoné Erinaceous from the Quadling country. After she taken over she'd given more rights to the Quadling people. That's how Glinda met Lamprophoné, a young prince from out of Oz. He wasn't like Quadling people, he was a young prince. Handsome and not to mention nice. Glinda smiled watching him.  
>"You hit me in the head.." He raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well, then you shouldn't set your alarm.." Glinda replied "I like sleeping in at Saturday. You know that.. So now let's go back to sleep.."

"Linn.." He stared at her.  
>"Uhm, go.. " Glinda replied "Can't I change the channel to nice music.."<br>"Linn.." He smiled

"Give up the charming smile.." Glinda replied "It's not working.."  
>"You know.." He sat up "The peace in Oz, it's almost breath taking. You're doing an amazing job. And you Linn the good can't stay in your bed whole day."<br>"I can and I will.." Glinda reached up to his nose. "So did I hit the snooze bottom?"  
>"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Darn it, I keep missing it." Glinda sat up.

"I was reading something, about the wicked witch of the west.." He replied "Thank god, Dorothy melted her. She was horrible, she should have been taken to prison. Look at what she did to those animals…"  
>"You.." Glinda touched his nose again. "Can we play some music? I don't feel like talking about the wicked witch of the west. Good?"<br>"you know, if I were to meet her.." he stood up. "I would punch her in the face, I would give her a peace of my mind…"

"Po-po, don't.." Glinda turned around in the bed.  
>"Momma, momma!" a cheerful blond jumped on the bed "Momma!"<br>"Talésa.." Glinda turned around "Your mommy tries to sleep."

"Momma!" She lay down right next to her. Glinda turned around taking Talésa in her arms."  
>"Talee.." Lamprophoné spoke, he turned around. "Where is your sister?"<br>"Talé.." Glinda replied " And Elphie has a sleepover at one of classmates homes."  
>"That's right.." He lay down "That's where Elie went.."<br>"Elphie.." Glinda turned to her husband.

"So you really did know her?" Glinda's husband almost glared at her. "She must have been pretty wicked.."  
>"It's not like that.." Glinda paused "It didn't go like that, you don't know what you're talking about. You never knew her!"<br>"Well her actions speak for her. No woman who ever did that, would ever be considered nice. You knew her, she was most definitely just trying to use you.." He put his arm around her shoulders. He slowly stared at her. "She's known as the wicked witch for a reason.."  
>"One might say she was misunderstood." Glinda smiled<br>"Misunderstood?" Lampré stared at her. "You can't misunderstand killing people, setting houses on fire, mutilating poor monkeys.."  
>"It didn't really go like that.." Glinda replied "You see the wizard.."<p>

"You say.." Lampré turned away from her. "You see, you think she was just an another person who chose the wrong way, but she was not she was the most evil being walking this planet."  
>"The wicked witch of the west?" Glinda reminded Elphaba's words. "I guess you're right. I guess I want to believe she was a good person. She was probably working with madam Morrible to end to world as we know it."<br>"See,.." he hugged her "We both understand, and you are by far the best leader Oz has ever seen, even better than the wizard who couldn't handle the pressure. What happens to him?"  
>"His balloon took his away.." Glinda replied "I couldn't care less, I guess he is where the wind took him. Translation, I don't care!"<br>"Right.." Lampré put another arm around her "So was her sister the wicked witch from the east really that bad? I mean Dorothy crushed her ."  
>"She was.." Glinda replied "She followed the evil things her sister did, you can't really call her evil, since she pretty much did whatever her sister told her. Specially after she enchanted the shoes to make her walk again, after that she became off the charge evil. She terrorized the lives of the munchkins, it was horrible. I'm glad she was crushed beneath a house.."<p>

It started to work on her emotion. She didn't like talking this way about Elphaba, but she didn't like saying that Nessarose was evil. Out of her mind jealous, yes. Evil in no way, maybe in the she wanted to be like her sister way, but never did she see anything wrong in Nessa's behavior. Glinda knew that some parts of her anger were directed directly to her. About Boq, about Boq's ignorant crush. She wanted him to fall in love with Nessa. She wanted so much for her life, but she never wanted anything like this to happen. Nothing that would turn her desperate. She was to blame for Nessa's dead, she shouldn't have let her anger taken over. She shouldn't have planted the idea in Madam Morrible's head. She shouldn't have done so much things, but right now it was too late to come clean. She had spread a web of lies around her, if she wouldn't try to untangle them now, she would only end up more tangled then before. Choked but with whatever lie was holding up the other lie. Choked by the story Ephaba forced on her. She should have fought, but she gave up on her friend. In a matter of seconds, she owned her more. But she didn't try at all, did vengeance drive her to do it? Did she believe that Elphaba needed to be punished by her crime off stealing Fiyero or had Fiyoro's gruesome dead be enough. Had the loss of love, counted to her loss. Could she forgive after all this time. After all this years, in a way she had. But still she felt that she was losing herself. And she couldn't get back. Somehow she wanted to shout, how kind Elphaba was. How she never killed anyone, how she never set houses on fire, how it was the gale force handling for the wonderful. wizard of oz. How this was not supposed to happen. But Oz would turn against her when they knew this. They would support madam Morrible. She wanted to help the animals, so she needed to keep her mouth shut. Elphaba cared more about these animals then the they reminded her.  
>"She's not that bad.." Glinda whispered under her breath.<br>"I heard about the crimes she committed.." her husband spoke again. "I get why people call her the wicked witch of the west, I bet she was the.."  
>"She didn't do anything to the wizard.." Glinda replied "The man was a selfish man, he couldn't do anything. .."<br>"Come on, Lin, there was a reason they called him the wonderful wizard of Oz.."  
>"More like wonderfully cheater of Oz.." Glinda responded almost silent.<p>

"Sounds like.." Lampré turned away. "Let's just not talk about her again, when is Elphaba coming home? I feel like going on a strall,.."  
>"Momma!" Little Talésa ran in the room. She smiled for a moment before she jumped on the bed. She started rolling around in it.<br>"Why don't you get her ready.." Glinda replied "I'll prepare breakfast…."

"That's great.." Lapré got out of the bed. Glinda got out of the bed, and walked down the stairs. She lived in the emerald city, it was green. And for some reason it made her miss Elphaba even more. Elphaba was dead, she died when she was 23. Glinda let a tear fall to the floor. She walked to the kitchen. Elphaba could be a mom by now, just like her. She wanted to see what Elphaba's child would look like. Green skin, with the obvious blue diamantes that Fiyero had. She took some bread and started to make toast. She cooked some eggs. Without even using magic, Glinda was proud of herself. She didn't use the grimiore if not needed. She turned to the side of the kitchen, and started to set the table.

"Okay, I got here down.." Lampré smiled putting Talésa on the chair.  
>"I'm home mom.." Elphaba Jr. entered the room. She hugged her mom when she entered.<br>"Did you have fun at your friends place?" Glinda turned to her. "and didn't we tell you that your father would pick you up?"  
>"Mom, she lives 4 houses from here.." Elphaba replied "I am 11 years old!"<p>

"Sure.." Glinda replied "When will you be moving out?"  
>"Not soon.." Lampré kissed her nose. "Elphi, can you put your bags in your room? Then you can join us for breakfast."<br>"Good.." Elphaba Jr. ran up the stairs.

"So what do you think about going for dinner?" he turned to his wife.  
>"Well, we could.." Glinda smiled "But first breakfast.."<br>"My friend and I were talking about the wicked witch of the west.." Elphaba Jr. sat down. "I think that the wicked witch of the east was just crazy, but her sister was evil."  
>"Watch your words.." Glinda glared at<p>

* * *

><p>"I kind of like this.." Lampré smiled. "It's times like this I want another child. You know Talésa is 5. We can have another baby.."<br>"Sounds good.." Glinda smiled "But my job keeps me busy, no one is going to protect Oz if I don't."  
>"Right.." Lampré smiled "There's no danger. What would happen?"<p>

"there are always dangers.." Glinda replied "People who, and don't forget the animals I need to protect. They are important.."  
>"Right.." Lampré smiled<br>"Mom, can I go horseback drive.." Elphaba Jr. stared at her mom with the puppy dog eyes. The same she'd seen from her mom. "Can I?"  
>"Mommy.." Talésa walked towards her mom. "Can you push me on the swing?"<p>

"Sure Talé.." Glinda ran after her daughter. Slowly they walked to the swings. Slowly she put her small daughter in the swing. Her eyes were lighting up as she was pushed higher. Glinda loved it when her daughter smiled. It were times like this that her life couldn't get better. Her life was all about her kids. She didn't have all that many friends, she was popular. But yet no one seemed that close to her. Not as close as Elphaba had been. She missed her friend. And then she pulled herself to reality. There was no time to feel guilty. She needed to take care of her family, of the country. She needed to keep her life going. Life couldn't stop because her friend decided to sacrifice herself. Because Dorothy had landed her house, life went on.

"So, do you think there's danger?" Lampré stepped next to her. "I heard that Morrible is still in prison. Nothing will happen, Lin."  
>"You are sure about that?" Glinda turned to him. "What about.."<br>"You don't need to worry about anything.." he smiled for a moment. "Everything is perfect.."

"Yeah, when everything is.." Glinda replied " When everything is going well, something goes wrong. I just don't want things to change, but it always does.."  
>"You mean the wicked witch of the west.." Lampré smiled "She's not coming back. She's dead, everyone knows. So the troubles are gone.."<br>"I.." Glinda paused . She turned back to her daughter, and kept pushing her swing. The laugher of her daughter kept her from thinking about Elphaba. She turned towards he husband. He smiled at her, slowly she took her five year old daughter from the swing. They looked the rest of the playground. Slowly she went to the slide. Slowly she put her daughter on top of it, and stared at her husband who was waiting to capture her in both of his arms. And they repeated this.  
>"Where's Elphie?" Glinda turned to Lampré<p>

"I gave her money so she could horseback drive.." Lampré replied "Her friends was there to, her parents are keeping an eye on them."  
>"Sounds good.." Glinda smiled "So.."<br>"Mommie.." Talésa spoke. "Can we go see the animals?"

"Off course darling.." Glinda picked up her daughter. She slowly carried her to the other side off the park. The animals didn't speak, not the small ones anyway. Or the ones in the park didn't. Glinda knew that was because off Madam Morrible and the wizard, they tried to learn them how to speak. But it never worked out, so they put them here. IN a place where they could live together. For some reason it was perfect in a park. Yet, Glinda knew that she wanted this to change. This was one of the things she couldn't. They spent time and money, but these animals didn't speak.  
>"Okay.." Glinda paused.<p>

"Miss Upland.." a man walked towards her. "How are you guys doing?"  
>"I'm fine, why thank you." Glinda replied "How are things with Morrible?"<p>

"Just fine.." the man replied "They're keeping an eye on her, she attacked on off the other prisoners. We secluded her. She's too dangerous, and she keeps talking about taking over the world. And stuff.."  
>"She's crazy.." With that the man walked away. Glinda stepped, on she was only a few steps away from the animals. She put her daughter on the ground. She started to run towards the animals, and got close to them. They were walking around them, but they were harmless, so she didn't worry about them.<p>

"Don't pull their ears!" Glinda yelled as she stared at her daughter. She was pulling the ears off a small bunny. "Bunnies have a tendency of being late and biting!"  
>"Where did you hear that?" Lampré stepped next to her.<br>"I have no idea.." Glinda replied "for some reason Dorothy kept looking for a bunny with a clock. I don't know why she did that, I just said that they only bit your fingers. They don't run on the yellow brick road: saying I'm too late!"  
>"Weird!" He smiled<p>

"Yeah, and then she thanked some Lewiss Caroll.."  
>Lampré put an arm around her waist. He smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheek. He hugged her, as Glinda put her head on his shoulder.<br>"Don't get on the donkey!" Lampré yelled as his daughter got on his back and started driving around on it. Her laughter was heard, but Glinda pulled her of the animal.

"Let's go get Elphaba.." Glinda smiled. "We should go to dinner, and then we can head to the city. We can get some books we need. I finished that book I read too Talé."

* * *

><p>Glinda was sitting on a table, Elphaba Jr. was staring right at her. And for some reason it made her feel a bit weird. So she turned around to find a waiter coming their way. For once she wanted this to be over. Talésa was playing with a fork on the table, and she kept smiling at the rest.<br>"What will your order be?" the waiter stared at her.  
>"I will have the vegetarian pasta.." Glinda replied "Can you put a small plate with that?"<br>"I will have the lasagna.." Lampré replied  
>"Can I have the fries with some vegetables.." Elphaba Jr. replied "and some ketchup."<p>

"and some water…" Glinda smiled "And soda for my daughters.."  
>"okay.." the waiter walked away.<p>

"You know we're going to Munchkin land.." Elphaba Jr. replied "I can go right? It's like a school trip. We're going to see some stuff.."  
>"It's interesting.."<p>

Glinda stared around her, everything was moving. She put her hand to her husbands. She didn't know what to say.  
>"So, Why don't you stay home tomorrow?" Lampré stared at her. "So we can have some fun.."<p>

"You know I can't, Lampré." Glinda replied "I have some important things to do, but if I get in early. I'll be done before 12. So that means that we'll be able to spend the afternoon, you know how Elphi gets. Is that a great idea?"  
>"Amazing!" Lampré smiled as he stared at the food that appeared in front of him. "It looks great.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Lampré got in the bed. "Today was fun.."<br>"It was so." Glinda paused "I was bothered today, and not by you. Actually it was because of you. I can't understand that you talked about her.."  
>"The wicked witch of the west?" he turned to her. "Why do you even care so much?"<p>

"I care so much.." Glinda turned to her. "Because I love her, and she's my friend. I know that she died, but I miss her dearly."  
>"I already know you two are friends.."<br>"Yeah, you do.." Glinda continued. "Doesn't it bother you when someone talks bad about your friend? You were not here, you didn't know anything. You believe the stories the wizard made up, and I…"

"Then why don't you tell the truth…"  
>"Because Elphaba told me not to.." Glinda replied "Here it goes, I called our daughter after her. That's what she meant to me. Elphaba was a hero, she came up for animals. They mean everything to her, but they turned her in to a bad guy. The gale force went around killing people, and telling the witch did it. They lied about it all. When they killed her sister, depression took over. She became crazy, and then I gave the shoes to Dorothy. All she wanted where those shoes, she never meant to hurt Dorothy. She made mistakes, but she didn't mean to. She didn't.."<br>"I.." he turned away.  
>"She was a good person.." Glinda replied "the last time I saw her she was panicked. She was looking for a way out, and then she got the letter. The love of her life, Fiyero. He died, and that's when she stopped. She stopped trying. She gave in. She asked me to take care of myself, and do what she did. Before she died, she told me never to tell the truth about her. I found her hat, and I never let it go. Then I came back here. The wizard happened to be Elphie's father, and I told him to leave. He did, and Madam Morrible went to jail, because she used my friend. She was the bad guy all along, she wanted all the animals gone. And Elphaba with it. She knew too much. She wasn't wicked at all.."<p>

"I'm sorry.." He kissed her. He turned to her, for a moment his eyes look really hurt. Like he was scared so say anything wrong. He put his arm around Glinda. "I didn't know, I just believed what everyone did. I wish you could tell.."  
>"Oz would hate me.." Glinda replied "Oz can't hate me.."<p>

She closed her eyes as sleep took over. She slowly felt how her husband pulled her in his arms, but a moment later she was in a dream country.

"_Elphaba.." Glinda walked in the castle.  
>"Glinda.." the green girl stared at her. She still looked 23 to her. Young, she stared at woman. Elphaba looked the same she had. It was almost creepy. She stared at her, and turned around Elphaba. She stared at her skin. <em>

"_Glinda.." Her mouth opened up. "You killed me Glinda, it's all your fault! If you didn't tell Morrible about Nessa, Fiyero wouldn't have died. And if he hadn't died, I wouldn't have.."  
>"Forgive me Elphaba!" Glinda yelled<em>

_Elphaba came towards her with mad eyes. Her brown eyes seemed more mad than ever, and Glinda felt like she was having a flashback. But she knew this wasn't right. Elphaba would never do this to her. This was her own anger to herself.  
>"I'm sorry.. " Glinda turned to her.<br>"You killed me!" Elphaba took water. She pulled it over herself, she started to melt. Glinda cried as her friend kept melting away. She had never seen it. She always hid, the scream of her friend was something she could recall the scream. _

_A couple of seconds later there was nothing but her hat left. She stepped towards it, to find nothing there. She pulled her hat up as something.. _

Glinda screamed and jumped up in the bed. She saw how Lampré got up to. Glinda's head was all sweaty. She started to cry. It was the first time that she broke. The first time that she seemed to see the loss from so close.  
>"It's all my fault!" Glinda cried "It's my fault she's dead! I killed her!" 3<br>"You didn't.." Lampré kissed her nose. "It's not your fault, you did what she asked you. You are a great friend for doing so!"  
>"I killed her!" Glinda replied "I told Madam Morrible to use her sister to frame her. I did that because I was mad with her, for stealing Fiyero. She came to help her sister, and the Gale force used me to get to her. And then Fiyero stepped in and he saved her. That's when they took him, they tortured him. They beat him to dead, and that's why Elphaba didn't do anything. It's my fault!"<br>"It's not.." he turned to her. "You were mad, and they framed you. It's not your fault that they were cruel to him. You were jealous, but it's not your fault anyone is dead. You didn't think they would do anything to the sis. It's not your fault!"

"I miss her.." Glinda lay in his arms. "I have so much I want to share with her. We could double date with Fiyero and Elphaba. You would look at her, she was truly beautiful. Green, but so damn beautiful. People didn't know, since the gale force made her look creepy. She was my best friend, I'll never have a friend like her.."  
>"Do you want to go to the castle?" Lampré turned to her. "Do you?"<p>

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>'Tuut,tuut,tuut' the alarm clock went off. Glinda was woken from a brief sleep, she still looked tired. And she felt tired to. She wanted to sleep a bit. But she knew she had to go to the office. If she didn't, she would work late. A moment she played with the idea of staying at home. Just today, she wasn't feeling okay. Going felt like a punishment.<p>

"You're not going anywhere.." Lampré stopped her from getting out of the bed. "You're having an off day, you can think about everything today. "  
>"I love you.." Glinda kissed him.<br>"I love you too.."

"Mommy!" Talésa jumped on the bed. Glinda smiled, as she put Elphaba off her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: From Oz to Quox

_**Hey, **_

_**thanks to some help ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness I found a great way to portray Madame Morrible in an evil and smart way. Thank you so much, she's kind of difficult to write for, since her plans are always well thought through. I think this plan is pretty smart. I hope you guys love this chapter. Thank you for all the review, I'll keep this story up. Thank you again for the review. Next part of Morrible's horrible plan in next chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter.. **_

_**Enjoy,  
>TempeGeller<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: From Oz to Quox<strong>

Madam Morrible stared trough the bolted windows, her prison was just a physical way to keep her away from taking over Oz. And she hated Glinda for it, never did she think that Glinda would ever end up turning against her. Especially since she never dared to do put her in captivity. Madam Morrible smiled, as she curled her hands around the metal bars. She stared over the empty part of Munchkin land, Glinda was going to feel her rage. Glinda was going to become wicked, she did it to Elphaba. She could do it to the poor blond woman that chose to cross her. An evil smile appeared on her, her prison cell away from all others was a luxury she got by being truly evil. But her evil nature was something she needed to mask from the world, she needed to make everyone believe that Glinda was the bad one. She needed to find a plan, a plan why Glinda locked up an innocent woman. An evil smile appeared on her face as a plan started on unfold in her evil mind.

* * *

><p>"So this is the castle.." Lampré stared at the walls. "I didn't know an evil hiding spot has so much luxury.. "<br>"Well it was Fiyero's castle.." Glinda moved her hands over the dusty chair. "At least it used to belong to his parents. Now they're grieving over the loss of their son.."  
>"Must have been difficult for her.." Lampré picked up a photo. "Walking the halls her dead lover once .."<br>"It wasn't easy on her.." Glinda replied "She was a wreck when I last met her, gave me this.."

"The grimiore.." she picked it up from beneath the wooden floor. "I kept it here, didn't want to take it. I couldn't manage to make it work. And I gave up.."  
>"You should take it.." Lampré pushed the book in her arms. "She wanted you to have it, I bet you'll make it work. She believe you could, you should have more faith in yourself.."<br>"I used to be over confident.." Glinda replied "Her dead took that away,.."  
>"Well.." he took her in his arms. "I love you Lin."<p>

He slowly pulled her in his arms, as she stared around the castle. She slowly stepped to an empty spot in the castle. Slowly staring in front of her.  
>"This castle has a lot of secrets.." Lampré noticed that Glinda was staring to an empty spot in the castle. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders again. "What's this Lin?"<br>"This is where she melted.." Glinda's tears came back to her. "This is where she died. This is the place I decided to be the biggest coward of the land…"  
>"Lin.." He pulled her in his arms. "You are not a coward.."<br>"I let her sacrifice herself.." Glinda replied "I should have found something. A plan.."

"On a matter of seconds.." Lampré replied "You wouldn't have been able to do so, and even if you had. Look, after all I've heard about Elphaba, I know she would have found a magical way to stop you from helping her. She didn't want you, and she would have found a way.."  
>"I.."<br>"she would have found a way Lin.." He hugged Glinda closer.

Slowly she stepped closer to the opening of the window. She could look over the dead land, or at least as it seemed in her mind. The cold wind came closer to her, as she held her hand to her forehead.  
>"Charity.." She smiled as the monkey landed on the spot before her. She stared at the monkey, seeing something in his eyes that she couldn't explain. A certain confusion.<br>"Who's this?" Lampré walked next to the winged monkey.

"It's Charity.." Glinda replied "Charity was Elphabas favorite, she tried to teach him to talk. She didn't succeed. She really thought it was sad.."  
>"It is.." Lampré turned to her.<br>"He kind off sends messages for me.." Glinda took the letter from the bag around his neck. "It's from the prison, Madame Morrible is refusing to eat.."  
>"Then let her starve.." Lampré replied "She disserves it.."<p>

"She does.." Glinda replied "I am not a monster however, letting her starve would be inhuman."  
>"You are talking about the woman the killed your best friends sister." Lampré stared at her. "The very same woman that told the force to kill Fiyero. The same woman that caused your friends death. She disserves to die, and it's probably a plan to get out of there.."<br>"Why would she do that?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.  
>"She was planning to be the leader of Oz." Lampré replied "If I were her, I would end you. And if she wants to end you, she'll have to escape to kill you. To get even, and then get Oz on her hand. For whatever reason she needs it.."<br>"I think you're overreacting.." Glinda replied "She is not smart enough. I had to come up with some of her plans, she is not original enough.."  
>"I think you mind underestimate her.."<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba stared to the crystal boll, she knew it was wrong. To look in it, she knew she had taken this from the castle, but all this years she was able to not look at it. Not take a look at how her friend was doing. The crystal boll was a simple enchanted object, it showed you the person your heart wanted to see. Something you could use to spy on friends. And that was what she was doing. She stared at Glinda, heard her screaming. Telling that she was sorry, she had no idea why she was sorry. But then she talked to the man next to her. Her husband she assumed. She could hear the words of guilt, it brought tears to her eyes.<br>"Elphaba?" Fiyero made his way on the stairs. He stepped inside of the attack. Elphaba looked up from the see trough crystal ball, images were haunting it. "What are you watching? Is it that.."  
>"The question is not what.." Elphaba started to cry. "It's who.."<br>"Come on.." Fiyero took the crystal ball, he walked towards the window. Opening it, and throwing the ball down.  
>"Don't!" Elphaba screamed as the ball shattered hiding the roof. The crystal scattered around, and then it disappeared in thin air. Elphaba turned away, she slowly sat down on the cold wooden floor. She started to cry. Her tears were getting worst any second. Fiyero slowly put his hands to her knees. Staring at her half open eyes. He kissed her nose for a moment, and pulled her in his arms. He put his head on her hers, as she stroke her back with his left hand. He whispered words of comfort, as he rocked Elphaba back and forward. Elphaba clenched his red shirt, slowly pulling him closer.<p>

"I know you miss her.." Fiyero whispered. "It's perfectly normal to miss her, you were great friends.."  
>"I do miss her.." Elphaba pulled him closer. "what I saw in the crystal ball was horrible Fiyero. She's feeling bad about my death, guilty. I can't have her feel like this. Everyone said she was okay, and I believed she was okay. It's my fault, I should be feeling guilty. I stole her away from you, I brought.."<br>"Fae, we have a perfect family.." Fiyero replied "If things wouldn't have gone this way, Glinda would have forgiven us. It's not like we ever dated, when I was dating her."  
>"Well, you kind of insinuated it.." Elphaba turned away. "Can't we just drop by.."<p>

"And get caught.." Fiyero replied "You don't think they will see you at Glinda's place.."  
>"I could send a message to Glinda.." Elphaba replied "Asking her to come to Kiama Ko. There's no one there, I could tell her.."<br>"She would be to.." Fiyero replied "It's too dangerous, even after all this years. Do you want to bring our children in danger? If they know we're alive, there will not be a safe place in the whole country, and you know that Glinda won't be able to keep her mouth shut. Specially when she sees Melena, her god child. Do you think she'll be able to keep her proud nature to herself? And what will happen to Melena, she'll be the daughter of the wicked witch. We have to protect our family, and if Glinda needs to believe you're dead. Then so be it. We need to make sacrifices…"  
>"But Glinda.." Elphaba turned away. "she's my friend, can't I give her a sign."<p>

"Calm down.." Fiyero pulled her closed to him. "Glinda will be fine, something trigged her. She'll get over this part of her life, we all do. And so will you, our kids need you. Fae, pull yourself together. Be strong, that's what you have to do as a parent. Right now, we can't take any risks. None of us can be seen, if we do. They will start the haunt again."  
>"What makes you say that?" Elphaba turned to him. "They might have.. changed.."<br>"The history books describe you as a green, cold hearted killer.." Fiyero replied "A woman that single handed killed 500 munchkins. And they don't talk about the rest, they say you're a monster.."  
>"Oh boy.." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How can I kill 500 munchkins when the land hardly counts 300 munchkins. I think we should just take.."<br>"Don't you think I want to see my parents too?" Fiyero turned to her. "Don't you think I want to show them the wonder that is Melina.."

"Don't…" Elphaba turned away. "I know it's my fault.."  
>"Our daughter is beyond perfect, the color of her skin doesn't change that." Fiyero hugged her. "I was just saying, I want to show off our kids too. I want to see my mom smile as she sees Rain, Liir, Glinda Rose and Melina the first time. I want her to smile as she holds them. But it's way too dangerous.."<br>"Way too dangerous!" Elphaba yelled "I'm the wicked witch of the west!"  
>"No you're not.." He kissed her head.<br>"Let's go see them.." Elphaba replied "I'll get the kids, we can make a stop at Glinda's, I'm sure her and her hubby will be happy to see us.."  
>"And what if.." Fiyero stopped her. "Think off Melina,.."<br>"They're not looking for me.." Elphaba replied "It's not that, you're a ashamed of me. You think I'm, you have nice hair, blue sparkling.."  
>"You are gorgeous. Don't doubt that.." Fiyero replied "You're tragically beautiful. You are the love of my life, Fea. I would let them meet you, but that could mean you could die. So no, I don't take the risk. We both can't.."<p>

"I'm sorry…" Elphaba put her head to his chest. "I love you…"  
>"I love you too Fea.." He smiled.<br>"Yero my hero!" She gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>Glinda turned in her bed as she felt images haunt her mind. Not just images she never seen, but things she had to. She turned in her bed, almost kicking her husband. But then she turned around, pulling herself apart from him. She shook a bit, as she stared at the mirror.<p>

"_Stop looking!" Glinda threw something to her reflection, as the mirror scattered and fell to the floor. She turned around to find cold wind punching her in the back.  
>"Gliiiiinnnddaaaaaa…" She turned around with fear. "Gliiiiinnnndddaaaa…" <em>

"_Who's there?" She turned towards the darkness surrounding her. "Who's there?"  
>One second she released that darkness was everywhere around her. She slowly pulled her arms closer to her body, while listening to the wind calling her name. She turned around to find a wheelchair riding right towards her. At the very last moment she managed to dodge it.<br>"Lampré?" She pulled her arms closer, even closer than she did before.  
>"Gliiiinndaaa.." The wind around her whispered. "Gliiindaaa…" <em>

"_Gaaaliiinddaaa.." She turned around to find no one there. She never used Galinda anymore. No one called her that, not even her boss.  
>"Get away!" Glinda took a broomstick and started to hit the air around her. <em>

"_That's not nice Glinda.." Nessa appeared out of the thin air around her. "Remember me!"  
>"Nessa, you frightened me. Nessa!" Glinda stepped back. "Where's Elphaba?"<br>"Elphaba.." Nessa stepped closer "Fabala, Fae, Elphie, you must know. You killed her.."  
>"I did not such thing.." Glinda paused "They killed her, they melted her."<br>"The worst thing is watch a crime.." Nessa got closer "And live your life as nothing happened. While Elphaba can't. You are the reason she's dead! You could have at least told everyone the truth.."  
>"She didn't want…" Glinda paused. "Riight.."<br>"You will pay for your.." Nessa came closer "For your…" _

_The cold air surrounded her as Nessa disappeared behind it. Slowly she turned around to find no one staring at her. The wind still whispered her name in a violent way. Almost screaming for her attention.  
>"Noooo!" She heard Elphaba's voice.<br>"Elphie…" Glinda yelled._

Glinda flew up in the bed. She stepped out of the bed, slowly walked towards the bathroom. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. She could see the sweat on her forehead.  
>"Stop looking at me!" Glinda smashed the mirror, the pieces fell to the floor. As she sank to her knees crying. She stared at the doorway.<br>"Lin!" Lampré ran in the room. He stared at the broken mirror and scooped his wife in his both arms. Carrying her to the bed, he slowly put her back on her side. After that he left the room, darkness surrounded her. And Glinda swore she could hear something whisper her name. She turned around, her sweat got to her.

"I've got some bandages.." Lampré sat down, and put them on her hands. Only now she felt the pain, she saw the blood. The scratches she had gotten. "Why did you smash the mirror?"  
>"I didn't like what I saw.." Glinda replied "I shouldn't…"<br>"You don't have any reason to feel guilty.." Lampré pointed to her head. "The guilt is all in your head. Elphaba wouldn't want this, she wanted you to be save. Whatever you do.. So.."  
>"I shouldn't have given her those shoes…" Glinda replied "But I was so mad at the time.."<br>"You didn't do anything wrong.." He took her in his arms. "You shouldn't keep hurting yourself over it.. Let it go Lin. Just let it go, this is not bringing her back!"

"Mommy!" Talésa launched herself in the bed, hugging Glinda close. She put her head on her daughters. Slowly she turned to her. "Is the wicked witch of the west really a bad little girl?"  
>"No.." Glinda kissed her hair. "She was my best friend, and I loved her.."<br>"So was Dorothy bad?" Talésa didn't look her.  
>"No honey.." Glinda kissed her hair again. "Madame Morrible was the bad person. You don't have to worry, she's in jail. She's never going to hurt you, or anyone.."<br>"Yeah.." Lampré hugged them.  
>"What did she look like?" Talésa turned to her. "The witch?"<br>"She had long black hair.." Glinda replied "She had dark brown eyes, she always wore clothes that weren't that amazing. But she was my friend, like I said, I loved her for who she was.."

"Is it normal?" Glinda asked after Talésa had fallen asleep. "That after all this years, I'm still feeling guilty over her dead. Is it normal that I can keep talking.."  
>"You love her.." Lampré replied "Being reminded of what you miss always hurts.."<br>"You make me look like a good person.." Glinda replied "Why do you always do that?"  
>"Because I see you for the incredible woman you are.." Lampré smiled "Flawed, but doing everything to rise above the mistakes you once made. That wouldn't make an excuse for herself. A woman that is grieving over the loss of her friend, after all this year's you've given yourself a change to grieve over her. Over the real person she was, not the fake.."<br>"I always believed maybe.." Glinda cried "I have this beautiful story about Elphie running around with all of these kids. With Fiyero. It makes me scared because of what could have been.."

"You think she's up to something.." Glinda turned to her husband.  
>"You are the ultimate source of good, you took her power away.." Lampré stared at her. "I know she has a plan. She always has a plan.."<br>"But she couldn't obtain magic with in the prison.." Glinda turned to her husband. "We completely drained her from it, and all the other prisoners for that matter. There's no way she could escape, and she's not so smart to do it in a non-magic way."  
>"I wouldn't underestimate her.." He turned to her. "She's evil.."<p>

"Maybe I'll go see that.." Glinda turned to him. "Get her to eat, get her to tell me what her evil plan is."  
>"That would be playing in her cards.." Lampré turned to her. "Trust me, she disserves anything coming to her. Anything at all.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect to see you here.." Madam Morrible stepped in the room. "Looks like I am doing well in captivity after all.."<br>"Madam Morrible, sit down.." Glinda stared at the seat over her. Madame Morrible's hands were tied together as she stared at Glinda. A smile appeared on her face.  
>"You've been seeing her.." Madame Morrible laughed "Haven't you?"<p>

"If you're talking about.." Glinda turned her face. "You killed her, it's your fault she's death. You put up the entire witch hunt, so they could.."  
>"You do release you're the same force of good.." Madame Morrible turned to her. "If I recall, you gave me the idea to use her sister to capture her. Just because she stole your boyfriend.."<br>"I didn't say kill.." Glinda stood up. "I said use, I never intended. You can't.. You…"  
>"I made that cyclone, but I'm looked at as 'wicked'." Madame Morrible glared to the window. "While you saw no problem in going along with my plan, you were always weak and.."<p>

"Well, you still killed her.." Glinda pointed to Madame Morrible. "It's all your fault!"  
>"Getting rid of the feeling of guilt.." Madame Morrible smiled for the first time in the conversation. It wasn't a happy smile, it was an evil genius smile. I made you in to 'Glinda the good', because I wanted to. I can just as easily take it away. You were good because you had no backbone.."<br>"That's not true.." Glinda had tears in her eyes.  
>"You sacrificed your only true friend for a shot as popularity.." Madame Morrible smiled "You could have gotten out of that closet, you could have stopped Dorothy melting her. Yet you stayed there, watching how they killed your only friend. Because.."<br>"She told me too!" Glinda yelled "She would have stopped me.."

"Keep telling yourself that.." Madame Morrible hang closer to her. She slowly reached for Glinda's hand with her tied one. Her cold hands touched the small scar that was left on her hand. Slowly she stared at Glinda. "You and I aren't so different, we both are evil. The only difference is I'm aware of it. Are you?"  
>"I am not wicked!" Glinda jumped up pushing the table away. The table crashed with Madam Morrible, as the crash released her hands. "You're the one that's wicked.."<br>"You think.." Madame Morrible stepped towards her. She put her hands around Glinda's neck. Slowly picking the little woman up. "You are the one to blame for Elphaba's death.."  
>"Guards!" Glinda yelled<br>"Guards!" Madame Morrible rolled her eyes. "You think they'll always be on your side, like the people love you for who you are. The people don't love you for who you are Glinda, they love you for what I made you. And I can just as easily take it away.."

"I am what I am.." Glinda noticed how she used her other hand to grab some of Glinda's hair. "I am a good person, and you won't be able to take that away from me.."  
>"Watch me.." The guards grabbed her as they turned to Glinda who just crashed to the floor.<br>"Are you okay?"

"Glinda, mark my words.." they turned Madame Morrible to Glinda. "I will take away everything I made you. I will destroy your life, you won't see me coming. No one will.."  
>"You can't get out of here.." Glinda turned around smiling. "To escape you have to mountain magic. As you released we completely drained you, without magic you are a poor slack. Just like the wizard. And you won't be able to mountain it in here? You're not that smart.."<br>"You're underestimating me Glinda.." Madame Morrible smiled again. "Mark my words, I will ruin you! I will take away what you love the most. I will kill your daughters, Elphaba and Talesa isn't it.."  
>"It's Talésa.." Glinda turned towards her. "I never told you I had kids.."<br>"I am Madame Morrible.." she smiled "I know everything.."

"You won't see it coming Glinda.." Madame Morrible's voice became louder as they brought her away. "I will haunt you and your kids nightmares. Mark my words I will make you.."  
>"Don't worry, she's always talking like that.." the guard turned to her. "She's convinced she'll be able to leave this jail. The truth is, she will never leave.."<br>"I want you to keep an eye on her.." Glinda replied "Any suspicious behavior needs to be reported to me. Immediately! If she just moves one muscles…"  
>"She's not a treat.." . the guard turned to her. "That's the scariest that she gets.."<p>

"Remember Dorothy.." Glinda turned to her. "She made that cyclone appear, she aimed it on Nessarose, dropped a house on the poor woman and brought Dorothy here to kill Elphaba. This is not the scariest thing she does. She had the wizard under her thumb for all this years, we don't want to give this woman more opportunities.."  
>"okay, miss Glinda.." he laughed "Why don't we just melt her?"<p>

"Do you think that is funny?" Glinda turned to him. "You think.."  
>"I say, it worked on the wicked witch of the west.." he turned to Glinda. "Might just work on this one."<p>

"You shouldn't say that.." Glinda replied "One wouldn't want Madame Morrible to get out.."  
>"Right.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Is she dressed in pink again?" Fiyero stepped towards Elphaba. "Why are you making her in to this.."<br>"I'm not making her in to anything she isn't.. " Elphaba turned away. "It's just a dress Fiyero. It's a simple dress, nothing more nothing less.."  
>"I think it's more than a dress to you.." Fiyero smiled "It seems that you.."<br>"I miss her.." Elphaba turned to her. "You don't understand Fiyero, I'm lying to my best friend. I am lying to Glinda who's still feel bad about my death, while I am still alive.."  
>"We can't go to her.." Fiyero smiled "We have each other.."<p>

"I have my beautiful Glinda Rose.." Elphaba hugged her daughter Melena closer to her chest. She slowly picked her up and placed her on the bed.  
>"Booh!" The little girl said as she once again tried to hide under the covers.<br>"Where's Melena?" Elphaba turned towards Fiyero, staring under the bed. "Is she under the bed?"

"Booh!" Melena jumped towards Elphaba. She slowly put her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Pulling herself on her mother's lap. She slowly gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
>"I love you too, Lemon drop.." Elphaba kissed her forehead.<br>"Come to daddy.." Fiyero reached his arms towards her, as Melena clenched closer to her mother.

"Who wants to play fly the witch.." Fiyero smiled as he picked up Melena. "Defffyinng Gravity.."  
>"Haha, funny.." Elphaba replied "How do you think is Glinda doing? I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something.."<br>"You get those every day.." Fiyero smiled "I say, ignore them.."  
>"Well, it almost feels, like I'm not supposed to." Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "I think something bad might happen to Glinda. I can't.."<br>"You don't know that.." Fiyero replied "Okay, maybe it's you that goes wrong in Glinda's life. Maybe you decide to do something stupid, and you end up dying. Maybe that's the bad feeling you've been having, your gut warning you to do nothing stupid.."  
>"But Fiyero.." Elphaba turned to him. "I feel doing nothing is an idiotic thing to do. I know that something bad is going to happen. I can't.."<p>

"Nothing bad will happen.." Fiyero turned to her. "What do you expect? Madame Morrible escapes from prison, and makes her look bad. Then they will try to execute her for some crime she hasn't committed."  
>"Do you think that could happen Fiyero?" Elphaba stood up. "I have to take.."<br>"It was ironic.." Fiyero turned away, holding his daughter closer. "Okay, ironic might not be the right word. It just, Fea, this is never going to happen. If it did, we would find out in time.."  
>"They could have gotten rid of her head already.." Elphaba replied "Madame Horrible could be planning this. I need to.."<p>

"Fae, I can't believe I just said.." Fiyero replied "I just tried to explain that something like that would never happen. Look at it this way, magic in drained from you when you enter jail."  
>"She could get it back easily.." Elphaba replied "I could, if I were stuck in prison I would kill a couple of guards. It's not all that hard.."<br>"You forget that they never come in direct contact with the guards.." Fiyero smiled "Magic protects them from the prisoners. If it didn't, the prisoners would be escaping every day."  
>"Well, she could in a certain way use that.." Elphaba replied "I could think off 25 different ways to escape from jail. That is if I were you, I could come up with more as me.."<br>"She's not that smart.." Fiyero replied "Why would she need help to read that devilish book of her? She needed her help to do that. A smart woman wouldn't need that.."  
>"Fiyero.." Elphaba turned to him with a smile. "You do know the definition of smart isn't knowing everything. She's so sly. She's a manipulator. Trust me, if anyone could escape it's her. She makes people do things they don't want to do, look at Glinda.."<p>

"You have great faith in Glinda.." Fiyero turned to her. "One might think that she was just a coward.."  
>"A coward?" Elphaba turned to him raising her eyebrows. "And joining the Gale force was what the bravest thing to do? Not talking to Glinda about.."<br>"I never said I was a hero.." Fiyero smiled "But I would like to say that I did join the Gale force to find you. That gives me an excuse.."  
>"Right, Fiyero.." Elphaba smiled<p>

"I'm just saying: Fae, you must not worry.." Fiyero handed the baby to her. "All you have to worry about is the animals, our family and being happy. Glinda will get over this. You miss her, but that feeling will stop. I swear it will.."  
>"How can it?" Elphaba kissed Melena on her cheek. "How can we tell our kids that it's important to never lie, while we keep the biggest lie for one of our best friends.."<br>"There are reasons it's okay to lie.." Fiyero turned away.  
>"Are you going to say that to our kids?" Elphaba replied "Cause everyone can add reasons to that list.."<br>"You know they would kill you, our family.." Fiyero replied "You know they would.."  
>"Maybe they are really okay.." Elphaba replied "Maybe I should try protecting.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" Lampré stepped towards her wife that was entering the room. She looked scared, and he could see that she went to jail. "Why did you need to visit her?"<br>"Okay, I was just trying to find out.." Glinda replied "I don't know.."  
>"You were thinking she would tell her evil plans.." Lampré rolled his eyes. "You know she wouldn't tell you what she was going to do. Who would.."<br>"Well, she just talked nonsense, she was talking about how she turned me in to Glinda the good.." Glinda replied "How we were the same.."  
>"She's just trying to make you feel bad.." Lampré hugged her. "She has nothing better to do.."<p>

"Well, that's true.." Glinda admitted. "But somehow I get how she would get to me. I slammed a table in to her. I was so mad, and then she attacked me.."  
>"Attacked you?" Lampré turned "She didn't do anything right?"<br>"Fine, the guards got there in time.." Glinda replied "I am fine, she kept threatening me. How she was going to take away .. I wish I could just kill her and get.."

"Glinda.." Lampré turned to her.  
>"She killed my best friend.." Glinda replied "And I want her to suffer the same Elphie did, some should melt her publicly. Torture even, I would love to see her suffer. For the pain she caused anyone. She told the gale force to do the crimes from her name.."<br>"See!" Lampré spoke. "You should be careful about her, don't go see her again. She could get you to do things you don't want to do."

"Look.."

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Glinda.." a guard stared trough the bars, the only thing he saw was Glinda lying on the floor. Bleeding. Right behind that he could see Madame Morrible with a knife. "Glinda, guards! Miss Upland got attacked.."<br>"She went home.." another guard whispered as the others walked towards the prison. Slowly opened the door. They could see how Madam Morrible looked almost hypnotized.  
>"Help me.." Glinda whispered with her last power. "Help me.." <em>

_The man got closer as.._

"Aah!" Elphaba got up.  
>"What's wrong my darling Fea?" Fiyero got up as he hugged her closer. "There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to.."<br>"They killed Glinda.." Elphaba cried "They hurt her, I'm sure.."  
>"It's a dream.." Fiyero kissed her forehead. "You have been talking about how Glinda is in danger, your unconscious mind is so convinced they're going to kill her. It tells you what it wants you to tell. Nothing is going on, my sweet Fea."<br>"What if it.." Elphaba turned away. "What if.."

"Fea.." He kissed her . He pulled her next to him. "There's nothing to worry about Fea.."

* * *

><p>"Why did you decide to wake us up at this unholy hour?" Glinda got out of the bed "What?"<br>"Miss Upland, something happened at the prison.." the guard turned to her. "15 guards were murdered. 15 guars close to the prison of Madame Morrible.."  
>"What?" Glinda felt how Lampré pulled her closer." Let me guess, the bitch escaped."<br>"Actually no.." the guard turned to her "She was stabbed 4 times, by this.."

The guard handed her a small silver knife covered in blood. There were two small letters : GU written in the knife. Glinda turned red.  
>"She must have taken this.." Glinda replied "I always carry this with me.."<br>"But they took it when you visited her.." the guard replied "Guards say, they saw you. They saw you hovering over the body, they say you killing them. They saw you, saying something about the wicked witch of the west.."  
>"What?" Glinda stepped closer. "I was here the whole time, I couldn't have.."<p>

"Yet, we interviewed all of the guards.." the guard stared at her. "They all saw the same, you tricked them in to thinking you were hurt. Then you killed 15 of them and you tried to kill Madame Morrible. She says you threatened her. That you and her, did you get too much of having her.."  
>"If I wanted to go unnoticed, why didn't I just kill her?" Glinda replied "Why would I kill 15 guards.."<br>"The evidence is piling up against you, miss Glinda.." the guards turned to her. "However we can keep this incident a secret, one wouldn't want panic in oz.."  
>"She didn't do it.." Lampré reacted<br>"Off course you side with her.." The guard smiled "She's your wife, and your kind would go back to less rights if she dies. You wouldn't want that.."  
>"Stop making a scene.." Glinda replied "I don't want.."<p>

"I subject you find the wicked person that tries to be my Lin.." Lampré turned to him. "We have suspicion to believe that the wicked witch of the west is back. Glinda found out she didn't die, she used some kind of mind control spell. So the one you need to find is her. Glinda saw her minutes before her so called dead, she told her she would get back at her even if it's the last thing she would do. It's a smart idea to make Glinda look guilty of a crime she didn't commit.."  
>"Is this true, miss Upland?" Glinda turned to her husband who was telling her to say yes. Glinda turned around, she slowly walked to the other side of the room. Thinking about what she would be doing if she said yes. She would make Elphaba a dead girl that was still prosecuted for something she didn't do. If she said yes, she would give in to something. Not popularity, but protecting her family. God knows what they could do to her, if she said no. Murder was something not take lightly in Oz, and surely they would find a story why she died. The guards always found a great story to make the people satisfied. If she said no, she would kill her entire family. What was the most important now: a dead friend or her family that was till alive. Yet her mind screamed not to say yes. To spare that one thing she had off her friend. The fact that she never really blamed anything after she disappeared. That she wouldn't use her friend as a cover.<p>

"Yes.." Her lips said as Glinda fell down. "It was her. The wicked witch of the west, I saw her in the carriage on my way back. She told me she was going to kill Madame Morrible, but she.."  
>"Glinda, it's okay.." Lampré took her hand.<br>"She told me she would make me suffer for what I did.." Glinda replied "You see it was my idea to kill her sister. She blames me and Madame Morrible, she wants to get even with Oz."  
>"And Fiyero?" the guard turned to her. "That winki prince of her, is he involved?"<br>"That's the reason she wants to get back at all of us.." Lampré stood up. "She wants us to pay for the dead of Fiyero Tigular. We can't let this get out.."

"We will place a search.." the guard replied "I should have known, it's a typical thing. One thing, why did she wait all of this years? More then.."  
>"Because.." Glinda paused "It wasn't until now that she has her heir, a green child. A green girl, a baby.."<br>"What about it.." the guard turned to her. "What?"  
>"It will.." Lampré paused "If you don't kill the child, it will destroy the land we all learned to love. She's planning on raising her just right. Her name is.."<br>"Melena.." Glinda paused turning to Lampré.

"We need extra security.." Lampré said. "There are chances that she might be coming back, disguised as Madame Morrible. Ask them anything. You will know when they belong here.."

Everything became still. As Glinda sat down crying. Her tears were tears of pain, guilt and anger. Anger with herself that she had taken it that far. Lies that would safe her. Lies that made her friends legacy darker than it already was. Images of the wicked witch of the west would go around the country. Images of her killing someone. All those images that made her look bad. Her guilt..  
>"Why did you make me do that?" Glinda cried "You knew how I was feeling about my.."<br>"I had no choice.." Lampré stepped towards her. "If they didn't believe this, I needed to tell the lie. Your friend is dead, it doesn't matter."  
>"So if someone destroys your memorial.." Glinda turned to him. "You spit on her memory, you made her in to a bad guy."<p>

"No Oz did!" Lampré replied "I just used it to save our family. You don't know what they would do, they could have killed us and blamed it on some new evil guy. I did what I had to do.."  
>"Yeah.." Glinda turned to him. "But at what prize.."<br>"Who would do such thing?" Lampré turned to her. "Everyone loves you.."  
>"Madame Morrible.." Glinda replied<p>

"It couldn't have been Madame Morrible.." Lampré replied "She was attacked herself, maybe one of the guards. Maybe they made it up, maybe they wanted to kill her."  
>"The thing is.." Glinda sat down. "Why me?"<br>"I'm just glad Madame Morrible is still in jail.." Glinda sat down.

Madame Morrible smiled as she stared through the window. She turned around to watch the guards walk around the castle. Once again she returned to the couple in front of her.  
>"I will destroy you.." She whispered<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: What I did for

_Hey_

_I had great inspiration for the 4__th__ chapter, because it's just getting easier. Thank you so much for all the wonderful review. I love them all..  
>I love writing for this: Glinda is kind of starting to be my favorite to write for. Since I can give a real sensitive and sweet side to her that we saw in the musical. Everyone already knows how much I love Elphaba, so that's not new. <em>

_Reviews, reviews, never enough to drown in…  
>Enjoy, <em>

_TempeGeller_

* * *

><p>4. What I did for…<p>

"They the wicked witch of the west is at large once again.." an Ozain stared at one another. "She's trying to frame Glinda the good.."  
>"The nerve.." another Ozian replied "You would think she'd be smart enough to go in to hiding. Have her evil offspring at the other side of the world.."<br>"Does that mean she's not exactly allergic to water?" the Ozian turned towards Boq, the tinman.

"Off course she was allergic to water.." Boq replied "We all have seen it, it must be true.."  
>"Who actually saw her melt?" Brr the lion finally spoke. "There's no way she would have gotten away, without anyone noticing."<br>"What happened to the fourth of us?" Boq spoke again.  
>"Don't you remember…" Brr took the world once more again, with a terrifying voice he was speaking once more again. "Dorothy went home.."<br>"He's not talking about Dorothy.." Avaric spoke "He's talking about your bird friendly straw guy.."  
>"Oh you mean, mister 'the wicked witch of the west must have suffered through life', he just took off. Don't know where he went.." Brr spoke<br>"Maybe he was her in cahoots with her.." Boq spoke "What did we know about the guy?"  
>"He was hanging around craps.." Brr spoke "Like any scarecrow.."<p>

"Maybe he's the father of this evil child.." Avaric spoke  
>"Can straw father children?" Boq laughed<br>"I don't know.." Brr replied "Maybe it can, maybe it can't. I just don't see her getting over Fiyero."  
>"I don't see how the dancing through life Fiyero got on such a bad path.." Avaric spoke "I believed he was a good person, never thought he would the one choosing the witches side. Looks like he got what he disserved.."<br>"I just can't understand what he found attractive in her.." Boq spoke "Look at Glinda, she's smoken. He must be really good in you know what I mean.."  
>"Are you subjecting.." Averic laughed "Must be world changing to forget she's green.."<p>

"I can't believe we're still talking about her.." a woman spoke "I wish they would just catch her, then this nightmare would be over.."  
>"What nightmare?" a little kid said "No one has been hurt.."<br>"She tried to kill that evil woman.." Boq spoke "Why I believe they should work together, I don't even understand why they don't.."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Glinda is telling lies.." Fiyero stared at her at her. He was holding an orb, something that almost looked like the one he smashed a while ago. "Some of the animals brought it there, she's.."<br>"I'm sure Glinda has a reason.." Elphaba smiled "At least we know she's alive.."  
>"Lies about you.." Fiyero replied "She's been telling everyone that you're alive. She's been telling everyone about our daughter, Melena."<br>"I haven't talked to her.." Elphaba turned to him. "Honestly.."

"Well, turns out you killed 15 guards, tried to kill Madame Morrible and you disguised as Glinda doing so." Fiyero replied "That's what Fiyero says, she told that you threatened her on her way back home. Which is impossible since you were here.."  
>"That's not true.." Elphaba replied "We both know that, I was here. I didn't go anywhere…"<br>"But it has Oz talking.." Fiyero replied "The witch hunts will.."  
>"I know.." Elphaba turned to her. "So does Glinda know I'm alive?"<p>

"If she doesn't she sure as hell knows you.." Fiyero replied "She was able to name one of your children without knowing you're alive.."  
>"Someone is trying to frame her.." Elphaba replied "She used me, because she thinks I'm dead. So she should. She did the right thing in doing so, she should.."<br>"Elphaba, don't you see the danger in this?" Fiyero turned to her. "The danger in this for our little innocent girl, who's not the demon child they're talking about.."  
>"We both know, they would have to kill me.." Elphaba turned to him. "To even get their hands on Melena. This will stop Fiyero, it's a face.."<p>

"Not if it's part of some crazy plan.." Fiyero replied "I heard Glinda's married, to a guy.."  
>"Figures.." Elphaba replied "So what now?"<br>"I think that Glinda might be deceived by his angelic features.." Fiyero replied "Underneath he's an evil man, who wants to bring Oz down."

"Again, why would he go after me doing so?" Elphaba replied "As far as he knows, I'm dead.."  
>"What if he wants to frame Glinda?" Fiyero replied "If they find out our place has been helping animals for years, we'll.."<br>"If they come here.." Elphaba turned to him. "They declare war on Quox, that's why we came here. Because.."

"I know.." Fiyero hugged her. "I wanna have a word with her.."  
>"Stop it.." Fiyero replied<br>"Then doesn't it bother you that Glinda blames this on you?" Fiyero turned to her. "She could have blamed in on any unknown person, but she blamed this on you. She told a lie Fea.."  
>"Well, no one died from lying I can recall.." Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "Or did you forget what lie we still got going? She lies about me being alive, but we do the exact same thing.."<br>"She brought us in danger.." Fiyero replied "If she would just think.."  
>"She did.." Elphaba replied "More then you I understand.."<p>

"She ratted.." Fiyero paused  
>"God knows where the guards black mailed her with.." Elphaba replied "You see what the wizard did to me, if she can save her life by using me as an excuse, then she should.."<br>"But was our kid necessary?" Fiyero replied. He slowly walked to the baby bed and pulled a Melena from it. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a pink hairband and a little necklace. "If they find out we're alive for real, they'll come after her. Because Glinda made up that she can end Oz!"  
>"Look.." Elphaba took the baby from Fiyero. "I love her dearly, Melena I do. But Glinda has no idea about our little miracle. If she had, she would never spoke those words. I know Glinda, if she remotely knew we were alive. She wouldn't have gone after my angel.."<br>"Maybe she's still jealous.." Fiyero replied "what if she knew all along?"

"She wasn't jealous the last time I saw her.." Elphaba replied pulling her daughter closer. "Besides, she would never harm on hair on our darlings head. The only thing she would do is kidnap her to take her shopping. Which is not a crime.."  
>"I'm sorry.." Fiyero stepped closer. "I know Glinda would never do so. It's just I'm fearing for our safety, to that of our family. If they find us, all hell will break loose. In Vinkus too.."<br>"What has Vinkus to do with this?" Elphaba replied  
>"If Oz finds out, only I will be able to get to Vinkus.." Fiyero turned to her. "If my parents find out, the marriage will go on.."<p>

"Marriage?" Elphaba turned to him. "To Glinda? Because she's already married.."  
>"A girl named Sarima.." Fiyero replied "If we want support against Oz, I.."<br>"I.." Elphaba turned to him. "As I'm not part of the equation?"  
>"Off course you are.." Fiyero turned to her. "You ran as far as you can. Maybe even go to Dorothy's world. You'll be safe there.."<br>"That's the plan.." Elphaba replied "Act like a coward?"

"What would you do?" Fiyero turned to her.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear.." Glinda turned to her husband. "I feel like I'm in a cruel flash back. All of those whispers and those rumors, they're back. Some people actually claim that they've see her.."<br>"Calm down Glin.."  
>"It's impossible they've seen her.." Glinda replied "She's dead, there is never going to be a young girl named Melena. Not with a beautiful green color or those big brown eyes. And maybe she could have Fiyero's nose. The girl I was referring about should exist!"<br>"Glinda!" Lampré spoke. "You can't get to caught.."

"Look at this.." Glinda threw the crystal ball at him. "They're calling her a killer, a monster. She was never any of those things. The word activist would be better.. It's all.."  
>"Stop it Glinda!" Lampré turned to her. "She's dead! Gone! There is no Melena, this lie isn't hurting anyone. It's keeping us away from danger. Our family, I thought that was important to you.."<br>"It is.." Glinda replied "But I want to be able to talk about my friend, about how much I loved her. And now all I can see what kind of monster she was.. You do know how that feels.."  
>"Lies.." Lampré turned to them. "They're a blanket, one that can be used any time.."<p>

"You don't understand any of this.." Glinda replied "I had to tell a lie. I had to tell that my only friend is crazy, I don't like hearing those lies every day. You don't care, because you never met her. If you did, you wouldn't stand here and tell me it's okay to use her. They want to melt her all over again, maybe I'll even have to set up another dead. You know how hard that is, this lie is.."  
>"Lin.." he turned to her.<br>"It's like I'm losing her all over again.." Glinda turned to him in tears. "It's like someone stabbed me, and is turning the knife in all ways. But he doesn't want me to die, he wants me to suffer."

"I can't believe she's back.." Elphaba Jr. entered the room. "My classmates say she's already feeding that devil child of her blood.."  
>"El, don't you have homework to do.." Glinda turned to her. "Instead of.."<br>"Lin.." Lampré turned to her daughter "What your mother is saying she doesn't want to talk about the wicked witch of the west darling.."  
>"I say we make her dead painful this time.." Elphaba Jr. replied "Make sure the bitch stays dead.."<br>"Go to your room!" Glinda stood up. "Now!"  
>"Who died and made you queen of the world?" Elphaba Jr. rolled her eyes.<p>

"I don't want that from you, young lady.." Glinda turned back to Lampré. "You see, even my daughter is speaking ill off my best friend. My best friend.."  
>"And we can't exactly tell her the truth either.." Lampré replied<br>"So that's your solution to anything?" Glinda turned around "Lies.."

"Miss Galinda.." the monkey had a packages around his neck. Slowly Glinda pulled it closer to her, it was packed in green. Ironic on a moment like this, were everyone hated the color. It almost seemed like green made someone do evil stuff. She turned around towards her husband, but he already left.

_I hope you won't drown in those lies of yours. One would hope to keep this game going a little bit longer. Wouldn't you agree, miss Upland? I don't think you will up very well, you don't have the brains to pull it off. Smile, wave and… LIE. _

Glinda dropped the piece of paper. Staring at the little box, slowly she opened it. It was a small photo she kept under her pillow. Glinda stared at the piece of paper. '_Scared yet?' _was written on it in red ink. Glinda turned around as she turned to the guards.  
>"Guards!" she yelled<br>"What's wrong Lin.." Lampré turned towards her.

"I want more people around Madame Morrible's cell.." Glinda yelled "Do whatever that has to be done, but make sure that woman doesn't get out! Make sure no one sees her! Make sure no one.."  
>"Glinda, what's going on?" Lampré turned to her.<br>"This is what's going on.." Glinda handed him the package after the guards had left the room. "It was addressed to me, Madame Morrible is blackmailing me from her jail. For some reason she knows that I made this up, and I think she's going to use it against me.."  
>"No one in the whole country would believe what she says.."<p>

"She has someone working for her.." Glinda replied "That someone was in our bedroom, that someone took this picture from beneath my pillow.."  
>"Someone?" Lampré turned to her. "Madame Morrible is in jail.."<br>"Do you know if anyone was left out of jail?" Glinda turned her husband "In the last 5 years.."  
>"Just Avaric something.." Lampré replied<p>

* * *

><p>"So how was time in the big house?" Brr turned to Avaric. "Do they really suck out all of your magic, so you won't be able to leave.."<br>"They do.." Avaric admitted "It's not the way you imagine it. It's way worst, they.."  
>"Some of us still have to eat.." Boq replied "Besides, why would they do that anyway?"<p>

"Safety.." Avaric turned towards Brr. "Boolshit if you might ask me.."  
>"What did you to get in jail?" Brr turned to him. "Being a coward?"<br>"trying to cross to that place called Kansas.." Avaric replied "Has to be better than any world where that green thing is still making up evil plans.."  
>"I would really like to know what happened to our buddy?" Boq spoke "You know the straw guy.."<br>"He headed off with his new found brain to scare of so educated birds.." Avaric laughed "Or do you still think that he's doing the wicked witch of the West?"  
>"Even that straw is too good for her.." Boq replied "But who would like a green thing.."<br>"Her body wasn't all that bad.." Avaric replied "I remember that she used to have the right curves, it's just the green made me sick to my stomach. You can't get over that. Unless you spray her with some off that flour they have in.."

"That's really rude.." an ozian spoke. "But who cares? I just heard, she set fire to the crops in the south of Munchkin land.."  
>"I can't seem to .." Boq turned to Avaric. "Someone must have slept with her. To make that green thing of hers…"<p>

"She's an hermaphrodite.." Avaric laughed "And that's not the only thing that is wrong with her."  
>"I heard that she.."<p>

* * *

><p>"How did anyone get in our room?" Lampré turned to his wife. "Lin, are you sure that this is the very same picture? The exact same.."<br>"I recognize that picture everywhere.." Glinda replied "Elphaba and I took it in the Esmerald city, before she.. Before she.."  
>"Okay, are there any other versions of this picture?" Lampré turned to her. "Any that.."<p>

"I'll get up right now.." Glinda replied. She turned to her husband walking towards the stairs. "I will prove to you that this picture is gone.."  
>"Glinda, someone might just be pulling a joke.." Fiyero replied<br>"No one knows those exact things.." Glinda replied "That's what Madame Morrible asked me to do: smile, wave and shut up. In this case, lie. She knows this, and only she does.."  
>"Anyone could have over heard.." Lampré replied "Any Ozian that doesn't want to believe that she's back. One that would rather believe that you're lying about this. Lying about this to gain political power. Popularity."<br>"I don't care about that.." Glinda turned towards him. "Not anymore.."

"Okay, let's thing your way.." Lampré spoke while turning to her. "Why would Madame Morrible do all of this things just to get to you. She is in jail, everyone see her. No one can be at two places at the same time, no magic can do that.."  
>"I know, Fiyero.." Glinda replied "But there are, no one knew about that photo. We took it in the carriage on our way there. You know one of those birdie fly cameras, that you can fly around a room. It takes occasional snapshots, fun on holydays and stuff. Or to follow people around. Elphaba had gotten one from Nessarose, who thought it was the lamest thing ever. We made all kinds of pictures, this is one of them. Elphaba didn't want this pictures to get out, she didn't want anyone to know she had such a silly side to her. She would never hand this photo's to anyone.."<br>"If it takes snapshots, why is there only 1.." Lampré turned to her. "Where are the others?"

"I keep the rest in a box.." Glinda replied "I keep this one close, because it's one of those silly lovely pictures. I want to have this close, so I'll have my friend closer.."  
>"Okay, if you have yours.." Lampré turned to her. "And she had hers, what happened to her pictures? Anyone could have maintained this, when they went to Kiamo Ko.."<br>"Turn it around.." Glinda turned to him. "Do it!"

"To my dear friend,.." Lampré turned to Glinda "May life be as kind to you, as you are to everyone around you. Elphaba."  
>"She wrote it.." Glinda replied "On her I wrote: 'Let life be as brave as you are, Glinda.' This is not her note, I'm sure of it. So someone must have taken this picture from beneath my pillow, and he or she must have been able to get in our house.."<br>"Couldn't this be a fake?" Lampré turned to her. "Haven't I.."  
>"I have never told anyone what was on the backside of that photo.." Glinda replied "No one knew this picture even existed. How can some make something they don't know exist. I say it.."<p>

"Steal it.." Glinda said while lifting her pillow on her side of the bed. Slowly her mind had already decided to scream. Not even looking at the truth.  
>"It's right here.." Lampré turned to her. "I told you. Someone might have known.."<br>"There's no way someone knows about this picture.." Glinda showed it. "How can they be identical? It's almost like they were cloned. Cloned, not copied. There's not one difference between them.."  
>"That's called art.." Lampré turned away. "Good?"<p>

"I guess you're right.." Glinda turned away. "I don't understand tough."  
>"I could call several magical ways to.." Lampré turned to her. "Magical.."<br>"Madame Morrible.." Glinda replied "Everything points to her, everything points to her being out of jail. She's playing me, even stuck. She.."  
>"She's always a step ahead.." Glinda stared to the picture.<p>

"Mommy.." Talésa ran towards her hugging her mom close. "El is making fun of me.."  
>"Was not!" Elphaba Jr stepped in the room. "She keeps saying they're all wrong about the green thing. She says she's a real nice lady. Nice ladies don't kill 15 people.."<br>"Yah!" Talésa reacted "She was a real bad person who wanted to hurt mommy!"  
>"Don't make fun of you sister.." Glinda hugged her 5 year old closer. "You're 11, that doesn't mean you have to act like it. So go to your room and finish your homework. And apologize to your sister.."<br>"I'm sorry.." Elphaba Jr. turned towards her. "Talee.."  
>"It's Talé.." Glinda opened her arms. "Come here my little El.."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>In later Oz .." <em>Elphaba squeezed her eyes as she stared to the crystal ball. "_5 acres of land was destroyed in the worst fires Oz has seen in the last 100 years. Our sources tell us that the wicked witch has been spotted in the area. One might think this is coincidence, but we.."  
><em>"Elphaba!" Fiyero stepped in the room. "Why are you listening to that?"  
>"I don't know.." Elphaba turned around. "I thought, I might hear something. Nothing.."<p>

"_In farther news the lakes in the Quadeling country have gone dry, and Vinkus is plagued by the worst storm they had in years, and parts are even reported to have heavy snowfall.."  
><em>"It has never snowed in Oz.." Elphaba turned to Fiyero.  
>"Well, I think they already found someone to blame.." Fiyero turned to her. "Fires, stormed, dry. It doesn't sound that nice.."<br>"I know.." Elphaba replied "It just sounds the hand of Madame Morrible, weather spells were always her strongest point. The only way I know how to set fire to a field, is by using matches. Without the grimoir, I don't know a thing.."  
>"Elphaba.." Fiyero turned to her. "How can Madame Morrible do all this, when she hasn't escaped from jail. There has to be someone else.."<p>

"That or she.." Elphaba ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: What happens in Oz, haunts Oz

_Hey, _

_Inspiration feels amazing, and making this story is a great way for me to feel good about myself right now. I'm finishing one after the other. Thank you for reading this fictions. I love all of the comments, this is the start of a kind of war in Oz. I saw pieces of 'Return to Oz'. I kind of want to be heading there, but then with wicked. Might even get Dorothy involved again. I already have a Dorothy/Elphaba scene in mind. I have to admit that writing this makes me warm up to the idea of Dorothy, which says a lot about me. What do you guys think about Morrible? I don't know if I'm doing her justice, I just think she's an evil genius.  
>Here goes another thank you to ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for helping me to give more insight in Madame Morrible and her evil plans. Thanks for the review again! And keep reading this fiction, it's getting more excited. Next chapter: Elphaba and Glinda meet each other for real. Glinda will hear some more story. And the beginning of the 'Cause' will be introduced. Keep tuned in… <em>

_Enjoy, and if you love this tell your friend about it.. _

_TempeGeller _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What happens in Oz, haunts Oz…<p>

"Glinda.." A woman stepped to the front the room. "My house has been destroyed, the fires have gotten close. Please help me.."  
>Glinda took a step back and turned away from the poor Munchkin, then she told someone to take her back to the others. Slowly Glinda put her hand to her head. Fires, drought, extreme weather conditions and the occasional snow in the high pars of Vinkus.<br>"You have to do something about this.." A woman followed "You have to kill the wicked witch of the west, she's the one doing this to Oz.."  
>"Take her away.." Glinda turned to her. "There's nothing I can do about this.."<p>

"But you are Glinda the good.." the woman turned to her. "You are supposed to be our leader, you are supposed to protect us towards her. You did it the first time, sure you can do it again.."  
>"Maybe we need to get a hold of the wizard.." a guard said. "He sure as hell knew how to deal Oz. Offense is the best defense.."<br>"We can't just attack anyone.." Glinda replied "We have to do this in a peaceful way.."  
>"She's killing our country one part at the time.." the woman spoke "There is no peaceful way. You have to kill her. Find her and kill her.."<p>

"Fellow Ozians.." Glinda spoke as she walked outside following the woman. "Terror.."  
>"Do you have any leads?" Boq screamed. "Cause I wouldn't mind showing her how heartless I can be.. I would volunteer killing her right now.."<br>"She was her friend.." A voice in the crowd said. "How do we know that she's not with the witch? How don't we know that she's not following the green bitch's orders. Her orders to keep us busy until it's too late!"  
>"Yeah!" Another voice said. "You wanted Madame Morrible out of the way, so you said her to jail. Now you and the greenie have everything free.."<p>

"Don't call her that.." Glinda replied "Besides, why would we possible wait this long? I could have attacked Oz right away.."  
>"That's just it.." Brr spoke "Waiting until we feel safe. And then bamb, you attack. With.."<br>"I swear to all of you.." Glinda stood up. "I haven't seen her since that day in the carriage. I would solve this, and I promise you I will get to the bottom of this.. I'll find whoever did this to the land.."  
>"We know who did this.." An Ozian yelled "We need Dorothy, she solved this problem before. Maybe she can kill the witch again."<br>"I'm sure we can't disturb Dorothy.." Glinda paused "I don't even know where that so called 'Kansas' is, must be way passed the deadly dessert . They call it that , because can't be crossed. Maybe Dorothy can cross it.."

"Is there even anything passed that big dessert?" Boq spoke once more again. "The wizard always told us that dead was all that lay beyond the dessert, no one dared to cross it. Accept…"  
>"Accept who.." Glinda turned to her. "Off course the great Ozma.."<br>"Anything that lives.." a woman spoke " anything that touches that sand, dies.."  
>"I bet that's something Greenie can't survive.." A woman screamed meanly.<br>"We don't need help from Dorothy.." Glinda replied "I have everything under control.."

"You have nothing under control.." a voice said as Glinda shut the door. She walked towards a chair and dropped herself on it. The chair was strong enough to keep her from falling, but at the same time she felt really dizzy. Like she was falling for real. She turned around as she faced the window. Sometimes she swore that she could see someone staring back at her. Or the occasional fire in the distant. But nothing . She put her hands to her head, as she tried to think of a plan to stop everything. Her magic sure wouldn't be enough, even if she was fighting a simple witch. Most witches above the age of 30 knew how to black their spells. Most witches who were able to perform difficult weather spells like this were above 30. Accept Elphaba..

_FLASHBACK_

"_It would be fun.." Elphaba smiled "Come on Glinda.."  
>"You say fun.." Glinda stepped behind her. "I say terrible scary and not a good idea at all.."<br>"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Elphaba turned to her. "I could send some lighting towards a certain Frex in Munchkin land.. "  
>"You don't mean that Elphie.." Glinda took a step closer "He is your father after all.." <em>

"_A father is a term to give someone who's endearing towards you.." Elphaba took her wand. "I can't remember him ever being that way, mean looks and stuff. Always called greenie, or Elphaba. Always being treated like something you were not supposed to be, he's not that kind of father Glinda.."  
>"Elphaba, I'm sure.." Glinda stepped closer. "Elphaba, come on. It's not because you read it in one of those pop up books, that you have to try it.."<br>"What about you and your 'red hair for the week' spell.." Elphaba turned towards her. "It wasn't wrong when you submitted my hair to that. I want to do this, my hair was fire red for a whole weak, you own me.."  
>"Your hair was red.." Glinda stepped closer. "I wasn't planning on summoning a fire.."<em>

"_It's just a lit storm.." Elphaba smiled "No one ever died from a little storm right.."  
>"Defy little.." Glinda replied "It's like gravity, Elphaba. You can't escape it, I don't think it's smart. We shouldn't be doing this. We could destroy the school, with everyone in it.."<br>"Good!" Elphaba laughed "All of those shallow, judgmental people.. even that Vinkus prince of yours.." _

"_Fiyero likes you.." Glinda smiled  
>"Sure, he called artichoke.." Elphaba turned to him. "And if my hair went flush, I could pass as a broccoli. Is that friendly?"<br>"Artichokes are friendly vegetables.." Glinda smiled _

"_Don't try to sweet talk him.." Elphaba threw a rock at the school. "Don't try to sweet talk any of them, if give a reason they would kill me. They hate me so much, you know why. I am different. And unlike you those people can't handle that someone who's different might be the new and approved version.."  
>"Elphaba, what are you going to do with the lightning?" Glinda turned to her. "Strike the school with it, have them be right. No, you go back and be the smartest you can be. That one day, you'll go to the wizard. He'll give you such an important job, that you can shoot them down. Not with lightning, but with who you are. They won't be able to call you an artichoke. And you will be the Queen of Oz.."<br>"Glinda, you're over reacting.." Elphaba replied  
>"How would you know if you.." Glinda turned to her. "I wouldn't give a damn, if I can get my beloved boyfriend and your sister.."<br>"She's the worst sometimes.." Elphaba replied "She acts like she loves me and all. But she's always treated me like a servant, not like her sister. You know how sisters share secrets, she told me what to do. That's who she is, I love her. But sometimes I do wonder if she sees me as her equal. Or if she sees me as her green servant that happens to be her sister.."  
>"I'm sorry, Elphie.." Glinda turned to her. <em>

"_Sometimes I think you're more like a sister then Nessa will ever be.." Elphaba replied "Not because you're nice to me. Glinda, you treat me like your equal. And.."  
>"I'm not your equal Elphie.." Glinda turned to her. "When it comes to being smart, and knowing everything you are superior. But if it's about boys and about clothes, I out rock you any day."<br>"Well, you got a point there.." Elphaba replied_

"_Glinda.." A voice called to her. Slowly Fiyero stepped towards them. Elphaba stared at him, at the blue diamonds that covered his tanned shin. She could notice them ran all the way to his chest. Then she stared at his crystal blue eyes, and his messy dark blond hair.  
>"Fifi.." Glinda jumped up and pulled him to Elphaba. "Come join us.."<br>"Hey Arti.." Fiyero smiled "choke."  
>"I refuse to.." Elphaba turned away. <em>

"_Fiyero, can you not do that.." Glinda turned to him. "It's important that my boyfriend and my best friend get along. Since she pretty much will be living close to us, when we will be married.."  
>"It's no problem.." Elphaba smiled "He doesn't have a brain to begin with.."<br>"I liked you better when you were galandafied.." Fiyero replied  
>"Look.." Glinda smiled "Let's put up some ground rules. Fiyero, you call her anything that is not insulting or has anything to do with the fact that she's green.." <em>

"_Figure.." Elphaba rolled her eyes.  
>"Elphie.." Glinda turned to her. "I don't want any of that eye rolling, dumb calling, brainless nonsense. You can call him anything that doesn't have anything to do with his brains.."<br>"Or the lack there off.." Elphaba smiled  
>"Well, I don't need brains.." Fiyero turned away. "And I don't need.."<em>

"_Whatever you're going to say swallow it.." Glinda pointed to both of them. "That counts for you to missy. Don't make me say it again! Or do I need to ground you two for life.."  
>"NO.." Elphaba laughed "You don't need to do that, mom."<br>"Snap!" Fiyero high fived her. "That was awesome. She shoots, she scores. You're cool greenie."  
>"What did I say about green nicknames?" Glinda turned to them. "Okay, you call her Pha. El-Pha-ba."<br>"Fae.." Fiyero smiled_

"_Pha!" Glinda turned to them. "Are you both deaf?"  
>"Nope.." Fiyero laughed "Brainless apparently."<br>"You call him.." Glinda turned around. "Ro.."  
>"Ro?" Elphaba turned to her. "That sounds stupid."<br>"Then you pick it.." Glinda replied "Why do I even subject things? You'll just go your own way with it anyway.." _

"_Yero.." Elphaba stared at him.  
>"Fae.." he gave her a quick smile.<br>"Okay, now that we have the nicknames and stuff.." Glinda smiled "Let's just, eat something."  
>"What were you doing here anyway?" Fiyero turned to Elphaba "Camping out here? I didn't know you were so wild, Glinda.."<br>"Camping.." Glinda smiled "Yes, we were camping.." _

"_No, I wanted to try this lightning spell.." Elphaba replied "Glinda talked me out of it.."  
>"Lighting spell, those are incredible.." Fiyero was stopped by a playful push by Glinda. "how about those tents? We can have a real camping.."<br>"Okay.." Elphaba said as a tent appeared in the woods. "Marshmallows?"  
>As the night went on, Glinda and Fiyero got close. Elphaba turned away, as she stared at her friend getting it on with Fiyero.<br>"I'm leaving.." Elphaba said. As Glinda gave her one last glimpse.  
>"You can stay.." Fiyero said while pulling her hand. <em>

Glinda stared back outside, it almost seemed yesterday. It was a couple of days before Doctor Dillemand was fired. A couple of days before that lion cup was rolled in the room. A couple of days before that cloud of heavy smoke. A couple of days before Fiyero had changed. But Glinda didn't care. Right now, she could tell that she had seen the moment her friend had fallen in love. If she could return in time, she would have put them together. Definitely knowing what she knew now. She wouldn't have jealousy taken the better of her. But the thing was, she didn't know. Everything that happened, happened. And she needed to make peace with it.  
>"Where did she get that?" Glinda thought out loud. "Where did Elphie get it?"<br>"What are you talking about?" Lampré stepped next to her. "They're outside, everyone of Oz. They're pretty mad.."

"Looks like they're not the only one.." Glinda replied "Elphaba knew a weather spell, I have no idea where she got it. But she had one, she didn't invent it herself.."  
>"Those spell aren't rare.." Lampté turned to her. "I know in.."<br>"Yeah, yeah.." Glinda turned around. "You need to be at least.."

"What?" Lampré turned to her again. "What's it Glinda?"  
>"You know how I can close spells.." Glinda replied "So only I can remove them.."<br>"That's true.." Lampré replied "What's wrong that?"  
>"Nothing.." Glinda replied "All spells can be removed, only if they were in the grimmerie. They can't be. They're different, nothing.."<br>"Couldn't that.." Lampré turned to her "That books is the solution.."

"Again, I can't read it.." Glinda replied "And I refused to take it from that damn castle.."  
>"I took it.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Elphaba.." Fiyero stepped behind her. "What's the matter with you? Why did you come up here? You never just ran up here like that.."<br>"I come here every day.." Elphaba turned around. "This is our attic after all Fiyero. One keeps junk in the attic. Junk and things you don't use a lot.."  
>"Okay, I'm confused.." Fiyero replied "What are you doing? I told that Madame Morrible was in jail, and you ran up here. You ran up here, like you knew what was going on. Do you know what is going on? Do you?"<br>"Knowing is a big word.." Elphaba smiled "I might have a little idea.."  
>"A little idea?" Fiyero turned to her. "Is that a little idea in: I know how to solve it. Or a little idea in: as I know what Madame Morrible or any bad guy is up to.."<p>

"I don't know Yero.." Elphaba turned to him. "I'll tell you when I find out.."  
>"Daddy.." a young voice came from behind them. The small girl walked towards her. She had Elphabas long wavy black hair, Fiyero's blue eyes and she had a towel clenched in her hands. She had a fear in her eyes. Slowly Elphaba walked towards her baby girl.<br>"Come her Rain.." Elphaba slowly picked her up. Carrying her to the rocking chair. Fiyero followed her, and sat down in the small chair to it.

"What is it Rain?" Elphaba removed a strain of hair. "Did the boogie man make you scared?"  
>"I had a nightmare.." Rain spoke "There were wheel people, they were laughing. Then I saw this really scary lady, and this blond girl, then she cried and.."<br>"Shhh.." Elphaba hugged her closer. "It was just a dream.."  
>"Rain.." Fiyero stared at her. "How did this wheel people look like?"<p>

"They had wheels on their hands and foots.." Rains turned towards her father. "They were scary, they weren't there with the nice lady.."  
>"Wheelers.." Fiyero turned to Elphaba.<br>"What are wheelers?" Elphaba turned to her. She hugged her daughter closer.

"They're from past the deadly dessert.." Fiyero turned around. "I think.."  
>"Mommy.." Rain took her hair in her hands. "Can you sing a song?"<br>"Sure little lemon drop.." Elphaba smiled at Fiyero.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling ya.." Avaric turned to Brr. "She looked as guilty as she could be.. She's meeting with the witch, I'm sure of it."<br>"You're sure of it?" Brr spoke to her. "Glinda the good would never do that to us."  
>"Remember that the one who declined her 'Glinda the good' is stuck in prison.." Boq replied "But I couldn't agree more with Brr, Glinda is just not that kind of person.."<br>"Looks like the tin man still has ha crush on her.." Avaric turned towards her. "You don't stand a chance. Mister Charming has stolen her away from you.."

"Where did that handsome prince come from anyway?" Brr spoke "But maybe getting Dorothy involved isn't that bad.."  
>"The last thing we need is a teenage girl.." Avaric replied "Specially that one.."<br>"I'm telling you.." Boq spoke again. "Glinda is in no way evil. She doesn't know about the witch more than we do. Remember that the witch tried to frame her.."  
>"What does that proof?" Avaric spoke "That she could have been in the know about the plan, maybe it was all a plan. Maybe she knew all along that the wicked witch of the West was still alive.."<br>"That stupid steamed artichoke must be done by now.." Avaric turned around. "Stupid bitch! We should have handled her worst, when we had the chance.."  
>"What did you do?" Boq turned towards Avaric.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

"_Look what we got here.." Avaric and a couple of his friends stepped towards Elphaba, who was carrying a couple of books.  
>"I guess taking some books to my dorm.." Elphaba turned around. "Or don't you have enough brains to see something like that? I guess you don't have enough brains to figure out that this are books.."<br>"Books.." Avaric smiled "I did know that greenie.."  
>"My name is Elphaba.." Elphaba turned to him. "And your name is.." <em>

"_None of your business.." a voice said.  
>"Oh my, your parents must have been on crack when they gave you that name.." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Anyway? Can you please let me pass?"<br>"Why would we?" Avaric smiled "Greenie.."  
>"Okay, it almost sounds like.." Elphaba turned to him. "Look, I have no intention of walking in your path, if you please stop blocking mine. Let me go to my dorm, and we'll pretend this little thing never happened.." <em>

"_Oh did it.." he took Elphaba's wrist. Raising his hand above her head.  
>"Let her go.." It was Fiyero's voice. Slowly his figure stepped closer, and he gabbed Avaric's pulse and pushed him away from Elphaba.<br>"Looks like you're in love with the artichoke.." Avaric spoke "Didn't you call her that?"  
>"I did.." Fiyero replied "that's why I know that if you so much dare to touch her, she's going to fry you with one of her lightning bolts, count yourself lucky that I was here to safe your ass.."<br>"Save my ass?" Avaric stepped closer to him." You should choose what side you're on.." _

"_Oh I have.." Fiyero replied "You know Galinda, the most popular girl in school. You know how everyone loves her, and she can destroy you with one rumor. If you so much dare to look at Fae in the wrong way, I will tell Galinda. And if I tell her, she will make you in the biggest punk this campus has ever seen. Believe me, the color green will make you look good.."  
>"Fea huh?" Avaric turned to him. "What will Blondie say? When she finds out you've fallen for that steamed piece of broccoli?"<br>"You do know that no one is going to believe you.." Fiyero smiled _

"Back then she was lucky that Fiyero was there to protect her ass, I bet in a one on one fight with the witch, I would be able to melt her.." Avaric smiled  
>"You would?" Brr turned to her. "It's not that hard.."<br>"I don't think a bucket of water is enough.." Avaric spoke. "Maybe we should push her in the lake.."  
>"Maybe.."<br>Slowly Avaric stared at the trees. He heard the wind, it almost whispered in his mind. Everywhere around them was panic, maybe Oz had changed to what it was once. Or maybe not. Everything changed so fast, that he didn't know what was going to happen. As the trees bend, he stared at the water. At the crops that were still left in the Esmerald city. They were heavily guarded, so the witch couldn't destroy this. He smiled as he turned back to the group of people. Brr, Boq, Avaric and the other boys weren't considered friends, they were considered witch hunters. They would never hang out on normal events, but now they did. There was no one who started witch hunts officially, but the group had made their own decision. Glinda the good would never decide to hunt her ex friend. In some way he still believed that Glinda had certain friendly feelings towards the wicked witch of the west, especially since her envy died after all this years.  
>"Look.." Boq spoke as he saw a high hood pass the edges of the crop field.<br>"I think it's her.." Avaric spoke as he followed the footsteps the so called witch followed. Slowly they took their shoes off, in the hope of making less sound. Slowly they walked towards the field, they could see a scarecrow hanging from a pole, but it wasn't the scarecrow that had accompanied Dorothy and the others on their journey to the witch. It was another one, one that seemed more moody in a way.

"Shh.." Brr pointed to Boq. "Be still."  
>"You both do that.." Avaric spoke "We don't want her to get away.."<br>"We don't.." Boq spoke. "Are we sure it is her?"

"It is her.." Avaric stared over the hedge that sheltered them from the witch one known as Elphaba, better known as Artichoke. Avaric turned towards her, it almost seemed like she was waiting for something. Staring at something in her bag, as she turned around they ducked. Avaric's breathing got faster, as he heard her silky voice.  
>"I think our plan is working.." Elphaba's voice spoke.<br>"I think it works too.." Avaric stared up to find Glinda standing there. "No one is going to figure out that we're in this together. All we need to do is.."

"Kill Madame Morrible.." Elphaba stared at her. "You're sure no one knows.."  
>"No one knows.." Glinda smiled "Madame Morrible is the only one that is in the way, if she's gone. Our evil plan will take form.."<br>Slowly Elphaba hang closer to Glinda, and they shared a very short kiss. Avaric could almost see something evil in both of their eyes. It almost seemed like they were doing this for years. He knew it, Glinda the good was a cover. She was in cahoots with the wicked witch of the west.

"What do we do?" Boq started to walk around, back to the field they came from. "That was Glinda, talking to the wicked witch of the west. Did she just kiss Elphaba?"  
>"I guess we figured out who fathered her kids.." Avaric laughed "Get it, fathered."<br>"Glinda is in no means a man…" Boq said with an ignorant tone..

"Not that.." Avaric turned to them. "Do I need to explain everything! Look, Glinda the good witch of the North is now the wicked witch of the North. Possible she's been sharing her so called husband to get her friend that love child, how would she know that it was called Melena…"  
>"Uhm, that's Elphaba's mother…" Boq replied "Even I could have figured that one out.."<br>"okay, .." Avaric turned to Brr. "That proved that she is evil!"

"Glinda, I can't believe that.."  
>"We need to get to jail.." Avaric spoke "Getting the only one that can save Oz, Madame Morrible. Look at it this way, Glinda put her in jail to get her out of the way, to get her to shut up. Now she wants her dead. We are a step ahead, she has no idea we heard that. I say we sneak to the jail, get Madame Morrible out and storm the castle. Take that blond bimbo in, and execute her."<br>"We have to do it for Oz.." Brr spoke.  
>"But it's miss Galinda.." Boq spoke.<br>"I know you're in love with her.." Avaric turned to her. "But it's obvious, she only likes things that are green and evil. Artichokes."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what did you with it?" Glinda followed her boyfriend Lampré. "What did you do to the book?"<br>"Don't worry.." Lampré took the stairs to the attic. "I hid under the floor. There's a loose one, and I hid it right underneath."  
>"You're stupid for taking that thing.." Glinda turned to him. "You shouldn't have, I don't like having that thing in our house, that's what started all of this. If Elphaba hadn't taken that book, she would never have gone on her crazy journey. Probably, I would have dumped Fiyero. She would have gotten cute kids, why did she need to be that stubborn?"<p>

"I don't know.." Lampré smiled "Because you are too, if you want to keep up with you need to be made of steel. It's what you like, you don't like people who just nod yes."  
>"Actually I think they're charming.." Glinda smiled "Sometimes."<br>"Here we are.." Lampré slowly reached underneath the floor. His face became pale whit, as he turned to Glinda in shock. For a moment her face changed to.

"What is it?" Glinda spoke "What is it honey?"  
>"The book.." Lampré paused "It's gone.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So now Rain is asleep.." Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "What are those wheelers? I read most books in the library about Oz and everything that is linked to Oz.."<br>"So.." Fiyero turned to her. "They won't come her.."  
>"Fiyero.." Elphaba turned to her. "Tell me about them, they must have been pretty scary. You didn't tell me about them when our daughter was near.."<p>

"Yeah, you remember that when.." Fiyero turned to them. "My father send armies there. Some of them never got over the dessert, but some did. Only a few came back, they called them fast. They called them scary, and they called them more brutal then any animal you had ever seen in Oz.."

"That sounds scary.." Elphaba turned to him. "Why were they in our daughters dream, Fiyero?"  
>"I don't know.." Fiyero replied "But we better keep an eye on our Rain. If she gets anymore of those dreams, we'll have to give her some herbs against nightmares."<br>"I agree…" Elphaba nodded.  
>"What are you looking for?" Fiyero spoke<p>

"This book.." Elphaba turned to her. "We used to have this sorcery seminary by Madame Morrible, she had one thing I remembered…"  
>"Your books of Shiz are right there.." Fiyero pointed to the small pile of books in the small white closet. "That's all you own…"<p>

Elphaba ran towards the books, it almost looked like there was no time to lose. She grabbed a small book with a blue cover. It was signed Elphaba and in thin crayon Glinda wrote her name on it to. Mostly because she always used to forget her book to the seminary…"  
>"Elphaba.." Fiyero turned to her. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I knew it.." Elphaba cursed as she opened the book. "It's Madame Morrible. She's been doing it.."  
>"What?" Fiyero turned to her. "I'll remind you of the fact that she's in jail, and you can't commit a crime from jail."<br>"Look.." Elphaba handed him the book. "Madame Morrible offered her seminary to a select group. Do you want to know how select? If I didn't ask Glinda to join, she would have only offered the seminary to me. It was supposed bring the knowledge she had to me, she was going to make me in to her. That's why she took Glinda as easily, she needed me. When I turned hostel, she found a way to do it herself. Maybe even read the grimmerie. Anyway, there was this spell that she made up. A special variation to 'Astral projection. She can reproduce as much clones of herself, and make them do her bidding. The only difference is that she can't use the body she has.."

"Elphaba, I don't know where you are taking this.." Fiyero turned to her.  
>"No one in Oz remembers this exist. Only me and Glinda.." Elphaba replied "I would be surprised if Glinda even reminds, so in her mind no one knows this thing exist. Madame Morrible has been using magic to create everything in Oz. She shaped in to Glinda, she became anyone she needed to frame Glinda. Do you understand? She's been leaving the jail mentally so stir up some mental shit. I can't explain how she got.."<p>

"If Glinda ever visited her.." Fiyero turned to her. "If she obtained anything from Glinda, a lock of hair anything. She could have used that to get a tiny bit of magic."  
>"Enough to turn in to Glinda hurt.." Elphaba spoke "She turned in to Glinda asking for help, killing 15 guards, because they had dropped the protection field."<br>"She used that to kill 15 off them.." Fiyero spoke "To obtain their magic.."

"She continued to get to Glinda, to use her powers to make those thing happen in Oz. Maybe even to get me to appear in Oz." Elphaba spoke "But why?"  
>"Are you brainless?" Fiyero spoke "It's crystal, she gets the grimmerie. Then she takes form of you and Glinda to show them you're in this together. She'll let you say that you two will kill Madame Morrible together. And then she will be the only one that Oz can trust, she just made the good guys seem like the bad ones.."<br>"Genius.." Elphaba replied "She has the best alibi.."  
>"I bet.."<p>

"Charity.." Elphaba called. "I have to write a small letter to her Fiyero, she need to know that Madame Morrible is doing this.."  
>"Won't she know.."<br>"I'll write she has to get out that house.." Elphaba spoke. "I need to Yero."  
>"I understand.." Fiyero smiled<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly Avaric opened the door to Madame Morible's prison cell. They both stared at her, or at the person she had become. Slowly they turned away from each other.<br>"Look miss.." Avaric spoke "We need your help, we know you are the only true good witch of Oz."  
>"Is that so?" She turned to them. "I never saw you help me, when.."<p>

"You see, miss Galinda had us fooled.." Boq spoke "She had us all fooled."  
>"She's doing it with the wicked witch of the west.." Brr spoke in a weird tone." We need you to take Oz, you should be the queen of Oz. Take over from Glinda, we beg of you. We need to get rid of.."<br>"This wicked witch.." A smile appeared on Madame Morrible's face. "And whatever is going on outside Oz, I'll take care of it. I know how to solve it, believe me."

"You're too kind, Madame Morrible.."

* * *

><p>"The book is gone.." Glinda started to panic. "The books is gone, it's really gone. Oh my god, Elphaba gave met that and now you just lost our only way.."<br>"I didn't know someone was going to take it.." Lampré turned to her. "What about Eli?"  
>"Elphaba would never take a book.." Glinda replied "And if she did, she would have asked me about it. She wouldn't just take it.."<br>"So someone got in the house.."

"Someone.."  
>"Charity.." Glinda ran towards the monkey. "Where have you been?"<br>"He can't talk remember.." Lampré spoke "Now what are going to do?"

Glinda turned to the monkey, she stared at it for a moment. Charity had been gone for a few weeks, or at least one. She hadn't really noticed in this mad house. Yet the monkey didn't seem to be underfed, it seemed perfectly healthy. She slowly rubbed her hands over his head to find his hair soft. She smiled at him, when she noticed the little letter clenched in his color. Slowly she opened the note. It had a beautiful red handwriting one that reminded her off Elphaba. But she know that it was her mind playing tricks on her. She wanted to see what she wanted to see. She stared at it.

_Madame Morrible is in and out jail, you are in grave danger. GET OUT!_

"Astral projection.." Glinda mumbled.  
>"Get the kids.." Glinda yelled<br>"You're going to take that from a letter.." Lampré turned to Fiyero.  
>"Yes, get the kids we have to get out now!"<p>

"Oh no dear Glinda.." a whole group of soldiers stepped behind them. "You're not going anywhere."  
>"What the hell?" Lampré stepped in front of them." Glinda did nothing wrong.."<br>"So helping a fugitive is not wrong.." Madame Morrible stepped from behind the guards. "These friendly boys saw how you got friendly with the wicked witch of the west. You even kissed her.."  
>"I didn't.." Glinda turned to her. "I haven't left the house in days.."<br>"I would say the same.." Madame Morrible smiled "If I were in a plan to kill the only good witch in Oz. Me.."

"You're the definition of wicked.." Glinda yelled "You killed Elphaba.."  
>"But Elphaba is still alive isn't she?" Madame Morrible. "How do you liplock with someone that is dead my dear?"<br>"You set me up.." Glinda turned to her. "Just like you set, you did this."  
>"I did this.." she took a step back. "You did this to yourself, Glinda Upland."<p>

"Glinda Upland, you're under arrest for the destruction of land of Oz." Madame Morrible spoke to her. "The murder of 15 guards in jail and 20 people of the gale force. You are also guilty of conspiracy against the land of Oz and illegal use of magic. How do you plead to this?"  
>"Innocent.." Glinda turned to her. "The only crime I committed is lying. Tell them how Elphaba is really dead, how you took her form. Tell them.."<p>

"You try to get out of these lies dear.." Madame Morrible smiled "Let's see if that friend of yours shows up on your 'execution.."


	6. Chapter 6: When darkness becomes Oz

_Hey, _

_Chapter 6 marks the reunion of Glinda and Elphaba. I can't tell you more. It's the start of a new thing. What's the cause they're talking about? And will a war arrive in Oz? Thank you for all the reviews. I love writing this, it's so much fun to imagine what would have happened after Oz. I'm happy with the chapter, I hope you are to.  
>Enjoy, <em>

_TempeGeller_

_And by the way, Rain is a really smart 5 year old... Just so you know. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: When darkness becomes Oz….<p>

"I can't believe it.." An Ozian turned towards him. "Glinda wicked?"  
>"I always assumed it.." A woman spoke. "You can't hang out with someone wicked. It always robs off on you. I say, Glinda should never have gotten close to the green thing.."<br>"Maybe it was the other way around.." Someone else spoke up. "Maybe Glinda rubbed off on the greenie. I mean she didn't have anything going for her…"

"It is that greenie's fault.."  
>"What about that hunky prince?" A voice sounded in the background. "Do you think they put some kind of enchantment on him?"<br>"Glinda didn't need that.." A brutal voice replied "But the green monster on the other hand.."

"Stop it!" A man in the back stood up. "Don't you see that our act could have driven poor Glinda to this? Or Elphaba. The way most of us treated her during high school, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what creates the wicked.."  
>"What are you mentioning?" Avaric stepped out of the group. "That we made her what in what she was. We made her set all those houses on fire. Is that it?"<br>"Yes.." the man stared in his eyes. "Hate goes a long way, Avaric. I don't know if you know what kind of damage words can make…"  
>"Who do you think you are?" Avaric turned to him. "Someone from the Quadeling country?"<p>

"No.." he turned away. "Just someone who sees everything for what it is. People aren't born wicked, they're driven to it. Maybe it was your voice that turned them.."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Glinda.." Madame Morrible stared at her. "You shouldn't have gone against me. We could have done great things together. Your power could have been unlimited. But you were stubborn, and useless. I never saw it coming, I didn't think you would ever go against me.."<br>"You didn't, did you?" Glinda turned to her. The guards had just left. "Just like you didn't expect Elphaba to have a backbone. You were so convinced she would do anything to.."

Madame Morrible slammed her left hand to Glinda's right cheek. For a moment she flinched as she closed her eyes. As she opened her eye, Madame Morrible was standing on the other side of the room. She was smiling.  
>"I do have to say.." she moved closer. "I was impressed, I thought it would have been easier. But you came up with that lie about Elphaba being a life. That is what it was after all, a foolish lie. At the time it looked smart, but I roll with the punches. By giving me that, you made it easier for me. It was easy to convince them Elphaba was back. Especially since Avaric knows things about Elphaba, you made it easy Glinda."<br>"What makes you say it's a lie?" Glinda turned to her. "Maybe Elphie's coming after all, you do know I met her yesterday. I was supposed to send her a message.."

"You do know that was me.." Madame Morrible smiled "Elphaba is dead, melted at the thirteenth hour. I know.."  
>"And you killed her!" Glinda turned to her. "And one day you'll pay for that. You'll pay for what you did to Oz! To Elphie! To Fiyero! If the Vinkus knew it was your call to torture their son to dead, and I can tell them.."<br>"That's the problem my dear.." Madame Morrible "I am the new leader of Oz. And for you crimes there's only one punishment. Dead! I'm afraid you'll take those secrets to the grave.."  
>"The Ozians won't let you.." Glinda stared at me.<br>"They love what I made of you.." Madame Morrible smiled "Now my darling, they don't love what I made you anymore. So get talking!"

"You won't get anything out of me.." Glinda turned away.  
>"Oh won't I.." Madame Morrible walked to the door. Slowly she pulled Glinda's young child inside. She could hear Talésa scream. She closed her eyes. Not to see the pain in her daughters eyes. "See what I have. Your flesh and blood, still not going to speak. Let's just see.."<br>"Don' t you dare touch one hair on her pretty head!" Glinda screamed  
>"I thought so.." Madame Morrible threw the young child in the wooden chair. "So, I have a question my dear. A real question.."<p>

"I will answer, if you don't hurt my Talésa.." Glinda replied "She's got nothing to do with this.."  
>"On the contrary.." Madame Morrible smiled "She's the easiest way to get to you. Your Taleesa.."<br>"It's Talésa.." Glinda said out of habit. She was shocked that she said it. "What do you want?"  
>"Just to know.." Madame Morrible smiled "Madame Morrible is in and out jail, you are in grave danger. GET OUT!' Who wrote this to you?"<br>"I don't know.." Glinda turned away.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it.." Madame Morrible pulled Talésa up. Slowly she picked up a small knive. "Glinda you are in power. You tell me who send this letter, and I will leave your daughter alone. For now anyway.."  
>"I told you the truth.." Glinda turned to her. "I don't know who wrote that letter. I don't know the handwriting. It was in the mail. I don't know.."<p>

"You leave me no choice.." Madame Morrible put the knife on her daughters cheek. "I will do it, unless you tell me who send that letter.."  
>"Don't hurt her!" Glinda screamed "Don't you dare hurt her. Like I said, I got that letter earlier. I got the letter, I read it. I don't know who send it to me.. I know one thing, that letter makes you scared.."<p>

"I'm not scared.." Madame Morrible dropped the knife. "You know why? Whoever wrote this letter didn't care enough to come safe you themselves. They just send the letter.."  
>"You are scared.." Glinda didn't smile. "You are scared that someone out there knows about your plan. You are scared that whoever wrote this note might decide to speak. You want to know, you want to make this person shut up. But I don't know who wrote this. If I did, I wouldn't tell you.."<br>"Mommy.." Talésa screamed as Madame Morrible took the knife and rolled it over her cheek. It created a large cut. The little girl cried as she turned to her mom to make it stop.  
>"You have the power to make this stop.." Madame Morrible laughed "It's all up to you.."<p>

"I'm telling you.." Glinda screamed "I don't know.."  
>"You really don't know.." Madame Morrible took the letter and threw it in the fire. "Now no one will know. And all your secrets will die with you. I'll keep your secret honey. 2 can keep a secret.."<br>Madame Morrible stepped towards Glinda, touching her cheek. "If one of them is dead.."  
>"And you think I'm the one.." Glinda turned to her. "Maybe more people can look passed your act and see the true evil inside of you.."<p>

"Glinda, Glinda.." Madame Morrible smiled "You're not much better.."  
>"I am.." Glinda replied "I tried to make up for things, I tried to do my best. I never intentionally hurt someone. I never.."<br>"Accept your best friend.." Madame Morrible smiled "In a way you disserve this.."  
>"Mommy.." the girl spoke. "Mommy.."<br>"I have a baby.." Glinda spoke "Two kids, you can't kill me. They need me, they need a mom."

"I never had a mother.." Madame Morrible smiled "I ended up just right.."  
>"One can argue about that.." Glinda rolled her eyes.<br>"I can raise her as my evil apprentice." Madame Morrible stared at Talésa. "What do you think?"

"Mommy.." she got of the chair and ran towards Glinda who was tied up. She slowly pulled herself on her mother's lap. She draped her body around Glinda and turned around. When she stared in to Madame Morrible's eyes, her tiny blue eyes turned away.  
>"It's okay, darling." Glinda whispered "Everything will be okay.."<br>"Too bad.." Madame Morrible stared at her. "You were so promising, Glinda. But you decided to follow your stupid's friends example. Animal rights, oh booh. Look where it got you.."  
>"At least I'm not ashamed of it.." Glinda replied "The only thing I am ashamed of is not standing with Elphaba when she first left. I should have gone with her, I should have fought you. Elphaba was good.."<p>

With that last word, Madame Morrible's arm collided with Glinda's face. She turned her eyes away from her. She clenched her daughters hand, who turned back to Madame Morrible. Her eyes seemed mad. With that, Madame Morrible was thrown to the wooden table. Colliding her head. She slowly pulled her hands to her head as she turned to the kid.  
>"That wasn't you.." Madame Morrible stepped back to her, pulling the child of Glinda's lap.<br>"She's got that from me.." Glinda smiled

"Guards!" Madame Morrible pointed at Glinda. The guards pulled her away from her daughter. She put her hands to her daughters. But she couldn't reach her. Her eyes started to tear up. She started to kick her short legs, but nothing seemed to help.  
>"Talé.." She screamed "Give me my baby!"<br>"Her you go witch!" the guard threw her in the same jail as her husband.

"Lin.." he rushed to her side. "Where are our daughters?"  
>"I've seen little Talé.." Glinda turned to her. "She showed Madame Morrible her telekinetic power. She won't hurt her , if she thinks she can turn her against me. I haven't seen our Eli."<br>"Eli's tuff.." Lampré pulled her closer "She can get through this.."  
>"She's 11.." Glinda replied "She shouldn't have to.."<p>

"I know.." He pulled her closer as he kissed her forehead.  
>"She's worried about the letter I received.." Glinda replied "Someone in Oz knows about her evil plan. Or what they were going to do to us. Someone.."<br>"But who?" Lampré turned to her.  
>"It has to be Boq.." Glinda replied "The tin man, he had a thing for me. He was my friend during school, he knows me. He couldn't believe I'm evil. I know so.."<br>"But why hasn't he spoken up?" Lampré stared at her. "And if Madame Morrible knows, she wouldn't have asked you who send the letter. Are you sure you don't recognize the handwriting. Really sure.."

"I don't recall it right away.." Glinda replied "I think.."  
>"Think about all hand writings you have ever known.." Lampré turned to her.<br>"It reminds me of Elphaba's handwriting.." Glinda turned to him. "But that can't be the truth, since Elphaba has been dead for more than 13 years…"  
>"okay, that's.." Lampré kissed her head. "We're going to be fine. Darling, we'll be fine.."<br>"Stop saying that.." Glinda pulled from his embrace. "I will be dead in a couple of days. Just like Elphie. I wish I could just see her one last time. I can't leave my daughter with Madame Morrible. Lampie, you have to get away. She's not keeping an eye on you. The next time they get me, you will get away. You get our kids, and you head to the deadly dessert. You can get over it by using a levitation spell. I'm sure you know how to do that.."

"Lin, I'm not going without you.." he kissed her.  
>"Yes you are!" Glinda yelled "They want me dead, and I will sacrifice myself for you. You take our kids, make sure that Madame Morrible won't be able to use my little darlings. This is how things are supposed to be. Please understand that.."<br>"So I can let them kill you.."

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her.." Elphaba stepped from one side of the room to the other. "I mean, do you think she got the letter? Do you?"<br>"I think she has Fea." Fiyero replied "I mean, that's what you wanted right. She is probably running from everything right now. You need to calm down.."  
>"Calm down?" Elphaba turned away. "My best friend is in danger, or in possible danger. And you want me to calm down. She could be fighting for her life, Madame Morrible might be torturing her for information. I have to.."<br>"Elphaba, there's nothing you can do!" Fiyero replied "Elphaba, going back to Oz is the most stupid thing any of us can do. You know that.."

"Letting my friend down is the most stupid things I could do.." Elphaba turned away. "I should have gotten on my broom right away. Get to her, do that.."  
>"You have to think about more than Glinda.." Fiyero turned away. "She's okay, let's just.."<br>"Is this because off 'the cause', or isn't it?" Elphaba turned to him. "I know you're freaking out, but what about our friend. Glinda, the one we both love."  
>"Yeah, she's our friend.." Fiyero replied "But you send her a warning note, that's the best.."<br>"I should have taken my broom.." Elphaba turned to him. "Do you forget that.."

"Look, Glinda wouldn't want to bring you in any danger.." Fiyero replied "If she knew you were alive. She wouldn't want you to come out of hiding.."  
>"You do see what our life has become.." Elphaba turned to him. "Sure we help animals, but we are forced to hide. Is that the right way? Aren't we supposed to stand up for what we believe.."<br>"We do.." Fiyero replied "We stand up for our family."

Elphaba turned away, as she made her way on the stairs. Slowly she turned in her bedroom, staring at her daughter. The green was something she didn't even notice. As she turned in her sleep, her eyes flew open. Staring at her with her chocolate brown eyes. She picked her up in her arms, slowly she sat down in the rocking chair.  
>"Do you remember when I told you about auntie Glinda?" Elphaba noticed a smile on Melena's face, she touched Melena's nose. "She was really pretty, and she would have worshiped you. There wouldn't have been a moment that she wouldn't take all of you shopping. Even Liir would come back dressed in pink.."<br>"Please!" Liir stepped in the room. Liir looked exactly like Fiyero. His clear blue eyes stared at his mother. "No one will get me to wear pink, ever."  
>"Glinda would.." Elphaba smiled "Come give your mom a hug.."<p>

"Mom!" Liir stepped closer. Elphaba pulled him in a hug. "I'm 9."  
>"And so you keep reminding me.." Elphaba smiled "I know how to count.."<br>"Oh, I was in thinking you didn't.." Liir smiled  
>"Well, to me you're always going to be my little boy.." Elphaba smiled "Right?"<br>"Melena is more tiny then I am!" Liir turned to her. He slowly took Melena's hand. "Aren't you Lena, come on laugh at your brother…"

Melena took his finger, she gave him a big smile. Slowly she started to wave, and she pulled Elphaba's long black hair.  
>"Mommy, mommy.." Glinda Rose came in the room. "Rain tells me that I can't do any magic.."<br>"Rain!'" Elphaba called her name. The young girl stepped in the room. "What did you tell your sister? Little lady, what did you tell her?"  
>"I told her she can't do magic…" Rain smiled<p>

"I can so.." Glinda Rose replied "I can change that dress in to a beautiful.."  
>"Well, don't.." Elphaba turned to Glinda Rose and saw how her wand was hidden behind her back. "Glinda young lady, why did you take that?"<br>"She always does things without .." Rain smiled  
>"Rain, don't be.." Elphaba turned to Glinda Rose. "Glinny, that's mommies wand. You can't use that one, one day you'll get your own."<br>"But I want to fly around in something.." Glinda Rose smiled "Like a bubble.."

"Never met Glinda.." Elphaba turned to Rain. "And still she's like her in so many ways.."  
>"Ooh, a bubble.." Liir started to laugh "How badass? Now everyone is going to run.."<br>"I am going to go to Oz.." Rain stood on the bed. "And I'm going to take the dragon, and then I will fly to Oz. And I will make them scared, then I will meet Ozma.."  
>"Ozma is a legend.." Liir turned to her. "Just like the unnamed God, .."<br>"Ozma's not real?" Glinda Rose turned to her mom.

"Off course Ozma's real.." Elphaba noticed how Glinda Rose started to smile and jump once more again. She stepped on the bed and started to jump on it.  
>"What's going down here?" Fiyero stepped in the room. "World war Glinda.."<br>"Booh!" Glinda Rose put her arms around Fiyero's neck and pulled him down. Then she started to tickle him.  
>"Guess that means that Fiyero is losing.." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, sure you can keep your dignity. Losing of a 5 year old.."<br>"Dragon.." Liir said as she did the same thing as Glinda.  
>"They're totally immature.." Rain turned away. She pulled herself on Elphaba's lap, right next to her sister Melena. Slowly she kissed her cheek.<p>

"There's a .." Fiyero turned to them. "Rain, help!"  
>"Keep yourself out of this.." Liir said while sitting on his father. "We got this."<br>"Be careful with the bed.." Elphaba smiled, but then she remembered Glinda once more again. The happiness was hard to grasp, as she worried about her best friend non-stop. She didn't even notice that Rain was breading her hair. Not until Melena put her finger on her nose.  
>"Aah!" Liir reacted<br>"Aren't we supposed to do something.." Elphaba spoke. Her voice changed to a serious tone. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"No.." Fiyero slowly got up.  
>"Liir, can you please check if.." Elphaba spoke "If she's back."<br>"okay.." Liir got up and pulled Glinda Rose behind him.  
>"Rain.." Fiyero turned to her. "How about we go to the city and go see the animals?"<p>

"Yooh!" Rain ran towards her father. "Elphaba, I'll try to learn what happened in Oz. Will you calm down if I do that?"  
>"Sure.." Elphaba replied "Okay.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Rain turned to her father as they walked over the small road. "Why's mommy so scared?"<br>"Mommy's a bit worried.." Fiyero replied "But there's no reason to be scared, Rain."  
>"Why don't we live in Oz?" Rain stared up at him. Her brown eyes were the same as Elphaba's. She was smarter than your average 5 year old. And she never asked any questions, and this was the first time that she asked after Oz. Liir never did.<br>"It's .." Fiyero stopped he turned to his daughter. "Your mom and your sister are different.."

"Green.." Rain smiled "I know, I want to be green!"  
>"You're the first one.." Fiyero picked her up. "When we were in Oz, there was a bad person who tried to hurt all the animals. So your mommy said they were being really bad, and she told them to stop hurting the animals. They didn't.."<br>"Why would they hurt the animals?" Rain turned to her. "Animals are sweet. Mr. Dantos run around all the time. He's so much fun, and he can talk!"

"Well, the bad woman didn't want the animals to talk.." Fiyero replied  
>"And mommy did.." Rain smiled<br>"So they told all the people in Oz mommy was really bad.." Fiyero turned to his daughter.  
>"Is my mommy the wicked witch of the west?" Rain stared at her.<br>"Rain, where did you hear that?" Fiyero turned to him. "Your mommy wasn't wicked. The really bad person told that. That.."  
>"You mean Morrible.." Rain smiled<br>"Let's just call her really bad person.." Fiyero replied "Right.."

"It's horrible.." the young squirrel walked by. "They captured her, poor Galinda. She had to sign her power over to Madam Morrible. They're executing her at midnight!"  
>"Hey.." Fiyero stepped behind them. "I can't help but overhear, Glinda.."<br>"Yeah, Madame Morrible is the new leader.." the goat spoke. "Oz has really gone to the dogs, poor Glinda. She wasn't half that bad.."  
>"Well,.." the young squirrel talked again. "Do you know Miss Glinda?"<br>"I did one day.." Fiyero replied  
>"It's so sad for the poor girl.." the goat spoke "Stuck in that castle.."<p>

"Well, maybe Glinda has to die.." An owl spoke. "If Glinda dies, this nonsense dies with her.."  
>"What nonsense?" the goat turned to the owl. "You don't think that Madame Morrible will stop there. Do you?"<br>"Attacking Quox would be wrong!" the young squirrel replied "Remember that we have the legend of the dragon behind us. No way Madame Morrible will attack us any time soon.."  
>"Isn't anyone going to save her?" the cat jumped from the tree. "Anyone?"<p>

"No, if they see any of us, they will know about this place. . They'll start a war against Quox. Animals from Oz will have nowhere to go, Galinda is a sacrifice for the cause. She wouldn't want you to." The owl spoke "Wouldn't you agree Fiyero?"  
>"Don't put Fiyero in the middle of this.." the goat spoke "Someone has to save Glinda, she did so much for us. Or did you forget that she save some of you from the Gale force, remember when the wizard was here. We owe Glinda.."<br>"I'm not doing anything stupid.." the owl spoke "And if you were smart, you wouldn't attempt either. And what makes you say it's not a trap?"

"Yeah.." the young squirrel talked again. "I know Madame Morrible and her crazy plans. This is truly the worst.."  
>"Madame Morrible runs the papers, she runs the crystals. She runs everything that comes from Oz." the owl spoke "How do we know that she's not trying to get some reaction?"<br>"Madame Morrible would do something like that.." Fiyero spoke as he pulled Rain closer.

"Auntie Glinda.." Rain said "Save auntie Glinda.."  
>"The girl is right.." the goat spoke "We can't let Glinda die.."<br>"She's the sacrifice to keep this going.." the owl spoke "If this place ends, this village dies. The animals won't have anywhere to go. Glinda must die for this!"  
>"I don't understand how you can sacrifice a life over something like this.." the goat spoke<br>"Elphaba can't know.." the owl spoke "If she does know, she'll do stupid things. Real stupid things. She'll get all of us killed. We know how subtle, Elphie is."  
>"I think we should let her safe her friend!" the goat spoke again. "Talking about giving someone a guilt for their entire life.."<p>

"Please.." the cat spoke again." Elphaba would get captured. What happens if we lose one of our witches? The protection around this town would be less.."  
>"So let's repeat it again.." The owl spoke "Glinda must make a sacrifice.."<br>"Not being able to leave is a sacrifice.." the goat spoke "Dying is a tragedy."  
>"Glinda must make the sacrifice.." More voices said from the green bushes.<br>"I can't believe we're talking about this.." the goat spoke "In the middle of the road, deciding to watch someone innocent die.."  
>"I'm sure Glinda is not .." the owl spoke.<p>

"Don't talk about her like that.." the little squirrel glared at the owl. "She's a great person, and maybe it could be easy. Saving her.."  
>"She'll be protected by those Vinkus things.." the owl spoke "Have you ever tried to get passed this Vinkus things? Impossible.."<br>"The Winkie live in the castle.." Fiyero replied "I don't think she has protection.."

"Yes, those scary guards with the magical protection.." the cat spoke "Impossible to get passed, it hardly worked to get away."  
>"Look.." the goat spoke again. "Maybe we should talk to Elphaba about this.."<br>"I don't think we should take to Elphaba…" The owl spoke "Our decision is final. Glinda will die.."  
>"Bad owl!" Rain pointed at him. "Really bad owl!"<br>"Rain!" Fiyero smiled "She's a kid, kids say stupid stuff."

"Accept not this one.." the goat stepped towards the owl. "If Glinda dies, it's because all of you. Think about that one.."  
>"Don't tell her anything Fiyero.." the owl spoke "You can't get her to go. If she will, she won't return. Madame Morrible will kill her. She'll do it with a smile on her face and he song in her heart.."<br>"Bad owl!" Rain tried to hit the owl. "Really bad owl!"  
>"Fiyero, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.."<p>

"I won't tell Elphaba.." Fiyero spoke "But when is something a sacrifice? And when is it called standing up for someone. What if it were Elphaba… I am a proud man, I protect my family no matter what. I refuse to send my wife on an impossible quest. But what stops any of you?"  
>"Sometimes you have to lose one day.." the owl spoke words of wisdom "To fight another day.."<br>"Do you think there's a war coming?" Fiyero turned to him. "If a war is coming, it's going to strike any moment now. Maybe we want one more witch on our team.."  
>"The war won't get here.." the owl spoke "If Glinda dies, it can take years.."<br>"Years of fear.." Fiyero turned to him. "I would like to get this over with. For the sake of my family.."

* * *

><p>"Damn all those.." the goat passed the house of Fiyero.<br>"Hey, Rosie.." Elphaba stepped towards her holding Melena closer. "How was the shopping today? You look like something really bad happened.."  
>"You don't know the half of it dear.." Rosie spoke<br>"Do you want to come inside?" Elphaba spoke "I'll make some tea, and we can talk about this. You don't have to walk around with something that bothers you.."  
>"Sorry, dear.." Rosie smiled "I can't tell you anything.."<p>

"Is this some kind of surprise.." Elphaba spoke "Since it's not my birthday any day soon. I can't find any reason why you would hide anything.."  
>"I have to go home.." she gave her a fast smile.<br>"Have you seen the orbs by any chance?" Elphaba spoke "I'm worried about Glinda."  
>"Glinda's fine…" Rosie lied "Madame Morrible was defeated and on her way back to jail."<p>

"You're not lying, are you Rosie?" Elphaba pulled Rosie closer. "She's gone.."  
>"Gone.." Rosie smiled "Can excuse me dear, I have a pie in the oven."<br>"I was under the impression you didn't like cake.." Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
>"People changes, El." Rosie turned away. "But I really need to get back home.."<p>

Elphaba turned around, walking towards the fridge. She opened it. Slowly she picked up one of Melena's blue bottles. She slowly sat down, and stared at the door in front of her. Slowly she was thinking about Rosie's weird behavior. She pushed it out of her mind, like Rosie said: Glinda was fine. She could breath, her friend had defeated Madame Morrible and brought her back to jail. She hugged her daughter closer.  
>"Maybe you'll be able to meet your auntie one day.." she smiled at her daughter.<br>"Hey mom.." Liir stepped inside. "Hey Melmel."  
>"So?" Elphaba turned to him. "Was.."<p>

"No, I haven't see Chistiry is not back.." Liir replied "Mom, the way to Oz is far. She got.."  
>"I know.." Elphaba replied "I'm okay. It's okay."<br>"Mom, what's wrong?" Liir stared at her. "Is something going on?"  
>The door opened up, silently Glinda Rose walked inside sitting down next to her mom. She was followed by an angry Rain, who ran up the stairs without saying a word. Fiyero smiled as he turned to the fridge.<p>

"I'll talk to her.." Elphaba stood up carrying Melena up the stairs. Slowly she turned around the corner, heading to the room of the twins. She opened the closed door, and stared at Rain who was laying on the bed. Almost shaking. Slowly Elphaba walked towards the bed, sitting on its end. She hugged Melena closer.  
>"What's wrong Rains?" Elphaba stared at her. "Did daddy say something brainless?"<br>"Maybe.." Rain turned away. "I don't know.."  
>"Rain.." Elphaba smiled and put Melena on the bed. "Why don't you tell your baby sister what's wrong?"<p>

"Dad made me promise not to tell.." Rain turned away.  
>"Is it a surprise birthday party?" Elphaba turned to her. "Or some kind of surprise?"<br>"I wouldn't say.." Rain replied "I will not tell you.."  
>"Well.." Elphaba pushed her baby sister closer. The baby was laying right next to her. "Your sister wants to know. Daddy told you not to tell me, but you can tell your sister.."<br>"Mom, she doesn't understand.." Rain turned away.  
>"Well, Melena is smart.." Elphaba replied "She might.."<p>

"Tell me, tell me.." Elphaba said while keeping the baby in front of her mouth. Elphaba was smiling. She raised an eyebrow. "So you won't even tell your sister. Is it good?"  
>"Mom!" Rain turned around in the bed. Now Elphaba noticed that she was crying a bit.<br>"Rain, did something happen in the city?" Elphaba turned to her. "Did you hair anything bad about mommy?"  
>"I know you are the wicked witch of the west.." Rain sat up. "Daddy told me. And I know that you were friends with Glinda the good. Glinda the good is the one you're always talking about.."<br>"Rain, you don't have to worry about something like this.." Elphaba smiled "Everything is okay."  
>"What about everything that is going on in Oz?" Rain spoke "I see those orbs. I know that some bad buy named Morrible is back. I'm not deaf.."<p>

"So you heard your dad and I talk about this.." Elphaba turned to her. "There is nothing wrong. They captured Madame Morrible. Rosie told me herself.."  
>"The goat?" Rain turned to her. "She was with.. Dad promised me not to tell.."<br>"Rain, I will give you candy.." Elphaba smiled

"Rain, I can see this is making you upset.." Elphaba replied "Maybe if you tell me, I can help you."  
>"You won't.." Rain turned away. "Daddy says you will die if you know. I don't want mommy to die."<br>"Daddy is just worried.." Elphaba smiled "I'm mommy, I have supper special mommy super powers. Nothing gets through it. So, no matter what you say: I will be here for you.."  
>"Super special mommy super powers?" Rain raised an eyebrow.<br>"Would have worked on Glin.." Elphaba smiled

"Daddy told me.." Rain turned to her. Elphaba nodded her to tell. "We saw this squirrel, I had never seen her. She was with Rosie. They were talking about Oz, how things were really bad. Now.."  
>"A squirrel?" Elphaba turned to her. "New in town I think.."<br>"The owl was there to.." Rain spoke  
>"Rusty is everywhere.." Elphaba replied "You do know he's the biggest gossip of this town."<p>

"Well, I think Rusty is mean.." Rain spoke. "they were talking about Glinda. They said she was put to death. Then they said they were not going to save her.. They say they will kill her at midnight.."  
>"And what did daddy say?" Elphaba slowly hugged her daughter.<br>"Daddy didn't want them to hurt you.." Rain pulled herself closer to her mom. Melena was pulling her hair, and was smiling. "He says you will do something stupid.."  
>"You are way too smart for you age.." Elphaba spoke.<br>"You're not going to Oz right?" Rain looked her straight in the eyes. "Mommy, stay here mommy."

"I promise I won't go to Oz.." Elphaba spoke "Witches honor. I'll find someone to save Glinda.."  
>"Yey, Auntie Glinda.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I think they'll be here any moment.." Glinda spoke "If they're here, I want you to jump up. You just do whatever it takes to get them down. I'll help you as much as I can.."<br>"Glinda I can't let you die.." Lampré spoke "I love you."  
>"And I love you.." Glinda kissed him. "But this is the only way you can get our kids away from her."<br>"It's not Lin.." Lampré spoke. "I won't sacrifice your life knowingly. I can't live without you, the girls can't live without a mom.."

"You can survive.." Glinda replied "Elphie didn't have a mom, she was just fine."  
>"Just fine.." Lampré took her hand. "How about you run? You can take your bubble?"<br>"You do remember that Madame Morrible knows my brain.." Glinda replied "She'll know where I go, before I do. She's creepy that way. Promise me you'll do it.."  
>"I can't!"<p>

"Promise me!" Glinda turned to her. "Or I will haunt you.."  
>"That would sound scary.." Lampré replied. "If this wasn't scary already."<br>"Okay, please.." Glinda smiled at him.

"I promise.."

Glinda turned around and stepped up. She slowly started to hit the bars in a way to get the guards to notice it. Slowly she turned towards Lampré who rolled his eyes. She knew he didn't like her plan. Yet in her selfless mind it was the only plan that made sense. She turned around and rolled her eyes. Footsteps slowly came closer and she turned around facing another guard.  
>"What are you doing witch?" they stared at her. It was clear they were amused by her performance. Glinda smiled as the turned towards them.<br>"Well, I was thinking you could let me out.." Glinda replied "Then I could kick Madame Morrible ass. Better, you take on Horrible Morrible.."  
>"She wants to talk to you.." the guard slowly stepped towards the door. "Again!"<p>

"Does she.." Glinda slowly stepped closer to the bars. As the door opened she launched herself on the guard. The man hadn't expect the move and fell to the floor. Glinda hovered over him, as she turned to Lampré who was running the other direction.  
>"Get off me witch!" The guard pushed her of his body. As he called for help. Guards appeared almost from everywhere. Glinda was pushed in between 2 man who made it impossible for her to follow her boyfriend.<p>

"Be careful.." Glinda called as she heard a scream.  
>"The husband is past tense.." The guard smiled at her in a scary way. Glinda tried to hold back the tears as she followed them to an empty room. Slowly she sat down staring out of the window. Madame Morrible hadn't yet arrived. She stared at her hands who were bound together. She had no idea when the guards did that, she was too busy thinking about her husband. Who was dead. Madame Morrible entered the room.<p>

"Three can keep a secret.." Glinda stared at him. "If two of them are dead. You forget that the wizard of Oz knows everything. He knows who you are.."  
>"And the wizard of Oz went back to god knows what world.." Madame Morrible smiled "He's not here. And if he was, he wouldn't have done a damn thing.."<br>"That's what you did.." Glinda replied "You're lucky I guess.. Elphaba and I were the only one who knew your secret. All of them, with me dead there's no one who knows right? There is. One person.."  
>"My dear.." Madame Morrible stepped closer "I came here to tell you that tonight is the night. Tonight you will pay for your wickedness.."<p>

"Madame Morrible.." She turned to her. "I will let you know, I will pay for something I never done. Think about how big the penalty will be for you. You won't get passed the unnamed God."  
>"Glinda, don't you know?" Madame Morrible smiled "There's no Ozma, there's no unnamed God. It's all made up, to give the people something to believe in. Like the wizard of Oz, everything is an illusion. Your whole life is an illusion.."<p>

* * *

><p>"She's okay.." Elphaba smiled "I sang her to sleep, Rain was rather panicked. What happened out there Fiyero?"<br>"Nothing Fea." Fiyero pulled him next to her. "What did Rain tell you?"  
>"Something about a rude owl.." Elphaba smiled "She said he kept talking about blue on green. Whatever that is supposed to mean."<br>"I have no idea.." Fiyero kissed her forehead.

"I love you Yero.." Elphaba slowly pulled herself closer.  
>"I love you, Fea." Fiyero sat up. "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing.." Elphaba smiled "Can't I tell my husband that I love him?"  
>"You can.." Fiyero kissed her. "I.."<p>

"Is there anything you need to tell me Yero?" Elphaba turned to him. "Anything?"  
>"No,.." Fiyero replied "I heard something about people who spotted Ozma.."<br>"People have been spotting her for years.." Elphaba pulled Fiyero next to her. "That doesn't make it true. It's like a big lie.."  
>"A lie isn't so bad.." Fiyero smiled "Some lies keep people safe.."<br>"Some lies get people killed.." Elphaba turned to him.  
>"You know!" Fiyero turned to her. "Rain.."<br>"I know how to get a secret out of her.." Elphaba turned to him. "You know our brains are wired the same way. You might be able to get Glinda to keep a secret, but I know how to get Rain to talk."  
>"I was thinking about our family.." Fiyero replied "Our family.."<p>

"I know.." Elphaba handed him a glass of water. "take a sip, I know you were thinking about our family."  
>"Fae.." he turned to her as he noticed the feeling of a powerful sleeping potion<br>"I'm taking about our entire family.." Elphaba got up. "I knew you would never let me leave. So.."

"You put a sleeping potion in my drink.." Fiyero tried to fight the potion. But he could feel his body giving in to it. He stared at Elphaba, who was busy getting dressed in one of her old dresses. He noticed that she ignored all her relaxed new clothes and went for the darkest things she could find. Slowly she pulled one of her old heads to her.  
>"Fae, don't go!" Fiyero said as he fell in a deep sleep.<br>"That took long.." Elphaba turned around grabbing her old broom. She slowly stepped out of the door. Slowly she gave Melena one last kiss and got on the broom.

* * *

><p>Glinda stared at the walls. Most of the times they seemed to be coming closer. She was watching the clock. Her mind called her names. Right this moment she wished she had gone with Elphaba when she asked her to. There was nothing to lose, and yet she chose popularity. She sat down on the bed. She wanted to talk to someone. To a friend. To anyone that could help her, but yet she saw no one. She shed a tear in the knowledge she would die all alone. The same way Elphaba had. She slowly closed her eyes, as she heard a soft sound.<br>"Elphie?" Glinda stared trough the bars. "I guess you do see everyone before you die.."  
>"Glinda.." Elphaba stepped from the light "So the rumors were true? Glinda.."<p>

"Elphie, I know I must be dreaming.." Glinda smiled "I tried, I really did. I did it for 14 years. I kept Oz running for 14 years, I didn't know. I.."  
>"It's not your fault.." Elphaba stared at her. "You did an amazing job with the animals, you couldn't know that awful woman would break out of jail, and ask you to hand over power.."<br>"I should have.." Glinda cried "I should have done better for Oz, for you. She has the Grimiere. And it's only a matter of time until the figures out how to use it. I was stupid.."

"No you weren't.. " Elphaba replied "I'm going to get you out of here Glin."  
>"Well.." Glinda replied "What's the use? I escape in my dreams, it doesn't make me get out of jail in real time. I'm executed at sunrise, they say I'm wicked."<br>"You wicked?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You Glinda Upland couldn't be wicked.."  
>"Well, you weren't either and that didn't stop them to kill you.." Glinda cried "I should be ashamed cause I let them. I let them kill you."<br>"Don't say that.." Elphaba stood up. She grabbed the keys for the guard that was sleeping.

"Elphie?" Glinda stared at her.  
>"That's a little trick I learned when I tried to get Liir to sleep.." Elphaba replied<br>"Liir?" Glinda put her head to the wall. "Dream Elphie.."  
>"Glinda, you're not asleep.." Elphaba stepped in the cage. "I'm right here. Glinda we have to go. Right now. We're going to Fiyero.."<br>"I'm not dead yet.." Glinda took a step back. "I'm not going with you yet, I am alive. Me, Glinda Upland is alive. And you are dead Elphie, I have your hat."  
>"I faked my death.." Elphaba took her hand. "me and Fiyero moved to Quox. You have to go with us, you're not safe here.."<p>

"You're dead. You're dead. You're dead.." Glinda replied "Dead."  
>"I'm not dead.." Elphaba she pinched Glinda. But she didn't react.<br>"If you were not dead.." Glinda stepped away from her. "The Elphie I know would have told me if she were alive. The Elphaba I know would not keep this kind off secret. .."  
>"Glinda.." Elphaba took her hand. "We couldn't tell you, if you knew.."<p>

"I wouldn't have cried every night for years.." Glinda yelled "I wouldn't have felt guilty for more than that. I wouldn't have felt so guilty keeping your secret. So tell me this a dream? Tell me you're here to see me. And when I wake up, you'll be gone.."  
>"Glinda, come with me.." Elphaba pulled her arm. "We have to go, before the guards see us.."<br>"Like you care.." Glinda replied "They can't fight a ghost."  
>"Glinda, I'm not dead.." Elphaba replied "So now get on my broom and let's go."<br>"You're really real.." Glinda cried

"Elphaba.." Glinda walked to the stairs.  
>"I'm here.." Elphaba touched her shoulder. "I.."<br>"Not you, my daughter Elphaba." Glinda replied "She's somewhere in the castle. I can't leave my daughters Talésa and Elphaba. I can't leave them behind, god knows what that horrible woman will do to them."

* * *

><p><em>One question: Do you guys think Glinda should be mad with Elphaba? Tell me in a review. <em>


	7. Chapter 7: Anger beyond words

_Hey, hey, hey, (sounding more geeky every day :p )_

_Chapter 7 is here . I'm taking a break for a few weeks, so there won't be any chapters for that amount of time. I'm sorry, but I will be incredible busy. I hope you understand. Chapter 8 will be about the cause: and the start of planning a war against Oz and Madame Morrible. They will be traveling to Vinkus, and Fiyero will talk to his parents. I hope you like Glinda's reaction. It was what I wanted. I feel sorry for both woman, but Glinda is just worst. Question: is Lampré really dead? And to be honest, you will have to wait and see. It can go either way._

_Enjoy,_

_TempeGeller._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Anger beyond words..<p>

Elphaba turned away from Glinda. A daughter, she never imagined Glinda would call a child after her. Why would she do that?  
>"So you're mad?" Elphaba turned to her. "About the whole faking death thing.."<br>"Off course I'm mad.." Glinda replied "But this is not the time nor the place to yell at you. But don't worry missy, there's a storm coming."  
>"I know.." Elphaba turned away. "A certain someone has a storm coming to…"<p>

"So it's just the one.." Elphaba turned to her. "Kid.."  
>"No, I have two." Glinda smiled "Elphaba's 11 and Talésa is 5."<br>"Perky.." Elphaba turned away. "Kind of just like you. You've done such a great job with Oz. Better than I could have done.."  
>"Don't try to sweet talk me missy." Glinda turned away from you. "That won't get world war Glinda any less. The thing is you lied to me for years. You don't know how much times I cried myself to sleep, feeling guilty over what happened to you. You could have send me a letter, you could have send me an encrypted message. I wouldn't have told, I would have been happy. Happy that you were safe.."<p>

"I have a baby boy.." Elphaba started to speak. She knew that Glinda never asked after any information about her. She didn't even look at her. "He's not a baby anymore. Liir's 9. Almost 10. I have a twin. One of them is really joyful, sweet and she wants to fly a bubble someday. Her name is Glinda Rose, we call her Glinnie. Rain's her sister, she's too smart for her own good. They're both 5. Then I have my little girl, Melena. She's like me, she's 7 months year old."  
>"Melena.." Glinda turned to her. "Do you mean she's.."<br>"Green.." Elphaba replied "But she's a beauty. Really.."

"Okay, right now I don't feel like talking to you.." Glinda replied "Even if you're saving my ass."  
>"Good old Glinda.." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ever as enthusiastic."<br>"Maybe we shouldn't talk.." Glinda turned to her. "We haven't in years, why start again?"  
>"I can't believe you are mad with me.." Elphaba slowly stepped through the small door. "I broke in the castle, I send the guards away with a new spell I had. And I save your ass!"<br>"Well, one might say it's your fault!" Glinda turned away.  
>"My fault.." Elphaba turned towards her. "It's my fault that everything happened.."<br>"No it's your fault that I felt bad for so many years!" Glinda turned to her. "So I'm going to shut you out for the next 14 years. I'll pretend to be dead, we'll see how it goes then."

"Oz is dangerous.." Elphaba replied "I couldn't have come back.."  
>"Yet, you made it over Oz without being seen by anyone.." Glinda turned to her. "You used magic to be unseen. Why couldn't you have done that before? All I wanted was some sign, anything. I would have been happy with. Maybe even just a letter letting me know. I cried for years! And you went on with your life like nothing happened. You had kids while I just tried to make it by every day. You probably pretended that I don't even exist! While you have been on my mind every single day for the last 14 years! I bet your kids don't even know who I am.."<br>"Well, you should know that.." Elphaba turned to her. "I.."  
>"I don't want to hear it!" Glinda turned towards her. "You always felt superior to me. You stole my boyfriend and moved god knows where. Why? Because you felt like it!"<p>

"Glinda, please.." Glinda continued to step on. "Please don't shut me out!"  
>"I'll shut out any way I want to.." Glinda turned around. "Now use your so called powers to find my kids. My youngest Talésa is growing in her powers. She's got that from me.."<br>"Well, let's follow Madame Morrible's logics.." Elphaba replied "She would be keeping them pretty closer. So she could use them any time she wants to blackmail you.."  
>"Fine.." Glinda turned around towards Elphaba. "Show me the way, you have a lot to make up to me. So, let's just start right now!"<p>

"Okay, I'll.." Elphaba turned to Glinda. "This is where the Wizard lived to right?"  
>"Well, off course.." Glinda replied "I used to be the leader of Oz. Before she stole it from underneath me. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. What I don't understand is how.."<br>"Did you ever visit her?" Elphaba turned around. "In jail.."  
>"Yeah, got in a bit of.." Glinda turned around. "We're not talking, so don't talk to me!"<p>

"Well, she probably stole some of your hair.." Elphaba stepped on. "That's how she gained magic. From there on things were easier for her.."  
>"So it's my fault?" Glinda turned away.<br>"I didn't say that!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Feels like we're back in that first year, where you didn't like me. The only difference now is that I don't hate you. You're my best friend Glin."  
>"A best friend that didn't get invited to the 'We're moving' party.." Glinda replied "And had her own private funeral for you and Fiyero. The best friend you didn't inform about your 'plan'. The friend you never told anything, what kind of best friend is that.."<p>

Elphaba closed her eyes in a way to show her frustration. But it didn't seem like Glinda even noticed. She was to focused on finding the way to Madame Morrible's offices. Elphaba turned around the corner. In one smooth movement she returned and pushed Glinda to the wall.  
>"Au.." the blond whispered "Why did you do that for?"<br>"Madame Morrible.." Elphaba pointed to the hallway. "Right there.."  
>"And the kids?" Glinda tried to look around the corner. But Elphaba's firm hand stopped her.<p>

"Let's show who's the better witch.." Elphaba whispered under her breath. She stared around the corner. She slowly pointed her wand at Madame Morrible. "Pedalté."  
>"Really impressive.." Glinda rolled her eyes. She slowly stepped closer as she stared at Madame Morrible who was just standing there. In Glinda's eyes nothing happened. "Maybe you're not so powerful as you think you are.."<br>At that moment Madame Morrible turned around, heading after someone. Glinda didn't see anything. She just saw how she walked the other side. Following something. Madame Morrible's voice cursed, but she couldn't make up the words. Glinda turned around, to find Elphaba gone. Again she turned to the hallway. Elphaba had continued, she was walking towards the door Madame Morrible was guarding.

"Glinda, come on!" Elphaba called her name.  
>"I will do things at my own speed, at my own time.." Glinda smiled "Thank you very much."<br>"Well, I would not care.." Elphaba turned towards her. "But Madame Morrible is smart, she will see that she's following fake things. We don't have much times.."  
>"What exactly is she following?" Glinda turned around. "Me?"<br>"Nah, to obvious." Elphaba replied "We don't want to give her any reason to believe you're out. She's following hunky guys.."  
>"Hunky guys?" Glinda replied "Hunky guys? That's the best thing you could come up with in a short time. What about a big dragon?"<br>"In a castle.." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "She would know that was fake.."

"And hunky guys is any more believable.."  
>"If she's chasing them.." Elphaba smiled "Then yes. Other way around, would make her to happy. We don't want to boost her confidence."<br>"Okay.." Glinda slowly stepped inside the dark room. She could see the walls, they were painted black right now. A change Madame Morrible had brought right away, the big windows were covered by heavy sheets hanging from the window. To hide any crimes she would be doing out here. The big machine the wizard once used was brought down. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. One that the guards had tried to remove. But they hardly did a good job. The drawings of her daughters were removed from the wall and were laying on the empty table. Next to that was one of her favorite books. Glinda didn't know why that was there, but she didn't really want to know. She continued to stare at the floor. Some of the stones were covered in a thin layer of blood. Glinda couldn't tell whether it was animal blood or human. She wouldn't be surprised if she started to torture animal for information around the letter she had gotten. The letter made her glad, it made her see that there were people who cared for her. People who would do anything to save her. People like Elphaba. She turned to Elphaba, it was the first time she took a great look at her. Elphaba didn't look her age, for a 38 year old woman she looked rather young. Her black hair had gotten a bit curly, and wasn't pulled together in one of those awful breads. It was curled around her face. She didn't know whether it was shorter or longer. She wasn't as skinny either and her green skin looked different. The dress she wore was the exact same as she wore that day to the Emerald city, a dress she cursed all of this years. She wondered if Elphaba always dressed this way, or if it was some kind of mission clothes. She wondered how Fiyero was doing. Her anger kept her from asking. She wouldn't have asked after her kids either, but yet Elphaba had told her anyway. Elphaba turned towards her and smiled.  
>"Is that blood?" Elphaba spoke. "Glin?"<br>"I think so.." Glinda turned to her. "I know so.."

"Taleesa!" Elphaba slowly walked towards the stairs heading up them. Glinda stepped towards the window. She stared at the city, it didn't seem peaceful. It looked lost.  
>Elphaba reached a big room. She had never been up here before. It was the room the wizard lived. Or at least she thought it was. Slowly she stepped around the room. Everything was dark, just like the first room. Elphaba walked around the room. As she heard a small cry, she turned around to find a little girl in the corner. Her left foot was bound to the bed. And she could see it was enchanted with something. Elphaba slowly walked towards the little blond girl. She saw she wasn't older than 5. In her mind she knew this was Glinda's little girl.<br>"I won't do it.." the girl cried "Please don't hurt me.."  
>"I'm not going to hurt you, Taleesa.." Elphaba slowly touched her cheek. She could see the cuts on her left cheek. And slowly took a bottle from her bag. She slowly put a bit over the small wound, it disappeared. Slowly she took her wand pointing it at the knot.<p>

"Finito.." Elphaba spoke as blue light came from her wand. The rope fell to the floor, and the little girl slowly pulled her foot closer and hovered in the corner. Elphaba slowly brought her right hand closer to the little girl. She slowly touched her cheek. She brought it to the girls cheek, but she moved farther away from Elphaba. Afraid in the corner.  
>"You can trust me.." Elphaba whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."<p>

Elphaba slowly moved closer. She smiled as she scooped the little girl in both of her arms. She slowly stroke her back. It always worked to calm Rain, she thought it might work on this little girl. Slowly she pulled the girl closer to her body.  
>"Mommy.." the girl cried<br>"Got that one covered.." Elphaba smiled "Mommy is right downstairs."

"Let my sister go!" A figure stepped from the darkness. Slowly her red hair became more clear. Elphaba slowly pulled the little girl closer. She had no idea if this really was Talésa's sister. She took a step back. "I said let her go!"  
>"The reveal yourself.." Elphaba smiled "Elphaba.."<p>

"How do you know my name?" The girl stepped from the darkness. She had the exact same eyes as Glinda. The same face as her. The only thing that set them apart was their hair. The hair was red, it reached over shoulder, even half her back. It curly, and hectic. Elphaba liked it. She slowly pulled her closer. She smiled at her. She could see the fear in the girls eyes.  
>"You're the wicked witch of the west!" Elphaba Jr. reacted "Get away from my sister! Or I will hurt you! I mean it, I will melt you.."<p>

"I'm not here to hurt you or your sister.." Elphaba slowly stepped towards her. She reached her hands towards her. "Take my hand, and we will all get out of here.."  
>"Mommy.." Talésa pointed to the stairs.<br>"You saved mom.." Elphaba Jr. turned to her. "Why?"  
>"Because your mom is my friend.." Elphaba smiled "One I.."<br>"How do I know I can trust you?" Elphaba Jr. spoke "How do I know you're not just another person that wants my sister for her powers. Just someone who hates Madame Morrible.."

"I have enough magic.." Elphaba stepping towards her. "I would never do anything to your sister. I have 3 daughters myself. And a son."  
>"Must be a dork.." Elphaba Jr. smiled<br>"Come on.." Elphaba slowly stepped closer.  
>"I know what you did in the past.." Elphaba Jr. spoke "To Dorothy, to all of them. The teacher spoke about it in school. I want to know, is it true?"<p>

"Some of it is.." Elphaba spoke "Most of it is not. I'm not proud of this, but I did kidnap Dorothy. It was a shoe thing, and looking back on it. I shouldn't have done it. But everyone makes mistakes.. Everyone, don't you think people should get a second chance?"  
>"How about the fires?" Elphaba Jr. turned her face. "What about those?"<br>"They were made by the Gale force.." Elphaba replied "To make me look guilty. Look I never killed anyone. I save animals, I still do.."

"Like Chestiry.." Elphaba turned to her.  
>"Yes." Elphaba Jr. spoke "She's sweet right."<br>"I pretty much use her to get candy.." Elphaba Jr. smiled  
>"Are you coming?" Elphaba slowly took her hand. "We have to get out of here, before Madame Morrible sees that those handsome guys are just that. Illusion.."<br>"Well, I think those are the only guys she can get.." Elphaba Jr. replied "Awful woman."

Slowly Elphaba stepped down the stairs. She noticed that Talésa had pulled herself closer to her. Elphaba was glad that she little girl found comfort in her. Her small arms were wrapped around her neck. While the little girl leaned on her hips. Her arm was wrapped around the girl. Her other hand was holding the ten year old. Almost like she was trying to keep them close. And she really was. She slowly stepped towards them. Glinda was staring through the window. Saying words she could understand: "I'm never going to find them.."  
>"Glinda.." Elphaba spoke "You should just turn around.."<br>"Why?" Glinda turned around with mad eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"I'm not.." Elphaba slowly walked closer handing her the small blond child.  
>"Mommy.." Talésa pulled herself closer to her mommy. "Mommy your friend is really pretty.."<br>"Mom.." Elphaba Jr. turned towards her.  
>"Sweetie.." Glinda touched her cheek.<p>

"Guards!" she heard a voice in the hallways. "Glinda got away."  
>"We have to make a run for it Glinda." Elphaba replied "Listen to me, and listen good. If I stay behind, you leave. You are going first, run for it Glinda. Don't look behind you. If you get out of here, head to Quox. The land with the dragon. Fiyero will be there, he'll be pretty pissed. You just explain that I didn't make it. You just tell him that I love him. Glinda, whatever you do. Don't wait for me.."<br>"Elphie.." Glinda wanted to speak. But her arm was pulled towards the door. Following the exact same way they did when running from the wizard. That was why everything was so easy. It really was. Glinda was walking first. She had her daughters hand clenched in hers. She wanted to look if Elphaba was following. And she could still hear her footsteps. The other footsteps were coming closer fast. Talésa screamed a bit. As she saw something far behind them.

"Can you go any faster?" Elphaba spoke.  
>"I have traveled by bubble for all this years.." Glinda smiled "My physical health isn't as great as it used to be. So no, I can't go faster!"<br>"Okay, Glinda.." Elphaba turned to her. "I'm not trying to work on your last nerve. They are really getting close. Just start moving faster!"

Glinda started to run a bit faster, when she heard Madame Morrible call after her. She ran up the wooden stairs towards the tower. This all looked way to familiar. She didn't want to run like this a second time. This is where she lost Elphaba. And the idea of losing her again made her scared. Maybe more scared then she would like to admit. Her friend being a live made her mad and happy at the same time. Elphaba closed the door and pushed a heavy closet in front of it.  
>"That almost never works.." Elphaba Jr. said in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Well it will now.." Elphaba replied taking her broom in her hands. "Glinda do you know how to operate one of these?"

"No, I honestly only fly air bubble.." Glinda smiled  
>"As I recall they made it so.." Elphaba turned to her "You are not able to use your bubble."<br>"Fine, but I'm not traveling by broom.." Glinda replied "It's not very lady like.."  
>"What's wrong with a broom?" Elphaba slowly casted another levitation spell. As another old broom moved towards them. Glinda stared at it. She slowly raised an eyebrow. And turned away from Elphaba.<p>

"Never going to happen!" Glinda replied "Not today or not tomorrow."  
>"It's our only way out.." Elphaba spoke "I would fly all of you out here, but my broom can only carry two. So, please.."<p>

There was a loud object colliding with the door. Glinda could hear Madame Morrible rather close. Telling them to put their backs in to it. Glinda turned around, as she felt that they were getting closer. Slowly she put her little girl on the broom.  
>"Elphaba.." Glinda turned to her daughter. "You go with Elphaba. Oh my this is getting confusing. Even for me!"<p>

"Glad to know that I'm called after a bad ass witch!" Elphaba Jr. smiled  
>"Thank you I guess." Elphaba smiled while sitting down on the broom. Elphaba Jr. sat down right in front of her, staring at the window opening up in front of them.<br>"Ready for launch.." Glinda spoke "Who do we call if I have a problem? Oz.."  
>"You just call.." Elphaba turned to her. "Something wrong, and I know something won't be right. And there won't be a code word for danger. Just say.."<p>

"Okay.." Glinda replied. Slowly she launched the broom. She was slowly hovering higher as Elphaba flew through the window. The door behind them swung open. Glinda had the feeling that she wasn't moving fast. Her broom was heading to the window. To slow, as she reached it. She felt a strong hand around her ankle. "Not letting you go. Glinda.."  
>Madame Morrible had gotten ahold of her foot. And she wasn't going to let go.<p>

"Help!" Elphaba heard Glinda call. She could hear the girl call her name. She turned around in one fast movement. She could hear a 'badass' comment, which she ignored. She returned to the window as she stared right in Madame Morrible's eyes.  
>"Elphaba!'" Madame Morrible screamed.<br>"Long time no see.." Elphaba smiled while kicking her hand. It caused Glinda's foot the be freed, with a push Glinda was launched in the air.

"Where did you come from.." She turned to Elphaba.  
>"I don't know.." Elphaba smiled<br>"You were supposed to be dead!" Madame Morrible said again.  
>"Well I guess your secrets won't take to the grave.." Elphaba smiled<p>

With that Elphaba turned around following Glinda in her first voyage on a broom. She could notice that Glinda was pale. But her daughter seemed to enjoy the ride on the broom.  
>"I don't like it.." Glinda spoke "I'm never traveling this way again!"<br>"You won't have to.." Elphaba spoke "When we get to my place, I'll find a way to get that bubble of yours working again. A bubble suits you better.."  
>"I guess Madame Morrible knows you're alive.." Glinda spook "Witch hunters will come after you.."<br>"Well, I guess.." Elphaba replied "But they will never find us, not where we're going."

"The dragons town?" Glinda turned to her. "Is that even safe? It's close to the impassible dessert.."  
>"That's a legend.." Elphaba replied "You can perfectly pass it. If you fly across it, that is.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I want you to get everything you can.." Madame Morrible spoke to the gaurs. "Elphaba just walked in the castle and saved her friend. She passed my radar and she did yours. I want to know how. I want to know every single detail of magic. And I want to know what's so special about her.."<br>She stepped in the room, slowly reaching for the book that was laying on her bed side table. She slowly picked it up.

"I want to know how I can use this damn book!" Madame Morrible threw it away. "No one beats me! No one beats Morrible. I want her dead! I want you to find her, and I want you to kill everyone that comes close to protecting her. I want Elphaba Throbbs head, and everyone linked to it."

* * *

><p>Elphaba slowly landed before her house. She stared at the house, it was pretty much alive. She smiled at herself as Glinda landed behind her.<br>"Nailed that one.." Glinda laughed "Landing is hard right.."  
>"I guess.." Elphaba smiled<p>

"There you are missy.." Fiyero stepped out of the door. "I was worried sick all morning. I even thought about coming after you. Elphaba, this is not how our marriage work. We don't slip sleeping potion in each other's drinks. We don't do that, we talk about this. We talk about this like mature adults. You say: 'Honey, I have a plan'. Our entire marriage is built on trust and honesty. And you just drug me, so you could be the hero. I'm pretty glad you to see you back. You could have died! Do you even think about this in that pretty mind of yours? Do you? It was foolish. You told our daughter you wouldn't got you told her.."  
>"Hello Fiyero.." Glinda waved with an awkward smile.<br>"Hello Glinda.." Fiyero turned back to Elphaba. "You have to know that our kids were worried in the morning. I had to explain our daughter that you went to get your hair done. But then she totally outsmarted me, figuring out that you went to Oz, so now I have a worried Rain inside. Liir is going out of his mind. Melena won't go back to sleep, and Glinda Rose has been walking around with a fake bubble. The only one that is acting normal is.."

"Hello Fiyero.." Glinda waved again.  
>"Later Glinda.." Fiyero turned back to Elphaba "I do have to admit I had a decent night of sleep. But my daughter had to wake me up, screaming that your side of the bed was empty. EMPTY.. How do you explain to your intelegent 5 year old that her mom decided to be the hero. Glinda!"<br>"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Glinda smiled "Right here? Waiting for my turn to be pissed off.."  
>"Glinda!" Fiyero turned to her again. His face was full of surprise. "Glinda!"<br>"That was the reaction I was waiting for.." Glinda replied "I am mad with you mister. I am so mad."

"Let me go first.." Elphaba replied  
>"We won't talk about this again, Elphaba.." Fiyero spoke "Okay?"<br>"I think we should.." Elphaba glared at him. "About Glinda.."  
>"Let's have that talk.." Glinda smiled "I have some.."<br>"Look, Glinda.." Fiyero replied "It wasn't my idea to let you die. The village decided it. And there was nothing I could do. I couldn't endanger my family. Neither should Elphaba.."  
>"So you would have just let me die?" Glinda turned to him. "You wouldn't have tried to save me. Nice to know that Elphaba isn't the one I'm most angry with. Is there any way I could lay down? I need some rest. Too much has happened in the last 48 hours.."<br>"Mommy!" A voice came from the door. "Mommy, mommy!"

"Come on here sweetie pie.." Elphaba captured Rain in her arms. She pulled herself closer. Glinda stared at Elphaba's daughter Rain. She was beautiful, even she had to admit that. A little version of Elphaba without the green. She smiled as she saw how the girl stared at her. Almost immediately she let go off her mother.  
>"Aunt Glinnie.." Rain threw her arms around Glinda's waist. "Mommy told me you were pretty. But I never thought you were this pretty.."<br>"Thank you, little munchkin.." Glinda smiled putting her daughter Talésa next to her. "What exactly did your mommy tell about me?"

"She said you were her best friend.." Rain smiled "She said you were her best friend, and that you were the nicest girl in her class. And she told me that you travel around in a bell."  
>"That's original.." A boy walked towards them. Now Glinda saw a mini Fiyero. "Pink, happy. You must be aunt Glinda. I'm Liir."<br>"Liir.." Glinda smiled "So, you don't like your aunt Glinda?"

"Yes, mom said you could be incredible badass.." Liir spoke "I don't like bubble, because my sister is obsessed with them. Mom always said that Glinda Rose reminds you of her.."  
>"Where is this so called Glinda Rose?" Glinda smiled<br>"Playing dress up upstairs.." Liir replied "She also just put make up on Melena."  
>"Make up on Melena.." Elphaba turned to Fiyero.<br>"That was the only way she wasn't panicking over her missing mom!"

"Can you come to my room?" Rain pulled Glinda's arm. "I have to show you all my books. And my room.. Glinda is there too."  
>"I'll follow you.." Glinda turned to Elphaba. Elphaba could still see a certain anger in her face. She knew that it wouldn't go away that fast. Slowly she turned to Fiyero.<br>"Did they see you?" Fiyero spoke "Did they?"  
>"They did.." Elphaba spoke "You know I needed to safe her.."<p>

"Liir.." Elphaba Jr. spoke to him. "So do you have any of those fun active magic video game things? I have been bugging my mom for it, but she won't give them.."  
>"Yes.." Liir spoke "Me and my dad play with it.."<br>"Feel like playing a friendly match of wizard ball.." Elphaba Jr. smiled.

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after.." Glinda finished the story. She found the three kids sleeping next to her on the bed. This was the first moment she was completely relaxed. Slowly she turned to the door. Slowly it opened up. She could see a green hand pushing in a baby carriage. She stared at the seven month year old who was in it. Her brown eyes were opened and they were looking at her. Slowly Glinda stood up, staring at the baby. She took the note that was on the baby.<br>_Can we please talk? Elphaba._

"Cute babies won't make me forgive you.." Glinda said while picking up the baby. She stared at the small child. A perfect child, who took a hold of her hair. Glinda smiled at her. "You are cute, yes you are. Your mommy is using your cuteness to make me forgive her. But that's not going to happen. No it won't.."  
>"Can you at least talk to me?" Elphaba turned to her. "Or hear me out.."<br>"Sure.." Glinda followed Elphaba to her bedroom. She opened up the closet. Then she stared at Glinda. Glinda saw the closet filled with pink clothes. She never imagined that Elphaba like those. Never.

"This is how much I missed you.." Elphaba replied "When Melena got born, all I could remember was that pink looked great with green. So I have been dressing her in pink, just to remind you ever single day. I missed you so much Glinda, I wanted to tell. I really did, but things were so dangerous out there. We got out of Oz, I was so scared that you would. Fiyero wouldn't let me tell you. And when Liir got born, I wanted to come show you. But Fiyero convinced me not to. He told me it was stupid. And it wouldn't end well. He told me you would be so proud, that you would tell all Oz. I thought you could keep a secret, but I didn't want to get our family in any danger. When the twins were born, I tried to sneak out at night. To come to you, but Fiyero saw it coming. I got mad, and I told him I would go. Getting angry never works with Fiyero, especially when you're planning something. He hears it in your voice. I felt so guilty that you had to live with the guilt. Guilt you didn't have to carry, I made you carry it. I feel bad every single day. I still feel bad. When I heard you were going to die, I decided right away that I would save you. So I used a sleeping potion of Fiyero, so he couldn't wake up. And I left, I did it for you. I know that doesn't make up anything. I just hope that this thing I lied about won't follow our friendship. I really love you, you are my best friend Glinda. I lived without you for the last 14 years. I told my kids about how wonderful you are. They all worship the floor you walk on. You are their godmother. All of them."  
>"Wait.." Glinda raised an eyebrow. "All of them. Does that mean I have to get big closets full of clothes?"<p>

"You don't have to buy anything.." Elphaba smiled  
>"What, buy nothing.." Glinda turned to her. "I was just planning 17 beautiful outfits in my head. I'm going to take this one shopping, and I'm going to dress her. It's been years since I dressed a seven month year old. And with years I mean 4 years and 10 months. And I was never.."<br>"So you can dress them.." Elphaba replied "But first I have to tell Fiyero to empty the barn. We can make a house for you there. Right there.."

"Fun.." Glinda sat down pulling the baby closer to her. "Elphie.."  
>"Glinda.." Elphaba noticed her tears. "What's wrong Glinda? Please don't be mad at me.."<br>"I.." Glinda cried. "Lampré's dead. My husband is dead, and it's all my fault. They killed him.."  
>"I'm sorry.." Elphaba spoke. "I should have come sooner. I should have save him too, I'm so sorry Glinda. I didn't mean, but Rain only told me. I should have come when I.."<br>"It's not your fault.." Glinda spoke "Can you take me shopping to get my mind of things?"

"Sure.." Elphaba sat down next to her. "Melena seems to love you.."  
>"I think I owe you an I'm sorry too.." Glinda replied "When I got in trouble I used you as a villain. I didn't mean to. I just needed. I told them about Melena too, I told them she would destruct Oz. I didn't mean to Elphaba.."<br>"It's nothing.." Elphaba felt how Glinda put her head on her shoulder. "You did what you had to.."  
>"But what if they hurt her?" Glinda spoke "I would never be able to forgive myself.."<br>"If they hurt you, it won't be your fault.." Elphaba smiled "And I know that you won't let anyone hurt any off my kids. I would protect yours to. That makes us friends.."

"I love you Elphaba.." Glinda smiled "But I'm still a bit mad."  
>"What if I fix that bubble of yours?" Elphaba spoke.<br>"You're getting there.." Glinda replied "Keep going!"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Now a few questions:<em>

_Do you think that Lampré is still alive?_

_How should Glinda dress Liir? (pink or else?)_

_Do you think Glinda should stay mad for a long time?_

_Tell me in a review! Thanks for all the favoriting and alerts. It makes my day to know that someone loves my fiction. I am glad with any number of reviews. Thank you so much. If anyone has a Tumblr, PM me and I'll follow you. I need more reading on Tumblr. :p_


	8. Chapter 8: The cause

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_This is the chapter you've been waiting for. Is Lampré alive? What is the cause about?_  
><em>If you like sequels to wicked, please check out www dot afterwicked dot com Another look at what happened after the musical. Enjoy this chapter, and review.<em>

_TempeGeller_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The cause..<p>

"Fiyero.." Elphaba turned around. "What was going through your mind when you! When you!"  
>"Honestly, Fae.." Fiyero turned to her. "I didn't honestly think it was true. So much things has been going on in Oz, I was worried about you. About our family.."<br>"You're making excuses, aren't you?" Elphaba turned to him. "Glinda means everything to me. How could you lie in my face? Make everyone lie to me. What were you going to do? Tell me the news that my best friend had died, because of me!"

"Elphaba,.." Fiyero paused "I did it to protect my family.."  
>"Yero, it doesn't matter what we do.." Elphaba turned to him. "A war is coming. We're just stopping inevitable. I didn't change that. Fiyero, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.."<br>"She's still mad.." Fiyero pulled Elphaba on his lap. "You're going to make up.."  
>"Elphaba things are going to change.." Elphaba replied "Madame Morrible will find out we're her. She'll send war to Quox, we can't fight back. Sure the animals are amazing. But we can't fight back in the same amount…"<p>

"You shouldn't worry about that right now.." Fiyero slowly kissed her.  
>"Iew!" Liir stepped down the stairs. "Do you really need to do that here?"<br>"Sorry, buddy…" Fiyero hugged Elphaba closer. "So how's Glinda? Is she still up there?"  
>"Well, I guess Fiyero.." Elphaba replied "Melena is still in her bed. After last night the girl needs sleep. It took me about 2 hours to get her to sleep.."<p>

"Well, Glinda woke her up.." Liir replied "She's using Rain, Talésa and Glin as some kind of public for a fashion show thing. They're like trying out all of her clothes. I might tell you that Glinda is cleaning out their closet.."  
>"There goes the non-pink.." Fiyero smiled "I guess Glinda's not mad anymore.."<br>"Actually.." Liir smiled "She's still somehow pissed off. That's what she asked me to tell you anyway. That by the time she gets downstairs, you better have a solution for her bubble. Because I quote: 'I'll never fly that broom again!' She said it rather mad, so I assume she's really mad!"  
>"You know what that means.." Elphaba smiled "Got to find that deblocking spell.."<p>

"What's going on with Glinda dad?" Liir turned to him. "I mean, mom is a great person. How can Glinda be mad with her?"  
>"Well, .." Fiyero turned to her. "Before you were born there were issues in Oz. To make a long story really short, we ended up running from bad people. Liir, we had to tell lies to keep everyone safe. To keep your mom save, they would have killed her.."<br>"Killed mom?" Liir rolled her eyes. "Mom won't even hurt a butterfly, how do they see mom as some kind of evil being. She's the most.."  
>"I know Liir.." Fiyero turned to him. "So to make the story complete, we had to lie to Glinda. We told her that we were dead. I can't imagine the guilt Glinda must have lived in for years. And your mother wanted to tell, I can't count how many times she wanted to tell.."<p>

"Well, Glinda Rose worships the floor she walks on.." Liir replied "It's weird that Rain goes along with this clothes thing. And you know how people get around Melena's cuteness."  
>"So what is she planning?" Fiyero turned to her.<br>"I have to admit Elphie's taste has gotten better.." Glinda walked of the stairs holding Melena. Her black hairs were completely done. She was wearing pink. Melina was playing with Glinda's hair.  
>"She likes you.." Fiyero smiled "Can I talk to you Glinda?"<br>"I don't know if I want to Fiyero.." Glinda replied "We were friends, we were family I thought. Yet you didn't consider me family when I. You wouldn't let Elphaba go.."  
>"Well, sit down Glinda." Fiyero turned to her. "Please."<br>"Fiyero.." She sat down. "So.."

"I love my family, I love you Glinda. I.." Fiyero turned to her. "But I don't want to lose Fea, I know I should have helped you. I feel awful for doing what I did.."  
>"That's nice Fiyero.." Glinda replied "And I guess I'm sorry that Elphaba drugged you.."<br>"It was a sleeping potion.." Fiyero said "If I hadn't been dishonest with her. If I just told her, if I helped her. She wouldn't have done it, I'm glad you're safe Glinda."  
>"That means a lot to me Fiyero.." Glinda replied "But I'm still made with you.."<br>"You have every right to be.." Fiyero replied "But can you stop being mad with Elphaba. She's out there trying to find a solution for your bubble. The only one to blame is me, I decided that we were not going to tell you. "  
>"I still need to be mad with her for a little while.." Glinda replied "If I'm mad, I'm not thinking about Lampré's dead. And how it was my fault, if I hadn't asked him to run. He would still be alive.."<br>"I'm sorry Glinda.." Fiyero replied "What did they do to him?"  
>"All I heard was a scream.." Glinda replied "I know screams. He was.."<p>

"You can be mad at me Glinda.." Fiyero smiled. He stared at Melena who was slowly putting Glinda's hair in her mouth. She started to chew on it. "Melmel no.."  
>"What's she doing?" Glinda stared at her. She saw how Melena dropped the piece of hair. "Fiyero, it's not a big deal."<br>"What happened to the Grimmiere?" Fiyero turned to her. "Elphaba told me she gave it to you."  
>"Well, someone stole it.." Glinda replied "I bet that someone was Madame Morrible."<br>"Okay.." Fiyero didn't smile for a moment. He just looked worried. "On the upside she is not able to use it. Only Elphaba has been able to read the old language. Madame Morrible won't be able to read it. I'm sure of it.."

"I was not able to read it.." Glinda pulled Melena closer. "Does that make me stupid?"  
>"It's a long story Glinda.." Fiyero turned towards her. "One I'll tell you later."<br>"Good, because when Elphaba is done.." Glinda smiled "I plan on finding the closest store, and dressing all your kids. I will be taking Talésa. So I hope that Elphaba will have my bubble running in no time.."  
>"The city is only a fifteen minute walk.." Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can do that by foot."<p>

"I guess you're right.." Glinda smiled for a moment. "But I'm still pretty angry.."  
>"It's like you pick every moment to say that.." Fiyero smiled towards her. "Go easy on Fea. She's had a hard time to. I know she knew you.."<br>"I don't think.." Glinda turned away.

* * *

><p>"Chistery.." Elphaba stepped towards the flying monkey. She gave him a simple hug, as she turned to him. "How are things going in Oz?"<br>"Knock, knock…" Glinda entered the room. "I just wanted to say, take time with my bubble."  
>"I think I'll have it fixed in no time.." Elphaba replied "It's a rather easy spell. I'll have your bubble ready in no time, maybe even upgraded."<br>"How can you upgrade a bubble?" Glinda sat down. "Now with its own soundtrack?"  
>"No.." Elphaba smiled "You would be able to take more people. Up to 3. I thought that you would like that. Name it a birthday present.."<p>

"That's very nice of you Elphie.." Glinda smiled  
>"Well, I'm happy for you Glinda.." Elphaba turned to her. "Glinda, how are you holding up?"<br>"I have no idea Elphie.." Glinda replied "All I know it's.."  
>"Tell me what happened.." Elphaba turned to her. "To him, it might help, Glin."<p>

"I don't.." Glinda turned to her. "I wanted him to take the kids and get out. I didn't think it trough, and he ended up running. Then I heard a scream.."  
>"You heard a scream.." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You heard a scream. That's it?"<br>"You shouldn't look at me that way.." Glinda turned to her. "I'm still very mad!"  
>"No, Glinda.." Elphaba turned to her. "Don't you see, you heard a scream. You didn't see him die, chances are someone screamed because he punched them in the face. Or maybe even hurt him, chances are that your husband is still out there hurt!"<br>"He's dead.." Glinda replied "Don't.."

Elphaba pulled herself up. With a determent footstep she crossed the room. Slowly she climbed up the wooden ladder to the little attic. Glinda stared at her, until she couldn't see her anymore. Slowly she started to think about Elphabas words. A scream, all she heard was a scream. She knew his voice, she knew it was him. Then doubt entered her mind. Did her fear color her mind? Did she know what happened? Even now she thought about it, little details couldn't come to her anymore. She slowly shook her head.  
>"Found it.." She heard as Elphabas footstep came closer again. Slowly she walked down the ladder. She sat down once more again opening the book.<br>"Why do you keep books in the barn?" Glinda turned to her.

"Since Fiyero won't let me to potions in the house.." Elphaba stared at the confusion in Glindas eyes. "Well, you weren't here for the Liir Rain Fiasco.."  
>"What fiasco?" Glinda sounded curious.<br>"Rain and Liir teamed up to make a bubble for Glinda Rose.." Elphaba replied "It was Rains clever idea to steal the potion book from my room. But she needed Liir help, since she couldn't read. So Rain stole the book, and Liir tried to read it. To make a long story short, we needed another kitchen. Liir blew up the kitchen with his potion."  
>"What potion did they try?" Glinda turned to her. "An explosion.."<p>

"I have no idea.." Elphaba replied "Neither one of them ever confessed, even Rain wouldn't tell me."  
>"Well.." Glinda turned to her. "So what can help you?"<br>"A simple location potion.." Elphaba replied "It's easy and you can prepare it in an hour or so.."  
>"I don't believe in that.." Glinda replied "You know what they say about potions, they're dangerous Elphie. That's why Madame Morrible never thought us.."<p>

"She didn't teach us, because she didn't know how to do it.." Elphaba replied "They are an ancient tradition in Munchkinland, they're all kinds of witch doctors.."  
>"And you see how your mother ended up.." Glinda replied "Wasn't one of those witch doctors that told her to eat the milk flowers?"<br>"Glinda it's a simple location potion.." Elphaba smiled "Combined with a spell.."

"Elphaba, don't you see where magic got us.." Glinda turned to her. "Madame Morrible wants power, my husband is somewhere in Oz. People will be looking for you. You can't get in the country without getting noticed. You just can't…"  
>"If he's out there.." Elphaba turned to her. "I'm going to find him."<br>"Elphaba, you don't have to do that.." Glinda replied "I know he's dead, all you can do is locate his body. We don't have any reason to believe he's alive.."  
>"We don't.." Elphaba replied "But you're my friend. If there's only a tiny hope that he's out there, I'll find him. I'll bring him, I owe you that.."<p>

"No, you don't!" Glinda yelled "You don't own me anything! You don't have to run out there and risk your life! I'm not mad with you anymore, you're off the hook."  
>"I'm not doing this.." Elphaba turned to her. "I'm not doing this to get you to like me again. I'm doing this because it's important to you. If Fiyero was stuck out there, you would be in here. You would do this for me. That's why I'm doing it, because you would do the same.."<br>"You think I would do the same?" Glinda stared at her.

"I don't think.." Elphaba smiled "I know.."  
>"You have a lot of faith.." Glinda smiled "Is there anything that could help?"<br>"Anything of his.." Elphaba turned to him. "A picture, anything.."  
>"Here.." Glinda reached in her pocket. Slowly she took a small bag, there were small pictures in it. Glinda always carried it around. There were pictures in it, the once she wanted to have with her at all times.<p>

"You're not as uptight as I remember.." Glinda turned to her. "You became calm.."  
>"You're not as perky.." Elphaba smiled "In some departments.."<br>"I'm not 19 anymore.." Glinda replied "I'm a mom now, it changes you."  
>"It does.." Elphaba smiled "You have two perfect daughters Glin."<br>"You too.." Glinda smiled "And Melena, cutest baby I have ever seen. I seem to be carrying her around. And Talésa, Rain and Glinda Rose are getting along.."

"I don't care she's green.." Elphaba turned to Glinda. "But I hope they won't ever treat my daughter the way they did me. You can't judge someone without knowing them. She's a sweetie.."  
>"So how did you and Fiyero get married?" Glinda turned to her. "Big marriage or small? Party no party? Tell me!"<br>"Okay, we didn't really get married.." Elphaba replied "We just had Liir.."  
>"You didn't get married?" Glinda opened her mouth. "How can you two not get married.."<p>

"Because.." Elphaba turned to Glinda. "He never asked me.."  
>"He never asked you.." Glinda paused "Why is that?"<br>"Because I told him it was stupid.." Elphaba replied "I told him once that he shouldn't ask. So he didn't."  
>"I can't believe that you and Fiyero aren't married?" Glinda turned to her. "So you never had a beautiful white dress? You never invited all your loved ones?"<br>"One white clashes with green.." Elphaba replied "second, I couldn't have you here. So I didn't want a marriage without my maid of honor."  
>"Oh, that's so sweet.." Glinda replied "Me and Lampré got married in Quadeling country. We were the only ones there. It was really romantic."<p>

"Hey mommy.." Rain stepped in the barn. "Hello, auntie Glin.."  
>"Hello Rain.." Glinda turned to her. "What are you doing here? Did your father send you here?"<br>"No one sends me.." Rain smiled. "I am smart enough to figure out that something fun is going on here. And I want to be part of it.."  
>"Rain, go play with your sister.." Elphaba smiled<br>"They're playing 'bubble me'.." Rain turned to her. "I hate that game.."

"You hate that game?" Glinda turned to Rain. "Why is your name Rain anyway? Are you always cranky?"  
>"No!" Rain smiled "I'm the smartest girl, I'm so smart everyone cries.."<br>"No, you're called Rain.." Elphaba stared at her. "Because daddy wanted to call you that. Some weird Vinkus tradition to call kids after something blue, that really isn't blue."  
>"Why don't you take this.." Elphaba reached to the small broom next to her. "Fly it.."<p>

"My very own training broom.." Rain smiled "Thanks."  
>"It doesn't fly higher than 5 inches." Elphaba laughed<br>"You're no fun.." Glinda smiled "Are you sure about.."  
>"Yes Glinda…" Elphaba smiled<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba Jr. pulled Melena from her small baby bed. She slowly pulled her in her arms, and carried her to the other room. Elphaba Jr. smiled as she ran her hands through Melena's hair. The little baby smiled and slowly looked at her.<br>"Say Elphaba.." Elphaba Jr. smiled, but nothing happened.  
>"Say mommy.." Elphaba Jr. stared at her. Melena pulled her hair, slowly she put it in her mouth.<br>"When they say you don't talk.." Elphaba Jr. rolled her eye. "They really do mean you don't talk.."

"7 month year old usually don't.." Liir laughed "I once tried to teach her something. But it didn't work. I don't think they start talking, until they are one. And then you can't make them shut up, look at Rain!"  
>"Well, I like it here.." Elphaba Jr. turned to him. "Your life is pretty sweet! You have 3 sisters, one that is so cute. And the other one.."<br>"Glinda Rose is hyper.." Liir turned to her . "And Rain won't stop talking, like ever."

"You are a real brother.." she smiled "So?"  
>"What?"<br>"Is your dad Fiyero Tigular from the Vinkus.." Elphaba Jr. turned to him. "I know them, they miss their son terrible. They don't have an heir for their land anymore. They are always crying when I see them, if they only knew. You are their grandson, you are an heir to their throne."

"I know.." Liir turned away. "Dad told us, he was supposed to be married to this girl named Sarima."  
>"Sarima, she ended up marrying some richer princes from another country.." Elphaba Jr. explained "I never liked her anyway. When they die, there's no one left to take over the country.."<br>"So what is Oz like?" Liir turned to her.  
>"Very warm in the summer.." Elphaba Jr. replied "Nice I guess.."<p>

"What about your dad?" Liir turned to her.  
>"I don't know.." she turned to him. "I have a feeling that dad could be alive.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Glinda.." Fiyero turned to her. "So did you and Elphaba solve your issues?"<br>"If you are talking about.." Glinda turned to him. "It's hard not to be mad with her. My mind tells me I should give her a harder time. While me heart screams we should just let it behind.."  
>"Well, the good thing about being brainless.." Fiyero smiled "Is not having those mindheart issues.."  
>"This is nice.." Glinda smiled "Nice married time.."<p>

"That's true.." Fiyero turned towards her. "What's Elphaba doing?"  
>"She's still working on the bubble.." Glinda replied "I think she's getting close to solving it."<br>"Is something bad going on Fiyero?" Glinda turned to him. "I have the feeling that you are keeping something from me. Something that has nothing to do with me, but something that has.."  
>"Glinda you're not ready for the cause…" Fiyero took some bread and put it on the table. "We'll talk to you about it later.."<p>

"What's the cause?" Glinda replied "Why do people always chose vague terms? Like the force.."  
>"Because when you talk about something vague." Fiyero smiled "People don't figure out what you're talking about. Look it up!"<br>"Please tell me!"

* * *

><p>Elphaba slowly hang over the cauldron. She stirred in the dark liquid, slowly moving the picture above it. She whispered strange words. In her other hand she grabbed the training broom, which she moved carefully over the black substance. She kept chanting the same words. Her eyes went to the dark sky outside, she started to notice the dark sky. The last words was silent.<p>

A bright light appeared in the middle of the barn. A bright white light. Most people would call her crazy, but right now she was really saw it. Slowly she moved closer. A closer look revealed a clear look of the Vinkus country near Kiami ko. She cursed, he was close to a castle in Oz. Was he alive? Or was he dead? There was no way to tell, she didn't know this spell. She didn't know what this spell showed. Just that the light would bring her there. Slowly she reached her hand towards it. It started to fly. Elphaba threw her leg over the broom, and without hesitations he followed it. Her hair moved in the wind. The bright white light was less visible. And invisible to anyone that hadn't performed the spell. She noticed how the night sky got even darker, and how the dessert looked incredible peaceful. For being impassible, people did pass it all the time. It made her wonder how deadly the deathly dessert was. She started to fly faster as the light started to move faster. She passed by the dessert, and started to recognize things along the way. Even though it hadn't been that long since she passed this dessert. Now she wasn't heading for the Esmerald city. It was her idea to avoid Oz as long as possible. And the orb in front of her seemed to agree. It moved along the border of Oz, the one thing that made the border so strange was the line. A soft white line moved over the rocks, like the wizard tried to stop people from entering Oz. There were no beware signs, but Elphaba could imagine them there. Somehow they ran beneath that white border line. It took her hours to find the road to Kiami Ko. She stared over Ugabu. She never knew whether the land was safe or if it held secret dangers. If she crossed it, she would make it to Vinkus way faster. She didn't know if she should take the risk. Cross the country and risk getting caught or fly all the way around it. Slowly she crossed the border.

The wizard believe the country of Ugabu was part of Oz, but kings had fought for the little piece of country. Even though the people from the land wanted to be their own country, with their own rules. She slowly turned. Only now she noticed that most of it were just caves, caves where these people hid. She didn't want to fly to close to the surface. For one they could be hiding or they could hit her with an arrow. She was evil to them after all. She didn't know this for sure, but she didn't take the risk. Slowly she started to fly even higher. The light was still heading in front of her. She stared to the country, it was so still. In her mind she believed they were sleeping. And she wasn't going to wake them, not even to convince them to join her cause. Whatever that meant. Slowly she kept her mind to the bright white light in front of her. Her mind couldn't figure out how long she had been flying. Hours, and she didn't even see anything she recognized. Right now she wanted to take the quick rout across Oz. But it was way too dangerous. What if she saw Boq? No on in Oz believed in her. So she kept on flying. Another hour passed as she saw the dark castle. This castle was one that haunted her very nightmares. She didn't like it. It may have been because of the guards she didn't like. Or the darkness surrounding the country. Her mind scream to head on, go the castle Fiyero had talked about. Beg Fiyero's parents to join their cause. But Elphaba didn't think that would be a smart idea. It wasn't smart to head to an area full of guards who could kill her. Slowly she landed near the castle. The bright white light was still in front of her, and only now it hit her. How did Glinda's husband end up all the way here? Would the guard drag his dead body here? They might have been smart, but they would never drag a body all the way here. For any cause.

The munchkin River, her mind started to over think things. The river was close, they could have dumped his body in it. The Muchkin river passed the Esmerald city, and it went here. She turned back to the light, she followed it without thinking. Slowly heading towards the river. Slowly she stepped down the hill. Her eyes went near the river.  
>"Lampo.." Elphaba called his name "Something.."<br>"Lamp!" Elphaba repeated herself "Glinda's husband!"

"Why do you need to have such a complicated name?" Elphaba turned around. "Why could you be called Tom or Ben. Or even Tony!"  
>She started to follow the light once more again, it followed the water. Elphaba pulled her arms closer to her body. It almost seemed like someone was following the exact same light. Slowly she stepped through the high plants. Slowly the light disappeared in the darkness. She could see something in the darkness. Then she started to run, sitting down next to the body.<br>"Blood.." Elphaba whispered in fear. She slowly hang closer, staring at the body.

"Au!" The man's eyes opened up. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You're not.."  
>"I'm not part of the Gale force.." Elphaba spoke "Or you Lam something.."<br>"Lampré.." the man spoke "My wife calls me that. My wife Glinda, who I need to safe. She's in the Emerald city. And we're already late.."  
>"Where did they hit you?" Elphaba turned to him. "What happened to you?"<p>

"Why do I need to tell you.." He stared at her for the first time. "You're green!"  
>"Well, you just noticed that now right.." Elphaba spoke "This greenie saved your wife and your entire family from the Madame Morrible, I think a 'thank you' would be in order."<br>"I'm sorry…" Lampré sat up. "One does not know who they can trust. That makes you Elphaba right?"

"Yep, it the flash!" Elphaba smiled  
>"Well, after I started running I could avoid some of the guards. I got to the bridge, on both sides there were guards. So I did what anyone would do: jump in the river.."<br>"You do know the contact with the water could have killed you.." Elphaba replied "The bridge is about 20 Meters high, the force could have been deathly.."  
>"Anyway.." Lampré spoke "I was hit by one of their arrows. It only hit me in the leg, I could clench wood. That's how I got here.."<p>

"Okay.." Elphaba slowly grabbed a little bottle. She moved it over the wound and it started to heal. Slowly she grabbed his arm. Elphaba pulled him to his feet, slowly she pulled him on the hill towards the soft sand road. It was absolutely dark now all the light had disappeared. She could see it was near midnight without thinking about it.  
>"How are we getting out of here?" He spoke "We can't walk across Ugabu, there are traps all around. They're feeling threatened by the wizard and his minions. It's not smart crossing it by foot now."<br>"I will have to find a place to get my broom ready.." Elphaba spoke "I can't get you on it, in this darkness. And my light spell won't give enough light.."  
>"I wish they would just invent something .." he laughed<p>

* * *

><p>"Glinda.." Fiyero spoke "Can you get Elphaba from the barn? She has to eat right now!"<br>"I am sure she'll be right down.." Glinda smiled "Why don't you get her?"  
>"Where's Rain?" Liir entered the house. "I just came from the barn, and mom wasn't there anymore. And I couldn't find Rain anymore.."<p>

"I'm sure she's upstairs with the other girls.." Fiyero smiled "Elphaba's with them.."  
>"Wasn't she outside flying that training broom of hers?" Glinda spoke "That's where I last saw her.."<br>"Training broom?" Fiyero turned to her. "Who gave her the training broom?"  
>"Elphaba gave it to her.." Glinda explained. "But I'm sure they are inside. They used the other stairs."<br>Fiyero turned around and slowly started to set the table. He called upstairs, for the others. Slowly he could hear them walking down the stairs. Fiyero slowly moved the food on the table.

"What are we eating?" Elphaba Jr., Glinda Rose and Talésa sat down.  
>"Where's your sister?" Fiyero turned to her.<br>"I.." Glinda Rose smiled "Wain woosh!"

"What?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.  
>"We saw her fly around the house.." Elphaba Jr. replied "She flew past the windows.."<br>"But that's not possible.." Glinda turned towards Fiyero. "What Elphaba?"  
>"She's in the barn.." Elphaba Jr. replied "we didn't see her leave. We did see her leave, following something."<br>"Oh no!" Glinda turned towards Fiyero. "Would you hate me if Elphaba was on some kind of mission finding my dead husband and your daughter kind off followed.."

"Oh dear.." Fiyero stepped around the table. "I have no way to find out where Elphaba went, I don't know how to do magic. And I'm sure those potions are too hard."  
>"I have never done potions.." Glinda replied "But can't we go to Oz.."<br>"She could be anywhere.." Fiyero turned to her. "Oz is big, and bodies are dumped in rivers. If your husband were alive, he could be in any part of Oz. It's like looking for a needle in a Oz.."  
>"What about location spell?" Elphaba Jr. spoke "They're simple.."<br>"You can't use two location things at the same time.." Fiyero replied

"I heard that too.." Glinda replied "What about a crystal ball?"  
>"The only crystal ball that worked that way.." Fiyero blushed "I broke it in a fight about a month ago.. The TV ones only work in one direction. And I can't get another one on short notice.."<br>"Shouldn't have broken that other one.." Glinda laughed "Just saying.."  
>"so we're here.." Fiyero turned to her. "Waiting on good hope.."<p>

"What about Chistiry?"

* * *

><p>"Can you just walk faster, prince of Qudeling.." Elphaba spoke "Please, I don't want us to get noticed.. We're close to a castle.."<br>"The Tiggulars haven't been there since their son died.." Lampré spoke "There's no one around Elphaba. Is it alright I call you Elphaba?"  
>"Yes.." Elphaba laughed "What would you call me? Ozma?"<p>

"Could work.." Lampré laughed "But my leg still hurts.."  
>"It doesn't fix everything.." Elphaba spoke "The arrow hit something beneath your skin, we'll get to that when we're safe.."<br>"How about now?" Lampre gave a fast smile

"How about no.." Elphaba spoke "Anyone could pass by. I don't think they like us very much.."  
>"Agreed.." He started to move a bit faster. "Why don't we get on that broom of yours?"<br>"Mommy.." a voice came from behind them. "I lost you!"  
>"Rain!" Elphaba pulled her in her arms. "How did you get here?"<br>"We were racing right.." Rain smiled "I totally tried to follow you. I was able to get here, but then I lost you. And now I found you again!"

"Come on darling.." Elphaba pulled her against her body. "Stay with me."  
>"Who's that man?" Rain turned to him.<br>"He's your auntie's husband.." Elphaba spoke "Why did you follow me little squint?"

"Stop right there!" A loud voice came from behind them. Elphaba stopped and she pulled her daughter to her stomach. Slowly she turned around, in the process her daughter was pulled behind her. Elphaba noticed how Lampré had turned around to. She slowly took her wand pointing it at the dark figure. Slowly he walked from the darkness.  
>"Look what we have here.." the man spoke "The wicked witch of the west and the prince of Quadeling.. What are you doing on my land?"<br>"Look.." Elphaba slowly took a step back. "We're just crossing the country, we mean no harm."  
>"No harm.." He stepped closer. "Don't move, or I will kill you before you reach the border.."<br>"Look, like I said.." Elphaba smiled "We mean no harm. My name is Elphaba Throbb from Munchkin land. I have no intention in harming your people. I just want to find a place where I can step on my broom and leave.."

"Why are you here witch?" He slowly stepped closer. "Have you decided to take more from me then you already have? Because I have no son left, you already got that one killed.."  
>"Fiyero.." Elphaba spoke.<br>"Don't you dare say his name.." he walked closer. "You signed war with the Vinkus when you killed our son! How dare you step on our land and think to get away with it.."  
>"I didn't hurt Fiyero.." Elphaba spoke "Fiyero.."<br>"Marillot.." A female voice came from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Baxiana.." he smiled at his wife. "Look at who decided to come pay us a visit."  
>"Don't hurt my mommy.." Rain stepped from behind Elphaba and pulled herself in her arms. Rains dark brown hair curled around her face, she turned to the king and the queen. Her eyes were mad.<br>"Look at this.." Marillot spoke "The wicked witch has a kid.."  
>"Please let us go.." Elphaba turned to them. "You can hurt me, but don't hurt my child. She has nothing to do with this. We don't mean harm, just let us get on the broom and leave.."<p>

"What's your name?" Baxiana turned to the girl. "Little girl.."  
>"Rain Tiggular.." She turned towards her. "I'm 5.."<br>"She talks to much for her own good.." Elphaba said  
>"Tiggular?" Marillot spoke "What does that mean witch?"<p>

"She has Fiyero's nose.." Baxiana turned to her. "I'm sure of it. It's Fiyero's nose, I would recognize it anywhere. Is this really your child?"  
>"Yes." Elphaba pulled her closer. "And I want to go, so I can get back to.."<p>

"Fiyero?" Baxiana turned to him. "Is this Fiyero's child?"  
>"My daddy's named Fiyero.." Rain nodded.<br>"Does that mean that our son?" Marillot stepped closer. "When you get on that broom, will go you home to our son?"  
>"Yes.." Elphaba spoke "I will.."<p>

"Our son is dating the wicked witch of the West.." Baxiana turned to the child. "Rain, your daddy is our son. We are you grandparents.."  
>"So I guess that means we're on your side.." Marillot spoke. "I never trusted that wizard or that Horrible woman. We haven't been in contact with the city, since they decided to kill Glinda the Good. We're on your side, whatever you need."<br>"Come on here.." Baxiana opened her arms. "Rain.."

"She's shy.." Elphaba noticed that Rain pulled herself closer. "Give her some time, this situation is not the best way to introduce yourself as grandparents."  
>"I'm sorry we did that.." Marillot spoke "With everything going on, we don't know who we can trust. I guess that's Glinda's husband.."<br>"I sure am.." Lampré smiled  
>"And you were the one saving Glinda the good.." Baxiana spoke "We should have known we could trust you, my stupid husband. We were full of grief. We apologize."<br>"Well at least the Vinkus has an heir.." Marillot smiled "A girl, but we can work with that."

"Or do you two have more children by any chance?" Baxiana spoke  
>"We have a boy. His name is Liir." Elphaba smiled "Rain has a twin sister called Glinda Rose. And then there's little Melena, she's 7 months old."<br>"Well, why don't you join us in the castle?" Baxiana spoke "We'll get you home. You can't all fly home on that broom of yours."  
>"Let us help you.." Marillot spoke "We are family after all.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm worried.." Fiyero replied "I can't believe that Elphaba just takes off. It's not the first time.."<br>"I'm so sorry Fiyero.." Glinda spoke "I shouldn't have told her.."  
>"It's not your fault, you can't stop Elphaba.." Fiyero spoke "Even if you didn't help her. She would have found a way. So don't blame yourself.."<br>"She's going to be okay.." Glinda turned to her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know.." Fiyero turned to her. "the wizard could get to her. I don't even know where Rain went. She follows her mother around, she's too smart her own good…"  
>"Sometimes you wish she had your brains.." Glinda smiled "I'm sure she's okay.."<br>"I'm sure .."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much.." Elphaba smiled "It's nice to meet Fiyero's parents. He just always kept talking about you. And about someone named Sarima."<br>"Don't worry.." Baxiana smiled "She ended up getting married to another prince."  
>"So where did you two end up?" Marillot turned to Elphaba. "Somewhere across the sea?"<br>"No, we live in Quox." Elphaba smiled "I would like to get back to Quox. So I can ground a certain someone.."

"I didn't do anything wrong.." Rain glared at her mom.  
>"Yes, you did Rain." Elphaba turned to them. "So can you get us home?"<br>"We have a horses.." Baxiana admitted "But crossing Oz isn't smart. And going around Ugabu would take days. So I guess we need to fly. A broom is smart, but we don't have enough of those lying around.."

"We could take the flying carpet.." Marillot smiled "Ours can carry 10 people."  
>"Would you mind if we went to Quox to?" Baxiana turned to Elphaba. "We haven't see Fiyero in so long. And we're dying to meet our other grandkids."<br>"Sure.." Elphaba smiled  
>"I'm going to get the carpet.." Marillot stood up. "We should leave before the sun rises."<p>

Elphaba slowly pulled Rain closer. She gave the little girl a soft kiss on her forehead. She noticed how Fiyero's mom stared at her, almost in envy. But Rain still didn't feel like going to her.  
>"Rain, if you to your grandmother.." Elphaba whispered "I will forget about this whole following thing. What do you say lemon drop?"<p>

Slowly the girl climbed out of her mom's lap, she slowly walked towards the Baxiana. She smiled as she stepped closer. Rain sat down next to her, handing her left hand.  
>"My name is Rain Tiggular." She smiled<br>"Rain, my grandmother was named Rain." Baxiana smiled "Was it your dad's idea to call you Rain?"  
>"Yes, it was Fiyero's idea.." Elphaba smiled "He didn't say that anyone in his family was named Rain.."<br>"Well, Fiyero.." Baxiana smiled "You must know more about my son these days then I do."  
>"He's okay.." Elphaba smiled "He misses you."<p>

"Well dear.." Baxiana stood up. "Let's go to the carpet, I think my husband has it running by now.."

* * *

><p>Fiyero slowly sat down in the rocking chair on the porch. He stared at the night sky, it was passed 4. He was worried about Elphaba, and every light made him believe that she was home at last. He stared at the night sky. He felt anger inside of him. Why didn't Elphaba tell him what she was planning? She always just took off. Fiyero turned around. Glinda was staring at the lights.<br>"I'm sure she's on her way back.." Glinda replied "I'm sure.."  
>"If she gets caught.." Fiyero turned to her. "Glinda war is coming to Quox. It's not about if it's coming, it's about when. We can't stand against the forces of Madam Morrible. If they decide to attack Quox, many animals will die."<p>

"Quadeling hasn't joined Madame Morrible's forces.." Glinda turned to him. "What is Madame Morrible after?"  
>"Revenge.." Fiyero turned to her.<p>

"Why does she want revenge Fiyero?"  
>"You see, Madam Morrible always said she was different.." Fiyero explained "Turns out, she was. She came from a land named Morida. She's been planning this ever since she was captured. Glin, you were the only one in her way. She wants to show them the power of Oz, she wants to make Oz in to a…"<br>"What's Morida?" Glinda turned to him. "I never heard of it.."  
>"That's because she invaded it." Fiyero replied "You see Morida is a long owned by animals. After the revolution in 1798, only animals were allowed. Madam Morrible was thrown out, she started to decrease the rights off animals because of it. And she invaded the country. Anyone that survived was brought here as slaves, including the cub."<br>"And if you.." Glinda replied  
>"If she knows she's here.." Fiyero replied "A war is going to happen in Oz, and no one can stop it. Glinda, you were supposed to be a message of the power of Oz, her power. But now you escaped and Elphie is alive, they know that Oz isn't that powerful. She'll send people to kill us. To kill us all.."<br>"How do we stop it?" Glinda stared at Fiyero. "Can't we attack Oz?"  
>"We can't do anything until she declares war on Quox. If we attack her, it will look we're the bad guys." Fiyero replied "We're waiting for something, we're taking in animals. Taking care of them, and then we send them away to live in the village near us. They're save here."<br>"Where was this Morida?" Glinda turned to her. "How was it.."

"When Ozma went over the deathly dessert, the powers to be gave her a power.." Fiyero turned to Glinda. He noticed how she was really listening. "She could give an ability. She gave the animals the ability to talk, and she left them with a magical book, a power that belonged to the animals."  
>"The Grimmiere.." Glinda nodded<br>"The Grimmiere could be read by all those who suffered from being different.." Fiyero explained "It gave the animals great power.."  
>"Okay, I get that part.." Glinda turned to him. "But how does Madame Morrible enter the story, was she born there?"<p>

"Madame Morrible is not human, Glinda.." Fiyero turned to her. "Yes, she looks very human. She's a Condrodante, neither animal nor human. She's been pretending to be human. She was from the land too, but they were not nice and sweet. In fact most of her kind wanted to kill all animals. So they banned them to a magical island called Cando. Madame Morrible was one of the only that land. She tried to take over the land, but she was banished. That is when she came to Oz, she had powers bound to her state. Powerful, she used any power to attack the land. When she finally did, she took the Grimmiere. But she couldn't read the inscriptions.."  
>"so she brought the wizard here.." Glinda turned to him.<br>"Yes, but he couldn't read it.." Fiyero turned to her. "But the wizard fit in her plan. And he.."  
>"He's Elphaba's father.." Glinda replied "Maybe somehow she figured it out. She figured out she needed someone else. Someone different, she made the green elixir. Admit it, the wizard wouldn't have been smart enough. She wanted someone like Elphaba…"<br>"But why didn't she follow Elphaba?" Fiyero turned to her.

"Because she had no idea if the plan worked.." Glinda stood up. "She abandoned the plan to find something new, but she ended up being a teacher at Shiz. Then she found Elphaba.."  
>"Sounds like her lucky day.." Fiyero smiled<br>"What does she want?" Glinda turned to him. "What does she need from Elphaba?"

"She wants to get her fellow animal/people free.." Fiyero turned to her.  
>"No, her will is bigger than that.." Glinda turned to her. "Don't you get someone powers when you die? What if she wants the power to read the book.."<br>"Glinda you lost me.."

"There's a legend about a power island.." Glinda turned to him. "It's one of those island connected with a bridge. It contains powers that are beyond anything. She could cross to any world. It's where everything comes from, maybe that's what she wants.."  
>"Where did you read that?" Fiyero turned to her. "magical powers for dummies.."<br>"No, in the books of the Unnamed God.." Glinda replied "She wants to become the most powerful woman in the world, and she needs that power."  
>"What about this war?" Fiyero turned to her. "Why attack Quox? Why go after Elphaba?"<p>

"Because we're in her way.." Glinda replied "I kept her in prison. Elphaba didn't want to work with her and she's just hurting you because that hurts Elphaba.."  
>"But then why does she want a war?" Fiyero turned to her again.<br>"Because maybe we have something she wants.." Glinda turned to her. "Maybe some.."

"I don't know.." Fiyero turned to her. "That's all Elphaba and I found out about. We haven't been able to fly across the sea, it seems to dangerous."  
>"I'm sure she's okay.."<p>

Fiyero stared at the night sky. He didn't say anything. His eyes were cold, and Glinda noticed the worry in his eyes. The stars were bright and there were no clouds. Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them up. Once again he stared at the moon. Today it didn't seem as beautiful. For one it almost looked like Elphaba. Glinda was still standing next to him, but he could care less. Inside he was dying. He knew he would yell to her, tell her how angry he was about her taking off. Inside he knew that he would hug her, and give her a lecture about taking off like this. Once again he stared at the night sky. All of the sudden he noticed something odd. There was a flying carpet coming their way.  
>"Is that what I think it is?" Glinda stood up. "I thought those were pure legend.."<br>"Oh no my parents were the only one in the country.." Fiyero stared up "My parents.."

"I think we know where Elphaba went.." Glinda smiled  
>The flying carpet came closer and landed near the willow tree. Fiyero stepped closer, he was relieved to find Elphaba and Rain on it. He noticed that Rain was in his mother's arms. The girl was fast asleep, and looked cute. Fiyero slowly stepped closer.<br>"I had to see it for myself to believe it.." Baxiana stepped of the carpet, holding her grandchild. "My boy, Fiyero. I'm so glad to see you.."

"See my son, we were so lucky to meet your wife.." Marillot spoke "You really did meet the best woman. She's amazing!"  
>"and your daughter is cute.." Baxiana pulled her son in an embrace. "I didn't think I would live to see this day coming. I'm so happy you are still alive.."<br>"Elphaba.." Fiyero turned to her. "Why did you.."  
>"Lampré!" Glinda threw herself in his arms. "You're still alive. I'm so happy to see you. But how.."<br>"I ran, and jumped in the river.." he kissed her forehead. "Elphaba found me, if she didn't I wouldn't have survived."

"I think we better call it a night.." Glinda said. "But tomorrow we have talk about a plan, we have to beat Madame Morrible and send her back to the jail she disserves._._"

* * *

><p><em>To all of you, why do you think Madame Morrible would attack Quox? And what could be the key they're looking for? Tell me in a review :p<em>


	9. Chapter 9: When light becomes

Chapter 9: When light becomes….

_Every story has two sides to it. In 50 years or so, this war will be brought back to simple facts. Animal suffering will be reduced to a number. A number of deaths, a number of loss a number of survivors. A useless number that doesn't tell us anything._

"Attack the Emerald city from Quox is suicide.." Marillot turned to Fiyero. "Specially giving up our save haven. Attacking them from Vinkus isn't smarter either.."  
>"If we do.." Baxiana spoke "We have to bring the Vinkus people here, we can't let them suffer over a war that is going to happen."<br>"Munchkinland is under Boq's power now.." Glinda turned to Elphaba "He nominated himself as the new leader. I think I can get some of Gilikin behind me.."  
>"Some of Gilikin is not enough.." Marillot spoke "Most people still support your parents Glinda. If we get Gilikin behind us, we'll have them surrounded from two sides.."<br>"Don't forget Quadling.." Lampré spoke "My man are with me.."  
>"Best case scenario, we have them surrounded by 3 sides.." Marillot spoke "Our biggest issue will be Munchkinland, is there any way for Boq to join our cause?"<br>"Let's say that he thinks I changed him in tin man." Elphaba smiled "He's not going to join us.."

"What about forces?" Glinda spoke "How good are Animals in combat?"  
>"Using fly monkeys might be a good idea for a sky attack.." Marillot spoke "But how long will it take before they become easy to kill?"<br>"Chestiry is by far the fastest." Elphaba spoke "And I'm sure he and his buddies can't survive an air attack. I don't want to sacrifice them over an attack that is going to fail.."  
>"Attacking them in the dark is the smartest.." Marillot spoke "It gives us power.."<br>"I think we have to remember that we can't make the first move.." Elphaba spoke "Remember that there are many innocent people in Oz. People who have nothing to do with Madame Morrible's charade. If we attack a defenseless city, we'll look like the bad guys. It's the last thing we need.."  
>"You're right Fea." Fiyero spoke<br>"If we don't attack, we'll be disadvantaged to Madame Morrible.." Glinda explained. "She has no idea we're joining forces. For all she thinks.."

"She knows we're planning something.." Elphaba spoke "There's nothing that goes passed her brain. I think she already knows.."  
>"I wouldn't be surprised.." Glinda paused "There's nothing special on our side. You're powerful Elphie. But Madame Morrible will find a way to make that book work.."<br>"No way.." Elphaba smiled "She can't read the language. For some reason she never can.."  
>"She's going to find someone who can.." Glinda turned towards her. "We have nothing against her. Any power that you have, use it Elphie.."<br>"Glinda, it's not the time to get scared!" Fiyero spoke

Slowly Elphaba stood up, she walked towards the fridge and opened it up. She took a bottle of water and slowly took a sip. This had been the third hour of this awkward conversation. Going back and forward between attacking and not attack was beyond exhausting. Elphaba turned to Glinda, who wanted to attack Madame Morrible. Elphaba agreed with her, but she felt the need to wait. She didn't want to hurt kids in Oz. Wars always had victims that weren't supposed to be there. For some reason she didn't want to start this war. Elphaba returned to her spot.  
>"Can't we take out Madame Morrible instead?" Elphaba spoke "Good old fashioned arrow to the head. Like you say, she would see a war coming.."<br>"Yes." Marillot turned to her. "Do you think you'll get close enough? What if you don't wound her deathly?"

"I know some poison.." Glinda replied "She's down in 5 minutes, give or take.."  
>"If we attack Madame Morrible.." Fiyero spoke "The Gale force will take out that person in no time. There's no way we can get away with it. We'd have to be pretty close to get her.."<br>"So close that they could kill you.." Marillot spoke "Trust me, if you set that plan in motion, you'll end up dead. I fear you won't take Madame Morrible with you.."  
>"It's a good idea Elphie.." Glinda touched her hand. "Maybe someone should try it, someone who's not hunted down. Someone like Fiyero.."<br>"No way!" Elphaba reacted "It's too dangerous, we're dropping the plan. I can't even believe I brought it up in the first place.."

"I still think it's a smart idea.." Glinda explained "We could avoid a war.."  
>"If we kill Madame Morrible.." Fiyero stood up. "And if we manage to get away, the war will come to Quox. We can't out run it, and Madame Morrible will expect this."<br>"True.." Baxiana stood up. "Whatever we do. We're cornered. If we attack first, we're the bad guys. If they attack, chances are we'll lose large part of our forces. "  
>"The dessert protects us.." Glinda replied<br>"It's not the deathly dessert.." Elphaba spoke "I'm sure there's a way to cross it. Anything dead that touches it, wood anything even creating another yellow brick road over it. They would be here in no time. There are no other natural elements that protect us.."

"The hills of Gilikin are a natural barrier.." Glinda replied "We could take residence in my castle."  
>"The natural barriers of Gilikin might stop them for a little while.." Fiyero turned to her. "But the truth is, Madame Morrible knows Oz on the back of her hand. We know Quox inside out. There are many caves, rivers which we can use. Many of them are a maze to her. We don't have mountains as natural barrier, but we do have other natural elements."<br>"I say, you should start protecting the village.." Elphaba spoke "Walls will keep them outside. Anything that will remotely slow them down.."  
>"Is slowing them down enough?" Glinda spoke "Sure caves are great and all, but I think hills are still better."<p>

"caves are okay.." Baxiana turned to Fiyero. "But might they be dangerous at the same time? It's not the first time that people get trapped in caves.."  
>"She's got a point there.." Glinda smiled "The hills it is.."<br>"What about natural disasters in hills?" Fiyero turned to her. "We have protection in the form of the dessert. The sea is about 5 miles to the west. We can use any of it against Madame Morrible.."  
>"Sea line is a strong way to bring the battle to sea.." Glinda replied "But neither of us has any experience with combat. We're not stronger on the sea.."<p>

_Every story has two sides. A good and an evil one. It's your choice to decide which is which.._

* * *

><p>"Okay, do we have any idea where they're hiding?" Madame Morrible turned to the guards of the Gale force. "You know Glinda, where would she go.."<br>"We might know Glinda.." Boq entered the room. "I know her very well, but Elphaba is unpredictable. She figures out what your next move is, and she used it against you. I think Elphaba is the one flying around, Glinda is just following orders."  
>"I wouldn't really be so sure.." Avaric spoke "Glinda is smart, not so smart as Elphaba. But she still managed to fly the broom on first try I might add.."<p>

"The thing is with Glinda on their side.." Brr spoke "Gilikin will choose her side. You know how they have been shutting the city out, since we brought in Glinda on so called false accusations."  
>"What about Quadling?" Avaric spoke "With the prince missing.."<br>"His parents will never choose our side.." Madame Morrible spoke "They're with Glinda.."

"So that leaves Vinkus.." Boq smiled "We have them on our hand, they hate Elphaba. She got Fiyero killed, they can drink her blood.."  
>"But are they going to turn against Glinda?" Madame Morrible stood up. "Remember that they haven't been supportive of our choices. They've been fighting us.." <em><br>_"The forces of Munchkinland are on your side Madame Morrible.."  
>"Maybe they're hiding in Gilikin.." Brr spoke "The natural borders are an amazing way to hide and great against attacks."<p>

"Maybe we should attack Gilikin then.." Madame Morrible smiled  
>"The thing is.." Avaric spoke "Animals are running from Oz. They're going somewhere else, Elphaba is helping them. So, she needs to be outside Oz."<br>"Good theory.." Madame Morrible spoke. "but where?"  
>"We can't attack each land.." Brr spoke "That would be unfair.."<br>"It would be.." Madame Morrible slowly walked around. "Every second we're thinking about this, they're growing stronger. They're growing better. We have to attack.."

"Many animals go straight for Quox." A voice said from the door.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero.." Elphaba turned to him." A double wall, the stronger the wall, the longer it will keep them. Please, don't be so.."<br>"Charming.." Fiyero pulled her in his arms. "Why couldn't you have Glinda help us out?"  
>"Because she's on babysit duty, you know that.." Elphaba spoke<p>

"Mom, where does this rock fit.." Rain stood behind her, holding one of the smallest rocks she could find.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be with your aunt Glinda?" Elphaba turned to her. "What did I say about following me around?"<br>"That it's dangerous, and I shouldn't do it." Rain turned to her. "But they're keeping another fashion show. They want to dress me in pink!"  
>"Pink's not so bad.." Fiyero smiled<p>

"Speak for yourself dad.." Rain turned away. "I won't wear, nor will I ever.."  
>"Big words.." Elphaba turned to her. "Go home!"<br>"I'll take her.." Baxiana pulled Rain in her arms. "How is the walls going?"

"Amazing, if someone didn't have something to say about everything I do.." Fiyero glared at Elphaba. She smiled.  
>"I'm simply pointing out the weak links in the wall.." Elphaba spoke. "And I think you should fit another rock right there.."<br>"Why don't I fit you right there?" Fiyero turned to her. "Then you.."  
>"You know you love me.." Elphaba handed him the rock. "Now get going.."<br>"Better.." Fiyero put the stone where Elphaba had pointed it out.

"Perfect.." Elphaba threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight embrace. "Thank you for doing this with me.."  
>"Elphaba…" Fiyero turned to her. "I've been thinking about this. Maybe you and Glinda should head over the sea, with the kids. Protect yourselves. We'll fix our problems here.."<br>"I can't leave this.." Elphaba stared at him. "This thing is something that matters to me. I fight for the things that matter. I don't run away.."  
>"That's what I love about you Fea.." Fiyero took her in his arms. "Right now, I hate it.."<p>

"I understand.." Elphaba looked in his eyes. "But we will do anything to keep our family safe. But I need to fight for what I believe in, Madame Morrible can't get what she wants.."  
>"Off course she can't.." Fiyero turned to her. "What is it she wants?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Rain stepped inside the room.<br>"Where have you been?" Glinda stepped towards her. "I wouldn't be talking to a five year old, if you weren't half this.."  
>"So.." Rain smiled "What did I miss?"<p>

"I just gave your sister Glinda Rose pink shoes.." Glinda smiled  
>"Shoes!" Rain yelled "Shoes!"<br>"Exciting about a pair of shoes?" Glinda raised an eyebrow "I have a great influence on you.."  
>"Shoes!" Rain slowly turned to her. "What happened to the shoes?"<br>"What shoes?"

"The shoes of Dorothy.." Rain turned to her. "The jewelry shoes that belong to my aunt, what happened to them?"  
>"They went with Dorothy.." Glinda smiled "Wherever she is, the shoes are."<br>"Those shoes hold magic.." Rain took the book. "They're enchanted with a heart desire spell. I read about it in an old book. It's an ancient spell, in an old book.."  
>"Since when are you able to read.." Glinda turned to her. "You are 5."<br>"I have a big brother.." Rain smiled "Who reads to me.."

"Continue.." Glinda smiled  
>"So Dorothy's wish was to get home." Rain turned to her. "My aunts wish was to walk. Maybe these shoes give you your heart's desire."<br>"You forget one thing about heart's desire.." Glinda turned to her "No one wishes for weapons or more force. No one."

"But those shoes will have to do something right.." Rain turned to her. "Great power can find other sources of great power, maybe somehow they can show us the location of the Introcalis."  
>"The Introcalis is supposed to be a wand that controls everything.." Glinda turned to her. "And if you listened right you would know that Ozma possess it. And Ozma, is nowhere around."<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba stepped on the balcony overlooking the city. She turned to Fiyero, but he wasn't able to see her. The dessert was miles away, the city was small and weak in many ways. One of those were the many houses on the outskirt of the city. Like Rosies or even their house. Build on the outskirt to find peace in the tranquility of nature. Right now this tranquility would be their absolute weakness.<br>In a city where people live close, there are less boundaries to the world. More boundaries equals more weaknesses, more points to protect. In that case, their city was an absolute disaster. Elphaba turned around, she didn't like being in this situation. No one would, what did she have to do about the city? About the Animals and people in the city? Were they lost causes? What about her daughters? She didn't want any of them in the middle of a war. She didn't want them to know hate, prejudice, war and everything that was wrong with the world. She didn't want them to know women like Madame Morrible..

Elphaba closed her eyes, she felt how everything was too much. Her emotions were in overdrive, she felt lost. The same way she had when running away from the wizard. All the guilt started to get worst: it wasn't just her. This was her family, her friends. There was so much to lose.  
>"Are you okay, Elphaba?" Baxiana's voice was kind and sweet. "You shouldn't worry, my husband is excellent in protecting cities. Madame Morrible shouldn't be able to get passed our defenses.."<br>"If anyone in the town gets hurt.." Elphaba turned to Baxiana. "If anyone gets hurt, It's my fault. I can't be responsible for that many suffering.."

"You are not responsible…" Baxiana sat down. "You don't understand that you are their only chance. You are a hero, Elphaba. You came back for the husband of your best friend, you saved your best friend and you are .."  
>"Well, I don't think we stand a shot.." Elphaba turned to Baxiana. "We're out powered."<br>"I don't know about that.." Baxiana smiled "We have a strong army, with the right strategy we can win this. You shouldn't think negative about something, until you really have to. We have the right spirit.."

"Spirit doesn't win wars.." Elphaba turned around.  
>"Well, it does help us through times of darkness.." Baxiana smiled<br>"Now I know where Fiyero gets his positive nature from.." Elphaba smiled "I'm so sorry that you believed Fiyero was dead for the.."  
>"My son is stubborn.." Baxiana stared at the land. "Whatever he did, he did for love. I can't find a more noble reason then family."<p>

* * *

><p>"How long will it take us to put a yellow brick road in the dessert?" Madame Morrible stared at the plans in front of her. "Two days.."<br>"Madame, we're talking about at least 25 miles dessert.." the man of the Gale force turned to her. "I don't think a few days will cut."  
>"25 miles?" Madame Morrible turned to her. "Why aren't you on your way?"<p>

"Looks like you have a battle plan.." Avaric sat down. "Have you contacted Gilikin?"  
>"Gilikin refuses any contact with the outside world.." Madame Morrible turned around. "They keep faithful to Glinda even after she fled the country.."<br>"Same trouble with Quadling." Boq stepped in the room. "They made it so non-Quadling people can't enter their country. They refuse to let anyone in.."

"That leaves Vinkus.." Madame Morrible turned to Brr. "How are things in Vinkus?"  
>"Vinkus is closing borders." Brr spoke "They refuse to talk, I even think they're evacuating citizens. I say that they stick with Elphaba.."<br>"Or they support Glinda.." Madame Morrible turned around. "What are the chances of success if we attack all three sides.."

"That's suicide.." Avaric spoke "If we split up forces, we will be easier to destroy. They fight from four sides, we need to attack one side. You know why?"  
>"Why is that Avaric?" Madame Morrible smiled at him.<br>"Because Elphaba doesn't believe in throwing the first punch.." Avaric spoke "They won't attack us.."  
>"Are you kidding me?" Boq spoke "She's wicked, she makes the first punch!"<br>"Glinda's with her.." Avaric know. "If there's one thing we've learned about Glinda. She fights dirty, she is mean and is in charge of the plan. I saw we attack Quox.."  
>"There's no way we pass the dessert walking.."<p>

"Who said anything about walking?"

* * *

><p>"Calm down!" Larena screamed<br>"There's no way miss Galinda is evil.." a person in the back said "Why are we fighting the city? We should be siding with them, so we can get Glinda back. It was that Green thing that tricked her…"  
>"Then why would she go all the trouble just to save Glinda.." Merlia stepped from behind Larena's back. She had long wavy blond hair, almost curled. Her blue eyes looked like the evening sky just after twilight and her dress was dark brown. "I know my sister, and she wouldn't side with no wicked woman. Can we perhaps see that the way of the city is wrong. How can we stand by a corrupt system? Madame Morrible a woman that would have killed Glinda, we know them.."<p>

"Maybe the wicked witch of the west is pulling her down!" another man yelled "How can we know that Glinda hasn't lost her way? Maybe she became wicked.."  
>"Stop it!" Merlia screamed "One does not call my sister wicked!"<br>"Well, you see what happened.." a man screamed "The wicked witch of the west was supposed to be melted and yet she's still alive. Glinda knew!"  
>"Maybe we're all wrong.." Larena stepped to the front. "Madame Morrible is planning on attack parts within Oz. She's planning on killing us one by one. She is the one that is Wicked, maybe we've been judging Elphaba wrong all this time. Our system is corrupt, every person we would support in the Emerald city is only thinking about destroying the Oz we all grew to love.."<br>"I never trusted that Madame Morrible.." A low voice said. "I've been to the city, they're planning on attacking Quox.."

The crowd started to talk, everyone had something to say about this. Everyone felt like expressing their fears, their anger. Or anything that was going on within them. Merlia turned to the man who stepped from the darkness. He was tall, had the same olive skin from Vinkus and it seemed like he had traveled for months.  
>"What is your name, stranger?" Larena spoke "And what is your business in Gilikin.."<br>"My business is simple.." he took another step to the front. "I'm with the Vinkus. The king and Queen have left the country. I got a message from them, Miss Galinda is okay.."  
>"Miss Galinda…" Everyone in the crowd said her name.<p>

"I've infiltrated in the city.." he stepped on. "I'm Marten, I'm a friend of Fiyero's. They're attack Quox. I don't know when, I don't know why. All I know is that they need forces to fight back…"  
>"How is my sister?" Merlia spoke "Marten.."<br>"I didn't even know Glinda had a sister.." Marten laughed "She never once mentioned you.."  
>"Well, we all know Glinda and I don't get along.." Merlia spoke "I'm her stupid younger sister. And with stupid I mean, miss steals all my stuff.."<p>

"What about Gilikin?" Larena took a step towards him. "Are they planning attacking are cities?"  
>"They were.." Marten spoke "But they don't want to appear to be weak. By splitting forces, they would have less chances. Attacking all of the sides at the same time is suicide for them, they know it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Elphaba.."<p>

"If we have the Animals stay.." Elphaba walked around in circles. "They can have risks. They're waiting for an attack.."  
>"Elphie!" Glinda slowly put her hands to her shoulders. "Snap out of it."<br>"We're going to be under attack.." Elphaba spoke. "I'm worried. Worried.."  
>"I get it, but by walking around her you're not going to solve anything.." Glinda turned to her.<br>"Well, this is all my fault.." Elphaba spoke "I should have been more careful. I should have.."  
>"Should have is buried beside would have.." Glinda spoke "And don't forget Can't and won't."<br>"It's just.." Elphaba turned away. "I don't know Glinda, what if.."

"Okay, things are going to be fine.."  
>"I don't want to lose everything." Elphaba turned to Glinda. "I'm in too deep. I don't know how to lead an army. Nor do I know.."<br>"Look, you're not alone.." Glinda took Elphaba's hand. "Fiyero and his family know how to win a war. They know how to fight; you have to make sure the people are okay. Make sure they're united against Madame Morrible, they trust you Elphaba. You are their leader.."

"It's getting dark…" Glinda smiled "I might just get ready to get some sleep. You should to, Elphaba. You look tired."  
>"I'm not tired…" Elphaba smiled "Sleeping seems impossible."<p>

Elphaba stared over the lands of Quox. It had been weeks since they started to prepare this war. They couldn't really call it a war, a war meant both sides were fighting. They were in a pre-war, they were scared of anything that could happen. Animals flew across the dessert, looking for danger coming their way. They hadn't seen any dangerous activity, but the dessert was big and danger could come from all sides. A message had been sent to Quadling and Gilikin. Both sides had almost directly chosen their side. In war that didn't mean much, the Emerald city had a strong army. It was nothing compare to their forces, and especially if Boq supported them. Munchkinland was almost directly connected to their side of the dessert. Relocating was not an option, for Elphaba Quox had been her home for so long. She couldn't leave this land. Slowly she walked towards the bed; she picked Melena from the small bed.  
>"How are you, Mel?" Elphaba stared at her. "Has aunt Glinda been dressing you?"<br>"Now you know how it feels…" Fiyero smiled walking down the stairs. He stared at Melena, she was wearing a pink dress. "The pink gets scary right.."

"How is it going up there?" Elphaba turned to him. "I haven't seen you, since you started to plan this 'war' with your father."  
>"Well, there's nothing simple about this…" Fiyero turned to her. "Especially since offence is the best defense. The truth is, we can't actually openly attack the people of Oz."<br>"I'm worried Fiyero…" Elphaba turned to him. "I wish we could just.."  
>"I know…" Fiyero smiled "Everything will be fine. I promise this to you, this won't be the end."<p>

"You do know you're brainless…" Elphaba smiled "This war can't mean anything good. This is going to change Oz, we'll be the bad guys. We'll be wicked.."  
>"We already are.." Glinda stepped towards them. "Everyone in Oz is convince we're the bad ones. Madame Morrible has talked to them, so now we have to win…"<br>"Win what?" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "What is there to win Glin?"  
>"Oz…" Glinda turned to her. "We need to win Oz back,…"<p>

"Well, then we'll have to be prepared…" Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "What kind of defenses do we have? "  
>"We have the monkeys…" Fiyero spoke "They fly across the desserts. Glinda is leading the archers. They can bring down any enemy."<br>"Glinda?" Elphaba turned to her. "You an archer? You can't even aim.."  
>"Correction, I couldn't a year ago.." Glinda turned to Elphaba. "I have changed Elphaba. We'll be hiding near the caves, we have a clear view on anything in the air. Trust me, everything will be fine. They shouldn't underestimate us."<br>"Elphaba, no one knows how to cast protection shields the way you…" Fiyero kissed her head. "We will be fine…"

* * *

><p>Elphaba's eyes opened up when she heard a loud bang outside. She turned to the baby bed, picking Melena up. She was staring at her mom in fear, fear for something Elphaba didn't understand. In her mind she had no idea where they noise came from, if it were sounds by animals outside or a sky attack by Madame Morrible. She didn't know. It was her mind that kept telling her that things weren't that bad. That it wasn't bad. But she heard another bang.<br>"Oh my God!" She heard someone scream.  
>"Stay inside Elphaba…"She heard Fiyero say. "Me and Glinda can handle this.."<p>

"What's going on Fiyero?"  
>"It might look like Madame Morrible decided to attack us in the middle of the night…"<br>"What do you mean Fiyero?" Elphaba got up. "Do you mean that they're on their way to attack the city."

"I don't mean on their way…" Fiyero turned to her in horror. "I mean the city is under attack right this moment."  
>"What?" Elphaba turned around. "Fiyero, are you serious?"<br>"I wish I wasn't…." Fiyero didn't smile at all, his face was terror. Pure fear, something she hadn't seen of him in a long time. This face made her believe his exact words. She threw the covers off her body, getting dressed was for once not her first priority. Getting the animals to safety was. Saving all of them, the ones that were in danger.  
>"Fiyero, we have to get the animals to the caves." Elphaba spoke "They are save there…"<p>

_This was our side..._


	10. Chapter 10: When the caves

Hey,

Sorry, it took a while before I could update this chapter. There is a new Wicked character in this fiction. He or she has not appeared yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and what's going on in this. Thank you for all the reviews,

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Or I'm going to send Rain after you.

TempeGeller.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: When the caves ….<p>

"Look.." Glinda turned to Rain, she was holding a big book. "It's right here…."  
>"It's a legend…" Glinda reacted in a half singing voice. "Legends are that, legends."<br>"A couple of years ago…" Rain smiled "The Grimierre was believed to be a legend. You have seen something that was a legend, what makes you say this is a legend?"  
>"There are two different legends…." Glinda turned to the child. "There are things we call legends, because we don't know where they are. And there are legends, because we don't know if they exist."<p>

"There's no such thing…." Rain smiled at her. "Are you making this up?"  
>"Well, maybe…" Glinda turned to her. "But you don't know that."<br>"You're just making that stuff up…" Rain said in a high voice . "Mom tells me that stories are real, until they're proven wrong. You can't prove it doesn't exist."  
>"Well, I can tell you that we never found any traces of its existence." Glinda smiled "I have ruled Oz for 14 years, there never have been any traces of this so called magical object."<br>"well, you didn't know mom…." Rain paused  
>"Sometimes you should know words…" Glinda paused "Some words aren't meant to be spoken. You might be a smart five year old, but you're still five."<p>

"Well…." Rain paused "You are…"  
>"Stop it missy!" Glinda turned to her. "You're five, I'm…"<br>"Well, you're…" Rain turned to her. "Don't even…"  
>"Don't outsmart me!" Glinda turned to her.<br>"Are you really bickering with a 5 year old?" Liir raised an eyebrow. "You won't win an argument of Rain, she never gives up. Like ever!"

Rain had an amazing smile on her face. Like she was trying to tell a story with her crazy eyes or maybe even just by looking at Glinda. Everyone knew that Rain was way to smart for her age, but it was clear that she even had a mind of her own. Like Elphaba, Rain didn't give in to rumors. She needed to see something for herself to believe it. Even if that meant she would believe in impossible legends. She had seen many things that shouldn't be true, were actually the scary truth. One of that was Oz, the country she believed in for years. That country that followed a leader that was beyond corrupt. Their right was wrong. And so she didn't believe in the leader of Oz. Not the people who were deceived by empty words.  
>"I still think I'm right…" Rain turned away in a movement of pride.<p>

Glinda didn't react to that one throwback line. What did she have to say? Starting an argument with a five year old was not something she would do right now. It wasn't smart to get mad, in the face of imminent danger. So she just turned around and sat down next to her daughters Talésa and Elphaba Jr. Elphaba's daughter Glinda Rose had decided to play dress up, she was completely unaware of any danger that might be hanging over their heads. Sometimes Glinda questioned whether Glinda Rose and Rain were even related. She however assumed that Glinda Rose had inherited the dancing trough life philosophy that defied Fiyero all this years ago. Liir seemed to be nervous, he was pacing around the room. Almost waiting for something heavy to fall down. He had the same worried face as Elphaba. But he looked like Fiyero. Glinda could notice pieces of Elphaba in his personality. He seemed rather mature for a 9 year old. Although he didn't look like someone who was ready for a war. But could you blame a 9 near old boy?

"Mom, are you serious about the war?" Talésa turned to Glinda. "Horrible Morrible scares me!"  
>"I didn't know there were that bad people…" Glinda Rose spoke<p>

"Mommy?" Talésa stared out of the window. The little girl was standing up on the bed and was staring in to the darkness. Her eyes reflected something Glinda didn't understand.  
>"What's it Talé?" Glinda put her arms around Talé's shoulders. She turned her face in the same direction as her daughter. She could recognize something coming their way. Flying objects, that was all she could recognize. She turned around, she needed to think fast. She had no idea what the flying objects were coming their way.<p>

"El.." Glinda turned to her Elphaba Jr. "Liir, can you get the girls to the caves?"  
>"Why?" Liir stood up. "Aunt Glinda, what's going on?"<br>"Liir, I think that we're under attack…"  
>"What about mommy?" Rain spoke again. "And Melena?"<br>"I'll keep Melena with me…" Glinda spoke "You have to go to the caves. Take any animals you can find. I'm going to kick some ass…"

Glinda grabbed the bow and arrow from the closet. She had to admit that she never imagined used it on anything that was alive. A couple of years Glinda had chosen archery as a way to get rid of her anger. She never imagined that she would be able to use it in real life. Dummies and targets would not be the same. But Glinda thought of her daughters, of the Animals in the town. She even let her mind go to Elphaba and her family. Her eyes were filled with anger. She walked out of the room, passing by Fiyero's room.  
>"What's going on Glinda?" Fiyero whispered. Glinda stared at Elphaba, she was curled up in Fiyero's arms. She could notice the worry in Fiyero's eyes. His arms pulled Elphaba closer.<br>"We're under attack Fiyero." Glinda turned to him. "You should stay here. Wake up Elphaba and head to the caves. I'll do the rest."

Glinda threw the tonic over her shoulders. She stared to run outside, only now she could see the night sky from the outside. Darkness was normal in Quox, it got darker than it did in Oz. Glinda had no idea why this phenomenon occurred. She assumed that Elphaba was perfectly aware why this happened, but right now there was no time for questions. She pulled the bow in her arms, making it ready to shoot an arrow.  
>"Where are you?" Glinda pointed the arrow to the night sky. She squinted her eyes a bit, it was something she always did before releasing an arrow. She stared at the flying objects coming closer to her. They almost looked like some kind of airplanes. She hadn't see any of them before, they didn't look like her bubble at all. They were so different, there was a day and night difference. Glinda released the arrow, curing in herself. She noticed it something, and one of the small flying objects came down. Crashing in the empty area of Quox.<br>"Hoping the dragon gets to you…" Glinda released a smile in relief.

She slowly pulled another arrow from her tonic. Her heart was going too fast, fear was going through her vanes. She didn't want to be in this situation right now. It was then it hit her. Melena, her mind cursed as she remembered the young green child sleeping in the basinet upstairs. She promised the kids she would the young infant. She was responsible for her. But she couldn't return to the house, and bring Fiyero and Elphaba in more danger.  
>"Oh Sweet Oz!" She cursed as she stared at the sky, it was filled more with the flying objects that had haunted her very nightmares. She slowly pointed at another one of them. Releasing another arrow was different. It seemed like she understood she was attack people from Oz. People who weren't allt hat bad in reality. It was Madame Morrible who filled their head with lies and stuff. She observed how another object hit the cold dirt of the earth.<br>"Watch out?" She heard as she was slammed to the floor. Fear once again took control of her body. She didn't feel anything for the first five minutes. Like her body had completely shut down. She couldn't trace the whereabouts of her bow and arrow. She did feel a sharp pain in her foot. But she imagined that was just a late impact of the fall.

"Miss Glinda, are you okay?" A high pitch voice came from next to her. She stared at a goat, Rosie. Elphaba had talked about her. About how she was one of the best Animals she had ever met. Rosie was related to doctor Dillemand.  
>"I'm fine Rosie." Glinda smiled "Are you?"<p>

"I'm fine…" Rose replied "You didn't notice the thing coming to you…"  
>"Rosie, can you head to the caves?" Glinda pushed herself up, she collected her bow. Her put some arrows back in the white tonic. "You have to look after the kids. I can look after myself…"<p>

"Miss Glinda, there's nothing you can do…" Rosie turned to her. "There's nothing anyone can do right now. We can only find cover and hope they'll go away."  
>"They're not going anywhere Rosie." Glinda turned to her with determent eyes. "I have to get down as many as possible. I have to make sure they don't get to my daughters…."<br>"Miss Glinda, where's your husband?" There was a high pitch quality in her voice.

"He's still in the house…" Glinda paused "Sleeping. Elphaba and Fiyero will pull him along to safety. I trust her with my life…"  
>On that note Rosie walked towards the caves. Glinda once again pulled an arrow from the tonic. She stared towards the night sky. The small plane thingies were hovering above her, almost looking at her. She slowly released another arrow, but it didn't matter anymore. She didn't seem to hit her main target. Close to her another heavy object hit its target. Anger appeared in Glinda's eyes, as she pulled her arms above her head. A couple of the planes flew back. A smile appeared on her face. She took another arrow from her tonic.<br>"Come on Glinda!" Lampré pulled her away. "We have to go! We have to go to the caves…"  
>"Lampré honey.." Glinda paused "Where are Elphaba and Fiyero?"<p>

"They are on their way…" Lampré spoke "They're getting Melena ready, they'll be there…"  
>"I have to make sure that…" Glinda was pulled away from the house.<br>"Glinda there's no time!"

"Don't pull me along!" Glinda pulled her arm. "I don't want my friend to be in danger!"  
>"There's nothing you can do Glinda!' He pulled her arm. Running towards the caves was stressful. Glinda could hear heavy objects falling down. The sound was maybe the most horrible thing she ever heard. She was painfully aware that she didn't have a chance to turn around. When she saw the caves, she turned around to face the night sky once more again. She took her bow, for one last deadly arrow. Glinda squinted her eyes. The arrow hit one of the creatures.<p>

"Get inside!" Lampré pulled her arm. "Now!"

"No!" Glinda was pulled inside. She could recognize a lot of animals who were hiding behind the rocks. Like they weren't hide.  
>"Get farther in the caves!" Glinda stared at the outside. "They can still get us here, if we get farther we'll be safer. They won't be able to find us…"<p>

"Good idea!" Rosie replied

Glinda walked in the caves. The only thing she was looking for were the kids. Or even Elphaba and Fiyero. She was hoping that they would have taken a faster road, that way they wouldn't have passed them by. But every few seconds it seemed more impossible to find either of them.  
>"Mommy!" Talésa threw her arms around Glinda's neck. A loud bang came from the long tunnel. Glinda turned around to Rosie.<p>

"The tunnel just collapsed."

* * *

><p>"We have to get up Fiyero…" Elphaba stepped from the bed. She wanted to walk towards Glinda's room to wake her up. The idea that Glinda wasn't there anymore made her scared. She walked over to the baby bed. She pulled Melena from it and held her close to her body.<br>"She has taken the kids to safety." Fiyero replied "Believe me, they're fine."  
>"What's going on Fiyero?" Elphaba turned around. "Why are they attacking now?"<br>"There's no light at night…" Fiyero admitted "We wouldn't have seen them coming. It's brilliant. I should have thought about it, I should have… "  
>"Fiyero, should have is not going to help us right now…"<p>

Elphaba pulled Melena closer to her body, almost like she was trying to keep the child safe. Fiyeros face was almost pure horror. There was a soft knock on the door. Elphaba turned away from Fiyero, she put Melena on the soft bed.  
>"We're going to get out of here right away, lemon drop." Elphaba smiled "You'll be with your sisters in no time. Aunt Glinda is taking care of them…"<br>"Momma…" Melena smiled  
>"Perfect, you always take the perfect moment to start talking." Elphaba rolled her eyes as she picked her daughter up."<p>

"The caves have collapsed…" Fiyero stepped in the room.

"What are you talking about? "Elphaba turned to him. "When did the caves collapse? And did you decide to let me sleep through the attack…"  
>"Mark the owl signaled me…." Fiyero smiled "He assures me that Glinda and all the kids are save. They are stuck in the caves, the animals are trying to do anything, but getting out there is suicide. Anything moving outside is a target Elphaba. Specially now. "<br>"A target?" Elphaba turned to him. "What about us inside?"  
>"Elphaba, Madame Morrible has invented something to trace any living thing outside…" Fiyero spoke "The idea is that she didn't find a way to locate anyone in their houses or caves for that matter. Translation, we're save in here…"<br>"Until they start bombing houses…" Elphaba stepped to her closet. She placed Melena in the crib once more again. "We need to get the animals to safety and we need to get Glinda out of those caves. Fiyero, these caves have collapsed. Oz knows, what will happen next. "  
>"Elphaba, there's nothing you can do…" Fiyero grabbed her arm.<br>"Like hell I can…" Elphaba pulled her arm away. "You know when we rescued that cub, we took a risk. Where is that guy? Where is the guy that?"  
>"Back then, we were not in mortal danger…" Fiyero turned to her. "Without the Grimierre you're defenseless."<p>

"You forgot I owned that book for more than a few years…." Elphaba spoke "I know that book, I know some spells that can knock them back a few paces."

* * *

><p>"We're all going to die!" A small fox in the back ground reacted to Glinda. "We're stuck in caves, there's nowhere to go. We're so dead…"<br>"You are a fox…" Glinda turned to him. "Aren't you supposed to make all kinds of tunnels? Or did you forget that? Everyone we need to…."

"You're not Elphaba!" A small rabbet in the back ground reacted "We followed your orders and now we're stuck in here! That wouldn't have happened if we were listing to Elphaba…"  
>"Please calm down!" Glinda screamed "We're all okay, we're not hurt. That's what matters. It doesn't help pointing fingers at each other, we're in here. We all need to get out! Let's put our energy and focus to that. Getting out of this caves…"<br>"You got us in here in the first place…" the fox cursed "With your bossy arrows, they would never…"  
>"It wasn't her fault…" Rosie added "They were here to attack. They would have anyway."<br>"Rosie, don't side with her…" the fox spoke again. "Look, I hope we can all agree that we're stuck in here because of her."

"I see, we all agree…" Glinda stood up. "We're stuck in here because of me. We get that, so I'm the one that has to get us out of here. Foxy, I don't see you helping me. You're just scaring the kids."  
>"My name is Burt." The fox reacted "The rabbit is called Foxy."<br>"Look…" Glinda spoke again. "We're all scared, we are. Nothing is stopping us to look deeper in the caves, there might be some path going outside. I subject we split up…"  
>"In Horror crystal movies someone always dies when they split up…" Elphaba Jr. reacted<br>"Oh please!" Liir rolled his eyes. "Is not…"

"Calm down…" Rosie reacted "Glinda exploring caves on your own is not a strong idea. We don't know what dangers could be creeping around…"  
>"The dragon…" Liir made a scary movement.<br>"There's a dragon?" Talésa pulled herself closer to Glinda.

"There's no dragon…" Glinda glared

Glinda turned around, she headed towards the beginning of the tunnel. Or the place where the rocks had collapsed. Animals were standing there, helpless. Not doing anything. Glinda rolled her eyes a bit, in a movement to show her frustration.  
>"Why aren't you doing anything with this rocks?" Glinda turned Akilata, a young girl who was standing there. Akilata had long brown hair, pulled together in a braid. She turned to Glinda in absolute fear.<p>

"Miss Elphaba…" Akilata reacted "She won't let me use magic, I don't think I can do it."  
>"It's simple miss Galinda…" a goat stepped from behind her. "If we move any of the rocks, the others could collapse. Things can get worst…"<p>

"Okay, then how do we get out here?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.  
>"Miss Elphaba says all the caves are in contact with each other…" Akilata turned to Glinda. "But they're too big, we could lose our path. I think our best shot is waiting…"<br>"Waiting it is…" Glinda turned around.

* * *

><p>"You can't simple remember each spell in the Grimierre…" Fiyero paused. "Right Elphaba?"<br>"Not every spell, Fiyero, I didn't use every spell in the years I owned that damn book." Elphaba turned to him. "But I know some spells, and I know I can remember them of the top of my mind…"  
>"Elphaba, it's been almost 14 years…" Fiyero turned to her. "I doubt you memorized the spells that well. You know what happens if you make a mistake. Remember Nessa, your sister. You can't remove a spell."<p>

"Well, I know…" Elphaba stood up. "My best friend is in those caves. Our two little girls, our boy. Do you expect me to sit here? And not do anything? If they…"  
>"That's it Fea…" Fiyero paused "I don't know what to do…"<p>

"Look after Melena…" Elphaba stepped towards him. "I'm going to solve this. I'm going to…"  
>"No!" Fiyero grabbed her arm. "I can't lose you…"<br>"You won't!" Elphaba pulled her arms towards her. "Can't you have faith in me. I know I can do this. Please, show me the same trust you have shown all this years…"  
>"I trust you Fea…" Fiyero paused "I'm just scared to lose you…"<p>

Elphaba stepped out of the room. Going outside when a town was attacked wasn't considered smart. It was considered anything but smart. But Elphaba knew that this was only the beginning. She knew Madame Morrible on the back of her hand. If she didn't show power tonight, she would be sending more people tomorrow. This was her chance to show that she was not scared of her army. Or whatever it was called.  
>Elphaba stepped down the stairs, she turned around staring at her daughter's bedroom. A certain feeling of worry entered her mind. Was her baby girl okay? Were both of her daughters okay? What about her son Liir? Was Rain still being a know it all. Elphaba removed them of her mind. Thinking about kids wouldn't bring her concentration. The idea of getting back to them did give her fire in her movement. With that Elphaba stepped out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Rain turned to Glinda, in her mind Rain was cursing. Why was Glinda not going anything? Why was she just standing there watching everyone. There was so much they could do. Rain stepped towards her, but she noticed that no one seemed ot have any attention for a 5 year old kid with ideas.<p>

_"Daddy, daddy…" Rain ran towards Fiyero "Daddy, let's go in there…"  
>"Rain, no…" Fiyero's eyes were full of worry. "You can't go in there little girl. There is a monster in those caves…"<br>"No, there's no…" Rain smiled "Monsters aren't real daddy." _

_"Well, sometimes they are Rain." Fiyero turned to her. "That's why I don't want you to go in there. Is that a deal buttercup?"  
>"Why do you call me that?" She turned to Fiyero. "I'm not a buttercup. I'm way to smart…" <em>

_"The thing is: you can't go in those cave without your mother or me."  
>"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore…" <em>

_"Yes you are…" Fiyero pulled her in an embrace. "A smart little girl.." _

Rain turned around, remembering her father's words. Going in a cave by herself was dangerous, she needed her mother or father with her. A smile appeared on Rain's face. Her mother and father hadn't been there when she entered the caves. Translation, the previous rule was not the same anymore. Rain slowly stepped away from the group. She believe her aunt Glinda wouldn't notice she was gone. Not before she had found safety for them. Rain smiled to herself, she was going to safe them all. It didn't enter her mind that this would be a dangerous choice. A choice she shouldn't have made on her own. But the five year old hadn't thought about bad consequences. She hadn't thought about the dangers that could be luring in the caves. Animals that were sleeping there, or worst.  
>Rain continued her journey in the caves, she slowly walked over the stones. She slowly placed her little feet on the lose stones. Careful not to fall, and hurt her feet. She placed another feet on a stone. It was almost dark.<br>"Totanta…" Rain whispered "Lumenata.."

A small light came from her hands and started to fly in front of her. Rain stared at the small bright light, it was a spell she heard her mom whisper more than once. And it was something she had tried to remember. Now she noticed that her magical ability wasn't as little as she believed it was. Rain smiled as she noticed that neither her mom or her father had been right. She was old enough to know sorcery. And she was going to talk to her mom about doing spells. Rain remembered that her mom had talked about the dangers off spells more than once. She talked about creating lightning. She had talked about hurting people, but Rain knew that she would never hurt anyone. She would only make her little sister Melena talk. She would make the life in the house better.  
>Rain stepped on. That was when she arrived on crossroad. There were 3 different tunnels. Right now Rain started to panic. The only things she could think about was a rumor, when in doubt always take the middle road. That was something simple books had thought her. Freddy Fish, the Animal always took the middle road. So that was what she was about to do. Rain stepped in the middle road, she noticed how the light followed her around. There was something about the caves that made her feel at ease. She wanted her mom there, but she didn't feel fear. She wanted someone to share this with. There were drawings everywhere, Rain seemed to love them. Rain stared at the drawings, she recognized vague drawings of dragons. She smiled to herself, dragons weren't real. That was what her brain told her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look…" Glinda turned to the Animals. "There's nothing we can do, all we can do is wait. If we try to remove the rocks from the inside chances are big that the entire tunnel will collapse. And if we go through the caves, we could get lost. This caves are big, getting outside is impossible. Rosie has lived her for years, she says it can't be done…"<p>

"Well, I think Glinda might be right…" the owl reacted "And we are safe in here…"  
>"I still think that we should try something…" Burt said "At least the five year old was smart enough to take a look in the caves…"<br>"Five year old?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "What five year old?"

"Mommy, mommy, mommy…" Talésa almost jumped in her arms. "Rain is gone…"  
>"Sweet Oz!" Glinda turned around. "I should have kept a better eye on her. Why didn't you stop her Burt?"<br>"Why should I?" Burt turned to her. "She was looking for a way out. That's good for us!"  
>"Do you honestly think a five year old is going to find the way out?" Glinda turned to her. "Her intelligence is dangerous in certain situations. Rain doesn't think about anything. She just wants to help. She's not thinking about getting lost in…"<br>"Or meeting the dragon…" Someone said in the back ground.  
>"What do we have to do?" Lampré spoke.<br>"There's only one thing we can do…" Glinda turned around. "I'll have to go after her. There's no way I'm going to come out of this caves, and I'll have lost Elphaba's child."  
>"There's no chance you'll find her in there…" Rosie spoke "We should wait, Elphaba can use that location spell later. Going in there is dangerous Glinda. And you won't even find her.."<br>"Are you subjecting I let a five year old walk around…" Glinda turned to Rosie "All alone. She's going to get hurt!"

"This is Rain we're talking about…" Liir spoke "She lives on such adventures. She's like mom, she's got more lives than a cat. She'll make it out."  
>"She's five, Liir." Glinda turned to him. "I think you're overestimating your little sister."<br>"You have no idea…" Liir turned to her. "Look, if you go in there. You don't know if you'll got the same direction as Rain. You could end up in a different part of the cave, don't you think I worry about my baby sister. It's not a smart…"  
>"Weren't you supposed to look after her?" Glinda turned to him. "I lost my…"<p>

"Hey…" Glinda Rose stepped towards them. "I.."  
>"That's Glinda Rose…" Liir turned away.<p>

* * *

><p>Rain turned around the corner. She stared at the drawings that were next to her. She like drawings. Part of her wanted to take a pencil and draw. But she removed that idea from her mind. She walked on, after an hour or so she couldn't detect any light. Rain thought she would have seen light, but there was nothing. A loud bang came from farther. Her curious mind took over. Nothing her logical mind told her got through, it was like she was obsessed with mystery. She didn't find the danger in any of the movements in the room. Moving closer she could notice a small creature behind the rock. Something she had never seen before. It was bigger than her, but not that much bigger. Rain smiled, she believe the small creature would be able to carry her around the caves.<br>"Hello…" Rain whispered while moving back a little bit. It seemed like her mind finally had taken over. The little creature stared up at her. It had red like wings, and a small head. Rain had never seen anything like this. She smiled at it and took another step closer. She stared at its blue scared eyes. It almost seemed like it wanted to run away.

"My name is Rain Tiggular." Rain smiled "What's your name?"

The creature didn't respond. It only stared at her with its big eyes. It almost seemed like it looked at her as an option for lunch. Rain slowly took another step closer. She smiled. Her little brown eyes reflected the kindness with in.  
>"My mom is Elphaba…" Rain smiled "She's green. I guess you're an animal. Not an Animal. Are you a dragon?"<p>

Rain took another step closer. She slowly moved her hand to its head. For only a second the dragon didn't move away almost like it didn't fear Rains touch. But it did. Rain slowly moved her hand over its head. She gave a smile.  
>"My mom would love you…" Rain smiled "Is something wrong with your wing?"<p>

"Darita is afraid…" Another voice came from farther. "We are all afraid of people. It's been a while since we've seen them."  
>Rain turned around, she stared at a bigger dragon. It was 4 times her size. Rain slowly stepped back, and looked for a way to run away.<br>"You don't have to be scared…" the dragon stepped closer. "Dragons are peaceful Animals. We don't eat meat, we only eat plants. My name is Atilea."

"I'm Rain…" Rain smiled "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare your baby.."  
>"You shouldn't feel bad…" Atilea stepped closer. "Darita is just a little dragon. She can't even talk yet. She's scared of anything. She seems to like you. Are you lost?"<br>"I don't know…" Rain spoke "We got trapped in the caves, and I decided to leave my aunt. And explore the caves. I'm five…"  
>"Do you need a way outside?" Atilea turned to Rain.<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba pulled her arms closer to her body. Right now anger was moving through her body. She had never felt so angry, she stared at the sky. She could still see the vehicles that had all this damage. She slowly turned around. She whispered words from the Grimiere. The only spell she remembered. A spell that could do some serious damage. She had no idea what she was attacking. They didn't look like creatures, they didn't look alive. Elphaba noticed that they were turning around towards her. She raised her arms. A power went through her body and was directed at the flying things. They were blasted away, and almost directly disappeared in the air. She slowly turned around, and turned her power to the remaining enemies. She glared at them. A couple of seconds later they were history to. She turned around, and stepped towards the house.<br>"You did it…" Fiyero ran towards her. "I'm so sorry, Fae. I should have believed in you."  
>"What were they?" Elphaba turned to him. "Soldiers?"<p>

"Spells…" Fiyero spoke "That's why they didn't always react that fast. Glinda hit a few with an arrow. She brought a few of them down. Not all of them…"  
>"We have to get to the caves…" Elphaba spoke "Get them out of there…"<br>"You are amazing Fea." Fiyero smiled "How are we going to get them from the caves?"  
>"Fast…" Elphaba spoke "We have to protect the town from those flying spell things. They were send her by Madame Morrible, I don't think she…"<br>"Elphaba, do you know what this means?" Fiyero turned to her.  
>"We'll have to protect our town…" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.<br>"Fea, they declared war on Quox. We can fight back now…" Fiyero smiled "This is what we needed. We can send our army. We can attack them from in Oz."  
>"We'll think about our people first…" Elphaba spoke "Getting Glinda and the rest out of there. We'll talk about the war later…"<p>

"A simple spell.." Elphaba smiled. They started to walk towards the caves, Fiyero was carrying their daughter Melena. Elphaba was almost running towards the caves, she wanted to see if everyone was okay. Elphaba could feel the worry going through her vanes. She started to run faster, she didn't want to lose any time. She wanted to smile, but then she saw the entrance to the famous caves. She remembered when Rain asked to take a walk in them. She refused to even go in there with Rain, fear for dragons might be a good reason. Elphaba knew that dragons weren't real, but she couldn't force herself to go in there. She whispered some words that Fiyero couldn't understand, most of the stones were pushed up. The tunnel was shown once more again.

"Light!' They could hear an Animal yell as he ran outside. He was followed by Glinda Rose who almost directly fell in Elphaba's arms. Liir walked outside, he was rather quiet. And Talésa was carried outside by Glinda and followed by her eldest daughter Elphaba Jr. Glinda had a guilt on her face. Elphaba couldn't explain why she looked at her in that way.  
>"Where's Rain?" Fiyero spoke "She didn't…"<p>

"No, she kind of took off…" Glinda started to panic. "I wasn't looking for five seconds, and she was not there anymore. She was gone! I was trying…"  
>"Glinda, it's okay…" Elphaba hugged her. "It could happen to anyone. She's smart, she tries everything. It's not your fault…"<p>

"Wait, our daughter is still in there?" Fiyero turned to Glinda. "Do you know where she went?"  
>"No." Glinda turned to her. "There was panic in the caves, I needed to calm them down."<br>"So you didn't look after my smart 5 year old daughter?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "You know what she's like, she's Elphaba. She wants to help people. The thing is she has part of my carefree attitude. She doesn't know danger…"  
>"Don't you think…" Glinda cried "I tried, she was just gone…"<br>"Fiyero, getting angry right now doesn't solve a thing…" Elphaba spoke "There are solutions."  
>"Do you know how large those caves are?" Fiyero spoke "It could take months before we find her. And then I'm not talking about the many dangers in them…"<p>

"Dragons don't exist…" Liir spoke  
>"I'm not talking about dragons…" Fiyero spoke "I'm talking about those mean bear, and those lions I heard about. Don't you know what you've done. You're the adult, Glinda!"<br>"Don't start Fiyero…" Elphaba pulled Glinda in a tighter embrace. "Yelling at each other doesn't help. You're upsetting Glinda, she's feeling bad as we speak. You shouldn't make her feel worst. What we need to do now is think about it? What would Rain do?"  
>"We could use the tracing spell you used…" Elphaba Jr. spoke "To find father…"<br>"We could…" Fiyero spoke "But we won't find our way back…"

* * *

><p>"This is it…" Atilea paused. "Will you find your way back Rain?"<br>"I don't know…" Rain stared around her. "I've never exactly been here. Do you know where we are Atilea? I need to go to the city, aunt Glinda is going to be pretty worried…"  
>"You're related to Glinda the good?" Atilea turned to her. " She enlarged the area of dragons. It's forbidden to hunt animals and Dragons in the land of Oz."<p>

Rain slowly turned around, and placed her arms around the leg of Atilea. She smiled at her for a moment, and reassured she would find her way home. Slowly she started to walk. She didn't know what direction, but her mind seemed to tell she needed to go straight on. Her coordination wasn't all that bad, it was something she had inherited from her father. She smiled and slowly walked on. Her mom would be so proud of her when the arrived. She kept walking on.  
>"Au…" A faint cry came from behind the rocks. She walked towards it. Her mind didn't think about anything, just about helping someone in pain.<br>"Is anyone there?" Rain yelled like she was trying to find if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She slowly walked closer. "Is there anyone?"

"Yes…" A loud voice yelled "Help me!"  
>Rain walked closer, she could recognize a balloon. She had never seen one of those, but it looked amazing. She stared at it for a couple of seconds. Only then she noticed the man. He had white hair, a simple costume and tiny glasses on his nose. Slowly Rain stepped closer. She sat down and pulled the man up. Only now she noticed the hole in the balloon.<br>"I can't help you with that…" Rain whispered "My mom can, I'm sure. If she gets here, you'll be able to continue your trip."

"What's your name, my savior?" The man turned to her. "If you hadn't come along I would have been here for months…"  
>"Rain…" She smiled "My name is Rain…"<br>"Your mom must be proud of you…" he smiled "Such a beautiful daughter. How old are you?"  
>"I'm 5." Rain smiled "But mom tells me I'm smart for my age."<br>"My name is Oscar Diggs…" the man stared at her. "I was using the balloon to get home, but a storm hit the balloon when I was crossing the sea…"  
>"You can cross the sea?" Rain turned to him. "What's over the sea?"<br>"Other countries my Rain…" Oscarsmiled at her. "Why is your name Rain?"

"My mom likes irony I guess…" Rain smiled "Are you from Oz?"  
>"I used to be a long time ago…" he smiled "So where should we be heading?"<br>"I think somewhere around there…" Rain smiled "I don't know it here. I'm lost you see, I went through the caves and I'm not sure if I can find my way back."

"Do you remember what direction you went underneath the ground?" Oscarturned to her. "It's almost the same as that…"  
>"I think we have to go there…" Rain smiled "I'm almost 100% sure."<p>

"Let's go there…"

* * *

><p>Fiyero walked in a circle. He was getting worried about his daughter, he was scared that she was hurt. Elphaba was embracing Glinda, who was still feeling awful over what had happened? Fiyero glared at her in anger. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, but this was his daughter. His little girl Rain, the daughter he had lost in the park more the once. But now he didn't seem to feel any understanding. Rain outsmarted Glinda, and she had taken off. It was because of her pure heart. She wanted to help all of them and now she had gotten herself fin more trouble.<br>"Why aren't the caves documented?" Fiyero spoke "Why don't we have map?"  
>"Because we never go in there…" Rosie spoke<p>

"And I'm never going to find my little girl back…" Fiyero yelled "I want all of you.."  
>"Dad, Rain is going to be fine…" Liir spoke "She knows how to get home. She was okay when she followed mom. She…"<br>"Liir!" Fiyero yelled "Your sister doesn't know…"

"Don't yell at him…" Elphaba pulled Liir closer to her. "He's just trying to help Fiyero, we're all trying to help. You don't have to yell at us, it's not bring her back."  
>"It's my fault…" Fiyero started to cry. "If I had told her more about the dangers in the caves, if she knew. She wouldn't…."<br>"It's not your fault…" Elphaba slowly moved her hand to his cheek. "It's not anyone's fault. It's our daughters kindness that got us here. We'll find her Fiyero…" -  
>"What are we going to do?" Glinda spoke<br>"We're going to calm down…" Elphaba spoke "I'm going get in those caves. And I'm going to find my little girl."

"I'm coming with your…" Glinda spoke "You're going out there by yourself…"  
>"We should wait for the day time…" Fiyero spoke "It might be smarter…"<p>

* * *

><p>Rain walked next to Oscar Diggs. She tried to move the exact same way as him. She thought he looked like a sweet old man. She smiled as he turned to her. She looked at him in the same serious way.<br>"So I guess your mom is a strong woman…" he turned to her.  
>"She's amazing…" Rain replied "She's the best mommy in the world. The very best."<br>"She has to be very proud of you…" Frank smiled "I would be proud if I had a grandchild like you. I don't have any family left."

"I'm sorry…" Rain turned to him. "Where are you from?"  
>"Kansas…"<br>"The land beyond the sea is called Kansas?" Rain turned to him. "It's not really Ozian."  
>"It's beyond the rainbow, my dear…" He smiled at her<br>"There's a land beyond the rainbow?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe in Ozma, I won't believe in a land beyond the rainbow."  
>"I know it exists…" Oscar replied "I've been trying to get back there…"<p>

"My mom says that the universe has a plan of its own…" Rain spoke "Maybe you're not supposed to return. Maybe there's still something you need to do here…"  
>"Are you sure you're five?" He raised an eyebrow.<br>"Mom is going to be mad with me…" Rain spoke "I outsmarted my aunt and explored the caves. And then I got out here."

Rain and Oscar stepped on. After a half hour Rain started to recognize things in the half darkness. The light was still flying in front of them, and bringing light in the darkness. Rain smiled as she continued. They man behind her followed her, and was impressed by Rains talent of coordination. She started to run passing by the entrance. She stared at the caves that were collapsed when she took off.  
>"They got out…" Rain smiled<br>"What happened here?" Oscar turned to Rain.

"We got attacked…" Rain turned away. "By Madame Morrible. We call her Horrible Morrible."  
>"Morrible…" Oscar turned around.<p>

"Get away from her!" A loud voice was heard from far away. "I swear get away from my daughter. Or I will…"  
>"Mom!" Rain smiled as she walked closer. "This is my friend Oscar Diggs. I found him on my way here. He crashed his balloon…"<p>

"Rain, get here.." Elphaba spoke  
>"But mom…" Rain turned to her with sadness in her eyes.<br>"Get here!" Elphaba pulled her daughter towards her. "What are you doing here? Wonderful wizard of Oz…"

"Elphaba…"


	11. Chapter 11: The wizard of what now?

Hey,

I had great inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter. One thing is clear. Oscar or the wizard of Oz is in the city. But how will Elphaba react to the knowledge that he is her father? And what about the rest? Can she accept him as her father?

Enjoy this chapter,  
>Thank you to the reviews.<p>

Special thanks to: ComingAndGoingByBubble , James Birdsong and ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness . Your words of kindness made this chapters a fact! I love your reviews. It's because of you I love writing this stories. Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter! I hope to give you more of them soon. Dorothy will be arriving in the 13th chapter. The first person she'll meet Elphaba. I hope you'll look forward to that.

Please for the Wicked fans: check out .com. She is a very talented writer that just like me writers a sequel to Wicked. It shows me that no matter what, things could have been different in our world of Oz. Check it out, she's really amazing! Amazing stories should be shared with the world. Tell your friend about After Wicked and about Out of Oz. Thank you for the story alerts and story favorites.

Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't repeat that enough. Can't wait until the next chapter? Well I can't wait to write it. :p Don't know when it will be online. I'm taking a break in the month of November. So I'll try to update another chapter before that. Love my stories? Check out the rest. Musical fan? Go check out the Rent fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The wonderful wizard of what now?<p>

Elphaba closed the door of the jail block. Actually it wasn't the jail block, it was a room without any windows of a local building. Elphaba walked away, she couldn't believe that her daughter had talked to the wonderful wizard of Oz. The idea of that made her sick. God knows what he had told about her past. She didn't want Rain to know about anything that happened in Oz. Not now. She was scared that the man had talked about all those terrible secrets she had. Like the murders the Gale force had committed in her name. All the houses that had been burned in her name. She didn't want Rain to hear those lies.

"Was that necessary?" Glinda crossed her arms. "He has no reason to be here…"  
>"Well, I'm sure Madame Morrible would give money to get him back…" Elphaba spoke "Until than we'll keep him locked up."<br>"Elphaba, maybe he's telling you the truth…" Glinda stepped next to her. "Rain did find his balloon. Maybe he didn't know were here."  
>"Off course he knew…" Elphaba turned away. "Maybe he's just trying to deceive my child. A man like that disserves to be locked. Look what he did to the animals, to the people of Oz."<br>"We both know that was Madame Morrible's doing…" Glinda sat down. "Maybe you should just believe him…"

"Glinda, did you forget who we were talking about…" Elphaba turned to her. "This is the man who asked Dorothy Gale to go and get my broom. He wanted to me dead, how am I supposed to give to trust a man like that…"  
>"Well, Elphaba…" Glinda turned to him. "Things change, he might have changed. He didn't try to harm your little girl. He had the chance and he didn't do anything to her…"<br>"Yet, he didn't introduce himself as 'the wonderful wizard of Oz', he told them his name was Oscar Diggs." Elphaba turned around. "Why would he lie about something like this?"  
>"He isn't the wizard of Oz anymore…" Glinda turned to her. "I guess his real name is Oscar…"<br>"That doesn't change what he's done…" Elphaba turned around

"Elphaba, you don't know everything…" Glinda turned to him. "Maybe he is a changed man. He might want a second chance. You are the one that shouldn't judge anyone, and here you are judging him."  
>"I don't want my child around him…" Elphaba spoke<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Rain slowly opened to door to the small room. She walked over to the Oscar Diggs who was sitting on the bed.<br>"Wasn't that door supposed to be locked?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Or did Elphaba leave it unlocked?"  
>"How do you know my mom?" Rain handed him a plate of cookies. "I brought all my favorite cookies, I thought you mind be hungry."<br>"It still doesn't explain how you got in here…" Oscar laughed "Elphaba wouldn't let her daughter talk to me."

"I picked her pocket…" Rain smiled "How do you know my mom?"  
>"Elphaba is your mom…" Oscar stared at the little girl. "Off course the resemblance is remarkable."<br>"You're the wizard of Oz…" Rain spoke "You knew my mom when you dubbed her 'the wicked witch of the west'? Why did you do that? She's nowhere near wicked…"  
>"You do jump to conclusion." Oscar smiled "Yes, I am the 'wonderful' wizard of Oz. You must be judging me right now…"<p>

"Not really…" Rain spoke "I've heard the stories, they say there are two sides to every story."  
>"You are smart for you own age…" Oscar replied "You have the same need as your mom, the need for righteousness and doing the good thing. But you seem to have the impulsive nature of your father, a golden heart and not tainted by the prejudice of your mom."<br>"Is she wrong about you?" Rain raised an eyebrow.  
>"You can't be wrong about a feeling you experience." He turned to her. "Feeling is something you feel. You can't be wrong about something you feel in your heart. Is she wrong? No."<p>

"So, she's right?" Rain turned to him. "Are you someone who's done bad things?"  
>"Are you calling me a bad guy?" Oscar turned to Rain.<br>"Are you calling yourself a bad guy?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "I never called you a bad man, I asked you if you did bad things. If you made mistakes, you turned it in bad guy yourself. You can do bad things, but you don't have to be a bad guy."  
>"I can't believe you're 5…"Oscar turned to him. "I've met a lot of people who aren't as open minded as you. Your mom included."<p>

"My mom has been through a lot…" Rain spoke "Experiences made her less open minded…"  
>"It sure did." Oscar turned to her. "I can't say I can blame her. I did some bad things in my life. Maybe I really am a bad person."<br>"Madame Morrible is the evil one…" Rain smiled "She can corrupts any poor soul. She used you, I want you to know I don't believe you're a bad guy. You're someone who did bad things."

"Mister Wizard…" Glinda stepped in the room. "Little miss Rain, what are you doing here? Your mom would freak out if she knew you were here."  
>"You're not going to tell her right…" Rain smiled "I was just talking to Oscar."<br>"Well, I won't tell her…" Glinda smiled "If you go to her right now. This will be our little secret, I need to have a talk to the wizard too."  
>"Don't go too hard on him…" Rain stepped towards the door. "Everyone makes mistakes. My mom tried to kill Dorothy. I'm sure you can forgive him for his evil deeds…"<p>

Glinda turned around the rooms as Rain left. She had left the key on the table, slowly Glinda pulled the key from the table and put it in her pocket.  
>"Did you know she was alive?" Oscar stared up at Glinda "When you send me off with that balloon. I can't believe you would keep this from me. Elphaba is my daughter…."<br>"Why would it matter to you?" Glinda sat down. "You wanted her dead. You told someone to kill her. You didn't care about her when you were using her…."  
>"A smart person once said that I'm a man who did something bad…" Oscar turned to her.<br>"Rain is a five year old!" Glinda reacted "She doesn't know the look of evil when it stares in her face. She's innocent and I want you to stay away from her…"  
>"She's my granddaughter…" Oscar turned to her. "they're the only family I have left."<br>"I'm her godmother…." Glinda took a step closer "And I'll keep you away from her fragile mind. There's no need to destroy her kindness. You're staying away from all of them. So I subject I fix you balloon and you can go to your land over the rainbow. Just leave all of us alone…"

"Does she know?" Oscar turned to her. "That I'm her dad?"  
>"She doesn't need to know…" Glinda turned to him. "It's my job to protect my family. Elphie is like a sis to me. I don't want her to know that you are her father. She's suffered enough with Frex, she doesn't need to know that her real father wanted her dead…"<br>"You shouldn't decide…" Oscar turned to her. "You're not related to her. I'm her father…."  
>"You tried to kill her…" Glinda stood up. "She didn't mean a thing to you, you didn't care about her until I told you. I love my Elphie. I won't let this news get to her…."<br>"Maybe I have changed…" Oscar turned to her. "I would do anything to make Elphaba see that. She need to know I'm her father. I need to be there for my family…"  
>"Do you understand that I can't tell her…" Glinda turned to her. "Her mom died when she was pretty young. Nessa died, she's going to be destroyed when she hears about this."<br>"Do you want to keep this from her?" Oscar stared at her. "I'm going to tell her the next time I see her…."

"She's not going to believe you…" Glinda glared at him. "She'll think it's another trick and I will agree. Elphaba will believe me…."  
>"I don't want to harm her…" Oscar stood up. "I accepted the fact she died. Then I saw her, I saw Elphaba. My daughter, the one I believed had died. I want to make things up to her. I want to stand by her side…"<br>"Does that mean you'll pick our side in war?" Glinda stepped around us. "You won't go back to Madame Morrible no matter what. Is that what you mean? Will you do anything it takes to keep all of us safe? Are you with us all the way?"  
>"I am…" He stared at Glinda. "I would die for Elphaba. It was only when she died, that I saw the wrong in my ways. I always wanted to be a father. Elphaba and the kids are my only family. Going back to Kansas is not an option. There's nothing left in Kansas. They are the only family I have left!"<br>"You're different…" Glinda slowly turned around. "Somehow the last years have changed you. Where were you the last 14 years your Ozness?"

"I have been so many places…" He sat down. "I went there to forget about her dead. Elphaba's dead, I have felt guilty for so many years. When I saw Rain, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. She looks like Elphaba. She looks just like her."  
>"Rain is her daughter." Glinda sat down. "And you're not the only one that carried the guilt for her dead. I carried the same guilt for all this years. It's a heavy burden to carry. I was so mad at Elphaba, she had kept such a secret from me. I don't want to keep another secret from Elphaba. I'll tell her. I hope she…"<br>"Tell mommy what?" Rain was standing next to Glinda with a bright smile on her face. "What's going on Aunt Glinda? What's wrong with Ozzy?"

"His name is Oscar…" Glinda smiled  
>"Ozzy is fine right?" Rain turned to him.<br>"It's alright." Oscar gave her a smile "You can call me anything."  
>"What should you tell mommy?" Rain pulled herself on Glinda's lap. "Maybe I should tell mommy…"<p>

"I need to talk to mommy about her about something very important…" Glinda touched Rains nose "You shouldn't know about what."  
>"But everything should get passed the Rain…" Rain stared at her with her puppy eyes.<br>"Do you think I should be there?" Oscar turned to Glinda. "When I tell her…"

"You shouldn't be anywhere near that room…" Glinda turned to him. "She's going to be pissed."  
>"Why would mommy be mad with Ozzy?" Rain turned to him. "Ozzy is really nice…"<br>"Come on Rain…" Glinda pulled her in her arms. "Let's go find your mommy."

"Bye Ozzy..;"

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, aren't you worried that our daughter is hanging around a bad man?" Elphaba turned towards Fiyero. "The wizard told her god knows what. She's calling him Ozzy. Fiyero, I don't want my daughter to hang around a criminal!"<br>"Elphaba, aren't you over reacting?" Fiyero turned to her. "What if we just fix his balloon? And we'll let him fly away. To wherever he needs to go…"  
>"Maybe Madame Morrible send him here…" Elphaba turned around. "I'm not releasing him. He's staying there. Maybe I'll torture…"<br>"Elphaba don't!" Fiyero turned to her. "This man is bring up the worst in you…"  
>"You do remember what he did to me?" Elphaba turned to him. "This man would have tortured me if I hadn't gotten away. He wanted me dead. He send that farm girl after me! Off course I want him…"<p>

"Elphaba, I think we both know that Madam Morrible is the one that wanted to hurt you." Fiyero touched her forehead. "We both know what he did to Elphaba. What her plans were. The wizard was a pawn in her game. Just like you. Maybe you should just let him go…"  
>"I'm not letting him go!" Elphaba yelled "I want to know why! Why me! Why he didn't get another girl. He chose me because I was…"<br>"It was coincidence…" Fiyero took her hand. "He didn't want to harm you…"  
>"Then why did he hurt all of those Ozians?" Elphaba turned to him. "Why did he call me the wicked witch of the West?"<br>"Madame Morrible called you that…" Fiyero turned to her. "Madame Morrible let the witch hunts. The wizard was just wrong. Wrong about the animals, because he listened to the wrong people. He didn't want you dead Fea."

Elphaba turned around, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that it really drover her insane that her daughter had talked to the Wizard of Oz. Now he was better known as Oscar Diggs. To her he would always be the wizard of Oz. The man she once idolized. A man that didn't have any powers. It was almost like her father, Frex. For years she wanted him to be the same to her as he was to Nessa. But he never was. Somehow the idea of a father was better than her actual father. She promised that she wouldn't be like him. She promised that she would love her child no matter what. Yet with the wizard her past seemed to come so close. She thought about what she tried to do to Dorothy. She was so ashamed about her actions. What she did for a pair of shoes? She had been so mean to the girl. The girl from Kansas that was away from her family. That lost both of her parents. In a way she was just as lost as her. Elphaba hadn't see that, she had seen her as a source of anger. Stealing shoes from a dead woman was all her mind wanted to tell her. She blamed grief. The grief she felt over her sister. But Elphaba kept feeling it.  
>"Elphie…" Glinda stepped in the room. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Did you talk to him?" Elphaba turned to Glinda.  
>"I did talk to Ozzy…" Rain smiled "He's a really good guy!"<br>"Elphaba, I need to talk to you…" Glinda turned to Rain. "Rain, can you…"  
>"I'll take her…" Fiyero pulled Rain in his arms. "What are we going to do lemon drop?"<p>

"What do you want to talk about Glinda?" Elphaba smiled for a moment.  
>"You'll have to sit down…" Glinda pointed to the chair. "I need you to keep an open mind. I need you not to say anything. This is going to be…"<br>"Glinda, I won't be mad at you." Elphaba touched her hand. "I love you. You are my best friend. Nothing you say will make me mad."  
>"Oh this will…" Glinda smiled "Believe me!"<br>"Okay, I promise to not say anything." Elphaba smiled "And to keep an open mind."  
>"Do you remember the talk we had after the Ozdust ball?" Glinda touched her hand. She stared in Elphaba's eyes. "When we became friends. I told you I was going to marry Fiyero. Which you didn't do yet. And you told me about the green bottle your mother owned."<br>"Where is this going Glinda?" Elphaba raised her eyebrow.  
>"You told me you wouldn't say a word.." Glinda pointed to her. "Okay, so you know that bottle. You told me it used to belong to your mother. Have you ever wondered where she got it?"<p>

"I wasn't supposed to say anything… "Elphaba turned around. "And no, I don't know where it came from. I assumed it was from a date. I assumed it was important to her."  
>"It was important to her…" Glinda turned to him. "It was a very rare bottle. It was labeled Green elixir. I think that is why you're green. Your mom drank from the bottle when you were conceived. But that bottle didn't belong to your father. Well, it did belong to your father. Elphaba, Frex isn't your real father."<br>"What?" Elphaba stood up. "Frex…"  
>"Your mom Melena…" Glinda turned around. "You hardly remember your mother, but she wasn't exactly faithful. This bottle belonged to your father. There is only one place I've seen that bottle. He offered me a drink from it. He remembered your mother, Elphie. He remembered her. It was around the time you would have been conceived. Your father was traveling all the time, he couldn't have been your father."<p>

"Glinda, please get to the point…" Elphaba turned to her. "I don't know where your story is taking me.."  
>" That horrible day…" Glinda's tears came from her. "I saw that bottle again. And only then I released I had seen it before. On the day to the city, the wizard gave me a drink from it."<br>"The wizard…" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "The wizard is my father?"  
>"Yes he is." Glinda pulled her in an embrace. "Elphie, you don't need to do anything about it. You don't need to talk to him, I didn't want to keep this secret from you. You have to decide what to do. If you don't want anything from him."<br>"He's my father…" Elphaba looked through the window. "My own father wanted me dead? That sure makes me feel loved…"

"Shhh.." Glinda pulled her in her arms. "He didn't know he was your father. He wants to be your father, you should see how he looks at Rain. His granddaughter."  
>"You think I should hear him out…" Elphaba stared at her. "What if I can't, Glinda? He wanted me dead. He made my life miserable. That's the man I should call dad?"<br>"You don't have to…" Glinda took her hand. "You can choose what to do.."  
>"Should I talk to him?" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "Do you think I should?"<br>"You could give it a try…" Glinda smiled "You can still turn you back to him. Maybe he could be your father. I know he wasn't there for all this years. But give him a shot, maybe he will rise to the opportunity."

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked to the prison she locked the wizard in. It wasn't really a prison, more like a room without any window. She had the key clenched in her hand. The wizard was her father, her father. She never noticed how many interesting things there were on the way. She wanted to stop and look at everything. Slowly she started to walk faster. When she came to the door she paused. This was going to change her life. She could walk in there, and tell her she was going to fix his balloon. And let him leave. But something in her mind wanted to talk to him about the thing she just found out. The wizard of Oz was her father. She was actually Elphaba Diggs. The name Elphaba Thropp was something that had scared her for years. But changing it, didn't changed that much. It was just a name. Now it became clear to her, why her father never loved her. It was because she wasn't his daughter. But why did her mother treat her that cold? Why didn't she seem to care about her? Why did her parents want her to drown in the pool. She slowly put the key in the lock. Turning it seemed difficult. Never was turning a key that difficult. She turned the key, and opened the door a bit.<br>"Elphaba.." Oscar stared at her as she entered the room. "I never seen you wear this bright colors.."

Elphaba looked at the long blue dress she was wearing. She stared at him, and slowly sat down on the chair in front of him. The words she needed to say didn't seem to come to her.  
>"Why?" Elphaba turned to him. "Why did you want to catch me? Why did you want to hurt me? Because I knew you didn't have power. I wasn't going to tell anyone. You turned to in something I wasn't!"<br>"Elphaba, I'm not going to take my hands off that…" Oscar turned to her. "Madame Morrible controlled my behavior, but I should have thought about her actions. I should have seen the wrong in it. I only did when…"  
>"Why did you ask Dorothy Gale to kill me?" Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Were you that scared? I was just trying to make Oz a better place. You told them to kill people, in my name. Why? Why?"<p>

"I don't know…" Oscar turned to her. "They needed a bad guy, Madame Morrible gave them you. She told me I could say anything. I didn't, I should have. I knew…"  
>"How am I supposed to look at you?" Elphaba turned to him. "Am I supposed to love you? Does it change anything that you're my father? Does it?"<br>"It does…" He took her hand. "It changes everything."  
>"It doesn't change a thing…" Elphaba smiled "It does prove that you and my mom had sex. That's all it changes. It changes that the man I called father isn't really my father. It means that I wrote letters to someone who wasn't my father. It means that the man that ignored and hated me all of this years wasn't my father. It doesn't change a thing. It means that you are the reason I'm green…"<p>

"Elphaba!" He turned to her.  
>"I never meant anything to you." Elphaba spoke "I was just someone to give you more power in Oz. If I hadn't, you never knew I was your child."<br>"You're the only family I have left!" He stared at her. "I have nowhere left to go. You are my daughter. I want to get to know your."

"Do you want to know about me?" Elphaba turned to him. "My father, oh I forgot. Frex hated me. When I was young, he was traveling all the time. I don't know what he was doing, and when he did come home. He brought me all this dead animals, he expected me to like them. And I did, because it was the only attention I would get. My teeth were really sharp, so I entertained myself by biting the dead animals my father brought home. You know why he brought them home? Because he thought they would make the demon inside me leave. Frex believed I was possessed. You know why I'm scared of water? One day he came home, and he tried to drown me. He just grabbed my hair and he pulled me to the water. It was Nessa that stopped him. Nessa cried for what he was doing to me. He didn't want his precious kid to be traumatized. I was good for one thing, running the household. And when Nessa wanted to go to Shiz, she could. I needed to go there to look after my sis. I didn't mean a thing to anyone. Is that enough? Do you care about my first word? Cause I can't remember it. I don't know when I walked, I just know it was a need to run away. Do you want to know how bad my childhood was? Do you need to know me?"  
>"Elphaba…" He took her hand. "I'm sorry…"<br>"Did you even love my mom?" Elphaba turned to him. "Or were you just like all of those guys? Did you just sleep…"

"Elphaba I don't think this is a talk we need…" Oscar turned away. "This is inappropriate. I'm not going to talk about your mom in that way…"  
>"Trust me…" Elphaba turned to him. "I don't have great memory about her. I didn't want to end like her. So how does this all change my life?"<br>"It doesn't…" Oscar turned to her. "I can't take back anything I did to you. Or I can't give you a better past. Your future is great with Fiyero and the kids. I can't make that better. I can try to be part of your life. I always wanted a daughter and I need to try…"

"I don't know if…" Elphaba turned to him. "I don't trust you. I feel like you're trying to use this against me. I can't explain it. If you want a relationship with me, you'll have to win my trust. It mean you're with us, and you won't betray me for Madame Morrible. Any information on Madame Morrible, you should tell us."  
>"I'm with you all the way…" Oscar smiled "Do you have one child?"<p>

"4…" Elphaba smiled "Rain is actually part of a twin. Glinda Rose is a carefree child, she is a five year old. Melena is green, and she's so young. And our son Liir is 9. Rain already loves you, she doesn't seem to judge you. She doesn't know that you tried to get me killed…"  
>"Do I have to stay here?" Oscar turned to him.<br>"No we can't keep you here…" Elphaba stood up. "You won't be able to make it to Oz on your own power. I want you to know…"

Elphaba walked towards the door, she turned around. Her eyes looked at Oscar with a certain anger.  
>"If you ever try to harm my kids…" Elphaba turned to him. "I will kill you. Father or not. Is that clear?"<p>

"Crystal."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Liir stepped towards his mom. "What's he doing out of jail?"<br>"Oscar, this is my son Liir." Elphaba smiled  
>"Nice to meet you sir…" Liir smiled<br>"So do you know anything about Madame Morrible…" Rosie stepped next to them. "Do you have anything against her?"  
>"I don't know…" Oscar turned to the group. "She never showed weakness in public."<br>"Typical…" Fiyero reacted "So Elphaba forgave you. I wonder why?"  
>"He is my father…" Elphaba stepped next to him.<br>"So that makes you my grandfather?" Liir stared at him. "How should I call you?"  
>"Ozzie!" Rain smiled<br>"Liir, you can call me anything…"

Glinda stepped in the group. She noticed how the wizard had found freedom, nothing had changed. She could still see the anger in Elphaba's eyes. She understood, things didn't change from one day to another. Rain threw herself in Elphaba's arms. She snuggled closer to her mom.  
>"I love you, Rain." Elphaba smiled as she kissed the top of her head.<p>

"With the attack on Quox." Fiyero's father stepped in the group. "We have opportunity to attack. Me and Fiyero took liberty in calling Gilikin, Quadling and the Vinkus. We need to be ready, we need divide and conquer. We need to make sure they don't attack as one. Our opportunity lies in splitting their army."  
>"That's why I'm here…" Larena stepped from the darkness.<p>

"Mom?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?"  
>"Your sister and I parted in a hurry." Larena stepped from the darkness she was followed by Glinda's sister Merlia. Elphaba shared the same confusion as Glinda. Not about the reason why Glinda's mom was here. The existence of a sister was a surprise. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry we didn't find a reason to call.."<br>"Mom…" Glinda ran towards her. She closed her arms around her neck. After that she slowly closer her arms around Merlia. Her sister. "Merlia, how are you sister?"  
>"I'm Elphaba…" She stepped towards Glinda's sister.<br>"Glinda was right…" Merlia smiled "You are beautiful."

"Okay, what is the plan?" Larena stepped towards Fiyero. "I assume attacking Munchkinland is not a dumb plan. If we can take the power from Boq, we'll be golden. We'll have them surrounded from four sides, they will be stuck…"  
>"This is Madame Morrible we're talking about…" Oscar spoke "There's nothing as stupid as attacking Munchkinland. I think we need to make take the Emerald city. If we can push them back to Munchkinland, we can claim Oz."<br>"The strongest defense will be in the city…" Merlia spoke "Attacking the city now is suicide. Worst…"

"We need to take in Ugabu." Merlia spoke "We can hide our people there, and in the Emerald city. Places they won't be able to reach, we fight our battles in Quox. It will get them out of Oz. We can sabotage any way they have to get over the dessert. We can put them unable to cross…"  
>"What about the bad lands?" Fiyero spoke "There's a piece of land that makes it possible to cross easily. It's near Ugabu. I subject we put our army there. We could hide our people over the sea. You were there, weren't you Oscar?"<br>"Sailing over the sea is nearly impossible…" the wizard spoke "We can't all fly them over it. Unless you have an easy way to fly across it."

"Atilea!" Rain yelled  
>"Rain, don't…" Elphaba pulled her closer. "War isn't.."<br>"Atilea can fly them across." Rain spoke "She's a dragon I met in the caves."  
>"She's got a great fantasy." Larena laughed "Must be fun."<br>"Anything Rain sees is there…" Elphaba spoke

"Crossing the sea doesn't seem that great plan…" Glinda spoke "We need to protect our people. If we divide ourselves, we become weaker."  
>"We could hide in Gilikin." Larena spoke "There are a…"<p>

* * *

><p>Madam Morrible stared in front of her. Anger was building up beneath her skin. How did her attack get destroyed? Her new weapons shouldn't have been destroyed that easy.<br>"Damn!" She screamed as she threw the Grimiere away from her. "It doesn't work. I'm the most powerful witch in this world. Why won't it work?"

Madame Morrible stared at the soldiers who were watching her every move. One of them was Avaric, a man that was just as cruel as she was. A soft knock came from the door.  
>"Come in…" Madame Morrible spoke.<br>"Our attack failed…" Boq spoke the words. "What are we going to do now?"  
>"Maybe we should go there ourselves…" Madame Morrible laughed "We know one thing. Elphaba is there, there's no one else that could bring them down."<br>"what about Glinda?"

"Glinda isn't a danger." Madame Morrible laughed "She couldn't even hurt a fly…"  
>"What are you orders?" Boq turned to her.<br>"Prepare the brooms…" She smiled "We're flying over there…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW: What side stand the most chance in Combat?<p>

The side of Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda OR the side of Madame Morrible.


	12. Chapter 12: When the war hits Quox

**Hey, **

**Here is a long chapter. A real long chapter! It's double. This is the war chapter. It took me so much time, effort and stuff. I hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews.  
>For another great fanfiction go to www dot afterwicked dot com . She's amazing! Check it out! <strong>

**Thank you for staying with Out of Oz for 12 chapters! If you really like it, tell your friends about it! And review! I love reviews! Tell me how you feel about this chapter. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The war hits Quox…<strong>

Rain turned to the day sky. She smiled as she turned around and noticed how her mom was still fast asleep. She slowly stepped from the bed, with a quiet footstep she moved away from the it. Careful not to wake up her sleeping mother.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" Fiyero was standing in the middle of the stairs. "Little girl.."<br>"I'm going to see my dragon friend…" Rain smiled "Can I go?"

"Rain, come here…" Fiyero pulled her closer to him. "You're not going anywhere. In fact, you're grounded. Yes, little lady, you're grounded."  
>"Grounded?" Rain turned around. "You can't ground me. On average kids from 12 to 18 years old are grounded. I'm not between one of those ages, in that simple principle you can't ground me."<br>"Well you talk like a 12 year old right now…" Fiyero turned to her.  
>"The physical age has to be between 12 and 18…" Rain gave him a large smiled "You can't ground me."<br>"What's going on her Fiyero?" Glinda stepped next to her. Rain almost directly put her arms around her waist. Rain pulled herself so close that Glinda put her arms around her. "Fiyero, what's wrong with our little Rain?"  
>"Daddy is trying to ground me…" Rain pulled herself closer to Glinda. "But he can't do that since I am only 5. You don't ground five year old girls!"<br>"Fiyero?" Glinda turned to him. "Why are you grounding her? It's just as much my fault as it was hers. Do you really think grounding her will help?"

"Yeah!" Rain turned around facing her father. "I want to go see my dragon friend…"  
>"Dragons aren't real Rain!" Liir rolled his eyes. "Tell her dad, dragons aren't real."<br>"But I've seen it myself." Rain turned to him.  
>"You're grounded." Fiyero gave Rain a firm face. "Now go you your room, Rain!"<br>"But dad!" Rain glared at him. "Mom didn't say I am grounded. You can't make that decision, unless mom also decides it. Therefor you don't have the legal right to ground me!"  
>"This is not the decision of a country missy." Fiyero gave Rain a firm face. "You're grounded and that is final!"<br>"Well, I think we should agree on not not not grounding me." Rain smiled. She slowly stepped from the stairs passing by Fiyero.

"You're not going anywhere Rain Felicia Tiggular!" Fiyero walked off the stairs and stepped in front of Rain. "And if you don't go to your room right now, you'll be grounded for the rest of the month."  
>"But dad!" Rain kicked the floor. "I want to see her!"<br>"Go to your room right now!" Fiyero screamed "Don't wake your mom missy!"

"But daddy…" Rain turned to his mad eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with him. Her father Fiyero had never been this mad with her. She slowly reached her arms towards his figure. He pointed to her room. She turned to him with puppy eyes, but this time the move didn't seem to melt his face. She slowly stepped towards her door. Rain stepped in her room. She turned to the bed and threw herself on it. She had a real princess bed, she shared her room with her sister Glinda Rose. But she was playing with Talésa. She turned around and stepped of the bed. She wasn't going to stay here. From the window, she would climb down. She was going to see her dragon friend. Rain smiled, her father couldn't tell her what to do. He would never notice she was gone. She jumped down, slowly moving towards the surface. She smiled as she hit the dirt with a soft noise. She was sure that her father would never hear it. She took a step away from the house. Checking the windows for signs of danger. She was going to see her dragon friend and no one was going to stop her. It wasn't dangerous after all. Rain stepped towards the caves, she was going to take the same path she once had. She would talk to her new friend. Her mother had told her that friendships were really important and Rain wasn't going to wait this one. Alitalia was her friend now.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" Oscar was staring at her. His eyes turned to her in a certain curiosity.<p>

"I'm going to see my friend in the caves…" Rain gave him an insecure smile "What are you doing?"  
>"I was going to pick up my balloon…" Oscar stepped to towards Rain. "You mother believed we could use it in the war against Madame Morrible. I'll walk with you…"<br>"okay…" Rain took a step next to him. "So…"  
>"So…" He almost directly repeated her word. Like he had no idea what to say, and in some ways he didn't know. The moments with his granddaughter were special to him, but now she knew about their special connection. He didn't know if she cared for him as her grandfather. Maybe he was just a random person. He stared at Rain, her brown eyes were turned to him.<br>"You are my grandfather…" Rain nodded her head. "So, you knew mommy when she was a baby? Was she cute?"

"I don't know…"

"So you didn't love my mommy's mommy?" Rain turned to him. "Do you love my mommy?"  
>"Off course I do Rain…"<p>

"You don't harm someone you love…" Rain raised an eyebrow. "Did you do it because Madame Morrible asked you to hurt her?"  
>"I didn't know your mommy was my baby." The wizard turned to her. "Your grandmother and I were not married. She was married…"<br>"To Frex, I know." Rain turned to him. "So, I guess you're supposed to buy me a birthday present right? Since you missed like 5 of them."

"Good…" Oscar took her hand. "Would you like a dog?"  
>"My mom says Animals were made to be our companions…" Rain mimicked her mom's voice "They are not possessions that can be given away."<br>"You do look after Elphaba, don't you?" he put his arm around Rains shoulders.  
>"And my dad in some ways…" Rain smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, you must see the danger in Rains behavior. " Fiyero stepped around her bed. "I'm sure you're proud of her amazing mind and believe me I'm glad she has my sense of orientation. But this can't keep going like this, Fea are you listening to me?"<br>"Fiyero, I think you're overreacting." Elphaba spoke "Look, we never had a problem with Rain before. I think she's just trying to experience the world in her own way. It's two times she did it, it's coincidence, Yero. You have to admit it."  
>"I'm just so worried about my little girl…" Fiyero sat down. "She's not your regular five year old Fea. She's growing up so fast!"<br>"Fiyero, in so much ways she's still that little girl…" Elphaba turned to him. "We love her for the little genius she is. I was just like her on 5 years old."

Fiyero sat down on the bed and pulled Elphaba in his arms. He slowly kissed the top of her head, and pulled her against his chest. He closed his eyes for a short moment. Just to enjoy this moment of the day. Keeping his wife in his arms and thinking about how lucky he was. But worry kept him up. The war that was coming made his scared. He had never mentioned to Elphaba how scared her was. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want to give his fear to her. And Rain was yet another reason for his feelings. She was a 5 year old girl. A girl that was too smart for her age, at the same time Rain shared his impulsivity. She loved exploring, following her mom around and being in new situations. He was always scared that something would happen to her. It was one of his biggest fears to lose his family. Elphaba and Rain were his source of pure panic. Elphaba would die for anyone she loved, and Rain was the same as her mother. Going through the caves was the exact thing Elphaba would have done. And he had to admit that in the same situation he would have considered the exact same situation. A high pitch cry came from the basinet. Almost at the same time Elphaba pulled herself from the embrace and carried her tired body towards the crib. She picked Melena from it. A smile appeared on her face. She carried the baby to the bed and put her in between herself and Fiyero.  
>"I wish Rain would act like a 5 year old…" Fiyero smiled at Elphaba. "At least I wouldn't have to worry about her."<p>

"You would be worrying about her telekinetic abilities…" Elphaba spoke.  
>"She has telekinetic abilities?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "When where you going to tell me?"<br>"You had to know…" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "She flew a broomstick on her first try without a levitation spell. Fiyero, that broom was unable to fly above a meter high. You had to know…"  
>"So, you say…" Fiyero turned in the bed. "I'll have to worry about her flying knives to her head. Or those small toys she plays with…"<p>

"It's not that dangerous, Fiyero." Elphaba smiled "So she flies a toy to her head from time to time. It's not going to leave her with a concussion."  
>"Elphaba, I think we should…" Fiyero turned to her. "I worry about all of you."<br>"Fiyero, she's in her room right now." Elphaba spoke "Being really mad with you. Why don't you talk to her about this feeling you have?"  
>"She's 5!" Fiyero turned to her. "You don't share your feelings with a five year old!"<p>

"You do when she's Rain.." Elphaba turned to her. "Rain doesn't react well to rules, she needs to hair what you feel. She'll understand that you're worried about her. Fiyero, you screamed to her. She doesn't get worried from that, she gets mad."  
>"I'll talk to her…"<p>

* * *

><p>Rain walked a bit faster as they passed next to the balloon. Oscar stared at the sky, it was on its highest point. In Oz, the son was at his highest on 3 in the afternoon. You could see the sky wasn't clouded, it didn't rain in Quox. Or at least not that much. He stared at the damage of the balloon, only now he could see it clearly. There was a big rip in it. He didn't know how it happened, but there it was. The reason why he had crashed in the land that change his life. Meeting his granddaughter and later her brother and her sisters. He turned to Rain, who was staring at the big gap in the balloon.<br>"Can you fix this,…" He paused, the need to give her a nickname caused the pause. His mind was going crazy. He heard that Fiyero had called her 'Lemondrop'. "Rain."  
>"I think so…" Rain turned to the hole. She moved her hands over it, trying to see how big the hole really was. "I think I can make it at home…"<p>

"How are we going to get it home?" Oscar stared at the Rain, who turned to him.  
>"A simple levitation spell I suppose." Rain stared at the balloon. She pulled a long wooden stick from beneath her dress. "I always carry my wand…"<br>"Where did you get that?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Did your mom give that to you?"  
>"It's toy wand…." Rain smiled "Turns out I can make it work as a real wand."<br>"Too smart for your own good…" Oscar whispered beneath his breath.

Rain turned around, and pointed her wand at the air balloon. Concentration was extremely important when doing an incantation. For a moment she closed her eyes. Hearing the words her mom told her in her head. She couldn't hear the words of warning her mom once had spoken about magic. Rain was always distracted by something else when her mom was talking about the dangers off magic. What could happen? If it didn't levitate she would try another spell. Rain hadn't learned any spoken incantations, all the spells she knew were non-verbal. Spells she could figure out from the books her brother had shown her. Liir wasn't studying magic, but sometimes she would ask him to read in a book she found in the attack. One of them was her mother's old magic book. One that had a lot of notes in it. She had mostly concentrated on the non-verbal spells. The reason was rather simple, non-verbal spells could be practiced without her mother or her father knowing. She reached her hands towards the balloon. As she once again opened her eyes. In her mind she saw how the balloon levitated above the ground. It was important to keep your mind of the thing you wanted to happen. In this case she wanted the balloon to fly. Fly wasn't really a good word, flying was different. Levitation was making an object hover on a height between one and two meters. When you would elevate above that height, it would be considered high levitation. Above 15 meters it was considered flying. The difference between 'Flying' and 'levitation' was rather easy. Levitation was always casted on another object. Flying was considered above the 15 meters boundary. You couldn't cast a levitation spell on an object and use a flying spell. Even the most practiced wizards wouldn't be able to do that. The only spell that could make an object hover above 15 meters was found in the Grimierre. That was how brooms were created. Mostly it gave creatures wings, but in the case of humans wings couldn't happen.

Rain closed her eyes again to concentrate herself even more. When she opened her eyes, she saw how the balloon was hovering above the surface. She smiled in success. She had actually done it. This hadn't been her first try. She had made pencils fly around the house, and she used a ball to play with her sister. She considered levitation one of the most amazing things in the world. Levitating herself above the surface was the coolest thing. She took a step back. Her mind was thinking about the dragon she was seeing. She wanted to go there, to the cave. But her mind was thinking about the balloon. She needed to bring it back to the village. It was important it got back.  
>"Great job, Rain." Oscar smiled "You have the talent of your mother."<br>"I know I do…" Rain slowly stepped of the stone and started walking towards the city. Oscar turned towards her, and his eyes were serious.

"Weren't you going to see your dragon friend?" Oscar turned to her. "We can still do so. If we let the balloon hover behind us, we can still go there."  
>"Can we?" Rain's eyebrows raised a bit. "Can we really?"<br>"Off course we can…" Oscar put her hands around her shoulder. "Are you going to lead the way?"

Rain stepped towards the big stone at the entrance of the caves. In the dark this road had looked different, but she knew it wasn't too far. She wasn't walking for long when she found the balloon and her grandfather. She stared at the entrance of the caves.  
>"I don't think we should go in there…" Oscar replied "Can you get your dragon friend here?"<br>"She's not that far…"

"Atilea!" Rain called her name in the caves. She knew that if her dragon friend was in there, she would here that call and come out. Rain turned to the flying balloon, she had never thought flying objects were strange. But right now she couldn't believe that she big object was flying on her power. Simple, she loved what she could do with magic. She loved magic. In the caves Oscar could hear something move. Fear started to walk over his skin. The word 'dragon' was something that brought extreme fear to his whole body. Was Rain really right? Were dragons really sweet creatures? Or would this dragon remember him. Right now he felt sorry about sending all dragons from Oz. Sweat started to appear on his head. He wanted to ask her to go away. The noise started to get closer. He took a step back, but noticed how he collided with the balloon. Never had this balloon stopped him from leaving. Usually it brought him where he wanted to go. Now it kept him close to where needed to be.

"Rain, is that normal?" The wizard raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes, she's rather loud." Rain smiled "She is a dragon after all. She's a lot bigger than I am."<br>"What about keeping a dog as a pet?" the wizard stared at the opening of the cave. "You keep a dragon. What happened to the goat friend?"  
>"Rain…" Oscar turned the voice. He stared at the big purple dragon that was standing in front of him. All of the images that were burned in his head came to live in front of him. Fire breathing dragons, dragons with a long tail. Dragons with pure emerald eyes. As green as Elphabas skin. But this dragon wasn't like that at all. The dragon called Atilea had a soft purple color, her wings were pulled close to her body. They had a crocodile like structure and were filled in all kinds of pure colors. Her eyes were crystal blue, and showed the kindness with in. The tale was long, but didn't seem to have anything dangerous. The wizard wouldn't want to anger this dragon, because when turned against you this dragon could do some serious damage.<p>

"This is my grandfather…" Rain pointed to him. "His name is Oscar…"  
>"The wonderful wizard of Oz…" Atilea spoke "My mother and the entire dragon colony had to leave Oz because of you. That's your grandfather?"<br>"You did that to the dragons?" Rain turned to him. "Why?"

"Madame Morrible told us the dragons were considered a treat to Oz." Oscar explained "Many local homes had been attacked by dragons. I needed to do something…"  
>"Dragons are peaceful creatures…" Rain turned to him. "Not any of them would ever attack village cities, but neither would my mom. And yet same crime was committed in her name. "<br>"I know that now…" Oscar turned to Atilea. "I guess saying sorry won't help…"

"We're standing up against Madame Morrible…" Rain spoke "She's attacking the city and Quox. Her armies could be here any day. She has done you wrong. She's done wrong to all the animals in the city, even to the Oscar here. We need to show her that she can't have our city! We need you to stand with us Atilea, get back to her for driving the dragons out of Oz. If we get Oz back, we'll get all the dragons back to Oz. Under the reign of Elphaba the good, you and all your family will be safe. There will be laws against the hunting of dragons. Atilea stand with us…"

"What about my baby? What about Darita?" Atilea turned to her. "If I join your cause , will this amazing Elphaba protect my baby?"  
>"This amazing Elphaba will do more…" Rain turned to her. "She'll protect all dragons."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rain?" Fiyero softly knocked the door. "I know you're mad with me, lemondrop. But you do understand why you are grounded…"<br>Fiyero put his ear to the door. Inside he couldn't hear a thing, most of the time Rain gave him the silent treatment. When she did something wrong, she wouldn't say anything for four days. Until he would eventually forgive her and get rid of her punishment early. 4 days was the most extreme case. Usually he wasn't able to punish her. It was a simple 'not not' game. She kept adding another not, and made him say the exact opposite. No, Rain Tiggular wasn't brainless.

"Rain Felicia Tiggular!" Fiyero knocked on the door. "Darling, please open the door."

There was no reaction. So Fiyero decided to not follow the normal rules. In a normal situation, Fiyero wouldn't open the door. Rain didn't like it when he entered her room when she was mad. It was the drama queen in his daughter that set up that rule. Fiyero slowly opened the door. In the bed he could recognize something that looked like a human figure. So he sat down on the bed. "Rain, you've got to understand that…" Fiyero opened his eyes. "I'm not mad with you."  
>Fiyero slowly put his hand next to the sleeping figure. He noticed that nothing happened. He stood up, and threw the covers up. He stared at the dragon doll that was laying in the bed. Rain had a magical doll, Elphaba had made it for her when she was younger. It would take shape of something she needed it to be. Under the covers it turned in to a human figure, but without it; it had returned to its previous form a purple dragon. Fiyero stared at the open window. He didn't hesitate to close the windows.<br>"Elphaba…" He called out his wife's name. "Fea?"

"What's wrong, Yero?" Elphaba stepped in the room. "Where's Rain?"  
>"She sneaked out." Fiyero rolled his eyes. "It almost feels like we have a teenage daughter and she's only five. She…"<br>"Don't be mad with her…" Elphaba put her hand on his shoulder. "She probably really wanted something so bad. She went for it, sound like another person I know…."  
>"Yeah, and see how it ended for us…" Fiyero turned to her "Sometimes you have to…"<p>

"She's.." Elphaba put his arms around her. "You have to treat her the way she feels. Like someone who can understand feelings. Talk to her about what you feel inside. She doesn't want you…"  
>"I don't understand that you keep talking about her like…" Fiyero turned to her. "She's a five year old girl. Sometimes I wish she would really be more like Glinda Rose…"<br>"I know you do…" Elphaba touched his hand. "but we have to accept our little girl the way she is. So smart for her age and pure. She loves you Fiyero. You have to show her what you feel… It will work. Look at how I talk to her…."  
>"You know how to talk to her in any moment…"<p>

* * *

><p>"I see you got the balloon back…" Glinda turned to Oscar. She stared at Rain, who was walking right next to him. "Rain Felicia Tiggular, aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom?"<br>"Yes, don't tell dad." Rain turned to her. "He's going to be so mad, he's really mad with me the last days. I think he hates me…"  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, didn't you hear how mad daddy was." Rain turned to Glinda with sad eyes. "Usually he laughs when I try to get away with my punishment. But now he really yelled at me!"

Rain stepped towards the house. Almost at the same time the balloon fell to the floor. She decided to head to the attic. She could find anything to fix the balloon there. Rain didn't need help from her mother nor her father. She assumed it would work the exact same way as fixing her dress. Or something like that. With some magic it would be rather simple. Walking the stairs right now was very scary. She didn't want to run in to her father, and returning to her room was something she didn't want to do. Right now, she even wanted to ignore her mother.  
>"Rain?" Talésa was stepping behind her. "What are you doing? Going on a treasure hunt…"<br>"No Taltal." Rain turned around. "I'm doing something that's not meant for Uplands…"  
>"But my name isn't Upland…" Talésa walked behind her. "Please, please take me!"<br>"No." Rain smiled "Go play with Glinda Rose."  
>"But Glinda Rose stole my dolly and then flew it to my head!" Talésa spoke "She says that I should play with you. She says you were playing hide and seek…"<p>

"Then why don't you hide?" Rain smiled "I'll look…"  
>"Okay,…" Talésa laughed "Close your eyes!"<p>

For a couple of seconds Rain closed her eyes. She waited for the fast footsteps to walk away from her. She continued her journey to the attic. Rain was sure that Talésa was going to hide outside. She took a step on the first floor. Her door was open. Soft voices came from it.  
>"I don't know, Fea." Fiyero spoke "I'm really worried about her, she doesn't think about her actions. The intelligence that makes her the most sweet charming girl ever, makes her naïve. She believe in goodness of people, she trusts them. I'm afraid that the goodness, her feeling for adventure and the love for people is dangerous in her mind. I'm worried something will happen to her when she goes<br>on this journeys."  
>"Fiyero, nothing bad has happened." Rain saw how her mom put her arm around her father's shoulders. "She didn't do this to make you mad. You know how much she loves Animals. She loves her dragon friend. I think we should understand that."<br>"I do…" Fiyero turned to her. "I needed to ground her…"

"She's stubborn Fiyero." Elphaba smiled "The very Thropp-Tiggular stubbornness."  
>"Daddy…" Rain stepped in the room.<br>"Rain!" Fiyero walked towards her. He pulled the little girl in a tight embrace. Elphaba stepped behind him and put her hand on the back of Rain's head. Fiyero had tears in her eyes, part of the worry that came out. "Don't you ever do that to me. I am so worried about you…"  
>"You don't hate me?" Rain stared at him.<p>

"We could never hate you…" Elphaba put an arm on her back. "We love you too much for that."  
>"I asked my dragon friend to stand by us." Rain smiled "I told her that she could come back to Oz when we get Oz back. I told her about Elphaba the good."<br>"That doesn't sound right…" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I guess Wicked witch of the west kind of grew on me. At least it has a ring to it. The name Elphaba doesn't scream…"  
>"Can we protect her baby?" Rain turned to Elphaba<br>"Off course we can…" Elphaba pulled her in her arms. "What were you going to do?"  
>"Fix the balloon."<p>

"Can I help?"

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to go?" Madame Murrible turned to Boq, who was still looking like the tin man Elphaba Thropp had turned him in. His mind was haunted by revenge. And his need to kill her. "Are we?"<br>"We are…" Boq turned to her. "Do you think it's smart to attack them? You're sending almost 80 percent of your forces. The Emerald city will be unprotected."  
>"Boq, I know Glinda and Elphaba…" Madame Morrible smiled "Both girls have a direct strategy. They don't really know stabbing someone in the back the way I do…"<p>

"You are sure about that?" Brr spoke "I…"  
>"They're direct girls." Madame Morrible spoke "They don't plan battles like that. Not any of the parts of Oz that are against us have armies that are trained. It's just a matter of taking them out in Quox. It will be a short battle…"<p>

"What about the witch and Glinda?" Boq turned to her.  
>"Capture them…" Madame Morrible smiled "Capture any of their families. Don't kill them, I want to kill Elphaba's kids in front of her eyes. I want to see her suffer. And then I'll make her work for me. I want all of them alive, I want to see everyone Elphaba loves die in front of her eyes. Think you can do that?"<br>"What about Glinda?" Brr turned to her. "What do we do with Glinda?" "Capture her too.." Madame Morrible smiled "I look forward to killing her. Glinda the bad…"

"If she's so evil…" Avaric spoke "Then why do you want her alive?"  
>"After all she did to Oz…" Madame Morrible turned to Boq, Brr and Avaric. "I want her to die on the most painful dead. That includes her family. All of them…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay…" Merlia spoke. "My sources tell that Madame Morrible is sending forces as we speak. We need to keep our armies ready.."<br>"I guess we need to be smart…" Elphaba spoke "Madame Morrible is the only able to do magic. We need to have a strong offense. Rain is making the balloon, I think Glinda and a couple archers need to take the balloon. Glinda, you can shoot at them. You can use magic, anything to kill as many of them as possible…"

"They are innocent people Elphie…" Glinda spoke "I don't know if I can kill someone…"  
>"If you don't kill them, they're going to kill us." Elphaba spoke "We really don't have a chance. It's us or them. We…"<br>"Okay…" Glinda nodded. "What about the physical fighting?"

"That's our job…" Fiyero spoke "We have our weapons ready, we will start from the city walls. We'll try to stop as many as possible. On the city walls, more people will try to kill people from a distant. With any force possible, Fea, you'll be there to. Anyone who knows magic. Try to stop them, try to protect the city walls."  
>"What about the kids?" the wizard spoke. "We can't have kids in this…"<br>"I can fight…" Rain smiled

"No, you can't darling." Fiyero put his arm around her. "I wouldn't want you there, you are too young. Rain, this is not a video game. This is reality."  
>"Oscar…" Elphaba turned to him. "You and Rosie will stay with the kids. You are responsible for their safety. You hide, I don't care how. You need to stay as far from the scene as possible."<br>"Atilea is going to protect the city…" Rain spoke "She's…"

"What if we use the dragon to drop rocks?" Rosie subjected.  
>"Too dangerous…" Elphaba spoke "This is a creature we're talking about. Carrying heavy object would mean she need to be close to the surface at all times. Carrying those rocks would put her in an extra risks, I won't risk Animals more then they need to be. I think she should guard the south border."<p>

"That's a good idea…" Glinda spoke. "When do you think they'll arrive?"  
>"I don't know…" Merlia spoke "It could take a night, it could be in the morning. We need to be ready. Our forces are attacking the Emerald city. We'll attack with Quadling and the Vinkus. They'll fight back, but we can take the Emerald city."<br>"Isn't attacking a helpless city like backstabbing someone?" Elphaba turned to Merlia. "Look I'm all for winning, but I don't think we can attack an unprotected city."

"We're not going to kill citizens." Glinda spoke "We have to take our chance to gain as much land as we can. If we do it now, we should. Look, the Emerald city holds power, we could use it. We have to get Oz back, Elphie."  
>"I just…" Elphaba paused "I don't want to…"<p>

* * *

><p>The early light colored the landscape of Quox red. Glinda stared at the sunset in front of her. A smile left her face as she noticed the danger that was coming her way. The bow and arrow were close to her body. She already prepared a deadly shot. There was a sword standing in the balloon if she needed it.<br>"Do you think we can get them Glinda?" Merlia spoke. "Glinda…"

"Merlia, I don't know…" Glinda turned to her. "If you can aim, we…"  
>"Glinda, why are you and Elphaba closer than we are?" Merlia turned to her. "You are after all my sister and I love you."<br>"I'm up here with you…" Glinda turned to her. "I guess, Merlia you're only 24. Our age difference is 14 years. When I was in Shiz you were in diapers."  
>"Well, I can't help it mom and dad decided to have another child…" Merlia turned to her. "Glin, I can't help but think you don't love me as a sister."<br>"Just because…" Glinda turned to Merlia. "We lost touch the last years. And I apologize. We should spent more time together. That's a promise…"

"So…" Merlia turned to her. "Do you think that they're really coming?"  
>"I don't think so…" Glinda turned to her. "I know so…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Rain pulled herself close to Elphaba. She was standing next to her mom, on the safety walls of the city. Elphaba turned to her daughter Rain, in her eyes she could see the tears of sadness. She slowly picked Rain up, she gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to die mom?"<br>"Who told you that Rain?" Elphaba hugged her closer.  
>"Everyone…" Rain looked at her. "In every big battle people die, you can't. You're my mom!"<br>"I'm not going anywhere Rain…" Elphaba smiled "Look around us, we've got this. I promise you Rain, tomorrow everything will be over."  
>"Madame Morrible wants to hurt you…" Rain ran her fingers over her mom's cheeks. "Mommy, I can't miss you. Nothing can happen to you. You're my mommy…"<p>

"Rain, do you want me to be okay?" Elphaba turned to her. "Promise me that you won't come to help mommy. Stay with your grandfather.."  
>"But mommy…" Rain turned to her with sad eyes.<br>"Promise me lemon drop." Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Mommy won't be able to protect you if you're in danger. Promise me you'll take care of your brother and your sisters. Promise me?"

"I promise mommy…"  
>"Elphaba…" Oscar stepped next to her. He slowly pulled Rain in his arms. "Elphaba, you don't have to do this. You don't have to fight this fight…"<br>"I have to…" Elphaba turned to him. "Take care of her! I swear to you, if anything happens to any of them. I'll make sure that you won't be able to see that land over the rainbow ever again!"  
>"Mom!" Rain turned to her with angry eyes. "Are you mad with Ozzie?"<br>"Your mom was joking…" Oscar laughed "She likes to tell jokes. Tells them all the time…"

* * *

><p>"So?" Lampré turned to Fiyero. "You got my back right?"<br>"Your Glinda's husband…" Fiyero shook his hand. "I've got your back, if you got mine. Is that a deal?"

"Better…" Lampré pulled the sword closer. To his back a long spear was attached, it was light so it didn't seem like a burden to carry the heavy object. Behind them, many Animals were preparing for the battle. Fiyero looked at the horizon, but couldn't see any traces of people coming their way. The monkeys had reported that there were people on their way to Quox. Some of them were putting a road over the deathly dessert or whatever they called it. In the beginning, the monkeys had tried to slow down the production. But after a few hours, the magic protecting it became too. Fiyero assumed that some of the soldiers might be coming here by broom. But he didn't know how many. One thing was sure, they wouldn't be able to fight them in the air. Glinda was fast, and she would shoot them off their brooms before noon. Especially since they weren't great on flying on a broom.

"Fiyero, my boy…" Marillot put an arm around Fiyero's shoulders. He gave him a playful push. A smile appeared on Fiyeros face "What's the matter my son?"  
>"You're never this excited about a battle father…" Fiyero turned to him. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I just want to tell you once again…" Marillot spoke "I agree with your choice of a wife. What I don't get is that you haven't married this woman.  
>"The time was never right…" Fiyero admitted "I wanted to get married, but then Elphaba was pregnant and moody. I guess I kept pushing the wedding date back, until it didn't happen."<br>"There's no right time.." Marillot spoke "Your mother and I got married in the middle of a dragon fight. No day but today… "  
>"I know dad…" Fiyero turned to him. "but what's the difference? What will a ring tell about me and Fea? That we're official. Our love is just as real without the ring dad…"<p>

"You have my blessing." Marillot gave him an old ring. "It was your grandmothers. Everyone in Vinkus tradition wore this ring. Every queen, your mom gave it to me. She told me I needed to give it to you. Fiyero, Elphaba is not like any of the girls you've dated. She's kind, brave and everything you need. Marry her Fiyero. If you marry her, she'll be the queen of Vinkus. I want to show Oz that we aren't ashamed to have someone different as a queen. The world turns because we're different. In my eyes, Elphaba is how everyone should be."  
>"You're giving me this ring?" Fiyero stared at it. "Would you have stood with me if you knew Elphaba was the wicked witch of the West?"<br>"If you came to us…" Marillot spoke "We would have protected you son. And the witch, it doesn't matter what she was to the country of Oz. To you she's the woman you love and for that we love her. She makes you happy, she makes you think. There's nothing better than a woman who can stand on her own. She made you in a leader for Oz. A woman like that must be remarkable. She succeeded in something we failed."  
>"Thanks dad…" Fiyero gave him a quick hug. "The wizard he's Elphaba's father…"<br>"Poor girl…" Marillot spoke "Oscar seems to feel the need to make things up to her. I doubt if he ever fully can."  
>"I have my doubts he can…" Fiyero turned to her. "Rain worships him…"<br>"Your daughter Rain…" Marillot turned to him. "She's amazing. So smart for her age. She believes in the good nature of people. I hope that never goes away…"  
>"Until she sees the bottom of society." Fiyero turned to him. "when are you a bad person? And not a person who's doing bad things? Where's the boundary?"<br>"In their eyes…" Marillot turned to her. "The difference you find in someone's eyes…"

Fiyero stared at the night sky. He was thinking about the words his father had spoken. Was the difference really in someone's eyes? Fiyero believed it did. You could see something good in someone's eyes. Every time he looked at Elphaba he could see pure goodness. She was almost as pure as anything. Fiyero didn't see that in Madame Morrible's eyes. There was nothing there, no soul. No goodness in her eyes. Fiyero pulled the sword closer to his body. His hands held it close. Like he was ready to kick some ass.  
>"Good luck my son." Marillot gave him a soft tap on the shoulder.<br>Fiyero turned to himself. He was dressed in a metal armor. Something that was supposed to protect him from getting hurt. His father and Lampré were almost wearing the same thing. It was rather heavy, and pulling it around was almost hard. His legs were also covered by it. He chose not to wear the helmet, because he simple didn't like the feeling. It made him feel unsafe. With the helmet on, he could hardly see anything. In the end that would be more dangerous. Fiyero turned to Elphaba, he softly nodded his head. A small smile appeared on his face as her face turned to the balloon of Glinda. Almost directly she returned. With a fast movement she pulled the broom above her head.

"Attack!" That was all he heard.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we have to fight…" Merlia spoke. "Can't we just make things up? I think this is really stupid…"<br>"We're not up against a person…" Glinda spoke "I think Madame Morrible is beyond evil. You haven't heard her speak. Smile, wave and lie, if that woman dies…"  
>"She's powerful…" Glinda smiled "But so I am I…"<p>

Glinda slowly took the tonic in her hands. One moment she tried to remember a spell she once learned. She picked her wand up and pointed it at the tonic. What was she doing? Merlia turned to Glinda in confusion. Like she had no idea magic existed. Merlia had never seen anyone perform a magic trick.  
>"Is it like the card trick we used to do?" Merlia turned to her.<br>"Not really…" Glinda turned to her. "It's a kind off tracking spell. This arrows will never miss their target…"  
>"That sounds smart…" Merlia spoke<br>"It's not just smart…" Glinda pulled a few arrows from the tonic. "It's genius, that way I can launch more than one arrow."

"Glinda, what's that?" Merlia turned to the sky. "Are those…"  
>"They're here…" Glinda said. She waved her hand, knowing that it would warn Elphaba who was waiting for her signal. The signal that the battle for Oz had begun. In a couple of hours the armies of their sides would attack the Emerald city. Glinda only noticed now that she didn't like the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a simple light armor. One that she would be able to carry. She wasn't wearing a dress, but normal pants. Glinda preferred her normal happy outfit. The truth was that this wasn't a happy day, it was war. And for that Glinda didn't want to wear her usual outfit. This wasn't her usual her. This was a Glinda she didn't want to be. A Glinda she needed to be. She slowly put 4 arrows on the bow. They were close together, almost to close. In normal case archers would never try this kind of foolish move, but with magic on their side 'foolish' no longer existed. Glinda released the arrows and stared at them flying in to the distance. Hitting a target. The brooms returned to the ground, like they weren't able to stay on the land much longer.<br>"Where is that Horrible Morrible of yours?" Merlia spoke "I don't see her…"  
>"Somewhere keeping the battle…" Glinda spoke "No way she fights along with them as their equal. She doesn't think of herself as an equal, why would she go down with people she only uses?"<p>

"True…" Merlia spoke as she watched all of the soldiers take the ground. She noticed how no of them were really good at flying a broom. She assumed that a few of them hadn't survived the crash. But most of them were still alive.  
>Glinda once more put a few arrows on her bow. Five wasn't possible, it seemed that the arrows were together when she tried it. Another four arrows were going for their enemy. Merlia didn't understand how the tracing spell knew who didn't belong to their side. It was a very difficult principle that Glinda had made up.<br>From the balloon a flag from the resistance. The flag showed what they cared about, there was a goat on it. In honor of Doctor Dillemand who was still missing after all this years. It was painted pink, and the background was green. It almost proved that Green and Pink went great together. In the border the colors of the parts of Oz were painted. Gilikin, Quadling and Vinkus were all in this together. And in a couple of hours they would attack the Emerald city. Glinda paused. She closed her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Elphaba stared at the soldiers running towards the city. Her eyes reflected the fear within. She turned to Fiyero, he wasn't paying attention her anymore. She wanted him to turn around, to give her strength. But he didn't. Fiyero was to focused on the army coming their way. Elphaba slowly thought about what she was going to do. Her next move. Would she choose for a spell? A big spell that could provoke Madame Morrible. Elphaba slowly started to think. A non-verbal spell wouldn't be that smart. Non-verbal spells were amazing if you wanted to have small effects. Big effects called for a verbal approach. Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment. It almost looked like she was trying rearrange her thoughts. Put her plans together. A smile appeared on her face. There was only one way to make Madame Morrible angry. Use her specialty against her. Elphaba knew that Madame Morrible wouldn't like it if she proved that lighting was another strong aspect. Elphaba took a step to the foreground. Closer to the small wall, she thought about her plan of calling Madame Morrible to the war.<br>"Ale kon dale ta ko…" Elphaba started to remember the words. "Kia do ti kales…"

Elphaba smiled as she saw how a cyclone appeared in the far back ground. She turned to Fiyero, how long would it take for the cyclone to get here? Elphaba stared at the far cyclone. Maybe it was dangerous, maybe the cyclone would get here. She hoped that Madame Morrible would stop it. That she would appear. In the distance she could see that the cyclone took up people. Elphaba liked it, less people she had to kill. But her heart was still not at ease.

* * *

><p>Fiyero slammed the sword against the armor of another Ozian. His mind started to think about what the story was of this guy. Maybe he was just like him, a family at home. Would his daughter or son cry about him? If he killed this man with the sword in his hands, would it change some poor girls life. Would the innocence of a child like Rain be ruined? Fiyero was sure. If he didn't do anything, the man in front of him would plunge the sword through his heart. There was one solution. He needed to do this. He swung the sword. It collided with the soldier. He fell to the floor. Fiyero took another swing, and severed the head from his body. Fiyero stared at the man, fear in his eyes. What had Fiyero become? Did he become a bad guy? Or was this just another evil dead.<p>

Fiyero took another step to the front. There were more men coming their way, for a few moments he seemed to be ignored. Was it the blood on his hands that had a short effect on the other soldiers? Or was it the shock that one of their people had died by his hands? Fiyero listened to the sound the swords made when the collided. He even listened to the screams, to the fear that started to spread.  
>He turned to the space in front of him. A man fell down. Three arrows were plunged in his chest. He noticed Glinda's pink arrows. He was sure that Glinda herself fell the same guilt towards everyone. And maybe now it hit him that everyone around them were dead. He could see people from their side. A couple of Animals that had underestimated the battle that had been coming. He could see Glinda's husband. He seemed okay. Fiyero turned around, he saw Elphaba standing there on the bridge. She looked marvelous in a moment of pure horror. Her eyes were pulled away from him. He could see her sad expression. He didn't see it from this distance, but he could put the face to the body. He noticed that her eyes moved to him. Only for a few seconds he got away. If he looked at her, he would be unable to concentrate. He wanted to smile at her. He didn't do it.<p>

Fiyero took another step. He saw how the sky started to change. The sky was wonderful and a couple of seconds later clouds seemed to appear.  
>"Madame Morrible…" Fiyero spoke, only then he saw the concentration on Elphaba's face. She was chanting words in her head. "Elphaba…"<br>"What's going on?" A voice said, but Fiyero didn't want to answer it. Right now he didn't want to remove his attention from the battle. Fiyero pulled the sward above his head. He smashed it in to someone's head. The idea that he should feel bad about this didn't go away. This murders would stay with him forever. The feeling when someone closed their eyes forever. Fiyero slowly stepped next to Lampré.

"They're everywhere…" Lampré whispered.  
>"What's that?" Fiyero turned around. "Is that a cyclone?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald City, Captain Avaric<strong>

Avaric smiled. He finally had all the power he needed. His need for power was something that followed him his entire life. Being a chauffeur to the family Tiggular was something he didn't want to do. He hated Fiyero, more than anything. The handshake they made up was something he never liked. The only thing he wanted to do to Fiyero was plunge a knife in his heart.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Look what we got here?" Avaric stepped from the darkness. He admitted to himself that seeing Fiyero there was amazing. He expected that seeing Fiyero suffer was something he always wanted. He turned to Fiyero, the fear in his eyes was clear. But the determination was something he didn't want to see. He wanted to beat it out of him. He wanted to make Fiyero so small, so small that he would beg for dead. _

_"You!" Fiyero turned to Avaric. "You were supposed to… We were friend Avaric! You.."  
>"You and me friends?" Avaric took a step closer. He took a spike and slammed it in his hand. Fiyero screamed in pain. "I am not friends with those who sleep with the wicked…"<br>"She's not wicked…" Fiyero spoke "Why can't you see that Madame Morrible is making this up. There's nothing wrong with Elp…"  
>"The witch…" Avaric drove another spike in the same arm. "She doesn't disserve life. She doesn't disserve a plan. She didn't even stay to save you. The love of her life. Or is it wrong? You haven't fallen for her? What's…" <em>

_"She's safe…" Fiyero cursed.  
>"No, she's not…" Avaric spoke "The Gale Force went after her as we speak. They're torturing her right now. Your act will be in vain. She will die just like you…"<br>"Then why are you torturing me?" A small smile appeared on Fiyero's face. "You have no idea where she went…."  
>"where is she?" Avaric plunged a knife in Fiyero's left leg.<br>"I don't know where she is…" Fiyero smiled "And I will never tell you. I would die for her. My Fea…" _

_"So you do love her?" Avaric smiled "So she must be sexy underneath those… You've had her. Don't you feel dirty? Did any of the green come off?"  
>"Shut up!" Fiyero screamed "You don't know what it's like. You can't love. You're a monster."<br>"Why do you say that?" Avaric spoke.  
>"We've been friends for many years…" Fiyero spoke "A normal guy…"<br>Avaric slammed Fiyero in the face. _

Avaric smiled when he remembered the scene. He thought about it. Was Fiyero Tiggular really alive? Or was it something that he was just making up. Who would be the father of Elphaba's kids? Avaric did believe that Fiyero would have gotten away. Especially since he remember the weird lights that he left Fiyero with. It almost seemed like a spell, and anything like that meant danger. Was Fiyero transformed in to something? In to that scarecrow. He heard a message that in dead Fiyero was on the battle field. From what he heard many people had died. It seemed like they had underestimated the power of Quox. In the end it would be Oz that won. Not the stupid Animals and humans from Quox. He slowly stepped towards the bridge, staring at the river that went beneath it. He knew that he would survive the fall down. He looked at the peaceful river. There were different noises.

And then something happened. A big fire ball flew their way. He could remove himself from the bridge just in time. It hit it, destroying the bridge. A way to get to a side of the castle. In that side of the castle they kept all kinds of documents. He could notice that that part of the building wasn't burning. He started to run, as he saw soldiers from Vinkus in from of him. One of them slammed his sword to him. He could get away, but only just. He walked towards the open space. A dark figure fell on him.  
>"Avaric…" Marten landed behind him. "Didn't see this one coming right?"<br>"Madame Morrible hadn't expected Elphaba to stab us in the back…" Avaric reacted "I guess you never really know something."

"Yeah, you are the person that should be saying that…" Marten stepped towards him. "Or did you forget how you tortured Fiyero? Your friend Fiyero, our crown prince Fiyero."  
>"You think I…" Avaric turned to him. "I should be the king of Vinkus. King Marillot has given weakness to Vinkus. Look at what Fiyero fell in love with."<br>"At least he had a heart…" Marten pointed his sword at him. Their swords smashed together again. Marten jumped on the small stone and tried to get more power than Avaric.  
>"You have no power…" Avaric said. He turned to him, only a few seconds later the sword plunged in his heart. "You chose the wrong side, Marten."<p>

"No…" with the last power in his body he turned to him. "I've chose the right side, you've chose the easy one."  
>"Same thing…"<p>

He stared around him. It only took a few seconds for the city to burn up. Or big parts of it, Avaric grabbed a citizen of the city and pulled him back in the burning building. He didn't feel like saving anyone. He didn't care anything for humans. Fiyero would have called him a bad guy. A man without a soul. He slowly took another fire, and lit the fuel. Fire happened around him. The city was lost. And he was going to make sure that no one would know about their loss.  
>"You bastard!" A loud voice came from behind them. "You…"<br>"Dakota…" Avaric turned around. "How's your sister Sarima? And wasn't that your husband?"  
>"I always knew it….." Dakota had the sword in her hands. "You were always…"<br>"You don't have the nerve to do that…"

"Watch me…" She said swinging the sword. All she could see was red, as Avaric closed his eyes forever. She stepped back and fell down next to Marten. The Emerald city was colored red. The green was driven away by the high flames. She could still see people battle for their life, but most people decided to leave. She noticed how a couple of the Gale Force tried to help the fire spread. She didn't understand, were they trying to send a message to the rest of Oz. To the only part that wasn't involved with their agreement. Was Munchkinland so important them? What would it mean if they lost power.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Oz!" Glinda stared at the cyclone that seemed to come closer any time. Glinda slowly pulled herself closer to the edge of the balloon. Like she was trying to jump from it. She noticed that many of the soldiers had decided to look at the cyclone coming their way. Why would Elphaba make such a foolish choice? What was so good about a cyclone? The last time someone had summoned a cyclone, Nessarose Thropp had died. Was Elphaba trying to recreate a very active flash back.<p>

Glinda slowly took another arrow. She decided to use the attention of the people in her advantage. If they weren't looking, they wouldn't be able to fight back. Shooting people who were checking out a life threatening cyclone should have been wrong. But Glinda couldn't find anything more wrong then killing people. She noticed that Fiyero had believed the same thing as he started to slam his sward in people. Glinda didn't want to think about the pain that Fiyero had to experience. She only had to release an arrow. Fiyero was close to his victims. He could stare in their eyes as they died.

"Why are you doing this?" Glinda spoke "Elphaba…"  
>"Did Elphaba summon the cyclone?" Merlia spoke<br>"I think…"

Glinda slowly felt a heavy movement. She wasn't used to the balloon making that kind of movements. She assumed it was the cyclone coming their way that made the balloon restless. But only a few seconds later she felt a large change in movement. Her sister yelled that something was wrong. But Glinda wouldn't believe it. Her blood started to flow faster, her heart beat became fast and irregular. She lifted her head, as she stared at a large spear destroying her balloon. Staring down, she found one person. The tin man. Glinda took the side of the balloon. She made herself small, waiting for the crash to come. She clenched the sword closer to her. She may need it.  
>Glinda's body was slammed to the floor. Her arms clenched around her sisters shoulders, keeping her close to her. The first thing she noticed that her body had been spared from terrible pains. She could noticed that her foot hurt a bit, but it wasn't impossible to walk on. It was then when her eyes stared up. Glinda's heart started to beat faster, as she noticed a spear above her heart.<p>

"Boq…" Glinda started to cry. "Tin man…"  
>"Glinda…" Boq smiled "Galinda…"<br>"Boq, please don't…" Glinda cried "You don't want to do this Boq. I have a baby girl. I have to get home."

"Why would I do that?" He slowly pushed the spear closer to her heart. Glinda could feel the spear close to her skin.  
>"Boq, there has to be a part that still loves me…" Glinda turned to him. "We went to school together. You're no this guy Boq. You are on the wrong side…"<br>"You are…" Boq said as fell down. A large object had fallen on his head. Glinda turned around. The first thing she saw was Elphaba. A simple spell had brought Boq here. He was not dead, just unconscious. Glinda couldn't remember that his eyes used to be this dark. He used to be such a nice guy. Biq, she had always called him that. Glinda stared at Elphaba. Merlia was next to her. Her eyes reflected pure fear, she put an arm around her sister. For the first moment in so long, she tried to make an effort.

* * *

><p>Fiyero took another step to the right. He took his sword closer to him again, the cyclone was still going strong. It was still far enough away to be safe for ten minutes or more. Fiyero had taken the distraction as an easy way to kill them. Slowly Fiyero grabbed the sword and he made his way through the battlefield. The screams had gotten a bit worst, and the ground was filled with dead bodies. Fiyero had to admit that most bodies belonged to the other side. His father was a great fighter, and Lampré surprised him at the same time. The other animals and soldiers had tried to the same. But some didn't really know how to do it. Fiyero wanted to smile, but he couldn't.<p>

He took another step to the right, for a moment he checked out Glinda's balloon. Something was terribly wrong. The balloon hadn't moved that much in hours. He noticed the strange turns it made. Almost like it was going to crash. A spear was hanging from it. Fiyero knew they didn't just get it down on a natural way. His eyes went to the balloon. Worry for Glinda took over. What happened to her.  
>"Fiyero!" Elphaba's voice screamed "Fiyero!"<p>

Fiyero turned around as he was face with another man. The man was taller than him. Fiyero never expected that would be possible. But it was the truth in fact. He turned to him, only a few seconds later it hit him that his sword was missing. Fiyero stared at the man in fear, ready to receive a dagger to the chest. He wanted to turned to Elphaba, her eyes were the last ones he wanted to see. Not the eyes of the man that would kill him. Just like he had killed all this man. He closed his eyes, and turned a bit. Ready to receive the pain. But nothing came. He opened his eyes, the eyes of his father stared at him. Relieve took over, he turned back to Elphaba. Her eyes were filled with the same relieve and anger.  
>"Fiyero…" Marillot fell down. Fiyero noticed the dagger plunged in his heart.<p>

"Father…" Fiyero captured his father before he hit the battlefield. "Father.."  
>"Fiyero, you have to promise me…" Marillot tried to use his voice but it seemed to take more energy than expected. "You have to marry her. You have to marry, Elphaba. Life is short. You have to show the entire land of Oz that you love Elphaba. Only that way we…"<br>"Dad, you're going to be there for my wedding…" Fiyero cried. "You are going to be fine…"  
>"Tell your mom I love her…" Marillot spoke "Tell her that, Fiyero. You are the king, you are responsible for Vinkus and for Elphaba. Protect your family with your life…"<p>

"You're going to be fine,dad…" Fiyero cried "That dagger was meant for me.."  
>"Being a father means sacrificing your own life for your kids…" Marillot touched Fiyero's cheek. "You would do the same my son. For you family…"<br>"Dad…" Fiyero stood up. He stared at his father's body. The tears in his eyes made it impossible to fight. Yet, he picked up his sward once more again.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero…" Elphaba paused.<p>

"My dear, my dear…." A voice came from behind her. It sounds like you are trying to be me. Madame Morrible appeared. "A cyclone? You really want to be trapped by a house…"  
>"It sure as hell worked…" Elphaba smiled "It got you out her."<p>

"I was going to torture you, my dear…" Madame Morrible in a flash moved closer to her. Her hands were around Elphaba's throat. Her small feet were above the ground, she wasn't able to touch it anymore. "You know there's a golden rule with you. Wait to hurt your family, and your resistance is gone. I guess there's only one thing I can say…"

Elphaba's heart went faster and faster. She didn't know what to do, in the most scenarios she would know what spell would work the best. But in this case, nothing worked. Not anything. She stared at Madame Morrible, she could hardly take a breath. Elphaba watched as her life passed her by. She would die. Fiyero would have to deal with this battle by himself. She thought about Fiyero, her husband that just watched how his father had died. And now she would have to say goodbye to the world. She hoped that Fiyero would forgive her.

Elphaba noticed ever sound around her. Everything. Every little moment went to slow, like she needed more time to think. But even the time didn't bring anything to her. The sound of arrows flying around her head was too much. And the pain that followed was real to. Only it wasn't the pain of dead she expected. She found her body on the cold floor. Madame Morrible was standing in front of her. There was an arrow who hit her in the leg. It caused enough pain to suffer a bit. But she had already removed it.  
>"Glinda…" Elphaba stared at the arrow. They didn't look like Glinda's arrow. She turned aroun, but she couldn't see a thing.<p>

The next moment, she noticed that Madame Morrible had disappeared. She turned to the arrow again. Purple. She took a breath.  
>"Rain!" Elphaba screamed<p>

* * *

><p>Rain turned to Oscar. Rosie was watching the other kids. The small dragon was asleep, and sometimes Rain like to curl up next to her. But now she seemed to be more interested in a talk with Oscar.<br>"So.." Rain turned to Oscar. "Is my mommy going to be okay?"  
>"We're talking about Elphaba Thropp…" Oscar smiled "She's going to be fine."<p>

"How do you know that?" Rain turned to Oscar. "Is it because she looks after you?"  
>"Well, she doesn't look after me…" Oscar rolled his eyes. "She doesn't look after her mother either. Elphaba is her own person. Rain, your mom is powerful. Do you trust her?"<br>"Yes…" Rain smiled "No. Can we see if she's fine?"

"Okay, but fast…" Oscar put his hand to her back. "We'll walk to the south wall. From there we'll be able to see your mom clear."  
>"I'm taking my bow and arrow, just in case…" Rain smiled "Glinda made them for me. They're purple. I showed them to mommy. But she hardly saw."<p>

"Why do you need a bow and arrow?" Oscar raised an eyebrow.

Rain smiled as she walked next to Oscar. She didn't see any of the horror going on, for some strange reason Oscar tried to shield her from the pain and screams. That didn't mean Rain didn't hear it. Some of the sounds made her terrified.  
>"My dad is murdering people isn't he?" Rain turned to Oscar. "So is my mom right?"<br>"That's how a war works…" Oscar didn't look at her. "It's bad people against good people…"  
>"Accept most of those people aren't bad…" Rain spoke "Just corrupted by their leader. Innocent blood spilled for…"<p>

"Don't think about it Rain…" Oscar pulled her closer. "You're too young for this…"  
>But Rain didn't agree. Her mind kept going to the horrible fights that were going on. She didn't want to know. Like Oscar said, 5 year olds weren't supposed to think about something like this. They were supposed to have fun. But Rain couldn't have fun, the idea of her mom was burned in her head. In her mind she could see her mom hovering above the ground. She started to run, she had no idea why she was doing. Oscar walked behind her.<p>

"Mom!" she screamed as she saw her worst nightmare come true. Madame Morrible was holding her mom. She was completely helpless. Her instinct screamed as she took an arrow and pointed it at the woman that was taking her mother from her. She pointed it to anything. She couldn't care where she hit her. For some reason she didn't want to harm her. She wanted her mommy to be okay. She released the arrow, it went straight for Madame Morrible. The next thing she saw was her mom falling to the floor. Her green skin was different. And only now she noticed that her green skin became normal again.

"Got cha!" A figure appeared in front of her pulling her up in the sky. "Say good night!"  
>"Not my granddaughter!" Oscar grabbed a heavy stone and smashed it to Madame Morrible's head. He captured Rain in his arms and pulled her behind his back.<br>"Look, the wonderful wizard of Oz…." Madame Morrible smiled "It looks like you…."

"Stay away from him…" Elphaba appeared in front of her. "Right now, it's you and me. You touch me. You get away with it."  
>Elphaba took another step closer. "You touch my baby, you're dead!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Extra: Dorothy arrives next chapter! Wheelers arrive, other creepy things. Please review! Come back for the next chapter of Out of Oz! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story. Thanks for reading this chapter, please press the review button and tell me what you thought about the dead? THANK YOU! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The pain from battlefield

** Hello, **

**I guess you already know that 'Dorothy' is going arrive this chapter. For that I had to make a couple decisions. Like the setting of earth, I didn't know when Dorothy lived on earth. So I decided to set it on 27 April 1988, the day before 'Chess' opened to people in New York. I decided to let her live in New York and let her be a History master. Those were choices I made, I tried to keep Dorothy to her fun self. But she's 22, 22 year old people are different from their 16 year old self. I hope you recognize her as Dorothy. For me it was important to get her right, and I hope you like Dorothy. For me this was fun. I wanted to write for Dorothy, since I used to hate Dorothy. Writing this story showed me the positive sides of Dorothy. I wanted to write her without a negative undertone. And I think I succeeded. This chapter is a bit longer than others. Not as long as the previous one. It deals a bit with the grief. But next chapter will deal with it some more. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so sorry for Fiyero's fathers dead. I think we can all agree that it's so sad. I cried while writing it. I'm so happy with all the positive reviews on the previous chapter. It was a hard chapter, but it was so amazing to read all the reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**TempeGeller.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The pain from the battlefield…<strong>

**Kansas, 27 April 1988**

Dorothy turned away from her college professor. She pulled the history book closer to her body. Dorothy was 22, she was in her last year. Doing a master in History seemed smart. Only now it seemed so much work. She lived by herself in New York. Missing Kansas every day. Her aunt Em tried to call every day, especially after Uncle Henry had died a year ago. Dorothy turned around, uncle Henry was like a father to her. Especially since her parents died when she was just a young girl. It was a simple fact that only Henry believed her Oz 'story'. Ironically he had said that 'Glinda' the good might just be his kind of girl. She knew he meant it by the look in his eyes. No, Aunt Em and uncle Henry were not really married. They were both related to her mom. Aunt Em was her mom's sister and Uncle Henry was her mom's big brother. The dead of Uncle Henry brought back memories of Oz.

Some memories she was fond off. Like the scarecrow, the cowardly lion named Brrr and the tin man weirdly named 'Broq'. Every day she missed those new friends she made. And off course she couldn't forget Glinda. Glinda a woman that she could still see in front of her. Amazingly beautiful. She always wore the most beautiful dresses and even then she knew she wanted to end like her. She remember that Glinda was tiny. At age 16 she had been a lot taller. That hadn't made her feel bigger in a literal sense of the word. Glinda had the confidence of three men. The last moment she had seen Glinda was different. That moment she felt bigger then Glinda did. Her joyful eyes were filled with pain and grief. Like she just lost someone important. She wished she had asked what was wrong. But Dorothy didn't feel like asking her.  
>That brought her to another woman in her story. Not really one woman, two. Two women her dreams were filled with. One woman that didn't even have a face to her. The wicked witch of the East, or Tessa like she had called her all this years. Dorothy wanted to give the woman an identity. But that only seemed to make the story worst. She Dorothy Gale had cause a woman's dead. A bad woman, but still a person. Her house had landed on top of her. And she had taken her shoes. Even now she could still look at the shoes. She saw how the shoes were not as read as the used to be. For 8 years she had seen this shoes. Shoes that were the world to one woman. The wicked witch of the west, which brought her to another thing that haunted her all this years.<p>

The wicked witch of the West, and even today she couldn't give the woman a name. She was sure that a beauty like that had a very exotic name. She didn't believe the words of 'Glinda' when she called all bad witches ugly. Since the wicked witch of the west was one of the most beautiful green witches she had ever seen. Not that she had ever seen any green witches, maybe in the books of Narnia. She wasn't sure if the woman was really green. She remember the witch. On the way to Oz she had set fire to the scarecrow. A move that looked like revenge in some case. Sometimes she could even see the grief in her eyes. Like Dorothy had taken more than just her sister. She had yelled to Dorothy so many times, but it didn't seem to remove her anger. Maybe the wicked witch of the West wasn't a bad witch. She wished she had just talked to her.  
>The horrible memories from that day came back to her. She hadn't mean to throw that water at her. It was meant to stop the fire that destroyed the scarecrow. The wicked witch had been right behind the scarecrow, and it hit her. The words 'I'm melting' was something was something she would never forget. The smoke, the screams. She couldn't think about how the witch must have felt. What would have happened to her if she hadn't destroyed the witch.<p>

Her thoughts went to Toto. Her small dog that had died about two years ago. She missed the dog every single day. Toto was 12, when he started to get really sick. He lost weight and couldn't keep any of his food down. At the end of his life he was only a ghost of what he once had been. Bringing him to the vet was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Liver failure due to cancer was the diagnoses a few months ago. Now there was nothing she could do. With Toto one that shared Oz with her.

"Dorothy!" A girl stepped next to her. "Get ready to worship me!"  
>"What's is it Anne?" Dorothy raised a careful eyebrow. "Did you make you get me a date with the campus hottie?"<br>"No, I didn't." She turned to her in confusion. "I thought you and Neo weren't meant to be?"  
>"It's a joke Anne." Dorothy turned to her. "You know like something to laugh about. That kind of joke, like a green skinned witch. Why do I need to worship you Anne?"<br>"With the wicked witch again?" Anne smiled "No, I have tickets to the premiere of chess. On wait for it! Broadway!"

"You got us tickets to Chess…" Dorothy hugged her " I love Judy Kuhn in her Broadway debut in '_Drood' _in 85."  
>"And Marcie Mitzman…" Anne spoke "My parents took me to Grease, she replaced Rizzo. I really look forward to see her on the stage."<p>

"How did you even get those tickets?"

"My dad knows some people…" Anne smiled "Who know some people, who are in charge of reservation. So I just bought tickets, it's that simple Dorothy. It doesn't take water…"  
>"I have been thinking, Anne…"<br>Anne and Dorothy were both from Kansas. Both of them lived in the same city and they had been friends since they were little girls. So the 'Oz' story had passed by Anne for many times. For some reason Anne saw Dorothy as the person she was. When Dorothy told Anne about her 'Oz' adventures, Anne had decided to believe Dorothy on the spot. Dorothy had never been a liar or even been naïf. Anything Dorothy said was truth and no nonsense. You wouldn't believe a girl like that would lie.  
>"The green one again?" Anne turned to her. "She was the wicked witch of the west, she had it coming. It's like those guys in Chicago. She had it coming. Just think of it like this, she walked in to the water…"<br>"She walked in to the water ten times…" Dorothy laughed "You're right. I shouldn't feel horrible, I helped them in Oz. They called her wicked for a reason, right?"  
>"Off course you don't become wicked by doing nothing…" Anne spoke "You threw water at her. How could you know water would melt her?"<p>

"Well, let's have some fun…." Dorothy smiled "What do I owe you?"  
>"Nothing…" Anne smiled. Anne had long wavy brown hair, with a simple curl in it. Her skin had a simple tan. She had dark blue green eyes, with light grey in it. She was wearing a blue skirt, with a simple t-shirt and a red jacket. "Next musical is on you."<br>"Fantastic." Dorothy smiled "I can't wait to see it. I think it's going to be amazing. A musical about Chess has to be right?"  
>"How is that history paper going?" Anne turned to Dorothy. "I'm doing a paper on the cold war…"<br>"Well, I'm doing a paper on middle age battle weapons and strategies. " Dorothy smiled "That was before I found out that I don't know a thing about swords or any weapons they use. I don't even know how to aim…"  
>"Well, the cold war is not a picnic either." Anne gave her a quick smile "Why don't we go out tonight? It's a beautiful night, let's have some drinks."<br>"Why don't we do that before the musical?" Dorothy turned towards her. "I was going to get another dog. After Toto died two years ago, I feel like need a new dog."

"Are you sure?" Anne took her hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
>"If you do…" Dorothy smiled "The puppies are about 2 months old. I can take one of them right away. The landlord doesn't mind me having a dog in my apartment. "<br>"That's good…"

"We're going to have so much fun tomorrow." Anne put an arm around Dorothy's shoulder. She smiled and started to walk towards the bus stop. Both of the girls loved New York more than anything else in the world. It was different from Kansas, there were no cyclones for starters. New York was the city of creativity. And Dorothy was crazy about musicals. She was a fan off every musical and from her job she could pay for a musical from time to time. Dorothy loved the dances, the music, the way it made her feel. On Broadway there was love, friendship and all the things she longed for. In love Dorothy was rather unlucky. Her previous boyfriend had broken up with her after a relationship of only 4 weeks. Dorothy had never seen any lucky love, so she assumed all love was fake. For her friendship meant more than any relationship ever had. The first bus to down town brought them to the small building. Dorothy knew perfectly were she had to be. She had to admit this to herself. Getting a new dog was important to her. She needed someone to be around at all times, like Toto had been. To share adventures with her. There hadn't been adventures for so long. Her mind went back to the scarecrow. She actually liked him. He was one of the nice people she met. He was not moody like the Tin man or shy like the cowardly lion. He was a real person. And at times like this she wished she could visit Oz once more again. For some reason she believed Glinda would be ruling Oz with patience and pink clothes. She could imagine that Glinda would be married to a handsome man. Then it hit her, how much time had passed by in Oz? Was it like Narnia? Would all the people she knew be dead? She hadn't thought about it.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" Anne turned to her. "Is this about Chess?"  
>"Not really, Anne…" Dorothy smiled "It's about Glinda and Oz, I kind of wonder how many time had passed in Oz. I just wish I could go back there…"<br>"I really want to see it too…" Anne smiled "Lunch boxes growing on trees, sounds interesting."  
>"Thanks for joining me Anne…" Dorothy smiled "It's hard for me, replacing Toto."<br>"It's not really replacing Toto." Anne put her hand around her shoulders. "It's moving on Dorothy. He's been dead for 2 years. You deserve to have another dog. Toto would have wanted it that way."

Dorothy stepped to the small building. She knew the dogs were inside there. They were small golden retrievers. Not the same breed Toto had been. Dorothy didn't want it, she didn't want to have a dog that reminded her of Toto every day. She didn't want to replace her previous dog. Taking another breed would make that easier. A name was something she didn't even start to think about. She walked inside, there was man standing next to ten puppies. They were laying right next to their mom.  
>"You must be Dorothy Gale?" the man shook her hand. "And you are…"<br>"I'm Anne Tyson." Anne shook his hand. "I'm with her…"  
>"This is our dog Lady…" the man smiled "We were really happy to get your call. Most of the puppies have been sold, but no one seems to want our last girl."<br>"Which one is she?" Dorothy turned to the puppies.  
>"Here she is…." The man pulled up the puppy the closest to Lady. He had dark brown puppy eyes, his eyes went right to Dorothy. And his first intention was to lick her. Dorothy pulled the small puppy in her arms hugging it tight.<p>

"What do you think?" the man smiled "The previous people didn't like her."  
>"She's perfect." Dorothy smiled "Did she get all of her shots?"<br>"Yes, but she'll need a few more." The man grabbed a book. "It's all in here. What are you going to name her?"  
>"Marley…" Dorothy smiled<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kansas, 28 April 1988<strong>

"Oh My god!" Anne opened the door. "That puppy is about the most adorable thing I have ever seen."  
>"She's so cute!" Dorothy pulled the dog in her arms. She smiled as the small dog started to lick her face. Marley was only a little puppy. Leaving her alone was something Dorothy didn't like, but she needed to.<p>

"Are you ready?" Anne turned to her. "To go to Chess?"  
>"Almost…" Dorothy smiled "I'll just have to dress myself. I bought a new dress previous week. And now I can show it off."<br>Anne sat down. She slowly pulled her dress closer to her body, she was wearing a black sleeved dress, one that she had worn before. She loved the dress, this particular dress was one she liked to wear while going to a musical. The last few hours she read a couple different things about the musical Chess. She knew that two men from ABBA wrote the music. And she had heard a few songs from the original musical in London. She had tried not to, but it was so tempting. She only heard one song, it was called 'the deal (no deal)'. And she loved that song. She was curious after the stories in the musical.

"I'm ready…" Dorothy stepped outside. She spinned herself around so Anne could take a better look at the long red dress with sleeves. She smiled as she stopped. "That's beautiful, Dorothy."

* * *

><p>Dorothy stepped away from the stage door. She loved the musical, she almost wanted to get up and dance. But she hadn't tried that. She didn't want to see people's faces. A few seconds ago, she had seen the actors. Most of them had signed the brochure they bought. Dorothy and Anne were walking through the empty streets of New York. She was wearing her ruby slippers.<br>"Why do you still wear these things Dorothy?" Anne turned to her. "They are gorgeous."  
>"Yeah, that's why I wear them." Dorothy smiled "In this world they have no magical powers what so ever. In Oz they did."<br>"You say this were the shoes you got of a dead woman…" Anne turned to her. "This shoes brought you home."

"Well, Oz is magical." Dorothy said "Earth is not."  
>Dorothy slowly stepped towards her apartment. She was followed by Anne, Anne had decided that she would stay over at Dorothy's place. They were going to watch all kinds of movies. They were going to watch the sound of music. That was one of their favorite musicals. Annen and Dorothy liked to sing along with the music.<p>

Dorothy opened the door to her apartment. She was welcomed by Marley, who ran towards her. Dorothy pulled Marley in her arms. She gave the dog a fast kiss on her forehead. And place it right back on the floor.  
>"Come on Anne…" Dorothy jumped on the sofa.<br>"Dorothy, what's happening?" Anne turned to her shoes. They started to glow, the bright red light gave the room a magical color. Dorothy stared at the shoes herself, for some reason she pulled the dog closer.  
>"I think…" Dorothy grabbed Anne's hand. "Oh my Oz."<p>

Dorothy felt how a natural force threw them in the sofa. She noticed how some kind of wind pulled everyone with her. Anne's face showed pure fear. But she knew where they would be going. The last thing she saw was a flash of bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Quox<strong>

"Look at what we've got here my dear…" Madame Morrible smiled "I wanted to kill you."  
>"Mommy!" Rain ran towards her pulling herself closer to her mother. Oscar Diggs was standing there in shock. He was staring at Elphaba and Rain. Rain had clenched her arm and pulled her face so close to her mom. Her dark brown hair curled around her face. The blue dress she was wearing didn't seem so blue anymore.<br>"Look at this delightful scene happening in front of me." Madame Morrible smiled  
>"Rain…" Elphaba slowly pushed the daughter behind her. Her eyes were looking at Madame Morrible, Elphaba raised her hands above her head. She whispered some words that she didn't even understood. A soft sound was heard, and a soft flash of light that was it. Elphaba turned to Madame Morrible.<br>"Nothing happened my dear…." Madame Morrible smiled "My turn…"

Madame Morrible hovered her hands over her own head. She started to swing them from the right side of her head to the front. It almost looked like a circle movement she tried to make. Rain was looking to the picture between Elphaba's legs. When she finished she saw a big fire ball coming their direction. A force field appeared in front of Elphaba. The fire was reduced to a simle red light.  
>"Good job!" Elphaba clapped her hands. "I can do that to…"<p>

Elphaba didn't use the same hand movement. She slightly moved her lips, almost anyone would expect what she said. She moved her hands together and pointed them at Madame Morrible. A big fire appeared from her hands. It went straight for Madame Morrible. She almost immediately disappeared with the words 'I will be back', a stupid statement Elphaba didn't need. Off course she was going to be back.  
>"Rain…" Elphaba pulled her in both of her arms. "Honey. What did you see?"<br>"I'm so sorry…" Oscar turned to Elphaba. "I tried to shield her from the horror happening. But she was so worried about you. And we should have been…"

"You saw that…" Elphaba pulled her daughter closer. "I'm okay, lemon drop."  
>"Where's daddy?" Rain started to cry. "Where's daddy?"<br>"your daddy is okay." Elphaba slowly pulled her daughter closer to her body. The idea that her baby girl had seen her hovering over the ground was strange. The idea that she seen that Madame Morrible had tried to kill her made her scared. What was going through her mind. She pulled her daughter closer. Rains arms were around her neck. "Daddy's okay, Rain. Daddy is okay."  
>"Elphaba, what's happening out there?" Oscar spoke<p>

"I don't know…" Elphaba spoke  
>"Mommy, why didn't your first spell work?" Rain turned to her. "You are great at incantations. Then why didn't it work?"<br>"It did work…." Elphaba smiled "We need something, we need Nessa's shoes…"  
>"But Dorothy has auntie Nessie's shoes right?" Rain turned to her. "Doesn't she mom?"<br>"That depends Lemon drop…" Elphaba kissed her forehead. "If the shoes fell off if she went home or if they didn't."

"Elphie…" Glinda hugged her. "Most of them are gone. The cyclone took a lot of them. It was so scary, Elphaba. Thank you by the way, for saving me."  
>"No big deal, what's wrong with Rain?" Glinda slowly touched her forehead. "Hey, darling?"<br>"She saw how Madame Morrible tried to kill me…" Elphaba pulled Rain closer. "But I'm okay, darling."  
>"Mommy…" Rain buried her face in Elphaba's hair. She slowly put her cheek against Elphaba's shoulder.<p>

Fiyero and Lampré were appearing on the other side of the bridge. Fiyero's face was filled with pure pain and sadness. Elphaba tried to give him strength with her eyes, but she couldn't think a way to really do that. The moment he was close enough, she put her other arm around Fiyero. Pulling him in an embrace. Rain was in between them. She had tears in her eyes, and look traumatized at least. Glinda slowly reached her arms towards the little girl and pulled Rain in her arms. Fiyero pulled Elphaba in an even tighter embrace. Elphaba could notice the blood on Fiyero's shirt. She turned to him with pain in her eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry, Yero." Elphaba turned to him. "I wasn't watching for a couple of seconds. I mean I was saving Glinda. I didn't know…."<br>"It's not your fault…" Fiyero pulled her closer. "It's not your fault, Fea. You couldn't help it that your attention was in the same place mine was."  
>"Come here Yero…" Elphaba pulled him closer. "I don't know what to say right now."<br>"I don't think there's anything to say…" Fiyero's tears started to form again. "Not anything at all.."  
>"All I can say is…" Elphaba stared in his eyes. "I love you, Yero. I'm going to be your shoulder to cry on. I promise to you, my sweet Yero. I wish I could take the pain away."<p>

"What's wrong with daddy?" Rain pulled herself from Glinda's embrace and ran towards Fiyero. She put her arms around Fiyero's leg. She pulled herself so closer. Fiyero's hand softly touched the top of Rain's head. He smiled.  
>"Daddy's glad that his little raindrop is okay…" Fiyero picked her up. "Is his daddy's little raindrop okay? Have you…"<br>"Madame Morrible almost killed mommy…" Rain had tears in her eyes. "But I saved mommy…"  
>"And then another hero came in the picture…" Elphaba stared at Oscar. "I think I owe you a thank you. You threw yourself between them, knowing you didn't have any power. You save my little girl, knowing it'd be the dead of you. You used your own body to shield my daughter. You didn't have any power. Thank you…"<br>"Fiyero, what's going on with you?" Oscar turned to him. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know…" Glinda spoke "You look like someone died…"  
>"Someone died?" Rain stared at Fiyero. "Who died daddy?"<br>"Fiyero…." Elphaba put his arm around his shoulder. "Come on Rain…"  
>"My father…" Fiyero said as he turned to Glinda, Elphaba was carrying Rain to the other kids. Fiyero's eyes once again reflected the grief within. Glinda put his arms around him. "Glinda, it's all my fault. My father saved me. He stepped in front of me."<br>"I'm so sorry, Fiyero." Glinda spoke  
>"I can't tell Rain that her grandfather is dead…" Fiyero spoke "Have you seen how she is. She's never this way, she watched how they almost killed her mother."<br>"Fiyero, she's going to be okay." Glinda hugged him. "That's so typical you, always worry about someone else. How are you Yero?"

"I'm not okay…" Fiyero spoke "My father is dead, I feel like…"  
>"I'm so sorry, Fiyero." Glinda turned to him. "Does your mom know?"<br>"I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me…" Fiyero showed Glinda the ring. "That was the last thing my dad wanted. That I married Elphaba, life is short. You see how it ended for my dad…"  
>"You two should have been married a long time ago…" Glinda smiled "Maybe it's a good thing you didn't get married. Now I can be there…."<br>Glinda put her arms around him again. She pulled herself close to him. She could feel how his tears fell on her shoulder. She moved her hands through his hair, and put them again on his shoulders. Fiyero was only starting to see what had happened the last few hours. How the first battle in the war had changed his history forever. Glinda released him, she still saw the pain in his eyes. A simple hug wouldn't be able to take that pain away. If Elphaba's couldn't take it away, hers wouldn't do anything either. Just show him some support. She touched his nose and made a smile appear on his face.

"That's better Fifi." Glinda said  
>"You know I don't like that nickname…" Fiyero gave her a quick smile.<br>"Fiyero, I get to pick the dress…" Glinda smiled "If Elphaba picks one it's going to be either black or black. That and I know how to make a wedding dress."  
>"You should talk to Elphaba about that…" Fiyero said "After I asked her to marry her that is."<br>"There is no time as the present…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oz, the Deathly dessert<strong>

"Don't do that Marley…" Dorothy grinned at him. "Anne where are you Anne?"  
>"Can I just tell you…" there was a chicken next to Dorothy. "When I wanted to go to Oz. I didn't mean in a chicken way…"<br>"Anne?" Dorothy turned to her. "How did this happen?"

"Well, you're the one who already went to Oz?" Anne tried to raise an eyebrow, but then she reminded that chickens didn't really have eyebrows. "You explain it to me…"  
>"I don't know how to explain Anne…" Dorothy stared at Anne. She could notice that the sofa had landed in a dessert. She could see the green plants pretty close to her.<p>

"Well, why don't we go see that wonderful wizard of yours?" Anne jumped of the cushion she was on. But only a few seconds later she was pulled back by Dorothy. Dorothy turned to Anne, in her eyes she could see warning.  
>"Don't do it Anne…" Dorothy spoke "this Oz. Which means this is the deathly dessert…"<br>"The deathly dessert…" Anne turned to her, the chicken head that was. "I hope when you say deathly dessert, it's just a figure of speech right?"  
>"When I say deathly dessert…" Dorothy turned to her. "I mean everything that touch the ground dies. You can fly over it…"<br>"I'm not taking that risk…" Anne spoke "I never once used wings, I wouldn't want to land on the sand and turn dead. You can use your wings, Dorothy."

"I don't have any wings…" Dorothy smiled  
>"So if you see anything that touches the sand…" Anne turned to her. "Is that like the rocks? They're not sand right…"<br>"It's worth a try…" Dorothy spoke "But how am I going to get you and Marley across?"  
>"How about you carry me first…." Anne spoke "Then you go back and carry Marley. Isn't that a plan?"<p>

Dorothy nodded her head, she pulled the chicken Anne in both of her arms. Her feet touched the big stones. It wasn't all that difficult to stay on it. Yet this situation still made her afraid. She tried not to move her feet to close to the edge of the stone. When her feet touched the grass, she put Anne on it. She turned around and put her feet back on the stones. She could see that Marley had stayed on the sofa like a good girl. She started to move faster, and when she got there, she pulled the puppy in her arms.  
>"Just a little while…"Dorothy said to the dog. "Be a good girl, Marley."<br>Dorothy repeated the same movement. She walked over the stones, slowly. The dog was a bit heavier than her friend in chicken form. She took her time to move over the stones. When her feet touched the grass, she took a breath in relieve.

"So, when are we going to turn me back to a person?" Anne spoke again.  
>"When we get to Glinda…" Dorothy spoke "She'll know what to do. She always knows what to do. She's Glinda the Good, I'm sure you'll love her."<br>"Off course…" Anne clapped her wings. "Anyone who can change me in a girl again."  
>"So…" Anne started to walk. "Where do we go?"<br>"I don't know…" Dorothy spoke "You see Glinda is very bad at directions. I know I need to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald city. But I don't know where the yellow brick road is right now. "

"So, let me make this pretty clear…" Anne turned the chicken head towards her. "You only know one road in Oz. You don't know how to get there, and you have no idea what part of Oz we're in. However you do know this is the deathly dessert. How is that possible?"  
>"Well, Oz is surrounded by the dessert from 4 sides…" Dorothy explained "I have no idea what part of Oz we're in."<br>"That's a start…" Anne smiled "Why don't we walk for a while, maybe we'll meet this yellow brick road of yours."

* * *

><p>"So, you say the Emerald city has been destroyed?" Elphaba turned to Chistery. "What happened there?"<br>"What's he saying…" Glinda stepped behind her.  
>"He says someone has set fire to the Emerald city…" Elphaba spoke "Most of our people got away. The city has become a ghost city, he says they reside there…"<br>"They?" Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Who exactly is they?"

"The wheelers…" Fiyero stepped to them. "When our men left the city, they got there. Like crows, seeing if there's anything left to eat."  
>"What do they eat?" Glinda turned to Fiyero. "What are wheelers?"<br>"They come from the other side of the deathly dessert…" Elphaba spoke "They were planning on coming to Oz. Now they're here I guess…"  
>"So they're eating dead people I can assume?" Glinda shivered. "I haven't seen them and I dislike them already. What do they look like anyway?"<p>

"I have no idea…" Elphaba spoke "I haven't seen them either, I heard stories that's about it."  
>"Well, I guess heading to the city is the best thing to do…" Baxiana stepped in the tent. "We need to take control there. Or see if there are people still alive."<br>"Mom…" Fiyero turned to her. "Are you okay?"  
>"I don't know Fiyero…" She put an arm around Fiyero. "I'm so happy you're okay, my son. Sure I miss your father, but I know his sacrifice was worth it."<br>"I guess we'll head to Vinkus after that…" Fiyero said. "I think we could all find peace there for now. Beside Madame Morrible wouldn't know for sure where to find us."

"I think that's a great plan, Fiyero…" His mother turned to her. "You are leader. Lead us the way. If there's anyone left in the Emerald city, they'll need our help."

* * *

><p>"Look Dorothy, can you just walk a bit slower…" Anne spoke. "You need to know that every of my chicken's steps is about 10 times as little as your steps. Can we just slow down?"<br>"Anne, I thought you wanted to get to the Yellow brick road as fast as possible…" Dorothy spoke "I mean, right…"

"Yeah, but why can't you carry me?" Anne turned towards her. "You are carrying that dog of yours, she sure has legs. She should do some walking…"  
>"She's just a puppy." Dorothy spoke "You are a grown…."<br>"Chicken?" Anne looked right at her. "Can we just take a break? How do we even know that we're going to your precious yellow brick road…."  
>"We're going away from the deathly dessert…" Dorothy spoke "We should find the yellow brick road. That is if we're near Munchkinland…"<br>"A land full of small people…" Anne looked around. "I see no small people what so ever.."  
>"Anne!" Dorothy smiled<p>

"But if we're not in Munchkinland…" Dorothy paused "I've only been in Vinkus and in Munchkinland. I've never been in Quadling or Gilikin. Glinda is from Gilikin."  
>"So let's hope this is Munchkinland…" Anne spoke "So how about picking me up?"<br>"How about no?" Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Look, the yellow brick road has to be close…"  
>"Why don't we visit your old house?" Anne spoke "Maybe we'll find the that woman dead and composing…"<br>"Look, just because you need to walk…" Dorothy smiled "Doesn't mean you should be all moody. We have walked the same distance!"

"Yeah, the only difference is my footsteps are 10 times as small…" Anne spoke "So I could have walked the marathon while you only did about 10 footsteps. So pick me up!"  
>"I can't carry you and Marley at the same time…" Dorothy spoke "Why don't you fly?"<br>"I'm a chicken…" Anne spoke "I haven't learned to use my wings…"  
>"Well, you haven't tried either…"<p>

"Just shut up and pick me up!" Anne screamed "Please, Dorothy."  
>"Alright." She moved Marley to her left arm, slowly she reached towards the chicken and picked her under her right arm. "Good?"<br>"Dorothy, please be a little gentle…" Anne said. "You're hurting my wings!"  
>"Well, it's not like you're using them anyway…" Dorothy smiled "Right?"<p>

"What's that house right there?" Anne spoke "Isn't that the house you used to live in?"  
>"It is…" Dorothy said. "It really is, we found the yellow brick road."<br>"Oh dear!"

* * *

><p>"So, we can't go to Munchkinland…" Glinda explained "Since they people there are our enemies…"<br>"That's about right, Glinda…" Fiyero spoke. They were traveling in the balloon they repaired. Others were traveling on the flying carpet that brought Fiyero's parents. And some of them were even flying on the dragon. The others had taken simple brooms, Elphaba was one of them. Rain was curled against Fiyero's chest. The girl who used to talk too much, had become very quiet by the horrors she had seen. Fiyero respected her silence, and he kept her rather close. Fiyero pulled her even closer and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Melena was flying along with her mom. She had invented a small baby seat for her broom. So her baby could fly along. Liir, Glinda Rose, Talésa and Elphaba jr. had chosen Glinda's company. They were flying on the back of the dragon. Fiyero stared at the country beneath him. Or the dessert.

"How long will it take before we get there?" Baxiana spoke  
>"I think a couple hours tops.." Fiyero turned to her. "I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me."<br>"Good, she's a lovely woman." Baxiana smiled "She's right for you Fiyero. Better then Glinda ever had been. To be honest, your father and I never liked it when you and Glinda were engaged. She just wasn't your type. Sure, Glinda is a lovely girl."  
>"Thank you mom…" Fiyero smiled<br>"Your father was so proud of you…" Baxiana spoke "He was so glad to hear you were alive. And that you had a family of your own."  
>"Thank you for…" Fiyero smiled<p>

"Ignoring the color of her skin?" Baxiana smiled "It shouldn't matter, her skin is one of her best features. Your daughter Melena looks great with it. People should be less prejudice. Looking to someone's skin is wrong…"  
>"Thanks mom…" Fiyero smiled<br>"Beside…" Baxiana put an arm around his shoulder. "I've never seen anyone who makes you this happy. Anyone who makes my son happy, is a friend of mine. "  
>"I miss dad…" Fiyero spoke<br>"I miss him to Yero." His mom spoke "I miss him too.."

* * *

><p>"So he was like a real scarecrow?" Anne spoke "How are scarecrows even alive?"<br>"I don't know…" Dorothy spoke "He never explained how he ended up on that pole in the middle of the land. He probably tried to see where the road was…"  
>"That doesn't make sense Dorothy." Anne spoke "How long is until the Emerald city?"<br>"I don't know…" Dorothy spoke " We haven't passed the place where I met the Tin Man. And then there's the forest where I met the cowardly lion. So it could still last a few hours? We didn't run the way there…"  
>"Yeah, you probably skipped down the road singing a song…"<p>

"Chances are…" Dorothy passed by the place where they found the tin man. It hadn't changed that much. The house was still standing there. It was a small shed, somewhere they kept things. Dorothy had no idea what. "That's the house where the wicked witch was, she threw a fireball to the scarecrow. Right there…"  
>"Sounds amazing Dorothy…" Anne smiled "Can we just please hurry? I think I'd like to be human again. I'm allergic to chicken…"<br>"Anne, there's no such thing of being allergic go chicken, when you are a chicken!" Dorothy turned to her. "I think…"  
>"So, I'm a chicken allergic to chicken?" Anne spoke "Are you laughing with me?"<br>"No, I just never saw a chicken talk…" Dorothy smiled "This is hilarious!"

"So Dorothy, can you please walk faster?" Anne turned her head to her. "Like right now…"  
>"I have Marley in one arm…" Dorothy turned to her other side. "And a complaining chicken in the other. No I can't go any faster!"<p>

Dorothy started to walk faster. The forest wasn't as scary this time of the day, but it did bring back memories. Meeting the cowardly lion was a special memory. Very special. The cowardly lion, herself, the scarecrow and the tin man had made their way to this forest. 'Lions, tigers and wolves.' Sometimes eh even wanted to add her ironic 'oh my'. Dorothy took the chicken closer. She hoped that she would meet Glinda right now. Please let Glinda be around the emerald city. Dorothy started to walk a bit faster. It seemed like an old fear started to work in her body. She noticed the edge of the forest was close. She stared when she got the edge of the forest. From here it was only a short walk to the poppy field. Where the wicked witch of the west tried to kill or make her sleep. She never knew the true intention of the poppy filed.  
>"Are we almost there?" Anne spoke again.<br>"If you ask that one more time…" Dorothy turned to Anne "I'll be eating you…"  
>"It was just a question…" Anne gave a simple nod. "Don't get to mad…"<p>

Dorothy ignored the words of the chicken. Or her friend, she just walked on. Her eyes stared at the road, the poppy field that once was. Everything was dead, only then Dorothy turned to the city. It was destroyed. She didn't known what had happened there, just that a big fire had cause destruction in its most real form. The green color of the city had changed to a dark black strange color. Something that had not been magical at all.  
>"What happened?" Anne spoke "I thought this city was…."<br>"It must…" Dorothy turned to the city. "Oh my!"

Dorothy started to run, maybe one of her friends was still in there. She only hoped it had not been the scarecrow. This fire would sure as hell destroy him. It would be terrible to the lion to. Only the tin man had a chance for survival. Dorothy couldn't help it, she still had the Anne and her dog Marley next to her side.  
>"Oh no!" She said as she was standing before the destroyed door. "What happened here?"<br>Dorothy walked on, with a scared heart. She didn't know what had happened, or if there was any danger in her path. She just wanted to save some people. She wanted to go there, see her friends. The idea rose in her: What had really happened here? The city that once had been so beautiful was cursed in ruins.  
>"The wheelers…" A woman ran towards her. "The wheelers…"<br>"What's wrong?" Dorothy turned the woman. "Who are the wheelers?"

"They're here…" She ran away.

Dorothy walked in the direction where the woman came from. Maybe she should check out what those wheelers were. The idea that they could work for the deceased Wicked Witch of the West made her scared.  
>"Put me down!" Anne shouted "Are you crazy, going where she told you those 'Wheelers' were. Let's just leave this place! Glinda's not here…"<br>"The ruler of Oz lives in the Emerald city… " Dorothy spoke "Glinda is the ruler of Oz."

"Sure, go to the scare 'wheelers'. Dorothy, put me down!" Anne glared.  
>Dorothy moved her arm to the floor and put the small chicken there. Anne started to move away from her. Dorothy stared at her for only a second. She called Glinda's name, but nothing happened. She could only hear Anne curse as she turned around.<br>"What's that?" Dorothy said as she saw the monkey figures on something that looked like skates.

"Pick me up!" Anne screamed "Pick me up!"  
>"Now you want…" Dorothy pulled her chicken friend in her arms. She started to run towards the anywhere. She didn't know the Emerald city that well. Just that she needed to get away from the wheelers. Never had she met any figures that were naturally that cruel. She started to run faster, as fast as her feet could carry her.<br>"Dorothy, they're getting close." Anne screamed.  
>"Yeah, why don't you try to fly?" Dorothy screamed "Chickens have wings for a reason!"<p>

"I'm allergic of chickens…" Anne screamed.  
>Dorothy couldn't run any faster. She was getting tired, carrying a dog and a chicken was hard on her. Her feet wanted to stop running, her arms wanted to stop carrying things and her head wanted to rest. She turned around, and saw how the 'wheelers' were to close.<br>"Stay away from me!"

Dorothy kicked at them. Then a green figure appeared in front of her, she couldn't believe her very eyes. The Wicked Witch of the West stepped from the shadows, towards her and the wheelers. Dorothy wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. She just stared at her. Anne was shouting all kinds of things, but her ears couldn't translate it. The Wicked Witch of the West moved her hands above her head, and threw a large fire ball to them. Causing them to run for safety.  
>"Dorothy Gale…" Her lips spoke "We meet again…"<br>"Look…" Dorothy put the chicken on the ground. "Let's just part ways. I know you want this shoes, but I can't get them off here. So…"

"I don't want the shoes…"  
>"What, you are the Wicked Witch of the West right?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "I killed you, not that I'm proud of that in any way. It was just, you set fire to my friend!"<br>"Look, let's just drop that name. It's Elphaba…" she smiled "I like to be called Elphaba."  
>"I'm so sorry…" Dorothy paused "Wait a minute? Are you not wicked?"<br>"Well, no…" Elphaba smiled "Don't worry, I don't hold a grudge against you."

"What were those?" Dorothy spoke "Why did you save me?"  
>"Those were wheelers, terrible creatures from the other side of the deathly dessert." Elphaba spoke "And I save you because I summoned you here. Well, I didn't summon you exactly. I summoned the shoes and you came with it, I guess."<br>"The shoes?" Dorothy turned to her. "Did you do this to the city?"  
>"Parts of it, yes." Elphaba spoke "But not directly. We're at war with Madame Morrible…"<br>"who's Madame Morrible?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Have you killed Glinda the good?"

"Glinda is right with us at the balloon…" Elphaba spoke "I was supposed to look for survivors. Glinda is playing babysitter. She'll be happy to see you."  
>"So you're the good guy?" Dorothy stared to Elphaba in confusion. "How can you be the good guy? You're supposed to be the bad guy? Sorry, I just can't figure out who are the good guys.. Oh my, what happened to the wizard?"<br>"He's with us to…" Elphaba spoke "He's fine."

Dorothy followed the Wicked Witch of the west, who called herself Elphaba. Elphaba was the exotic name she had been looking for all this years. A name that fitted her appearance.  
>"I really am sorry, miss…"<br>"Pick me up!" Anne screamed as she picked Anne up in her other arm. She had Marley close to her figure.  
>"Your chicken doesn't have a much brains…" Elphaba smiled She does know that chickes have the ability to fly."<br>"She's an enchanted chicken." Dorothy spoke "My friend was changed in a chicken coming here. It was unlucky, but it happened. And this is my dog, Marley…"  
>"Wasn't your dog named Toto?" Elphaba turned to her. "Yeah, I remember him."<br>"Toto died two years ago…" Dorothy spoke "Liver cancer."

"I'm so sorry…" Elphaba spoke "I'm glad you got home alright. How's this Aunt Em?"  
>"Aunt Em is okay." Dorothy nodded "Uncle Henry died. I've been living in New York."<br>"New…." Elphaba turned to her. "York. Is this place close to Kansas?"  
>"Not really…" Dorothy spoke "I'm going to school there. I study history."<br>"All kinds of lies…" Elphaba smiled "That are believed to be true."  
>"Well, you could say it that way…"<br>"Elphaba…" Glinda walked towards them. "Dorothy…"  
>"Glinda…" Dorothy walked towards her and pulled Glinda in a hug. "How are you Glinda?"<br>"Good." Glinda smiled "I'm a mom, I might add. Two lovely girls named Elphaba Jr. and…"

"Talesa…" Elphaba laughed  
>"Talésa, Elphie." Glinda smiled "How much times do I need to tell you?"<br>"I never imagined to see you again…" A voice came from behind her. "Dorothy…"  
>"Who are you?" Dorothy turned to Fiyero, who had a strange smile on his face. She recognized him from somewhere. "I don't know you…"<br>"Off course you do…" Elphaba smiled "This is Fiyero Tiggular. Better known as the scarecrow."

Dorothy gave him another look. Now she started to see the same facial features as the scarecrow. She never knew what he looked like as a human, and now she knew. On his forehead she could see blue tattoo diamonds. They were disappearing under his clothes. The name Fiyero was new to her. She used to call him, scarecrow. Plain and simple. She stared at him, there was a grief in his eyes that didn't used to be there.  
>"What's wrong scarecrow?" Dorothy stepped towards him and pulled him in a hug.<br>"Yero's dad just died in a battle…" Elphaba put her arm around him.  
>"I'm so sorry.." Dorothy stared at him. "But you and the wicked witch of the west? What did I miss? You sat fire to him…"<br>"Yeah, I was grieving to.." Elphaba explained. "I didn't know he was my Fiyero. Dorothy, I changed Fiyero in a scarecrow. And then I…, those were dark days of my life."  
>"Daddy!" A girl stepped next to him. Dorothy looked at the girl, she was a perfect copy of Elphaba. The same cheekbones as the witch and the same eyes as Fiyero. Only the green skin was absent. She was a beautiful little girl, but the same fear was reflected in her eyes.<p>

"Rain, this is Dorothy. You know Dorothy right…" Fiyero pointed to Dorothy.  
>"Hello, Rain…" Dorothy smiled and slowly walked towards the girl. She put the chicken ant eh dog on the ground. She put an arm around Rain and pulled her in a hug. "She must be your daughter, right?"<br>"Born and raised…" Elphaba smiled "This is our second youngest daughter Rain."  
>"You're Dorothy…" She glared at her.<br>"She doesn't speak that much anymore…" Elphaba noticed that the young girl ran towards her. "It has nothing to do with you. A couple of days ago she was just.."

"What happened here?" Dorothy turned to the group. "what has happened to Oz?"  
>"Madame Morrible is on a mission to destroy Oz…" Elphaba spoke "We're the resistance. We fought them in Quox and we won. Madame Morrible however got away. And there are still parts of her army hiding. We're still expecting a big attack. It's very complicated. Madame Morrible a plan, she wants more power. Much more power. Maybe we can stop her…"<br>"You were summoning the shoes?"  
>"Is that chicken glaring at me?" Glinda turned to it. "Chickens in Oz don't glare.."<br>"That's my friend Anne." Dorothy smiled "We just got back from 'Chess' and she want to Oz."  
>"Chess?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What's Chess? Do you watch games of Chess?"<br>"It's a musical…" Dorothy explained "People sing everything they want to say…"  
>"Sounds delightful…" Glinda smiled "Let's start doing that Elphie.."<p>

"Dorothy, I guess you could use a night of sleep." Fiyero spoke "Come with us, we're heading to Kiami Ko."  
>"What's going to happen next?" Dorothy turned to them.<br>"I don't know…."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, What do you think off Dorothy? (Sorry about Toto and uncle Henry.)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Elphaba, the good witch

**Hey, **

**This is my last chapter in the month of November. I'm going on a break, that I disserve. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I hope you're happy with the chapters. Once upon a time fans will see a small reference to their show. Thank you to all the reviews! This story is important to me! I noticed that all my reviewers read Green Emerald, Thank you so much! That means the world to me! **

**Enjoy this chapter, Review and I'll see you in December. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Elphaba, the good witch of what now? <strong>

"You're really quiet, Yero." Elphaba put her arms around his shoulders. "How well did you and Dorothy get along? Were you like friends?"  
>"Yeah, kind off…" Fiyero turned to her. "She got me back to you. If it weren't for her, we would have never been together. You were nice to her."<br>"I don't see a reason to keep a grudge against her…" Elphaba smiled "It was Madame Morrible's fault that house landed on top of my sister. Not Dorothy's…"

"Are you worried about Rain?" Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "She hasn't said much since you know, she hasn't even talked to Dorothy. She likes to talk to strangers…"  
>"She's traumatized." Fiyero hugged her. "Give her some time."<br>"How are you holding up, Yero my hero?" Elphaba smiled as she spoke those words. It made a soft smile appear on Fiyero's tensed face.  
>"The best I can…" Fiyero pulled her closer. "It's…"<br>"You don't have to talk about it…" Elphaba pulled herself closer to his chest. "You've lost the most of us all, Yero. You don't have to say a word if you don't want to. I'll just hold you…"  
>"Thanks, Fea." Fiyero put his head on hers. "I hadn't seen in him in all this years. Is it weird to feel this grief over my father?"<p>

"No, Yero." Elphaba pulled herself closer. "Off course it's not. He was your father, it's natural to feel this way. You love him very much."  
>"I'm so glad you're okay." Fiyero kissed her head again. "And our family…"<br>"I don't want to imagine how this could have ended Yero." Elphaba spoke "I am so worried about Rain. She's …"  
>"Glinda is with her…" Fiyero smiled "She'll be fine. And Dorothy is there too. You have to sleep, Fea. We need some rest…"<p>

* * *

><p>"A lot has changed…" Dorothy stepped in the big room. "I can't believe I'm at Kiami Ko again. It brings back memories…"<br>"That's normal, Dorothy." Glinda smiled, in her arms she was holding a five year old Rain. Her arms were pulled around Glinda's frame. "I hope you had an okay trip."  
>"Speak for yourself!" Anne spoke "I'm a Chicken. A chicken, so Glinda can you turn me back? Dorothy said you would be able to solve it…."<p>

"Well, I'm really busy right now…" Glinda spoke "I can't get away from Rain's side. She's been struggling with nightmares."  
>"What happened to her?" Dorothy said down on the bed and moved her hands through the dark hair of the girls.<p>

"Like Elphaba said…" Glinda kissed her head. "She watched how her mom nearly got killed. It's not easy on a little girl Dorothy. Remember how freaked out you were when you first arrived in Oz. She's doing worst…"  
>"What if we look after her?" Anne spoke "You can go look for a solution for my chicken problem. Get it, chicken problem?"<br>"I don't know…" Glinda turned to Dorothy. "I don't really know if I should leave Rain with a talking chicken?"

"I can take of her…" Dorothy assured. "I'm used to taking care of kids, I babysit for my neighbors all the time. They're five to. I think I can handle a five year old."  
>"Can you handle Rain?" Glinda stared at her. "She could freak out…"<p>

"Trust me…" Anne spoke "Dorothy can calm any child, look to Barny in 6th avenue. That child is a monster, but after Dorothy is done with him. He's the calmest child you'll know."  
>"I don't know this Barny…" Glinda spoke "But I assume that you can take care of Rain…"<br>"Is it really Rain? Spelled R-A-Y-N-E…" Anne turned to her. "Cause that's beautiful.."  
>"No, it's Rain." Glinda stood up. "You know like the thing that falls from the sky. I know it exists in Oz. It might not exist in this land you call New York."<br>"It's a state actually…" Dorothy explained "Like Munchkinland. We're from Manhattan, like you are from the Upper Uplands."

"Get it…" Glinda smiled "Why would people call something 'Man-Hat-tan', is it where man are looking for a nice tan. And if so, why are woman not up to the same rights."  
>"I don't know…." Dorothy spoke "It's not called Manhattan because of that. There are no hats in New York either. "<br>"There is a crazy hat maker on 4th street…" Anne spoke "He's selling hats near Broadway. He's actually the funniest guy you'll ever see…"  
>" He actually really is…" Dorothy spoke<br>"So, I'll be going…" Glinda spoke "I hope that chicken of yours will speak less when I humanfy her."  
>"She will…" Dorothy spoke<p>

Dorothy sat down in the chair closest to the bed. For a moment she turned to Rain, who was stirring in her sleep. She remembered that Glinda had her arms around the girl. Dorothy stared at her, she could see that Rain had inherited Fiyoro's chin and nose. For the rest she could only see Elphaba in the small girl. Calling them Elphaba and Fiyero was strange to her. For her they were still the wicked witch of the West and the scarecrow. Even though she never assumed these two would ever have a child together. None of the less she had been wrong about everyone. It seemed like Madame Morrible had betrayed all of them. Not just her, but the entire land of Oz.  
>Rain jumped up in her sleep, turning to Dorothy. Her eyes were filled with fear, like she was reliving a moment she rather forget. Anne said something mean, but Dorothy turned to the girl.<br>"Your mommy is fine…." Dorothy got next to Rain in the bed and pulled her in an embrace. "She is fine. I promise you that Rain."

"You're Dorothy…" Rain slowly stared at her. Her eyes still reflected a certain fear.  
>"Your mom told me you liked to talk." Dorothy smiled "I sure don't notice that. Talésa has spoken more then you have. Is there a reason?"<br>Rain turned away for a moment, a reaction was something Dorothy hadn't expected from her. She hadn't done more than acknowledge she was Dorothy. She had heard quiet people said more than Rain. In a way she could understand the powerful reaction Rain had towards everything that was going on. She had to admit that she would have understood a more powerful reaction to. But Rain had said nothing. Her eyes were filled with the same look she had seen on Elphaba's face when they first met. Back then she assumed it was evil, right now she saw the fear in it.

"Do you know what a musical is?" Dorothy spoke, there was no reaction. "Your mom tells me you like to know a lot of stuff. Can you read?"  
>She didn't react.<p>

"Well, I could read when I was 6." Dorothy spoke "That's when they teach you how to read. The first book I read was Alice in Wonderland. Kind of like Oz."  
>But still Rain didn't say a thing. She didn't even look at her. Or she tried to ignore as best as possible. Dorothy assumed that Rain was dying to say something, but he mind kept her as still as possible. Her mind would be a disadvantage, being smart meant thinking about the meaning behind the horrible things in the world. Like the destruction of the wonderful city of emerald. Had she ever started to think about the lives of Oz that had been destroyed. Didn't Madame Morrible care about the lives she was willingly destroying? Didn't she care about little girls like Rain? Was the word kindness even a word in her 'morbid' dictionary. Or was she really beyond wicked? Dorothy noticed that Rain's eyes were still wide open.<p>

"You know, your mother and…" Dorothy paused  
>"Looks like Rain has nothing to say…" Anne spoke "Let's just not…"<br>"Anne!" Dorothy gave her a mad look, like one of the glares she had seen from Florence in Chess. Dorothy thought about the musical she had seen only a few hours ago. Or was it more? She had no idea. The destruction of Oz had made her forget the existence of time. Rain turned away from the talking chicken.  
>"Stupid kid…" Anne spoke "What's wrong?"<br>"Just shut up, chicken." Rain threw a pillow at her, it caused Anne to be pushed from the bed. A soft smile appeared on Rain's face. "That chicken is driving me insane. Never have I met such an annoying Animal!"

"She's got issues." Dorothy spoke "Serious chicken issues. She's a person, she's been enchanted as a chicken. So I guess that doesn't qualify her as an Animal. What is the difference between an Animal and an animal?"  
>"I don't know…" Rain spoke "You got to ask my mother about that one. She fights for Animal rights, I assume that Animals speak and animals don't."<br>"That makes sense…" Dorothy speak "On Broadway all animals speak, but they are people dressed up as animals."

"That's a criminal offense in Oz…" Rain spoke "At least it used to be."  
>"Dressing up like animals is a criminal offense?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"<br>"Because it's mocking Animals…" Dorothy notice the kid stared at her. "There's no humiliation worst then dressing up like something you're not. People will only understand other kind of live forms if they're turned in it. My father has been turned in a scarecrow. You know that, you knew my father as a scarecrow."  
>"Yeah, I still call him scarecrow." Dorothy spoke<p>

"I used to call him crowcrow." Rain smiled "My dad told stories about you. Do you know stories?"  
>"Sure I do…" Dorothy spoke "What kind of stories do you like?"<br>"In Oz stories don't exist." Rain tuned to Dorothy "In Quox they think stories are a waste of precious time. Glinda wanted to make stories possible in Oz, but no one wants them here. Words are only meant to spread knowledge, not fun."  
>"That's stupid…" Dorothy spoke "In my world many people wrote wonderful words. They're called writers. Fairytales, musicals, movies…"<br>"What's a movie?" Rain turned to Dorothy. "What's a musical?"

"A movie is when people use a camera to tell a story…" Dorothy spoke.  
>"What's a camera?" Rain raised her eyebrow.<br>"A camera turned to her…" Dorothy smiled "It can record anything that happens around you. Later you can watch it again."  
>"So, it's like those crystal ball thingies?" Rain smiled "Is it like a super spell?"<p>

"No, it's not magic." Dorothy spoke. "It's technique. We don't have magic in our world, so we have electricity and stuff. We don't lid our rooms with candles anymore."  
>"Electricity?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about stories. Tell me about those things you call musicals. Tell me about all of them."<p>

"All of them?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "We'll be here for a few hours. There are so much movies, so much stories. I don't think I can tell you about all of them. I'm not even sure that I know all of them…"  
>"If I lived there…" Rain spoke "I would read every book there existed. I love the stories my mom tells about her 'wicked' days. She tells me about them all the day, they make me wish I could read more stories. So Dorothy, tell me a story. Any story, your favorite story."<br>"There are so my stories…" Rain turned to Dorothy. She pulled herself closer to Dorothy, like she was getting ready for a great story. Rain's dark brown eyes had a certain excitement in it. The fear had almost disappeared. Dorothy was choosing a story in her mind. There were so many stories she wanted to tell to the young Rain Tiggular. She was sure that any of her stories wouldn't be able to top the adventures of Elphaba, the wicked witch of the West.

"Well, do you like princes and princesses?" Dorothy turned to the girl.  
>"I am a princes." Rain spoke "Tell me a story about a princess."<br>"Once upon a time…" Dorothy smiled "In a kingdom far far away…"  
>"Far away?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "How far away exactly?"<br>"I don't know…" Dorothy laughed "A kingdom far far away…"

"there was a widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain. By his first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The Stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude, where she was made to work day and night in menial chores. After the girl's chores were done for the day, she would retire to the barren and cold room given to her, and would curl up near the fireplace in an effort to stay warm." Dorothy spoke

"Poor girl." Rain turned to Dorothy. "Tell me more."

"She would often arise covered in cinders, giving rise to the mocking nickname "Cinderella". Cinderella bears the abuse patiently and dares not tell her father, since his wife controls him entirely.

One day, the Prince invites all the young ladies in the land to a ball, planning to choose a wife from amongst them. The two Stepsisters gleefully planned their wardrobes for the ball, and taunted Cinderella by telling her maids were not invited to the ball. As the sisters depart to the ball, Cinderella cries in despair. Her Fairy Godmother magically appears and immediately begins to transform Cinderella from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, all in the effort to get Cinderella to the ball. She turns a pumpkin into a golden carriage, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. She then turns Cinderella's rags into a beautiful jeweled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers. The Godmother tells her to enjoy the ball, but warned that she had to return before midnight, when the spells would be broken." Rain pulled herself closer to Dorothy. "At the ball, the entire court is entranced by Cinderella, most especially the Prince. At this first ball, Cinderella remembers to leave before midnight. Back home, Cinderella graciously thanks her Godmother. She then greets the stepsisters, who had not recognized her earlier and talked of nothing but the beautiful girl at the ball."  
>"In Oz there are no godmothers…" Rain spoke "I think.."<p>

"Another ball is held the next evening, and Cinderella again attends with her Godmother's help. The Prince has become even more entranced, and Cinderella in turn becomes so enchanted by him she loses track of time and leaves only at the final stroke of midnight, losing one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace in her haste. The Prince chases her, but outside the palace, the guards watch only a simple country wench leave. The Prince pockets the slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged. Meanwhile, Cinderella keeps the other slipper, which did not disappear when the spell was broken." Rain smiled as she heard Dorothy tell the story.  
>"Did the prince know the shoes belong to Cinderella?" Rain smiled<br>"He didn't. The Prince tries the slipper on all the women in the kingdom. When the Prince arrives at Cinderella's villa, the stepsisters try in vain to win over the prince. Cinderella asks if she might try, while the stepsisters taunt her. Naturally, the slipper fits perfectly, and Cinderella produces the other slipper for good measure. The stepsisters both plead for forgiveness, and Cinderella forgives them for their cruelties." Dorothy spoke

"And they lived happily ever after…" Rain smiled as she heard the words.  
>"Do all princesses live happily ever after?" Rain turned to him. "Are there other princesses?"<br>"A lot…" Dorothy spoke "There's snow white, Belle, there are so many princesses. Not only Disney.."  
>"What's Disney?" Rain turned to Dorothy.<br>"Walt Disney made animated movies…" Dorothy spoke "All kids watch them…"

"What's an animated movie?" Rain raised another eyebrow.  
>"An animated movie are all kinds of drawings put together…" Dorothy spoke<br>"So what is a musical?" Rain sat up. "Tell me Dorothy."  
>"Finally I see the real Rain…" Dorothy put an arm around her. "Well, musicals are stories. But instead of talking the people sing about everything."<br>"Like this…" Rain sang with a soft smile on her face.  
>"Exactly like that." Dorothy smiled<br>"What was the last musical you saw…" Rain pulled her face beneath the covers smiling.

"Chess…" Dorothy spoke  
>"Sing a song from Chess…" Rain turned to her. "Sing me a song from Chess."<br>"I think you're a little young for Chess…" Dorothy spoke "You won't want to hear a musical about a chess competition supporting the cold war between America and Russia."  
>"Was it freezing during the war?" Rain turned to her. "Sing me a song from Chess!"<br>"You really want to hear a song from Chess?" Dorothy turned to her. "I don't think a song of chess can be sung alone. Most songs are duets, are even better. "

"What about another song?" Rain smiled  
>"Any song?" Dorothy smiled<p>

Dorothy slowly pulled Rain closer to her. She slowly pulled the covers closer to cover Rain with them. A smile appeared on her face. She had no idea , if her voice was up to this. She wasn't the best singer, never had been. She would never be a Broadway actor, and that dream had died a long time before she moved to New York. She slowly opened her mouth.

_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

_There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand_

_And we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

"You got a great voice…" Elphaba stepped in the room. "A beautiful song, it makes me want to see that musical. What musical is it from?"  
>"West Side Story."<br>"Well, I'd love to see it…" Elphaba gave her another smile "Thank you for doing that for her. I really appreciate this. She loves stories. "  
>"Thanks…"<p>

Elphaba stepped in the room. She slowly sat down on the bed. Her eyes turned to Dorothy. A soft smile appeared on her face. She slowly stood up again, and sat down next to Rain.  
>"She's sleeping…" Elphaba moved her hands through Rain's hair. "I'm glad to see you Dorothy. For years I have been mad with you, until I noticed that we were the same. Pawns in Madame Morrible's nasty plan."<br>"I'm so sorry about your sister…" Dorothy spoke "I never meant to hurt anyone…"  
>"I know…" Elphaba spoke "I wasn't in the best emotional state. Imagine running for three years, my friend was mad with at me for stealing her boyfriend. Then my sister died, I wasn't in the best place. I talked to Fiyero about you. I heard your words of regret through him, only then I noticed you were just as much of a victim as me, Glinda, Nessa and Fiyero. I wanted to say sorry for any horrors I might have done to you. I am really sorry…"<br>"Water under the bridge…" Dorothy said  
>"Well,…" Elphaba smiled "I didn't understand what you just said. Is it something you picked up in musicals?"<p>

"It's a way of saying…" Dorothy said  
>"Rain is going to be 'Dorothy' obsessed." Elphaba moved her hands through her daughters hairs.<br>"Would you mind if I try to teach her how to read?" Dorothy spoke "I know she's only five…"  
>"Me and Yero have given her a few simple books to read…" Elphaba spoke "More like pages, so she can read. Not too complicated like Liir. But she can read, be my guest. She can write a bit, no capitals yet. Fiyero and me haven't gotten to that."<br>"I could teach her a bit…" Dorothy spoke "As I see it, reading and writing could distract her from everything going on. It could be good for her…"

"Good…" Elphaba smiled

"What are you guys really fighting for?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Cause I don't see…"  
>"It's not why we're fighting." Elphaba spoke "We fight back to protect Oz to whatever horror Madame Morrible has planned for us. So, that's what we're doing. I wouldn't have chosen war Dorothy. She chose it for us. She attacked us, we fought back. It's those poor Oz people that don't see the evil in her eyes. But she is after all to smart…"<p>

"Do you want to stay with her?" Dorothy stared up at her.  
>"No, I was just checking on her." Elphaba spoke "Yero needs me now. He's having nightmares, I only have a few seconds. Glinda is with him now. Talking about chicken spells."<br>"Glinda…" Dorothy smiled "Can you explain how you're alive?"  
>"There was a secret passage way…" Elphaba smiled "I used a smoke spell and then hid there. Until Yero came back for her. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty for all this years, I just wanted to use the allergy of water in my advantage."<p>

"I'm glad you're alive…" Dorothy smiled "I'm glad you have a family. What was Nessa like?"

"Nessa.." Elphaba paused "Nessa, it's been so long since I thought about her. She was my sister and I loved her very much. But she was also selfish and mean at times. She took the rights of the Munchkins away. Nessa wanted to use magic to make someone fall in love with her. It caused his heart to shrink, it would have killed him. Nessa was the person that never thought about anything. She was spoiled to no end, and she treated me like I was her servant. Not once in all my life did she say that she love me. But I know she did, and that's why I flew to her side. After all the stupid things she was, she was my sister and I protected her to the end of the world. She didn't disserve anything Madame Morrible did to her. She was enjoying the feeling of walking, so maybe it was my fault…"  
>"No, Madame Morrible…" Dorothy turned to her. "I never heard anyone talk about their siblings the way you do. IN my world, you can be the worst person, but still look like a saint on your funeral. We had a few real bad people…"<br>"Well, every world has a few bad apples…" Elphaba smiled "It makes the world do whatever it does."

* * *

><p>Elphaba slowly stepped in the room. Glinda had left only a few seconds ago, she was happy to see Fiyero's sleeping figure. She slowly slid next to him in the bed. Her head she put on the soft pillow. She smiled as she watched to Melena's baby bed. She gave a soft smile as the baby levitated her arms above her head. She stepped from the bed and pulled her body to the small bed. She smiled as she picked up the baby.<br>"What's wrong my baby?" Elphaba slowly walked to the rocking chair. She waved back and forth and slowly pulled the child closer.

"Bababa…" Melena pulled Elphaba's hair and pulled it in her hair.  
>"What's it with your obsession with my hair?" Elphaba pulled "Little girl…"<br>"Why don't I put you back in bed?" Elphaba picked Melena up. She returned Melena to the small bed.

Elphaba slowly returned to the bed. She noticed the look on Fiyero's face. It had a certain pain on it. He started to shout, after his father. Not to do it. Elphaba softly pulled his shoulders and woke him up.  
>"It's okay Yero." Elphaba slowly pulled him in a hug. Slowly she pulled him closer and stopped him from shaking."<p>

"I saw him, Elphaba!" Fiyero smiled "He…"  
>"Yero, he's dead." Elphaba slowly reached for her bedside table. She picked the candle from it and slowly light the candle. "Look at Yero, it will take the nightmares away. The next time you'll close your eyes, it will be fun dreams."<br>"Will they?" Fiyero turned to her. "You are…"

"Yero, don't feel…" Elphaba turned to him. "I had nightmares all the time after you and Nessa, they will go away. They will be replaced by such amazing dreams. Every time I had a dream, I would light a candle for them. Taking the bad memory away. One day they'll be a memory, the fun ones will be more important. Don't forget the bad memories, just made the good ones better."  
>"I love you, Fea." Fiyero kissed her.<br>"I love you, too." Elphaba pulled herself closer.

"Will you marry me Fea?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, Review. We all know what Elphaba is going to say right? :p<span>**


	15. Chapter 15: Wickedly Secrets and dreams

_Hey,_

_Here I am with a short new chapter. I hope you guys love it, thanks for the reviews. I love them, I'm working on my own novel right now. It's so much fun, but I needed to write a bit to the story to fully get my character Melinda Melgare. This Saturday off to a writing day with all my own characters. Ty, Melinda, Diana, Suzanne and maybe even Sara. Looks like fun. Going to a play tomorrow. For kids, so I will hate it. At least I'll have some time to sleep! There's a bit refrences to scary things from history._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_One quest for you this chapter: I'm celebrating my 1000 0000 words, I want to do something special. Anyone know what I should do? What would you enjoy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Wickedly Secrets and dreams<strong>

"So…" Liir turned to Dorothy. "What is the creepiest thing that has happened in your world? Like ever…"  
>"You mean things like Lizzie Borden and Jack the Ripper?" Dorothy turned to him. "Or Amityville?"<br>"Amityville?" Elphaba turned to her. "What is a Amityville?"  
>"It's a town near New York…" Dorothy spoke "Well, not really that near. It's not as far as Mexico. And well, there were this people who lived there. Before them there was a family murdered in that house, he told that the house told him to do it. That same family left the house after 28 days saying that voices in the house told him to kill his entire family…"<br>"That's a lie…" Lampré spoke "Everyone knows houses don't speak!"

"Na,ah!" Elphaba spoke "I think it could be true. What about these other two? What did they do wrong? Are they that creepy?"  
>"Yes, if getting away with murder is creepy…" Dorothy got a creepy smile. "It was London 1888…"<br>"London 1888…" Glinda Rose stepped next to them. "What is a London 1888, is that candy?"  
>"No, it's a place on the map and a date. " Elphaba jr. rolled her eyes. "You moron. What happened there Dorothy and did they make a musical about it?"<p>

"I think they might someday…" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "When they've run out of ideas."  
>"Who is this Jack the Ripper?" Liir spoke "Who?"<br>"I want to know too!" Elphaba smiled "Tell us Dorothy."  
>"I think you're too young for it Glinda Rose." Dorothy smiled "I think even Liir might be too young for it. Maybe not anyone is old enough for it…"<br>"Okay…" Glinda Rose said with a happy voice running away from the group.

"So…" Dorothy spoke "London 1888, Whitechapel. A woman turned up murdered. It wasn't a pretty picture. People whispered that the murder was committed by Jack the Ripper…"  
>"That's all?" Liir spoke "There's nothing creepy about that."<br>"Well, they didn't catch him…" Dorothy smiled "After that one woman he killed a few more. He was never captured. Creepy isn't it?"  
>"Kind off…" Elphaba Jr. spoke "Who's this Lizzie Borden?"<p>

"Well, she wacked her parents…" Dorothy spoke "And well, she got away with it. At least that's what everyone seems to think. They couldn't find enough evidence…"  
>"A simple lie spell would do the trick…" Rain passed them by. "Just saying'<br>"Figures…" Dorothy smiled "But that's it with creepy stuff!"

"Dorothy, tell us more!" Liir begged  
>"Have you ever heard about Bloody Mary?" Dorothy slowly turned the light off. "You go in to the bathroom, you put the candle out. And you chant her name 5 times in the mirror."<br>"What happens if you do?" Liir turned to her in curiously.  
>"She gets you…" Dorothy clapped in front of his face. "She rips off your face and drags you in the mirror with her. To suffer for all eternity."<p>

"That's crap…" Elphaba Jr. spoke "I bet I can do it in front of the mirror."  
>"I haven't…" Dorothy spoke "I believe it enough not to try it. But you can, just tell me when she's dragged you in that mirror."<br>"Tell us more Dorothy!"

* * *

><p>"And you said yes right?" Glinda turned to her. "Elphie, please tell me you said yes. Fiyero is the love of your life. Don't let your woman principles get in the way…"<br>"I said yes…" Elphaba spoke "And for that matter, I've never talked about those 'woman' principles you refer to. I might be headstrong, but not…"

"Look, Elphie, how many times have I heard you talk about 'woman being equals to man'. I thought you wouldn't marry Fiyero because of it." Glinda smiled "You're going to be Queen."  
>"I'm actually the governor of Munchkinland…" Elphaba smiled "But that was before Boq crowned himself leader of it and robbed me of my function."<br>"What's up with Dorothy?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "She keeps singing 'Nobody's on nobody's side', that's not some kind of clue that she isn't on our side right? I mean it's strange after all. Why would one sing a song about being on 'nobody's side' in the face of war?"  
>"Well, she's singing to Rain all the time…" Elphaba stood up. "Rain is obsessed with her. It's either grandpa Ozzie or auntie Dorothy. I just don't understand how Dorothy qualifies as an aunt, as far as I'm concerned she's not Oscars offspring. Right?"<p>

"Off course she's not Elphie…" Glinda laughed "We can give him credit, but we can't give him that much credit. What about your mom?"  
>"Glinda, do your math." Elphaba laughed "Mom was dead when Dorothy was born. So if you assume dead people can have kids, then…"<br>"I think it's a simple term of endearment. I'm not your sister after all…" Glinda smiled  
>"Well, to me you are…" Elphaba gave her a quick hug. "What's up with your husband Lampompé?"<p>

"Okay, you could just learn his nickname. Lampré." Glinda smiled "His parents were on crack when they named him. That was after his very far ancestors were on crack to, picking their family name. He's all kinds of crazy on a stick."  
>"He's good to you, that's all that matters…" Elphaba spoke "I'm glad you found a man of your own. You really disserve it, Lin. You disserve anything you get…"<br>"Well, I know that Elphaba."

"How's Rain?" Glinda turned to her. "Have you been getting any sleep?"  
>"Little to no…" Elphaba put her hand to her head. "I've been shipping between Rain's bed and Yero's side. Rain seems to be doing better, it's the nightmares I'm worried about. Whenever she doesn't know where I am she starts to scream. I'm glad Dorothy can ease the pain a bit, she can walk around the house. She's just not the same Rain anymore…"<br>"People change by the things they see…" Glinda pulled her in a hug. "She'll get back to her old self. So will Fiyero. A human heart is a lot stronger then we expect. Yet it can't handle heart break as flawless as we wish."

"Well, Yero's been having scary nightmares." Elphaba put her hands to her temple. "It's so horrible Glinda. Seeing my child and my husband suffer like that, knowing they need to go through this. I know there are spells to remove pain, but it wouldn't be fair to anyone."  
>"You're right Elphie.." Glinda nodded "It are their emotions."<p>

"I know…" Elphaba spoke "I'm glad Rain's talking again. Still sometimes she walks around and out of nowhere she starts panicking. I haven't seen anything like it."  
>"She's going to get over it…" Glinda put an arm around Elphaba. "We all do Elphie. One day it will be a distant memory. With support and love she's going to be okay. And Fiyero, he's so lucky to have you. To have a family. Don't forget poor Baxiana. In the of the moment, I think we all forgot she lost a husband."<br>"I haven't see her…" Elphaba spoke "She hasn't left her room. I think she's trying to get over the pain by herself. The only problem is, most times that doesn't work. I think we both know…"  
>"Yeah…" Glinda nodded "Grief isn't something you should with by yourself."<p>

"It's a group activity…" Elphaba said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Rain stepped outside of Kiamo Ko, she stared at the surroundings of the castle. Slowly she walked around the castle. The light surroundings showed her trees, and small forest groups. They were no full grown forests. Just small groups of trees. Trees she would be able to climb in. Slowly Rain she walked towards the tree. She slowly pulled a rope from the bag she was carrying. A simple spell made it go around the first tree branch. She janked it for a second, just to check it wouldn't fall down. Rain rose above the floor and landed on the first tree branch. 'This is the perfect tree for a reading camp', Rain thought with a bright smile.<p>

In her mind she thought about a perfect camp. How it looked? She need wood, nails, a hammer and a few other stuff. Stuff her mother, nor her father would trust her with. What was going to happen? She knew she could handle the slightly more dangerous tools. What was going to happens? Was she going to get hurt? No. Rain didn't want to have her mind of the memories that were haunting her. She didn't want to give in to the panic that surrounded her.  
>"A spell.." Rain whispered in herself as she took her simple wand. To her biggest surprise her mother had never asked back the wand. She never even confessed to her father that she had something that resembled a training wand. She believed that her mom was rather proud of the way Rain practiced magic on such a young age. Rain thought about a spell. As a voice brought her back to reality.<p>

"What are you doing up there?" A voice said  
>"Nothing…" Rain said as she looked down. "Grandpa Ozzie…"<br>"You're always up to something…" Oscar said as he pulled himself up with the rope. He sat down on the stronger branch next to her. "Climbing trees can be dangerous…"  
>"Can be…" Rain said "So it doesn't have to be. Can, it's not a probability."<br>"A possibility." Oscar smiled "What are you up to, Rain Felicia Tiggular?"  
>"Why are you middle naming me?" Rain raised an eyebrow. "My father does that when he thinks I'm up to no good…"<p>

"That's because I know you're up to no good…" Oscar turned to her. "Looks like old Rain has come back. So I'm going to ask you again: What are you up to?"  
>"I don't know…" Rain turned to him. "I won't tell if you're going to stop me."<br>"I'm not your parents, Rain…." Oscar smiled "Maybe I want to lent you a hand."  
>"Well, I can do it by myself…" Rain smiled "All I need is my wand."<br>"You're in a tree…" Oscar stared to the big tree. "With good branches, are you Rain Tiggular building a camp?"  
>"Maybe…" Rain nodded "So I am. Mom would never trust me with wood, or a hammer. And certainly not with nails. And I don't want to ask dad for help."<br>"You know your father would help you…" Oscar smiled "But I however agree that this isn't the best time. You know, I build a camp when I was young. But it was destroyed in a hurricane. It wasn't that strong…"  
>"Or I could use a spell…" Rain smiled<p>

"Or you could let your grandpaps help you…" Oscar smiled "There's nothing more fun, then build a camp by hands."  
>"But where do we get the wood?" Rain raised an eyebrow "Or the tools."<br>"In the back of Kiamo Ko there's a wood shell." Oscar explained "We'll find everything we need there. A hammer and stuff."  
>"How about using just a little magic?" Rain smiled "Just a little bit?"<br>"Maybe a little…" He hugged her. "How about we get down and we make that camp of yours?"  
>"Why do you need a camp anyway?" Oscar got out of the tree as Rain floated down. He captured the little girl in his arms and carried her in his neck. They walked towards the old wood shell. "Rain?"<br>"I need a place to read…" Rain said "I am going to build my own castle. Don't worry, I know what my castle need to look like. There needs to be a tower…"  
>"Sound good, Rain…" Oscar smiled "Do you need any books, I still have a lot of books in my balloon. In Oz they never wanted this books in the castle. They said that it would infect language."<br>"Language is only meant to spread knowledge…" Rain's voice sounded sad. "Not fun."

"Exactly. It's that foolish nature that makes it impossible for Ozian to dream." Oscar walked a bit slower. "It's the absence of any real examples that makes everything in Oz so scientific. In some families fantasy is forbidden. These parents think it's stupid when these kids talk about magic in wrong situations. Fiction isn't welcomed, it's not provoked. Kids are made in to robots. Made in to people that would believe anything they need to say. If you're not a professor, you have no right of language. If you don't sell a theory, you're no one."

Rain didn't react. She couldn't think about not having stories as part of her life. She assumed that her parents were different. Her parents had told their adventures, when she was young she lived for everything that happened in Oz. She did assume that her parents had made up certain parts of their memoires. The idea of her mom and dad saving a lion cub was amazing. She loved to hear about the adventures of Elphaba and her aunt Glinda. Her favorite story was when Glinda climbed a tree from her bedroom window to save a cat. In the end Glinda couldn't climb back to her window. She was almost frozen in fear. Her mother had helped her, but still told the story. She liked to refer that Glinda looked like a pink poofball. With a smile she used to 'mimic' Glinda's scared voice. It always brought a smile to her face. Why would Oz hate fiction so much?  
>"Let's get you down…" Oscar putting Rain on the wooden floor.<p>

"This is amazing!" Rain said in amazement. She stared at the wooden shell. It didn't look like a normal shell, it was filled with a lot of wood. Rain turned around, she had a smile on her face. "Can I let it fly?"  
>"A levitation spell?" Oscar turned to her. "Do you know the spell?"<br>"I know the non-verbal spell…" Rain smiled "I've only practiced those. Mom and dad couldn't know I use magic like all the time."  
>"Well,…" Oscar smiled "It will save us time. After that we'll start with the tree castle. Later I can get my books. I had a crazy obsession with children's books. From J.R.R. Tolken to C.S. Lewis. All of them."<p>

"You do?" Rain raised an eyebrow.  
>"I do…" He smiled "So, what are we waiting for?"<p>

Rain slowly pulled her wand from her little purse. She slowly pointed it to the shell. Planks of wood floated from it. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed a hammer, a couple of nails and anything they could need. She put it in the purse. She followed the floating planks. Her grandfather Oscar followed them pretty close. An arm was around Rains shoulders, keeping her far away from the wooden planks. It was almost like he was trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. The farther they got, the firmer his grip got. Rain wanted to turn to him, but she didn't. When she got closer to the tree, the planks hit the floor.  
>"I'm okay…" Rain said with an amazing smile on her face.<p>

"What are you doing?" Elphaba Jr. stepped towards them. "Did you ask your mom?"  
>"There's an adult right there…" Rain rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fly any planks to my head. I'm going to build a castle tree house."<br>"You do that…" Elphaba Jr. smiled "You're so childish."  
>"I am a child!" Rain raised an eyebrow.<p>

Rain rolled her eyes as Elphaba Jr. turned around. Her red hair was pulled together in a ponytail. Rain stared at the tree. She started to think about the towers in the castles. About what she was going to put in it. The books her grandfather was carrying would be on a shelve. She would conjure any soft cushion to sit on. Bright colors on the walls. She hoped it was done fast, parts of her wanted to use magic. In her mind she could see the it. A smile appeared on her face.  
>"Let's start…" Oscar smile "Do I need to help you in the tree?"<br>"I'll be okay…" Rain levitated and reached the first branch. "So, let's start…"

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Glinda stared out of the window. "Your father and Rain are sitting in a tree. There's all kinds of wood…"<br>"What?" Elphaba stood. " What the hell are they doing?"  
>"Building a club house…" Fiyero said "I had a clubhouse as a little boy. It's about time that my daughter starts resembling me."<p>

"It seems like Fiyero is showing pride…" Glinda smiled "Why don't you help your daughter? If you're so proud…"  
>"That sounds like an amazing idea…" Fiyero took an apple. "I know how to build an awesome clubhouse. Mine use to look great."<p>

Fiyero stepped out of the room. He had a soft smile on his face, for a couple of seconds he had forgotten whatever was haunting his mind. Elphaba laughed as she saw the glare on Fiyero's face.  
>"I don't want to be there when he finds out she's using magic…" Elphaba laughed "No way, Rain is doing that the old fashion way."<br>"With Yero helping out, she'll have to." Glinda smiled "It's about time Rain learns magic is not supposed to be used in every situation."  
>"That's because you can't use in in every situation!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.<br>"Elphaba, you can't teach your children it's okay to use magic in every situation." Glinda spoke "You don't see my kids coming and going by bubble."

"Glinda, I'm not saying it's okay to use magic all the time…" Elphaba smiled "It's just I'm really proud that my five year old uses magic behind my back"  
>"Oh, Elphie…" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Most parents would ground their kids. You're about as proud as it can be."<br>"Most parents would point the finger…" Elphaba smiled "I don't see why I should stop something that comes natural. I mean my father told me not to use magic. I felt horrible anytime I would. I'd rather see Rain use it. She needs something to put

* * *

><p>Oscar slowly applied the piece of wood to the branch. Rain was sitting on the branch next to him. Operating a smaller hammer.<br>"Just give it a soft wack.." Oscar explained.  
>"Or 40…" Rain smiled<p>

"40 right?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. "So are you okay Rain? Are the nightmares?"  
>"They're scary…" Rain spoke "I don't want to talk about it. Not right now…"<p>

Rain stared at the branch once more again. Her mind were on the tree house or whatever she was going to make. Nothing else was welcomed in Rains mind. Her eyes were on the nail, a soft blow brought it in the wood. She could hear how her grandfather told to hit it again. And that's what she did. Until it was hitting the wood of branch. She took another nail.  
>"Rain…" A voice came from down the tree. "Need my help?"<br>"Daddy…" Rain said as she recognized the low male voice.  
>"Fiyero…" Oscar replied "I decided to help Rain, I thought building this by herself would be dangerous. So.."<br>"One little girl should learn when to ask her father for help…" Fiyero smiled "Or haven't I been helpful the last 5 years? Remember that dollhouse we made together…"  
>"I just thought you were sad…" Rain smiled.<p>

"I'm okay now." Fiyero pulled himself in the tree. "So how are things going here? What kind of clubhouse do you want?"  
>"She wants a castle like…" Oscar smiled "We'll start with a round form. We'll see where it goes from there. She wants all kids of books in there. Stories and stuff…"<br>"We've told you stories…" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember the story about Elphaba and the wasps."  
>"Off course daddy…" Rain pulled herself closer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Dorothy stepped in the room.<br>"Dorothy, me and Elphaba haven't been able to find a solution to your friends problem." Glinda spoke "I think it could be an easy spell.."  
>"And the potion we did find…" Elphaba spoke "Takes over a month to make. It's tricky. It's possible that Anne changes back on your way back…"<p>

"But we however don't dare to make that assumption." Glinda spoke "It's possible that she'll stay in the form of a chicken. It's something we can't predict."  
>"The portal, or whatever it is that brought you…" Elphaba spoke "Is something that does what it wants. Chances are that she'll be turned back. But we can't be sure…"<br>"So you need to change her back before we return…" Dorothy nodded "Good, I wasn't planning on going back anyway."  
>"What are you talking about?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I don't want to go…" Dorothy spoke "Until I know that everyone here in Oz is safe. I want to fight for this land. Previous time I was young, but now I know this land needs my help."  
>"This is not your war, Dorothy." Elphaba spoke "You are not from this world, why would you need to fight for a world…"<br>"I fight for the people I care for…" Dorothy spoke "A very longtime people told me I was crazy, that this world didn't exist. And now I'm back here, I need to help you. I own you."  
>"You don't own us anything."<p>

"I don't…" Dorothy spoke "I want to. Madame Morrible wants to destroy Oz. You could use my help, and it seems it will take a month to make the potion. Translation, I'll need to stay. So let's plan this war together."  
>"Well, Fiyero is planning…" Elphaba spoke "Right now, we're waiting for Madame Morrible to make a move. People are keeping an eye on the Emerald city, rebuilding it as much as possible. With the wheelers there, it's almost more than impossible."<br>"Beside…" Glinda turned to Dorothy. "Madame Morrible hasn't surfaced yet. A lot of our people are being healed at the various castles. We aren't ready to attack."

"Yero is also suffering from strange night terrors." Elphaba spoke "I used to have the exact same nightmares. But they went away…"  
>"I know…" Dorothy spoke "After uncle Henry died,…"<br>Elphaba gently stroked Dorothy's hair. Almost like she felt motherly feelings towards the girl in her early twenties. The previous time she hadn't seen the girl beneath all the attitude. Only now Elphaba could say that she liked Dorothy Gale from Kansas. There wasn't one reason to dislike her. Dorothy was sweet to Rain. Better Rain and Dorothy were super close. Dorothy's presence was good for the girl.

"It's my hormones…" Elphaba said pulling Dorothy in a hug.  
>"She's become quiet the sweetie since she became a mommy." Glinda smiled<br>"Yeah, she's a sweetie." Dorothy spoke "Rain and the others are lucky to have you as a mother. Really, Elphaba. I never thought I would say these words…"  
>"Well, you are…" Elphaba spoke "Excuse me for one second."<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Glinda spoke "So, what kind of things were you talking about to the kids? They looked terrified.."  
>"Lizzie Borden, Jack the Ripper, Amityville, Bloody Mary.." Dorothy spoke "All the crazy scary stuff from you know, Kansas."<br>"Lizzie Borden?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Lizzie Borden took an axe, gave her mother 40 wacks." Dorothy sang "Then she saw what she had done, gave her father 41."  
>"Why do people write songs about…" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Wacking people?"<br>"It's a rope skipping song…" Dorothy smiled  
>"Kids sing that while playing?" Glinda's eyes became bigger. "You didn't tell Talésa right?"<br>"No, she was nowhere around." Dorothy spoke  
>"So what are the cool shows in your day…" Glinda smiled "Who leads this country called Kansas? And who is popular?"<br>"Bewitched is on a lot…" Dorothy spoke "The president lead the USA. And Madonna."

"Sounds interesting this Madonna…" Glinda spoke "Does she wear pink?"  
>"Not really, more underwear actually." Dorothy spoke "I'm not a big fan of hers."<br>"You seem to live in such a nice world…" Glinda smiled "Might take my bubble and visit this place you call Kansas. I mean maybe I'll go to Broadway."  
>"You'd fit right in.." Elphaba sat down.<p>

"What's going on Elphaba, you have a different shade of green?" Dorothy turned to her, she slowly put her hand to Elphaba's forehead. "Are you okay?"  
>"I seem to have a stomach bug.." Elphaba nodded her head. "Since we got here in Kiami Ko I guess. Even before that. It's okay.."<br>"A stomach bug?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.. "Not once did you get sick, even when you had a fever. Elphie, what is going on?"  
>"It's just flue." Dorothy smiled "I get it all the time. It's okay."<br>"You don't have the Ozian flue for more than a week…" Glinda spoke "As I recall, you had it during battle to. We've been here a week. You are going between Rain's bed and Fiyero's bed. And you're sick, that's not good for you. But I don't think it's the flue."  
>"Where are you heading with this Glinda?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're subjecting."<p>

"Elphaba Thropp, are you pregnant?" Glinda turned to her. "Are you?"  
>"She has like 4 kids…" Dorothy spoke "And we're in the middle of a…"<br>"That doesn't make it impossible to get pregnant." Glinda spoke "So, are you Elphaba? I mean you were sick. I only saw it once, but you say you have it for a couple of weeks now. Aren't you worried?"

"Okay, so I might be pregnant…" Elphaba spoke "It has occurred before the battle. I have not visited a doctor yet, but the potion said yes. Can you keep this quiet?"  
>"Are you saying that Fiyero doesn't know?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean you were pregnant when on the battlefield? You know Fiyero would never let you fight if he knows.."<br>"That's why he can't figure this out…" Elphaba spoke "Neither of you can tell him. I need to get on that battlefield, fight Madame Morrible when the moment gets here. I just need to…"  
>"Are you kidding?" Glinda stood up. "Are you going to risk your own safety? Your babies safety? He need to know…"<p>

"No!" Elphaba spoke "You can't tell him, I ask you to keep this for yourself."  
>"Elphaba, you're pregnant." Glinda spoke<br>"Pregnant woman on a battlefield can get very dangerous…" Dorothy spoke "I can take your place. I mean I can use a sword, in a dramatic scene that is."  
>"And there's no one who can do magic as I can…"<p>

* * *

><p>"How is it going with that clubhouse?" Elphaba slowly pulled her daughter closer to her body, she gave Rain a soft kiss on her head. "Is your father helping you?"<br>"He is…" Rain slowly closed her eyes a bit. "How are you mommy?"  
>"I'm okay sweetie." Elphaba gave her a soft kiss. "It's my pumpkin I'm worried about."<p>

"I'm okay to mommy." Rain smiled "Just when…"  
>"Shh, it's okay…" Elphaba gave her another soft kiss. "What if I stay with you?"<br>"Do you want to tell me a story mommy?" Rain slowly put her head on Elphaba's chest. She slowly pulled the covers closer. Rain smiled for a moment, as she noticed that her mom started to tell a story. Her eyes closed as her mother was only half way through the story.

_Rain found herself in a forest. All the trees were so close together that she couldn't see a thing. Slowly she moved farther in it. Behind her she could recognize footsteps. Slowly she turned around, but she didn't seen anyone. Once again she started to move on, walk farther away. The moon was shown in the air. She turned around, in the distance she could see a figure staring right back at her. She started to run faster. This was something she had seen more. Usually Dorothy or her mom would wake her, or something. She wanted to call for help, but she knew that no one would listen. She turned around, and saw how the figure on floated closer. Rain started to run only faster. Faster until she bumped up to a tree.  
>"hello…" it was the face of Madame Morrible. "What do we have here? Fresh meat.." <em>

_Madame Morrible slowly reached for her neck, making her hover above the forest floor. Rain noticed the pain going through her whole body. She wanted to breath, but her body couldn't obtain oxygen anywhere. Madame Morrible made it impossible for her to breath. Only a few seconds later she noticed how her body crashed to the ground. She collided with a tree, and screamed when she noticed the small cut. Her eyes started to tear up. _

_"Rain, Rain…" Madame Morrible moved closer. She had a knife in her hands, slowly she moved herself over the ground. She moved the knife over cheek. A small cut appeared. Rain screamed it out. _

"you're okay…" Elphaba had her arms around Rain. "You're okay, my beautiful girl. It's going to be fine…"  
>"Mommy, it was so scary.." Rain cried "Madame Morrible was there, and I was in the forest. And then she had a knife. And then…"<br>"She wasn't here…" Elphaba slowly reached for Rain's cheek. "Rain, where did you get that cut? Rain…"

"She gave it me…" Elphaba slowly pulled Rain from the bed. She noticed the soft bruises on Rain's arms, legs and she even noticed a one on her back.  
>"Rain, that's not funny…" Elphaba slowly touched the cut. "Did you scratch yourself?"<br>"No, she threw me to a tree in my dream…" Rain spoke "And she cut with her knife. And when I woke up I had the cut. I didn't scratch myself."  
>"I believe you…" Elphaba kissed her forehead. "I believe you."<p>

"Go to sleep.." Elphaba lay down in the bed. She pulled the covers around them. "Look, when you have another dream. Just think about me, your magic will pull me in the dream. If I'm there, you won't need to worry."  
>"what if she hurts you?" Rain turned to her. "Like then…"<br>"Rain, nothing is going to happen to me…" Elphaba spoke "It's just a dream."

"What about the cut?" Rain stared at her.  
>"It's okay…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Nightmares are a strange thing…" Glinda spoke "I have heard curses that can hurt you in your dreams. I've never been in them.."<br>"So, Madame Morrible is attacking my child in her dreams…" Elphaba spoke "A kid who's haunted with her own demons. And now she's attacking her."

"Maybe not just her…" Glinda spoke "Maybe she's getting to Fiyero to, you say he keeps having nightmares. It's normal to have those, but what if she's making them worst. Fiyero wakes up every night screaming, so does Rain. What if she's trying to get to us. She's trying to make us weak. If we can't sleep, we'll get weaker. Fiyero is the leader, she's getting to him, and by attacking your child she's getting to you. She's destroying the strongest.."

"What about you Glinda?" Elphaba spoke "She hasn't done anything to you…"  
>"Because she hasn't found a way…" Glinda spoke "And she's busy with Rain and Fiyero. She's trying to make…"<br>"Well, she's getting me mad." Elphaba spoke "I'm going to put Rain on a special herbal diet. There are this herbals that makes it impossible to haunt the dreams. I hope that works."

"Elphie, what if it doesn't?" Glinda spoke "What about the baby? You have to tell Fiyero, stress isn't good for you."  
>"I'm fine Glinda…."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Nightterrors from Hell

**Hey,**

**New chapter, I hope you guys are happy with it. I did my best. This is a bit more on the night terrors, and next chapter the marriage and a few more surprises are dealt with. **  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Night terrors from Hell<span>**

"You can't pick that up…" Glinda said as she took the bag from Elphaba. "Are you crazy?"  
>"No, but you are…" Elphaba smiled "Look Glinda, I can do this by myself. I don't need your help. I'm fine."<br>"You're fine?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "How are the nightmares?"

"I've been looking for spells to protect us from Madame Morrible's astral projection, I can't find a thing. I do know it's not a spell from the Grimmiere. But still, I need to do more research." Elphaba turned around. "I just have to find anything that…"  
>"There it is again…" Glinda turned around. "I should this, I should that . All the time you talk about what you can do, but I'm here to Elphaba. I'm not a little girl, I can fight. I think I proved myself a couple of times now!"<br>"Glinda, I don't want to…" Elphaba spoke "I can't help my daughter in those dreams, I'm not going to put you in any danger. If I find a way, it will be me taking the risks. Me!"  
>"There is it again, you." Glinda turned to her. "You've got a health to think about. A baby, you have 4 kids. I can be faster, I can take more risks. I can…"<br>"You can take more risks?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Where do you get that? When did you think that your life means less than mine?"

"I'm not saying that…" Glinda turned to her. "You're more fragile, with the baby and stuff.."  
>"Oh, I wish I hadn't told you." Elphaba stood up, she stared at the books on the shelves. She grabbed a book from one of them. "I wish I would have just kept my mouth shut, that way you wouldn't be worrying about me. And I could do anything. I wish I could go in there with my daughter! With my husband! Horrible Morrible is trying to get to me, by hurting them. And it's working…"<br>"Well, yeah…" Glinda turned to her. "I might know a little thing, but there's no way you're going. I'm going in their dream. And I'm going to protect them…"

"You know something?" Elphaba put her hand on Glinda's wrist. "You know something, to do what?"  
>"To go in your daughters dream…" Glinda spoke "If I'm there, I can protect her to anything Madame Morrible has planned for her. I can…"<br>"My magic is stronger!" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "I am her mom, it's my job to protect my baby! I'm going in there, you're giving me whatever you have!"  
>"I'm not giving it…" Glinda crossed her arms. "This one is for Auntie Glinda. I want to protect you and the baby, Let me do that, Elphaba. Fiyero would want me to…"<br>"What would Fiyero want?" Fiyero stepped in the room. "Fea, what are you up to?"

"I'm up to find a spell for you and our daughter." Elphaba spoke "Since Glinda here doesn't want to give me, whatever she has stuck in her head. She's being too stubborn. Tell her, she should say?"  
>"Glinda, you know Elphaba won't let anyone do anything…" Fiyero smiled, he put his arm around her shoulders. "She always has to do everything herself. I don't think…"<br>"Well, I have less persons to worry about…" Glinda turned to Elphaba "I don't need to feed an extra person."  
>"Glinda!" Elphaba glared to her.<br>"What's going on Fea?" Fiyero turned to her. "What's Glinda talking about?"

"Glinda is not talking about anything…" Elphaba turned to Glinda. "She should have kept her mouth shut, like I asked her to. Didn't I ask you to, Glinda?"  
>"What can't Glinda tell me?" Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Fea, what aren't you telling me?"<br>"I'm telling everything…" Elphaba spoke "Right, Glinda?"  
>"Elphaba's pregnant again!" Glinda didn't move her hands in front of her mouth, she didn't make an effort to pretend she didn't want to tell. She had a determination on her face. "She didn't want to tell you."<br>"Fea, that's wonderful." Fiyero pulled her in a hug. "Why didn't you want to tell me? We can handle another baby. You'll have to be careful from now on."

"And that's why I wasn't going to tell you…" Elphaba spoke "Glinda can't risk her life. Getting in to nightmares is dangerous, to both my daughter and you Glinda. I'm sure I can find something that protects all of us from her 'astral' visits."  
>"So you're against my approach?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Or are you against us protecting you?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think mommy and daddy are doing?" Rain spoke "Mommy is worrying about me, she says the cut means nothing. Yet her eyes have fear in them, why do you fear something that's just a dream?"<br>"You don't know that girl…" Oscar turned to her. "Dreams are just that, dreams."  
>"Doctor Dillemond said that what we see in dreams is just as real to our mind as anything in reality.." Rain spoke "If that's true, anything can hurt us in our dream to. Our mind is linked to our body right. So if we die in our dreams, we die for real. Don't we?"<br>"That's nonsense…" Oscar turned to her. "No one has ever died by dreaming. In our land we call them idiots!"  
>"It's not…" Rain turned to him. "Why is she going after me grandpa?"<p>

"She's…" He stared at his granddaughter. Rain had tears in her eyes, real tears. She was still suffering from the events that had been thrown in her life. And he didn't want to make her more worried about the dreams. He was sure that Elphaba was doing everything he could, to protect her daughter. But it didn't make him any more worried. His new found worry for his family, was something he had not expected. Rain was the apple of his eye, he loved her so much. He did love Liir, Glinda Rose and Melena, but Rain searched for more contact. She talked to him in a way that didn't make him look like a bad guy. He was just her grandfather. She was his grandchild. "She has seen your powers and she wants to hurt your mommy."  
>"Mommy?" Rain turned to him. "Why does she want to hurt mommy?"<br>"Because your mommy is more powerful than she could ever be…" Oscar turned to her. "Madame Morrible wants to hurt her."

"She wants to kill her…" Rain turned to him. "I know that's what she wants. That's what she was doing…"  
>"Rain…" He turned to her. "Why don't we finish your tree house some more?"<br>"Right…" Rain pointed to the paint, it started to hover towards them. Slowly the paint brushes moved over the walls, coloring them in the various colors. Oscar took the opportunity to put up some more shelves. There were so much of them. Enough to store the books he brought from his world. When he lived on the planet earth he had been a Liberian. Traveling he had taken way to much books, most of the balloon had been filled with about 150 books. Mostly books meant for kids. Considered classics. After finishing, he started to place the books on the shelves. It took him over 10 minutes to put the books there. He stared out of the window, there were bridges connecting some of the trees. It was an adventure path through the woods. Fiyero wanted to make it a real experience. He decided to add the path in the trees. Rain turned towards him, she stared at the titles of the books. Some of them were fairytales.

"Wow, why were you traveling with this much books?" Rain smiled at him.  
>"I loved books, I took them." Oscar smiled "Read, Beauty and the beast, you're going to love Belle."<br>"Dorothy is teaching me how to write…" Rain smiled "Did you know that there are different ways to write? I'm apparently left handed. I am taking up fast."  
>"Off course you're like your mom…" Fiyero stepped inside. "How is my baby?"<p>

"I'm not a baby…" Rain hugged him. "Did you see her to, daddy?"  
>"Who, my little lemon drop?" Fiyero turned to her.<br>"You know who I mean…" Rain stared in his eyes. "The one you call Horrible Morrible."  
>"Well, are you okay, lemon drop?" He picked Rain up and pulled her in a tight hug. "You saw her to in your dream. Were you in the woods?"<br>"There are so much trees…" Rain turned to him. "I keep running, and she's…"

"She's there…" Fiyero turned to her. "But no matter what she does, don't forget you're stronger than she is. You are my little Rain, and you can be super strong. You do spells that are meant for older witches, you're a natural. Just like your mother, maybe your mom should teach you. Teach you more powerful magic."  
>"Fiyero, she's five years old!" Oscar reacted "Do you think it's okay to teach sorcery to your 5 year old daughter? Do you? It's wrong!"<br>"If she doesn't learn magic, she's going to be powerless." Fiyero turned to them.  
>"Mommy says that I can pull her in by using my magic." Rain turned to Fiyero. "But I don't want to pull mommy in. I don't want mommy to be hurt. I don't want to pull anyone in my dreams…"<br>"I know a 5 year old girl, should never learn to use magic!" Oscar turned to him. "Not the dark arts she's going to need to protect herself! A bit simple magic can't hurt."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Elphaba turned around and saw Glinda Rose was staring at her. She was wearing a simple blue dress. She held her arms towards her, and the little girl was scooped in them. Elphaba slowly kissed her dark brown hair. She always needed to remind herself that Glinda Rose was day and night from Rain. Glinda Rose was a perfect 5 year old girl, she like to play. She talked and pretended to be a princess. In many ways was her life different. She loved her child.<br>"What's wrong, Glinnie?" Elphaba sat down. "Where's Talésa?"  
>"She's with Ela and Liir." Glinda Rose turned to her. "Mommy, what's wrong with Rain? She's…"<br>"Rain's just a little bit scared, Glinnie." Elphaba hugged her again. "Nothing you should be worried about. You should just play, nothing is going on."

"But Rain keeps having bad dreams…" Glinda Rose stared at her mom. "I know something is wrong, mommy. Daddy cries. Something is wrong!"  
>"Look, Glinda Rose, my little girl..." Elphaba hugged her. "Everything is okay."<br>"Then why does Rain get more mommy kisses?" Glinda Rose turned to her. "Does it keep the nightmares away? Is that why she gets more mommy kisses, cause I'd like some more."  
>"You want more…" Elphaba hugged her daughter and started to give her kissed on her cheek. She noticed the smile that appeared on her tiny face. Elphaba pulled her in her arms and hugged her close. She started to tickle the little girl, the high sound of laughter brought a smile to her face. This is what she missed, the fun times of parenting. Not the night terrors, the idea that something in a dream could hurt her daughters made her scared. She didn't know for sure if people could be pulled in dreams. She had told her daughter Rain is was possible, but she didn't know. In a way she wanted to bring her to a 'fake' security feeling. She hope that she wouldn't lose her daughter to the horrible woman that was out there to kill her. To get some kind of power in Oz. She put Glinda Rose back down. The little girl ran from her, to play. Elphaba returned her eyes to the books.<p>

"All this books…" A voice came from the entrance "And no word fiction, I can't believe that."  
>"Yet it's true…" Elphaba turned around to find Dorothy standing there. "No words to calm our soul down. Just empty words of knowledge, I mean they're not calming. They just tells us what we can do, they don't give us the courage to actually try. That has to come from within."<br>"Books don't make courage…" Dorothy turned to her. "They feed the courage that's in our vanes."  
>"Sounds smart…" Elphaba stared at the books. "So much books. A room filled with books to the ceiling, and not one book that tells me how to keep someone from entering my child's mind!"<br>"You shouldn't upset yourself…" Dorothy put a hand on her shoulder. "It's bad for the baby."

"How do witches get in your mind?" Dorothy turned to Elphaba. "That way you could find something that works against that spell. Don't think of it as an entire new spell, reverse the words so it is the opposite."  
>"What?" Elphaba turned around.<br>"Widdershins, it means anti-clockwise." Dorothy turned to her. "Some witches say, by reversing the words, you reverse the meaning of the spell. Making a counter curse…"  
>"What are you parents?" Elphaba turned around. "Witches?"<br>"My neighbors were…" Dorothy smiled "They called themselves wiccans. Proud wiccans."  
>"I'll think about it…" Elphaba smiled "Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fiyero stared around in the forest. He couldn't see anything, but the effect the wind had on the leaves. He slowly pulled his arms closer.<br>"Rain!" He yelled. "Are you here Rain?"  
>"I don't think so…" A voice sounded from behind him. <em>

_Fiyero started to run as he tried to ignore any of the noises coming from behind him. He knew that stopping would be a death sentence. He turned around, to only notice that there was nothing behind him. Slowly he leaned back to the tree. His breath started to slow down once more again.  
>"Rain!" Fiyero was still convinced that maybe his daughter was in the same place. "Rain!"<br>"Daddy!" Rain threw herself in his arms. "Where are we daddy?" _

_"You're in my world!" Madame Morrible stepped from the darkness. "And one of you is going to send a message to Elphaba. Don't…"  
>"Stop it!" Rain took a step to the front. "You're a real bad person! Real bad! I think you should think about what you've done! Now!"<br>"Oh, she's her mother, isn't she?" Madame Morrible slowly pointed her fingers to her , causing Rain to fly up. She was tangled in all kinds of ropes. Fiyero stared at the scene in fear. He turned his eyes to Madame Morrible who was making a fist out of her hands. The ropes started to get tighter. Rain screamed it out in pain, as the smile on Madame Morrible's eyes got worst. _

_"Let her go!" Fiyero screamed "She's just a girl! A five year old girl!"  
>"Well, no." Madame Morrible took the other hand and did the same. She hovered closer to Rain. As she gave an evil smile, she moved a sword above her head. She whispered words, but Fiyero couldn't hear them. Tears were coming in his eyes as the sword moved closer to his daughters skin.<br>"Please, kill me instead!" Fiyero screamed.  
>"Don't worry, dear." Madame Morrible screamed "You're next." <em>

_"Don't!"  
>"Fiyero!" <em>

"Rain!" Fiyero screamed as he woke up. Elphaba was next to him, and on the nightstand he could see the bright color of a flame. She slowly pulled Fiyero in a tight hug.  
>"Rain!" Fiyero got up. "Where is she?"<br>"She's with Dorothy, they're doing their writing thing.." Elphaba smiled "You know that?"  
>"No, I don't!" Fiyero stood up. He ran towards the living room, in such a fast pace. He had never walked so fast, the memory of his daughter tangled in those ropes was the only thing on his mind. He skipped stairs, not scared to fall. He just did it. Slowly he opened the door.<br>"And that's how you write the f…" Dorothy smiled "Fiyero, hey."  
>"Daddy, what's wrong?" Rain ran towards him. She launched herself in his arms. "What's it daddy?"<p>

"She hasn't been asleep right?" Fiyero stared at Dorothy. "Not even for a micro second right?"  
>"She's been awake the whole time…" Dorothy said. "What's the matter?"<p>

"Yero, what is it?" Elphaba pulled him outside "What was it with the extreme panic? You've never been…"  
>"Because…" Fiyero turned to her. "I've never seen her actually cut open our daughter. She killed her in my dream, and all I could do was watch. Rain told me she didn't want to pull you in a dream. I thought she had pulled me in, for protection. And there was nothing I could do… I can't protect our daughter from Morrible. I can't protect you. Elphaba, I'm useless…"<br>"No, you're not Yero." Elphaba pulled him in her arms. "You're not useless at all. You are my Yero."  
>"You would have used magic, I just stood there." Fiyero turned away. "And it isn't the first time, she shows me how she tortures you, Melena, Glinda Rose and Liir. She wants to…"<br>"Break me…" Elphaba turned to her. "She doesn't want to attack me directly, since in a dream I can face her. But you and Rain are venerable. She's going for the easy…"

"This is not your fault!" Fiyero turned to her. "You are not to blame."  
>"What if I am?" Elphaba screamed "If she came after me, this would be over."<br>"She wants this, she wants you to feel guilty." Fiyero pulled her in a hug. "She wants to make us feel like we're in a war, but we're not fighting any. By attacking us this way. She…"

"I don't want…"  
>"Then let's show her we can't be harmed…" Baxiana was standing in the door opening. "Let's celebrate. We can keep your wedding, that way she knows, she's not getting to any of us. That way she…"<br>"Marriage?" Elphaba shook her head. "Not in a time like this…"  
>"It's the perfect time…" Glinda smiled "Before you start to show again, Elphie."<p>

* * *

><p>Rain slowly took a book from the shelves. It was titles 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Caroll. She took the book in her hands. The beautiful picture on the outside made her dream away. Yet in her mind she wasn't safe. She hated how her dreams couldn't lead her to far away countries, or beautiful kingdoms. It was always the same old forest. She slowly took the book closer again, and started to read. The book was about a little girl named Alice. Alice was older then her, but seemed on so much ways less bright then her. The beautiful picture in the book was something that made Rain smile. She read the story, and waited for Alice to end up in Wonderland. It was the bunny that brought an extra big smile on her face. She had seen bunnies with pocket watches before, but never had she seen one that said 'I'm too late'. Mostly bunnies didn't care about time. You know what they said 'bunnies are never late', everyone else is just ignorant. Rain smiled again. She noticed the picture of the bunny, dressed in a jacket. Why wasn't he wearing any pants? The bunnies in Oz wore them. Why would this bunny be any different? Maybe he was one of those 'over the sea' bunnies, they usually thought they were under different rules. The cookie was something she hadn't expected. Rain read on, and noticed how her mind was enchanted with Alice's adventure. She had lived through that. A cat with a big smile was something. She couldn't notice that time around her passed.<br>"Rain?" Elphaba climbed in the tree house. "You and your father did a great job? What are you reading?"  
>"Alice in Wonderland." Rain smiled<br>"Rain, it's getting late." Elphaba smiled "Time for bed."

"I don't want to go to sleep…" Rain pulled Elphaba closer to her. "I want to stay up here and have adventures in my head. When I go to sleep, she's there."  
>"Oh, darling." Elphaba pulled her daughter closer. She slowly kissed her head. "You can't stay up here. You'll have to go to sleep some time. Right?"<br>"Mommy…" Rain pulled herself closer. "I don't want to go to sleep anymore. I want to stop sleeping. Isn't that possible?"

"You want to know a secret?" Elphaba pulled her daughter closer. "You're going to have a little sister or a little brother again. What do you think about that Rain?"  
>"Really, mommy?" Rain turned to her. "Like Melena? Are we going to call her Selena?"<br>"That's too close to Melena?" Elphaba smiled "What do you think about that darling? What if we stay up tonight? I'll read something from a fairytale to you. I could sing the song Nanny used to sing to me…"  
>"Yes, mommy."<br>"Heads up…" Elphaba hugged her closer "My voice is not as great as Dorothy's."

* * *

><p>"I need those flowers here!" Glinda spoke. "Yeah, and the food needs to go upstairs. Why do I always need to repeat myself to you? Elphaba, what are you doing here?"<p>

Elphaba stepped next to Glinda, who was telling people exactly what to do. Some of them didn't really like it. Most of them wanted her to quit it. But yet Glinda didn't. She stood there, pointing to the other side of the room. Elphaba smiled at her.  
>"So did Rain have any nightmares last night?" Glinda turned around.<br>"Yes, two of them." Elphaba smiled "We slept in her castle tree house. She slept in my arms. I can't handle it anymore Glinda, seeing the pain on her eyes. Seeing all of.."

"I wish I could take parts of the pain, Glin." Elphaba turned towards her. "Any of the pain?"  
>"It's not yours to take…" Glinda turned to her. "And this is not your fault! Please, you're getting married. Keep your mind on that. And let's find a way that gets Madame Morrible away."<p>

"Mommy, mommy…" A loud voice came from the back of the room. "Glinda Rose is hurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW: If you review, you make me one happy girl. One happy girl can write more. If you haven't read Green emerald, go check it out! Who do you think Madame Morrible should target to (or more)? What should Elphaba do? Can Rain handle the power of Madame Morrible? And should Glinda ben more protective of Elphaba? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding from hell or else?

**_Hey,_**

**_This might have been one of the hardest chapter I wrote. I hope you bear with me through the chapter. For me, this is so difficult. And in a way I am going to lose sleep over this. Much sleep.  
>Enjoy this chapter, <span>_**

**_TempeGeller_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Wedding from hell or else?<span>**

Elphaba turned around, she turned to the small frame of Rain. Her young daughter. Elphaba stepped towards her, pulling the girl in her arms.  
>"Rain, where is she?" Elphaba started to panic as she saw the blood on her daughters hands. She pulled them closer, staring right in her eyes. "Where is she?"<br>"Our room…" Rain's eyes showed fear. "There was so much blood…"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, she pushed their daughter in his direction. She started to run, faster and faster. She pulled her arms closer to her body. Her tiny hands got to her stomach, this was not good for the baby. That was something Glinda would say. Right now she couldn't care. There was so much blood, were the only words on her mind. How much blood fit in a tiny body? Would she still be alive? Would Madame Morrible get to her? Or was it Rain that let her mind take over? She knew her baby was hurt, the blood on her others daughters hands could not be explained in another way. She threw open the heavy door. She ran towards the door, she saw the scene Rain had been talking about. Glinda Rose's forehead was covered in blood. There was a tiny wound that caused the bleeding.  
>"Lin?" Elphaba touched her cheek. She didn't respond. Slowly she pulled her daughter closer. Noticing more blood beneath the covers. There was a mark on her nightdress.<br>"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Glinda ran in the room. "Is she?"  
>"She got stabbed…" Elphaba cried. "Call a doctor. Anyone…"<p>

At that moment everything got dark. Glinda was calm, she knew. She didn't let the situation get to her. For Elphaba everything felt like darkness. Darkness surrounding her. She noticed how Glinda had her youngest daughter in both of her arms. Her right arm was carrying her, she didn't know where to. Elphaba let Fiyero's arms pull her towards him. She let people comfort her. And then her eyes closed as sleep toke over."

* * *

><p>"They don't know…" Glinda sat down next to Fiyero. "You got her to sleep?"<br>"She's bee stressed out with everything going on." Fiyero responded. "It's not good for the baby. I'm worried about her. About Elphaba. "  
>"They say someone got in to her room…" Glinda spoke "And he stabbed her. It's nonsense if you ask me. This has Madame Morrible written all over it. She tried Rain, she noticed it took to much effort. And then she went after the weaker child."<br>"I would disagree with you…" Fiyero turned around. "If I hadn't experienced this so called nightmares, I wouldn't have believed you. I would have looked for a traitor. However, I have seen the look in Madame Morrible's eyes. No way she was a product of my mind."

"How do you know?"  
>"I know…" Fiyero spoke "I don't dream about forests. When I'm in control, Elphaba is always around. She has never been around. Which makes me say that she's using any bad thing that happened to us, to get away with it. She hoped that we wouldn't notice the difference. She's torturing Elphaba. That's why she's doing this. She's hoping…"<br>"Why hasn't she attacked directly?" Glinda spoke "She's weaker now. There has to be a reason, why she hasn't tried to do the same thing."  
>"I have no idea, Glinda." Fiyero turned away from her. "I don't know magic like you do."<p>

"the only two kids that have not been attacked is Liir and Melena." Glinda turned to her. "What's different about Liir and Melena?"  
>"Liir's a boy." Fiyero spoke "And Melena's a baby."<br>"Or Melena is green…" Glinda turned around. "What if both Melena and Elphaba are safe from her attacks, because of the color of their skin. Look at it from this way, you're a man. Which makes Liir not safe. Which means it has to be something with the green…"  
>"Or she's not a …" Fiyero spoke<br>"She went after you 5 year old…" Glinda spoke "That woman wouldn't stop killing a baby."

Fiyero turned away. Would Madame Morrible go after his son to? She went after both of his daughters. The twin. Happy Glinda Rose had been stabbed and taken in the hospital fighting for her life. Fiyero put his hand to his head. He had to admit that he was happy that his wife was asleep. Although he didn't like anyone sleeping. It wasn't a safe world. It was never a safe world. A world that should be safe and magical. That word had turned in to a hostel place. By the same woman that threatened to kill her.  
>"Mister Tiggular…" A doctor stepped out of the room.<p>

"She's not…"  
>"She's not out of the woods yet. " The doctor turned to Fiyero. "She lost a lot of blood. We were able to restore the damage to her body. We had to remove part of her spleen. It hit a major artery. Tonight will be important, we should see if her kidneys don't shut down."<br>"Can that happen?" Glinda turned to her.  
>"Can we talk to her?" Fiyero spoke<br>"We're keeping her in a coma." The doctor explained. "To give her body a chance to heal better. We're going to keep a look at the kidney function. We'll know in the morning, if we get her out of the coma. Then we wait if she wakes up."  
>"We wait?" Fiyero turned to her. "You're saying you put my child in a coma, one she might not wake up from. "<br>"Sir, calm down." The doctor turned to him. "We're just telling you the possibility. I can't say that we're sure of her safety. Do you want to see her?"  
>Fiyero didn't say anything. He just followed the doctor, while Glinda stayed behind with Elphaba. He stared at the kids, laying in the bed. He knew that each and every one of them were sick, he felt bad for the parents. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose a child in that way. Fiyero stepped in the room, he sat down next to Glinda Rose. He slowly moved his hand over her forehead. There were tears in his eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry…" He started to cry. "I wasn't able to protect you.."  
>"That's my fault, Yero." It was Elphabas voice. "You really thought I was sleeping?"<p>

"I'm relieved you were not." Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Isn't that mean?"  
>"Considering the situation…" Elphaba sat down next to him. "I think it's heartwarming."<br>"How is she?" Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Rain?"  
>"I don't know…" Elphaba spoke "She crawled in that tree of hers and she won't come out. Dorothy is up there with her. Maybe stories can soothe her. Whatever she feels, Dorothy is there to help her. I'm going home in an hour."<br>"I'll stay here…" Fiyero spoke "I don't want to leave her."  
>"Okay…" Elphaba turned to him. "She's trying to make me mad. Or to break me, isn't she? She's going after my child. My baby, she knows if something happens to Rain, Melena or any of the kids, I'll go in a dark place. I'm not able to protect them. We can't…"<br>"Glinda has this theory…" Fiyero turned to her. "It has something to do with you being green.."

"Fiyero, she's trying…"  
>"Keep an eye on Liir." Fiyero turned to her. "I'm worried."<br>"I'll keep an eye on our boy." Elphaba turned to her. "Do you think this is my fault? All of this? If I hadn't saved Glinda, she…"  
>"Would have attack on her own terms later." Fiyero spoke "It wasn't worth sacrificing a life for."<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba slowly lay down next to Rain. Rain was right next to Liir and Elphaba pulled Melena in her arms. She slowly turned to Liir.<br>"Liir, stay away from anyone who looks like Madame Morrible…" Elphaba spoke "And don't try to be a hero. You could get hurt in your dream. Get it?"  
>"Mom!" Liir turned to her. "You're over acting!"<p>

"Mom is not." Rain turned to him. "She's out there, isn't she?"  
>"I want to sleep in my own bed!" Liir spoke "I'm not 5 anymore."<br>"And you're staying here with you sisters and me." Elphaba spoke "Look at Glinda Rose. She's hurt right now."  
>"She's not because someone attacked her in a dream…" Liir spoke "Let's find the person that attacked her, unless you want to let them get away with it. Why do you believe that nonsense anyway?"<br>"Because it's true…"

Liir turned around and closed his eyes. Elphaba slowly pulled Melena closer to her chest. She could feel the pain in her heart get worst. Her daughter was in the hospital. She was there, because she couldn't protect her. Elphaba remembered all the blood. And she had to admit, burning the covers hadn't done anything for her. She couldn't wash the blood from her clothes. She wanted them gone. She wanted them gone right away. She slowly kissed Melena on her forehead.  
>"I'm so sorry…"Dorothy appeared on the door. "It's all my fault…"<br>"What makes you say that?"

"Previous time I came here…" Dorothy spoke "I got your sister killed and I almost killed you. I don't bring luck with me. You shouldn't have saved me. "  
>"Riiight…" Anne the chicken appeared behind her. "What is going on?"<br>"Where have you been?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
>"She's been hooking up with the rooster next door.."<br>"Funny…" Anne spoke "I kept myself apart from you guys. But now I want to know, is there any work on my spell? I'm sick of being a chicken."

"Oh, I heard the rooster next door was sexy.." Elphaba laughed  
>"He's too much of a macho, not ready for a long term commitment." Anne spoke<br>"Dorothy, this is not because of you…" Elphaba spoke "I might have been naïve previous time you were here. But the only one that is to blame is Madame Morrible. Not you."

"So the wedding is off?"

* * *

><p>"So how does it look?" Fiyero spoke to the doctor. "Doctor Blomrier?"<br>"It's not getting better…." Doctor Blomrier turned to him.

Fiyero sat down and slowly pulled the small hand in his. He gave a soft kiss on it. He started to beg the heavens, he had never done it. He even started to pray to the unnamed God. He would pray to anyone that could save his daughter. He would sell his soul to anything that would take it. Anyone. He was sure of it. He slowly stared at her. He never wanted to be in this situation. Was there a spell in the Grimierre that could save his girl? The same spell that saved him. Fiyero had to admit, he was thinking about turning his daughter in a scarecrow. The doctor in town could turn her back. Then it hit him, the doctor hadn't followed them. He was one of the victims of the first battle. So much came back to him. Once again he grabbed the tiny hand. He sat there next to his daughter.  
>"You have to get better girl…" Fiyero smiled "Show them you're like your aunt Glinda. She would never give up. We can't miss you honey…"<p>

The machines around him started to beep. Fiyero turned to the girl. He said things, but he couldn't figure out what the words meant himself. The doctors rushed in the room. Everyone moved around Glinda Rose. They started to pull the bed from the room.  
>"What's going on?" Fiyero spoke "What's going on with her?"<p>

But Fiyero didn't get a reaction; They just removed his daughter from the room. Five years old. He turned to the floor, seeing blood on it. He hadn't even noticed. He started to freak out. Where was anyone to support him? Bad memories came back to his mind. This should have been him. This shouldn't have been his daughter. The worst thing was that he recognized the feeling. It was not as sudden, but he did remember losing his father. It felt the exact same way. He could almost hear people in the hospital, fighting for his daughters life. A battle that would never be won. He didn't know if 5 minutes had passed by or five hours. All he could think of was getting home. With her. Fiyero pushed the feeling away. He would take her home. He would see her soft smile again.  
>"Mister Tiggular…" the doctor stepped outside. "I'm so sorry…"<p>

Fiyero didn't hear anything that doctor Blomrier said. After the words passed away, he didn't hear anything. He let the words pass his mind. He was cold, he was passing through life. This was the worst moment ever. Slowly he stepped around in the hospital. He didn't know where they were going. Slowly they entered a cold room, he had never felt so much sadness. Not even when his father died. A part of him and Elphaba had just passed away. He saw her fragile body on the bed, her hair was still the same color of brown. The same dark brown eyes. Elphaba's eyes. Only now he noticed that she had his nose, his chin. He slowly touched her forehead.  
>"Don't do this to me…" Fiyero cried "Don't do this to me."<br>But she didn't respond. Her skin was still warm, but her hands were starting to lose the warmth of life. They were pulled in the cold nature of dead. Fiyero pulled her in a hug.  
>"Come back…" He cried. "Come back…"<br>But nothing happened. He stared at the doctor, he was still talking. Talking about how there was nothing he could do. Fiyero didn't believe it. The doctor hadn't tried magic. The doctor hadn't tried so much things Elphaba would have. And here was his daughter. Dead. His mind has said the words. Passed away seemed so much more peaceful then the harsh reality of dead. Passed away seemed to be a short face, one people would get over. Dead was eternal. There was no bringing back people. Not even magic could.

"There has to be something!" Fiyero pulled the doctor's lag coat. "Something!"  
>"I'm so sorry…"<br>Fiyero sank to the floor. His tears didn't stop, something inside broke. His daughter, his pride and joy. She was gone. Glinda Rose Tiggular was never coming back. Ever.

* * *

><p>Elphaba stared in his eyes. She knew enough with one look. One look showed her the dead body of her daughter. She didn't have to see it herself. Fiyero opened his arms, inviting her in his arms. She took a step back and turned around. She walked away from him, to the tower. Elphaba turned around. She slammed something of the cabinet, the glass scattered to the floor. She stared at the room she hasn't seen since she was last here. Since they ran. The room where she was the wicked witch of the West. Elphaba screamed. Her daughter. Glinda Rose, the apple of her eye. The happy girl. The girl that liked living. Her life was taken from her way to fast. Way to soon.<p>

She turned around grabbing to books on dark magic. She didn't care how dark they were. She would get the Grimierre and get her daughter back from the darkness.  
>"Elphaba…" Glinda knocked on the door. "You have to be there for Fiyero."<br>"NO, I don't!" Elphaba screamed. "I need to find magic to bring her back!"  
>"Elphaba, don't." Glinda stepped closer. "You have to be careful for the baby. If anything happens to this child, Fiyero won't survive it."<br>"I don't see him trying anything…" Elphaba turned to her with a cold look. "The only one that is trying to find a spell is me. I'm going get her back."

"Elphaba, Elphie." Glinda took her shoulder. "Glinda Rose is dead. She's dead. No magic can bring her back."  
>"Some can…" Elphaba spoke "Dark magic can."<br>"Elphaba, you know what dark magic does." Glinda spoke. "It consumes you. Elphaba, do you want to…"  
>"I never did anything wrong…" Elphaba yelled "I never hurt a single person. I raised my sister and I did all of them the way it is supposed to. And all I get is misery. Why wouldn't I use black magic? It's the only thing that can get me my child back…"<br>"If you do…" Glinda turned to her. "I heard of people using magic getting back dead people. They weren't the same anymore. Elphaba, whatever you do, the Glinda Rose you loved is gone. You can get her body back, but not her. Please, Fiyero needs you…"

"No he doesn't…" Elphaba screamed. Glinda flew back colliding with the door.  
>"Who are you?" Glinda turned to Elphaba. "And what have you done with my friend? Because she's not this person. She's strong, she cares for Fiyero. She lost her child…"<br>"I lost my baby!" Elphaba yelled "Madame Morrible killed my baby!"  
>"And you have 3 kids left." Glinda turned to her. "And one on the way…"<p>

* * *

><p>"We lost her…" Glinda stepped in the room. "She's gone full dark magic. I tried, but she threw me to the door. She's pretty pissed off."<br>"Throwing fire balls pissed off?" Dorothy spoke "Can you blame her? Maybe she's right. Why aren't we using black magic? We could use it to get…"  
>"Black magic consumes you…" Fiyero spoke "Look at Nessarose…"<p>

"That was obsessed love…" Glinda spoke "A seed I planted by the way…"  
>"How do you know that…" Dorothy spoke "Why are you guys playing like the good guys? Why don't you play dirty, use the same magic. Fight on her level.."<br>"Because we'll become the bad guys…" Glinda spoke "We have to fight…"  
>"For what's right?" Dorothy spoke "I'm with Elphaba. Doing it the right way has got us nowhere fast. Your father and your child are dead. I think it's time to…"<br>"You can't get them back…" It was Baxiana. "I saw it. My sister tried to bring back my sister, she wasn't the same. She was not herself, it was a dark creature. It wasn't her. A demon living in someone else's body. Dark magic bring forward nothing pure and beautiful. It brings forward demons, with their memories. There's nothing worst then evil using your weaknesses against you. You think Madame Morrible is this cross between an animal and humans. But you got it wrong, Madame Morrible is my sister."

"Sister?" Fiyero turned her. "Morrible, is my aunt?"  
>"My mother missed her very dearly. And this evil took over." Baxiana turned to them. "She not one of those con thingies. She really is."<br>"If Elphaba brings back Rain…" Dorothy spoke "She'll become like Morrible."

"Talk to her, Fiyero." Glinda turned to her. "Maybe she'll listen.."  
>"She won't…" Fiyero spoke "I know here. She needs to do her wicked. She won't do anything. I know her."<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba threw the book to the other side of the room. She couldn't believe she was thinking about this. Using that kind of magic. She shouldn't be doing this. Her mind went to her daughter. Slowly she reached for an old broom. She pulled herself on it. Feeling the wind going through her hair was something she had never felt before. She had, but not in this way. She flew over the Vinkus. She thought about Fiyero, this was the exact same feeling. Maybe she should have casted the same spell she did with Fiyero. Elphaba flew in the room Fiyero had described. She didn't know how she had gotten here, she just did.<p>

"My Lin…" Elphaba kissed her head and slowly touched her. She was ice cold. She remembered that she used to kiss her like this before Glinda Rose went to sleep. Never had she imagined she would kiss her like this, when eternal sleep had gotten a hold of her. She slowly took her hand in hers. Her fingers were still soft, but ice cold. She pulled her daughter in a hug. She crawled on the table and held her. Tears came from her body. She knew that no dark magic could bring her back.  
>"My baby…" Elphaba cried. "My baby…"<p>

Elphaba pulled her even closer. Her tears were getting worst. She killed Rain's dark brown hair. She touched her nose. The same nose as Fiyero. She stared at her little head. The small wound on her head was just a little mark. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful. Elphaba didn't notice anything that was going on around her. Just her daughter and her own guilt.  
>"If I had protected you…" Elphaba slowly pulled her closer again. She felt like darkness was taking over. She slowly got off the table and turned to her.<br>"You will be avenged…" Elphaba cried touching her hand for the last time.

* * *

><p>Fiyero didn't notice that time passed by. He didn't want to. He didn't see Elphaba. She was never there to hold his hand. It was like she had fallen back in her life. Going through pain by herself was something Elphaba did. He remembered how he would hold him, when his father died. He hoped that she would be here. Her support would make all the difference. It would be better. His life would be better. Yet, he still felt the grief.<br>"This was supposed to be your wedding day…" Glinda cried "Not a funeral."  
>"She's shown us what she can do…" Fiyero turned to her. "Where's Elphaba?"<p>

"I don't know…" Glinda turned to him. "I haven't seen her."  
>Fiyero turned to the casket. It was closed, for some reason he couldn't handle seeing the casket open. Rain couldn't handle it either. It almost seemed like a part of herself had died. The fun loving part in Rain had died a bit, and she had lost her twin. Liir had taken the same way. The kids chose the same 'suffer in silence' as Fiyero and Elphaba did. Rain had returned to the tree house, and filled her head with fictional worlds. And let herself escape the world. Elphaba hadn't helped her at all.<p>

"She needs to be here!" Fiyero turned to Glinda. "That's how our marriage…"  
>"You're not married…" Glinda whispered. "You were supposed to be married today."<br>"I know…" Fiyero spoke "Glinda, she's suffering. Getting very dark. She could get hurt, the baby could be hurt."  
>"I thought she would be here…"<p>

"She's going to do something stupid…" Fiyero spoke "I know her."  
>"Madame Morrible.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, doctor." Madame Morrible smiled as she handed her the money. She slowly pointed to the door.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" A voice sounded on the back ground. "Going after a defenseless child? My innocent child?"  
>"Haven't you heard?" Madame Morrible smiled "No child is innocent. She had it coming, dear."<br>"You…"

"Elphaba, are you here because of your child?" Madame Morrible smiled "The twin girl? Which one did I get? Rain or Glinda Rose?"  
>"You bitch!" Elphaba flew towards her putting her hand around her neck. "I'm going to kill you for doing that to my baby. You killed her! You stabbed her."<br>"And it felt good…" She pushed her away. "She was dumb. To…"

"Don't talk about her like that…" Elphaba screamed "She was 5 years old!"  
>"Elphaba…" Madame Morrible moved closer clenching her arms around her neck. "Good night…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I guess you all got to the last chapter. It must have been hard on all of you. I hope you liked this chapter, beside Glinda Rose's dead. I am going to miss her. I don't like doing this. It's one of the hardest things I have done, and I feel for it. I'm not trying to torture Elphaba. I love Elphaba and Fiyero, the last thing I want to do it hurt them. I just needed it to get Elphaba to a certain state of mind. <span>_**

**_Please Review. (For Glinda Rose) Leave words of love. _**


	18. Chapter 18 : The Rain after Glinda Rose

**Hey, **

**I wrote a new chapter. I hope you're happy with this. Right now the story is starting to get really exciting for me. I hope you're happy with the 18****th**** chapter of Out of Oz. I am writing on the 19****th**** chapter right now. And the 10****th**** chapter of Green Emerald. Thank you for all the review and all the story followings. I love all of these, even if it's just a short one! I love it! The story and reviews make me happy!**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18 : The Rain after Glinda Rose <span>**

Sometimes Fiyero woke up at night, hearing an unknown cry. A scream for help, and in a way a scream for him. He turned around in the bed, to find the other side empty. Memories came rushing back to him. Glinda Rose Tiggular had passed away. In a way Fiyero hadn't seen the hard truth. For Glinda Rose was no longer in the world of the living. Did he shed a single tear? He had, in the loneliness. Where was Elphaba in times like this? Following the wickedness that houses in her heart. For the was only one thing Elphaba knew in a situation like this. Revenge. Revenge was a sweet word in the mind of the wicked. Not that Elphaba would turn to the dark side, but it was always feelings of vengeance that turned people evil. A bad memory, a lost. A kid.

"Get out of bed this instant!" Dorothy pulled the sheets of Fiyero. "You have a wife to safe.."  
>"She can save herself." Fiyero turned around. "She is the Elphaba, the mad witch of the west."<br>"You go in a depression mode." Dorothy spoke "Elphaba went in a full 'I'm going to kill the Morrible' mode, which I think doesn't sound safe at all. People on vengeance oftenly don't think about their big master plan. They just attack, you know how dangerous that can be for restistance.."  
>"I don't care…" Fiyero turned around.<br>"Like hell you don't!" Dorothy spoke "Why do I need to do everything around here?"

"You're the witch killer." Fiyero turned to her. "Why don't you throw a house on her?"  
>"Fiyero." Glinda said as the voice of reason.<br>"Well, at least I'm trying." Dorothy spoke "Not laying there, while they kill Elphaba. She's your wife, she lost the same thing as you did. So why don't you show her that you love her. Yero my hero or are you going to be a big coward? Since I thought you were different. Years after this, I talked about the scarecrow without a brain. I guess by getting a brain, you lost your nerve. Too bad there isn't a wizard to give you that? Or will you prove me you haven't lost it at all?"  
>"You don't get it…" Fiyero turned to her. "Dorothy from Kansas. You don't know what it's like to lose anyone."<p>

"What about my parents?" Dorothy turned to her. "Toto, uncle Henry. There might be. Maybe I don't know what it's like to lose a child. I do know what it is like to lose parents. I do know loss, I am not some kid from Kansas. I know pain.."  
>"Fiyero, that was a bit much…" Glinda turned to her. "We need you?"<br>"Well, why don't you get up right now." Dorothy pulled him from the bed. "We have a meeting right now. You better be there…"

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Anne the chicken spoke. "And in this plan is there any reason to change me back in the person I really am?"<br>"Well…" Dorothy paused "No."  
>"I think Dorothy is right, changing you back is not a priority." Glinda spoke "On the upside, Madame Morrible isn't going to kill a chicken, that is if you don't talk."<p>

"So, I have a plan." Dorothy spoke "We will attack Madame Morrible's ford. Like when the fellowship attacked Mordor in the lord of the rings to distract Saurons eye."  
>"Saurons what now?" Glinda turned to her. "What?"<br>"You see Gandalf thought it was a good idea…" Dorothy spoke "While we keep the people busy, someone can look for Elphaba. She will be there, and we will break her out. Then we can drop the ring in…"  
>"There's a ring?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Where is there a ring?"<br>"What the hell is Mordor?"

"Look, I get what you're saying." Lampré reacted "But still, in foolish attacks like that many victims fall. In theory it's an amazing plan, but still. You have to have a wizard on your side. Or at least a strong witch…"  
>"What about Merlia and Glinda?"<br>"Merlia's only growing in her powers." Glinda turned to the group. "And I don't think my powers are so strong. I feel like we should have a plan that can not fail."

"The whole point of war strategy is that plans fail…" Baxiana turned to them. "That's why there's always a plan B. Plan A hardly ever works. As for taking someone's attention, Madame Morrible has people to fight. I think she won't take her attention away from Elphaba. That is if she's been captured. I think it could work on this Sauron, but he might just be a very low kind of evil. Not as powerful."  
>"Well, he didn't gain back his body, but he was very powerful." Dorothy spoke "He was the most evil thing in Middle earth in the Lord of the rings."<br>"Who is this Sauron?" Glinda turned to him again. "And what about this ring?"

"Look, Sauron is this evil guy." Dorothy spoke "He made a ring in the a volcano in Mordor. A very powerful ring. That leads to war in middle earth, when a king kill Sauron. He keeps the ring, but then he gets killed. That's where Sméagle enters the story…"  
>"And what does this have to do with the battle?" Lampré spoke<br>"It's getting interesting." Glinda turned to him. "So is the power of Sauron linked to the ring?"  
>"Yes, as long at the ring survives, Sauron survives." "When you created Madame Morrible is there anything linked to her power?" Glinda turned to Baxiana. "Look, maybe it's like the ring. We destroy this object and poof Madame Morrible is gone. We could be…"<br>"The fellowship of…"  
>"no, there's nothing."<p>

Glinda turned around in disappointment. The idea of not having a solution made her sad. She turned to Fiyero, who was ignoring everyone around him. Glinda glared at him, trying to get his attention. Yet, nothing seemed to work. Fiyero had decided to give up. He didn't feel the need to get his wife Elphaba back. Glinda screamed, they weren't married. Glinda Rose's funeral was supposed to be their wedding. Glinda missed the girl that was named after her. She didn't want to see her friend suffering through something like this. Parents were not supposed to lose their kids. Yet, it had happened to Elphaba. Elphaba Throbb, the person that was good to no end. She stepped on.  
>"Look, we have to know is Elphaba…"<br>"Fiyero!" Dorothy stood up. "Don't be such a selfish coward!"

Dorothy gave him a punch. He turned his eyes towards her, in his eyes she couldn't see anything. Not the goodness she had when he was a scarecrow. There was nothing there, no reason to exist or hope. She shook him again, but nothing brought it to her eyes. She turned around and stepped back towards Glinda.  
>"He's out…" Dorothy spoke "What's your plan Glinda?"<br>"I have nothing…" Glinda admitted "It was my idea to get another idea!"  
>"Okay, we shouldn't go over one night of ice." Merlia spoke "It's that way we make stupid mistakes. We can't…"<br>"The problem is, that we don't have time!" Dorothy stood up. "she could be…"

"She doesn't want Elphaba dead." Glinda spoke "She needs something from her…"  
>"Something, like what?"<br>"What does she want?"

"What do you want?" Elphaba turned to Madame Morrible. She was captured in a too tiny cage. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she was facing Madame Morrible.  
>"So many questions…" Madame Morrible turned around the cage smiling. "So little answers."<br>"Why did you do it?" Elphaba turned to her. "That was my daughter…"

"A war cost lives…" Madame Morrible smiled "What made you think you were different? I might just go after the boy to. Or Rain? Is that her name?"  
>"Stay away from them…" Elphaba pushed her fist through the bars, but she couldn't reach Madame Morrible. She had an evil smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with the purest form of anger. Elphaba had no idea why she wanted to turn against her. She opened her mouth. "What have I ever done to you, Madame Morrible?"<br>"It's not what you've done." Madame Morrible turned around and walked around the cage. She pulled her wand out. "It was that you wouldn't be my little doll. You are not like Glinda, you know what's right. That's why I do all of these things, because you don't do my bidding. But that will end today. My dear, I killed your daughter because you were doing good. If you would just…"  
>"You're not…" Elphaba paused "What do you want?"<p>

"It's not time yet…" Madame Morrible stepped away. "You'll have to wait for the big finish. I think it's time for a choice, it determent the faith of everyone. If you pick the right thing, everyone will live. If you don't…"

Madame Morrible left the room. Elphaba fell to her knees, tears came from her eyes. The memories were still fresh, she hadn't been able to say goodbye. She assumed that her daughter was buried. She had missed the funeral, because she felt like getting back. With no clear plan, her fate was sealed. Madame Morrible had captured her. It had been too easy. Some people told her that magic was tied to emotion. She had never believed those words. Her feelings had never made her weak. And now the anger, the sadness and the vengeance had brought extra danger. She shouldn't have been her. She should be holding Fiyero, holding him and making his tears go away. Yet she had chosen the path of vengeance. She had let her anger, denial and all the emotions take their own path. Poor Fiyero, he was all alone. She wondered if he cared for her at all. Or would his grief paralyze him. And if he did, would there anyone be planning to save her?

Fiyero. Her mind went to her husband. In her mind she could see him. In their bed, his eyes were closed . He had cried himself to sleep. Sleepless nights would follow him for a few days, maybe even more. Fiyero was still recovering from his father's death. And this had brought back so much. She assumed that he had stopped. Saving her would be the last thing on her mind. Than her mind went to Rain and Liir. Who would be taking care of them? Would someone make sure that Melina would get her bottle? Would anyone care? Fiyero wouldn't. In so many ways grief was selfish. The first days you only think about you own pain. It's only later, you can share your pain and heal others. It's than that we start to accept. Without her, Fiyero might never get to that state of mind. Without Fiyero, she might not get from her anger. Depression and anger were so much alike, both consumed you. Elphaba placed her hand on her stomach. The baby had been something she hadn't care about her. Now she noticed that her hormones made everything so much worst. This was the downside of pregnancy, it magnified any pain running through her vanes. Elphaba smashed her hand to the bars. The words 'get me out of here', went unheard. Anyone who heard her, assumed she was the wicked witch of the West. Asking for help was useless. She pulled her arms closer.  
>"Look, what we got here…" The tin man walked towards her. "I never thought I would lay eyes on you…"<p>

"Boq…" Elphaba turned to her. "What happened to you? Have you really walked to her side? You even tried to kill Glinda. This is not you…"  
>"Don't call me that witch!" Boq turned to her. "I'm glad we captured you. Chances were that.."<br>"You're really with her." Elphaba turned to him. "After everything she's done. To Glinda, to Fiyero, to Dorothy and to my child! Boq, if you turn against her, she will…"

"She promised she would turn me back…" Boq turned to her. "You cursed me. You changed me in this, because you were evil. You still are…"  
>"Look, you never listened to me…" Elphaba's eyes were clear. "It was Nessa that wanted your heart. She made it shrink, I couldn't do anything. I had to change you, to save your life. Boq, I think you know that she's never going to turn you back. The woman wouldn't help you. The woman killed my five year old defenseless daughter. She would…"<br>"Why would I believe you?" Boq spoke "I know the good guys…"  
>"Boq, you don't." Elphaba turned to him. "Does she even know who you are? You are the leader of Munchkinland. Please, Boq help me."<p>

"why would I help you?"  
>"Because…" Elphaba spoke "The scarecrow, you remember him. It was Fiyero. One of the people in our town changed him back. With a little research I can do the same for you. I can change you back in a man. Boq, help me. You know in your heart that I'm good. I need your help, Boq."<br>"Why?"  
>"You know me." Elphaba cried "You went to school with me. I'm strange, but I'm not evil. You need to believe me, Boq. I promise you, if you get me out of here…"<br>"You'll turn me back…" Boq put his hand in front of his head. "Oh my god, Glinda."  
>"She's okay." Elphaba smiled<br>"I'm sorry about your daughter." Boq slowly turned to her. "I don't have the key of the cage. How do I get you out of here?"  
>"Boq…" Elphaba turned to him. "Madame Morrible has the keys. You can get them from her and if you're doing that. Take the Grimmiere. I could help us…"<br>"Okay…"

"And Boq…" Elphaba turned to him. "Be careful."  
>"It's refreshing to know, you actually care." Boq turned to her. "I think I owe you an apologize, not just to you. I owe one to Glinda to."<br>"Do this and you owe us nothing." Elphaba smiled "It will be us who owe you our gratitude."

* * *

><p>"So that is when we attack…" Dorothy finished.<br>"Dear, I don't want to make bad remarks on your plan." Baxiana spoke "That might work perfectly in a theoretic setting, but it has no time nor place in actual battlefield. Look, many people who study theoretical battlefield strategy wonder why we don't use the direct attack. The truth is that it can be useful. In actual battlefield attacking a base like that is stupid, archers would take out most of or soldiers. In large groups that's okay, but we are hardly a army of 100 soldiers, we need every number."  
>"What about attacking with archers only?" Lampré spoke.<br>"Archers are perfectly to protect a base." Baxiana explained "It's not smart, unless you want to take out one soldier every few hours. That way they will be alarmed by our presence."  
>"So, do we actually attack?" Dorothy turned to her.<br>"Are you subjecting we do nothing?"  
>"I'm not subjecting we do nothing." Baxiana spoke "The is my daughter in law we're talking about. It's…"<br>"Fiyero…" Dorothy turned to him. "Have you nothing to say?"  
>"No…" He stepped away.<p>

Dorothy stepped from the room, hearing them talk about Elphaba was strange. She used to believe that she knew everything about the green woman. Yet, now she had seen the beautiful and amazing nature of the woman she called 'Wicked Witch of the West'. She was a caring and passionate woman that would protect her family. And that's where it got her. Dorothy saw lights in the tree house, slowly she climbed up the stairs. In the corner a small girl was hiding. She was hovered over a book. Dorothy couldn't figure out what it was. The little girl was Rain Tiggular, Glinda Rose's sister. For some reason everyone forgot about everything.  
>"What are you reading?" Dorothy turned to her.<br>"The Hobbit." Rain smiled "I kind of think it's great. Gandalf is cool. I.."  
>"You're not okay right?" Dorothy tuned to her. "After uncle Henry died, I…"<br>"It's my fault, isn't it?" Rain pulled herself back in the corner. "I should have…"  
>"You don't have anything to…" Dorothy turned to her. "It's your parents function to protect their kids. It's not your fault, Rain."<p>

"It's not mommy's fault either…" Rain turned to her. "I saw how she flew away on her broom. She was upset, I've never seen her this upset. I think she might do something stupid. People always do stupid stuff when they're upset."  
>"You've got that right." Dorothy sat down. "We're going to find her."<br>"She went to Madame Morrible, I'm sure of it." Rain turned to Dorothy with tears in her eyes. "Your mom knows best." Dorothy spoke  
>"She doesn't when she's emotional and pregnant." Rain smiled "People are always full of.."<br>"Emotions…" Dorothy smiled  
>"I think someone has to go there…" Rain turned to Dorothy. "Attacking isn't right. When you can't beat them, join them."<br>"What?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "You lost me, are you subjecting we turn against your mom? Turn evil…"

"No, make her think you're with her…" Rain turned to her. "Say you've mistaken in side. If she thinks you're with her, you can save mom. Or you can see if mom is with her…"  
>"That's dangerous." Dorothy turned to Rain. "Do you think it's the best…"<br>"I don't know…" Rain stared up.  
>"I think Madame Morrible is planning on doing something really evil."<p>

"She wants to go to the island." Rain spoke "They're looking for the entrance to it. They haven't found it yet. She killed my sister so they could get to her. They attacked Quox, so we would be driven to Oz. In Oz she had the power to attack in our dreams. In Quox she couldn't do it. Everything she has been doing. She wants to use the power on the island, the bridge to any plane. With that power, she wants to rule all worlds. And if she…"  
>"If she wins…" Dorothy spoke "It's not only our world lost, it's all."<br>"Why does she need Elphaba?"

"Because the spell…" Rain turned to Dorothy "Is in the Grimmiere. She can't read it for a reason. She…"  
>"Because she's not human." Dorothy turned around. "She is a demon inside of a dead body, translation, she's not alive. Only people who are alive can read from the Grimmiere. She harms Elphaba's daughter. That way Elphaba comes running to her, so they.."<br>"She can read from the book."

"So, what's…" Dorothy turned to her. "Do you know where the island is?"  
>"I don't…" Rain spoke "There are suggestions in a book, but I can't figure it out. But there is a reference to a magical object named the 'Introcalis'. It's a magical object that controls everything. If you get it, it can lead you to the entrance of the island. We need to get that wand…"<br>"How are you subjecting I find it?" Dorothy spoke "You're thinking about me right?"  
>"Your shoes will lead the way.." Rain spoke "I think.."<br>"So we need to find that wand thingy." Dorothy spoke "Get Elphaba back from Madame Morrilble, get the Grimmiere. Find the island and use its power to destroy Madame Morrible."  
>"About right, yes." Rain smiled "I think we can send you back, on the island."<br>"To New York." Dorothy smiled  
>"Is it beautiful there? " Rain turned to her. "Are there many forests?"<br>"No, we destroyed those." Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "In fact we are destroying our own planet. There is a big park in the middle of New York, named central park."

"Why do you want to get back there?" Rain turned to her. "We can put up the musicals here."  
>"Home isn't all that bad." Dorothy spoke "The fall in Germany fell about a few months ago, it was the official end of the cold war. But people are still fighting. There are so much religions, and they're all bickering about who's right. And then there's the president of the United states. It's home."<br>"You have books…" Rain turned to her. "I miss my sister."  
>"I understand…" Dorothy hugged her. "Hasn't your father…"<br>"Dad is sad." Rain turned to her with tears in her eyes. "We're all sad."  
>"It's going to be okay…" Dorothy pulled her in her arms. "We're going to find your mommy."<p>

"We'll never going to be able to bring back Glin." Rain looked up to her. "I always complained about how annoying she was. I even told her to drop dead, I didn't mean it. I didn't ask for it. I know I shouldn't have said it. I never, I didn't want it. I love…"  
>"I.." Dorothy turned to her. "I told someone I hated them, it doesn't mean you hate them. Sisters bicker, you are not responsible for her dead…"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, we still have nothing…" Glinda turned to them. "We have…"<br>"Okay." Dorothy stepped in the room. "Where's Fiyero?"  
>"He left." Baxiana spoke "He's depressed, he doesn't want to fight the pain. All of us are trying our best to fight the grief. Fiyero has given in. I think we're…"<br>"Elphaba could be dead by now!" Merlia spoke

"Stop it Mer." Glinda turned to her. "We don't need negative."  
>"She is not going to kill her." Dorothy spoke "In fact I think she's safe until she finds the island. And if she finds that, she'll try to…"<br>"You've talked to Rain." Glinda spoke "It's still a legend. The thing does not exist! I told her many times already. I don't even know if this island is real…"

"Well, Madame Morrible believes it is…" Dorothy stepped in front of them. "It's enough to believe something is real. It's powerful to be looking for something, she won't kill Elphaba. In fact, I think we need to protect our borders. Attack from as many sides as possible. And we'll need to find the Introcalis."  
>"It's a legend…"<p>

Everything around Dorothy became still. She felt how fear got to her, a few moments before that she had put Rain to bed. She had checked on Melena and calmed Liir. It seemed like Dorothy had become the only one to take care of the children. Even Talésa and Elphaba Jr. were hers to take care of. She turned to Glinda. Any adults had given in to the panic and the need to save anyone. They had forgotten to take care of each other. It was Dorothy that made sure that everyone in the town felt good. Dorothy was the one stepping. She thought about the words to say. It was almost like she was the big hero of the story. It wasn't like earlier. When she was the small kid and Glinda was the one that protected her. This was different. She was the adult right now, she wasn't that kid that dropped a house on the wicked witch of the east.  
>"Then why does Rain seem to believe it's real?" Dorothy stood up. "Where I come from, something isn't right, until proven wrong. Let's proof her wrong…"<p>

"You assume you can use it…" Baxiana spoke "Even Glinda won't be powerful enough. And Merlia's power are…"  
>"That's where we get Elphaba back." Rain spoke "Or even Rain…"<br>"She's 5 years old." Glinda spoke "She might think she's older, but that doesn't make it okay to use her for a strong power. Not any kid is coming close to that."  
>"So how do we get Elphaba back?"<p>

"If you can't beat them, join them." Dorothy smiled  
>"What?" Glinda stood up. "Can you please start making sense?"<br>"She's subjecting someone should go undercover…" Merlia spoke "But it can't be you. It needs to be someone with powers. Someone she…"  
>"Okay…" Glinda turned to her. "We could use magic to turn anyone in an unknown munchkin."<br>"Or I could…" The wizard stepped in the room. "Look, I'm a tool. I turn side with the wind, I could go there. I could get Elphaba."  
>"Isn't it dangerous?" Merlia spoke "He might turn against us. You are…"<br>"Mer, don't." Glinda turned to him. "But she's right, without magic it turns out ugly. Merlia, you go with him. You get Elphaba out…"

"What if she is not there?" Lampré spoke "What if she's using black magic to get Glinda Rose back. It's possible…"  
>"You think?" Glinda turned to Lampré. "We'll find that out…"<br>"So we're going to take a chance." Lampré spoke "Isn't a bit stupid?"  
>"She saved me, she save you." Glinda reacted "She saved all of us. We owe this to her. I think it's about time we get to save Elphaba. It's about time she lost it…"<br>"And we'll look for that wand…" Dorothy spoke

"How is Rain?" Glinda turned to Dorothy. "She's in that tree house all the time."  
>"I put her to bed." Dorothy spoke "She was tired. She thinks Glinda Rose's dead was her fault. I think I was able to talk it out of her head."<br>"Poor girl…" Glinda spoke "We need to stop Madame Morrible…"

"What happens if we don't?"  
>"Every world will be under her control." Dorothy took a step on. "She will make music disappear. She'll kill people, if the world is under her control, we're all dead."<p>

"Good enough for me." Lampré spoke

* * *

><p>Boq stepped over the floor. He heard it squeak under his feat. His fear was that Madame Morrible would come in, she trusted him. If she would capture him, she would kill him. He wasn't sure if he could be killed, although she would find a way. He couldn't believe that he had talked to Elphaba. He had listened to her, and after only a few minutes he knew that he had been wrong. He could admit when he was wrong.<p>

He had never thought about Elphaba being a good person. When he was turned in tin, he was looking for revenge. Elphaba was the one his finger pointed to. It was because of Nessarose's excuses. He should have known it was her. He knew Elphaba, yet the nature of the Wicked Witch of the west had colored his perception. He assumed she was just like her sister. Controlling and in need of what she couldn't get. He had been on the wrong side all along. Boq felt bad for Elphaba, her child had died. Boq had heard how Madame Morrible talked about killing the kid. He always thought that it was revenge for what she'd done. He thought Elphaba disserved the pain. How wrong had he been. She didn't disserve it. Not for one second. An innocent child had died on the hands of Horrible Morrible.

He thought about Glinda. How he have threatened Glinda? Had he really believe the Glinda was evil? He loved her. After all this years he still did. He had pushed that spear to her heart, and if Elphaba hadn't stopped him. He would have taken her life. Then why did Elphaba even trust him? Because she needed to, his mind whispered. Boq hoped she was going to change him back, but right now he needed to trust him.

Slowly a door opened up. He heard a footstep. His heart stopped from fear. What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you're happy with it. How do you think they will destroy Madame Morrible? And who will destroy her? REVIEW! It will make me happy! Reviews are like hugs! Thanks for all of them and all of the following ones. <span>**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can keep continue this! See you in the next chapter! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Before the Sunset

**Hey, **

**This chapter has been a nice distraction of my new project. I loved writing this and I hope that you like this chapter to. I'm sorry for letting you wait for this chapter. I am going to do a few more chapters of this story. When this story will be done, I will start another story for Rain's adventures. **

**Enjoy this chapter!  
>TempeGeller!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19: Before Sunset<span>**

Dorothy turned around, one more time she glanced at the castle that was starting to disappear behind her. Why had she decided to take of this early? Simple, no one would be able to stop her. In the morning both Merlia and Oscar would make their way to her ground. Dorothy knew they needed to be one step ahead of her. Without magic, Dorothy would be pretty defenseless. Yet, she took her hasty decision as a chance to get ahead. Her red shoes seemed so much darker right now, or was it just her life that seemed more dark. She didn't know her shoes would show where she needed to go.  
>"Wait up!" A voice came from behind her. A fast footstep came closer to her. She saw how a girl ran towards her. Rain Tiggular, Elphaba's daughter was someone she hadn't been able to shake off.<p>

"What are you doing here Rain?" Dorothy turned to her. "Go back…"  
>"And miss my chance to get back for my sisters dad?" Rain shook her head. "Madame Morrible killed my sister, I'm nothing there. You need to take me, you will never find that wand without me…"<br>"Look, this is not the hobbit…" Dorothy turned to her. "And in this world, five year olds do not fight on battle. You're not Lucy Pevensie!"  
>"No, but I do know how to use your shoes…" Rain stepped next to her. "I bet you don't even know how to use those shoes, without me you would not get any closer."<p>

"So you know how to use this shoes?" Dorothy turned to her. "Why don't you tell me?"  
>"I'm not stupid." Rain smiled "You want to know, you are going to take me."<br>"Oh dear!"

* * *

><p>"Is anyone there?" Boq yelled "Who's there?"<br>"Haven't you heard…" Madame Morrible appeared in the room. "Never say who's there, it's a death wish. At least that's what that girl would say. What are you doing Boq?"  
>"Nothing…" He took a step back.<br>"You do know that I can tell you're lying." Madame Morrible had a smile on her face. "And you my man are lying."

Madame Morrible lifted her hand above her head. Boq felt his body rise above the dark floor. Fear came through his body. He hoped he wouldn't get caught. Getting caught was not part of his master plan. Finding the book in the room. Yet he had not thought about Madame Morrible. She was evil and now he could see it in her eyes. How had he never seen the thing everyone could see? How did he follow a monster? How did he betray Glinda for an evil woman? He hoped that Glinda would be able to forgive him. Boq regretted his choices and when he was pushed in to a cage, his thoughts were still words of regrets.

Boq turned to Elphaba, she was enchanted by a disturbed light sleep. She was haunted by memories that were causing her to yell in her sleep. Boq thought of how he saw this woman as a monster. A woman that saved his life. He was changed in a tin man as a sign of her goodness, not of this wickedness, he claimed to have seen. Boq stared at Madame Morrible leaving the door.

"I see she caught you…" Elphaba sat up. "Well, you tried your best."  
>"I.." Boq paused "I didn't know that she would find me so soon. I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I wanted to get that book for you, but she caught me."<br>"Well, you did your best…" Elphaba turned towards him. "You got a lot farther than most. I was captured while entering the city. It was my mistake not to think about stuff…"  
>"Well, vengeance doesn't make us the strangest worriers." Boq smiled "I guess I'm living proof of that. Love made me a fool, if I hadn't told Nessa about Glinda nothing would have happened." "Nessa was who she was." Elphaba sank to her knees. "She was mean at times and did everything wrong to keep you there. It's not your fault, she did what she did. It's no one's fault. I love my sister, but even I can't ignore what she was like. Anyone who knew her, knew she was lonely. Love makes fools of us all, Boq. I guess your love for Glinda proved that too. There's nothing worse than one sided love."<br>"I guess.." Boq put his hand to his head. "How did I never know that she was in love with me?"

"Sometimes seeing is believing." Elphaba put her head to the bars. "If you don't see something, you don't. The truth is what we want to see, many of us chose not to believe what is right in front of us."  
>"I understand." Boq smiled "We have to get out of here…"<p>

"How?"

* * *

><p>"Just tell me how the shoes work…"<br>"If I tell you, you will send me home." Rain smiled "I am not going anywhere. This is my chance to be a hero. Dorothy, you might think I'm just 5. I want to save my mom. I'm her daughter…"  
>"You are five years old…"<p>

"Age is only a number." Rain stepped next to Dorothy.  
>"Not when you're 5." Dorothy stopped. "5 year olds are not supposed to hunt down objects. They're supposed to fantasy of better worlds."<br>"How am I supposed to do that…" Rain sat down. "If the world as we know it, could end tomorrow. All these words about how good always wins. It doesn't matter how old the freedom fighter is. You need me! It's not like I'm asking to hold a sword."  
>"Rain!" Dorothy pulled her up. "Okay. Tell me how to get there…"<p>

Rain smiled as she stepped next to her. They headed to the yellow brick road in the forest. Dorothy smiled as she headed down the road. Dorothy followed her without saying a single word. People in her world would call her crazy. A woman of her age wasn't supposed to follow a 5 year old. However this child was the closest thing she had to Elphaba's brain. Rain and Elphaba thought alike, and she knew the girl would be able to find the solution.  
>"What are you looking for?" Dorothy turned to her. "food?"<br>"Not food." Rain smiled "Something with more value. Well, maybe not to you."

"What?"  
>"Jasmine." Rain stepped in the grass. "In doubt Jasmine is always the right herb to choose. All small tracking spells with powerful instruments will work. It shows a path…"<br>"But we have no powerful.."  
>"The shoes…" Rain smiled "They will lead us the way. The Jasmine will show the road there."<p>

"Did your mom teach you all of this stuff?" Dorothy stared at the flowers. "Back when I lived in Kansas, I knew everything about animals. Flowers I know nothing about."  
>"An herb is not always a flower." Rains poke "They wear flowers. Sometimes the flowers are used as an herb, other times it's the plant itself. Flowers are a part of a plant, they're not a plant on itself."<br>"Jasmine is known for its white flowers." Rain stepped farther in the farther in the forest. She walked towards a group of milk white flowers. Dorothy knew little to nothing about flowers, yet the five year old seemed to have grown up knowing her flowers. She passed by groups of flowers naming them without any trouble. She could tell them where they were for, but Dorothy didn't pay much attention to what the girl was mumbling. Maybe because she was not really interested.

"Does your father know you followed me?" Dorothy saw how Rain pulled a flower from the ground beneath her. A snow white flower.  
>"It depends, does my father know you left?"<br>"No." Dorothy spoke "I needed to do this by myself."  
>"Well, the same goes for me. I want them to stop seeing me as a little girl." Rain stepped farther.<br>"You are a little girl!"  
>"Well, I'm five." Rain turned to her. "In my world that's an adult."<br>"And in my world that's unable to read and play with dolls." Dorothy spoke "Can you at least understand your parents?"  
>"Well, they let Gavroche fight along in the June Rebellion."<p>

"Gavroche was 11 yeard old." Dorothy spoke "And as you remember he died. Your mom doesn't let you fight on a battlefield, because she loves you. She wants nothing to happen to you. You're just a kid."  
>"Why do people always say that?" Rain stepped back to the road. "I read."<br>"That doesn't make you an adult." Dorothy sat down. "Adults are responsible for other people, you are not ready to be…"  
>"I'm 5." Rain raised an eyebrow. "Not 2. And I'll be 6 in just a couple of weeks."<p>

"Your father worries about you!"  
>"He doesn't care!" Rain yelled "He doesn't give a damn about anything right now. If you didn't see it, he just spends days in bed. The only person he talked to was Oscar and Merlia. He doesn't look at me! He does not give a damn!"<br>"He's grieving." Dorothy pulled Rain in her arms. "He cares."  
>"Then why does he let my mother in that jail?" Rain turned to him. "Can you explain why my mother is prisoned in a small cage, while my father doesn't do anything. I've seen it in my dream, I've see her call out for me. She doesn't know that she's calling out for me. So, after we get that wand I'm going for my mom. Why? Because I'm the only one that still cares! And you're not going to stop me."<br>Rain took a step on and placed the Jasmine on Dorothy shoes. She started to mumble words Dorothy couldn't understand. In simple words, she used the shoes to find another source of power. The purest form of power, Rain believed it would lead them straight to the wand. The wand was the only form of power that could be linked to the shoes. Heart's desire spell was a pure and clean spell. One of the only spells Rain knew from the book, it could be turned to find the magic that was send out by the wand. It was the only one object that send out the magic, if it did not exist, there would not be a light boll. The spell was simple, any witch could do it. Dorothy was sure it wouldn't work. Rain on the other hand believed in herself. It was the thing that Dorothy loved about the little girl. The self-confidence. Dorothy noticed how Rain moved her hands over the shoes and dropped some of the flowers on it. Then she stopped.  
>"Did it work?"<p>

A bright white light appeared from the shoes. It hovered above the shoes and slowly moved on the yellow brick road. It didn't move to far, as long the shoes didn't move. Dorothy stared at it, the bright light showed an image. Dorothy didn't know what it was, and Rain didn't either. She stood up and pulled Dorothy with her.  
>"Oh boy, a five year old in charge." Dorothy rolled her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is her name Rain?" Boq spoke "And not Rayne? It seems stupid to call a child after a form of weather, isn't it?"<br>"Irony." Elphaba spoke "How crazy is it to call someone after water? Especially since everyone believe I had an extreme allergy from it."  
>"Right…" Boq smiled "So you're pregnant."<p>

"Almost…" Elphaba smiled "Oh boy, I don't even know how much time has passed. Do you?"  
>"A couple of weeks tops." Boq smiled "Fiyero is going to come for you, I just know it."<br>"Why would he?" Elphaba turned to him. "He's not…"

Elphaba stared from the cage to the rest of the room. It was dark and sometimes she could see figures moving. They were small ghost like creatures who lived in the dark rooms. Elphaba thought they shown her fear. She could even see her daughter Glinda Rose move through the room. She reached for the locks at times, but they couldn't get loose. Elphaba placed her hand on her stomach. How she wished she hadn't come here. That she had helped Fiyero over his grief. Fiyero wasn't as strong as she was, grief was something that easily destroyed his heart. He was the kind that gave up, and after a while he would pick up his courage to fight. A while was a time period that could not be explained. Sometimes it was 10 weeks, sometimes more. Elphaba hoped that her life wouldn't bring anything unexpected. She knew that if Madame Morrible succeeded in her plans, she would not live.  
>"Elphaba, Elphaba.." Madame Morrible stepped again from the darkness. "You want your children to be alive right? Right?"<p>

"What do you want?"  
>"Only one thing, my dear." Madame Morrible smiled "Where is the island?"<br>"What island?" Elphaba turned to her. "I don't know of any island. You might just think about something you…"  
>"My dear…" Madame Morrible smiled "Choose my side and your kids will live. Show me to the island and you will get your family. I might just…"<p>

"You can't bring her back." Elphaba turned to her. "And if you bring her back, Glinda Rose will just be like you. Evil. There's not one piece of good inside you."  
>"And there is in you?" Madame Morrible smiled "What force of good would want to kill someone? What?"<br>"I will never join you." Elphaba turned to her. "Never."

"Then you will die…" Madame Morrible took a step closer. "The public exaction is tonight. We will send a message to everyone."

* * *

><p>"Come on Dorothy." Rain called out to her. "The faster we get, the…"<br>"Look, Lucy was not…" Dorothy turned to her. "I left my dog and my chicken in the camp. Can we at least slow a bit down. It's not like we're chase by aliens…"  
>"My mom doesn't have time…" Rain turned to her. "Can we go a bit faster?"<br>"Maybe we should take a broom…" Dorothy spoke "Fly. Can't you enchant anything to fly?"  
>"I'll find something…" Rain spoke "I can enchant any object. I can't exactly do that to one of this branches. Walking should be smart. Until I find something I can use…"<br>"Doesn't your mom mind you using magic?" Dorothy turned to her. "What does she think?"  
>"Mom never wanted me to learn magic to early." Rain spoke "So I started to use magic on my own. Mom didn't mind, she knows I can use magic. She worries about me."<br>"What is she like?" Dorothy turned to her. "Before this all happened…"  
>"A great mom." Rain spoke "She kept secrets, but she kept them for our own good. It's not one of the stories you put your children to bed with. We always knew there was a storm coming. I could see it in her eyes. Mom and I have always been close…"<p>

"You're exactly like her?" Dorothy turned to her. "I owe her my life. I am going to help you make this right. I'm not going home before everything is okay again."  
>"She talked about you…" Rain turned to Dorothy. "The girl from over the rainbow, she told stories about how you saved Oz. It was later that I found out that you were different from the stories. You are still a hero for Oz. A hero for killing my mom, it feels double. The person they're talking about is not my mom. She has never set fire to any farms or killed anyone. It's sad that a hero always needs a bad guy. My mom shouldn't be that person. I hope I can clear her name, Madame Morrible is the bad guy. Not my mom. She should be a hero like you, she stood up for the animals, to keep their ability to speak. Like you."<br>"Your mom and Glinda disserve to rule Oz again." Dorothy spoke "Make it as great as I remember it. It's important we get Oz back. And that we kill Madame Morrible…"

"Horrible Morrible." Rain smiled "I understand finally."  
>Dorothy followed the light. They left the forest, they were still in a part of the Vinkus. They noticed how the yellow brick road stopped. They had left the Vinkus and now they were obviously in Gilikin. They could see the train rails, the ones they would not be using. Rain had insisted magic forces were to unpredictable follow a predestinated road. Rain stepped through the sand. Now they understood why Glinda had called Gilikin so perfect. It gave a great natural protection against attacks.<p>

"What's wrong Rain?"  
>"I miss my mom." Rain turned to her. "I'm supposed to be very responsible. Then yet why do I feel like I miss her so much? I should…"<br>"You think you're an adult." Dorothy put an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you are old for your age, but you still need a mom. Trust me, when you're my age, you'll change the world with every word. You're going to be super smart. Look at you, you read things an adult does. But you are a kid, Rain."

* * *

><p>Elphaba had her hands tied to her stomach. Her eyes were wet from unstoppable tears. She turned to Boq and reached her hand to him. Softly she stroked his reached hand. Her touch felt great for him. Boq knew that this meant dead to him to. Elphaba's sign of love melted the heart he didn't have. Or the heart he had gotten. Her eyes were filled with pain. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it a bit.<br>"Elphaba, I will find a way to distract them." Boq spoke "You get out here, I will die for you."  
>"Why?" Elphaba turned to him. "Your life is the same value as mine. I care for you , Boq. After all, my sister would have wanted me to save you. Nessa…"<br>"Nessa was a selfish bitch!" Boq replied "Your sister should have chosen you. In my mind she did, Elphaba you're going to have a baby. You are two lives. I think it's simple…"

"Boq…"  
>"No, Elphaba." Boq raised his hand to pull her hands to his again. "I owe you so much, Elphaba. If I do this, the unnamed God will see my guilt disappear. And you will be safe. That's all it matters. And I have no one to live for. Admit it, Glinda is in love with her husband and I'm just here. No one cares for me. I have spent my life turning the people that love me, against me. I have no one left. Nowhere."<br>"Boq, Glinda loves you." Elphaba spoke "As a friend. You will find someone, some day. I promise that to you. Look at me, I found someone. I promise to you, you will find someone."

"Then we have to find a way out of here…" Boq spoke "There has to be a way."  
>"Magic doesn't work in this cage." Elphaba spoke<br>"Who said magic?"

Boq started to rock the cage back and forward. It looked like the possibility of true love, had make him hopeful. Elphaba pulled her arm in the cage and tried to get far away from the cage. These cages were protected against magic. Elphaba also believed they were protected to the power a normal human possessed. And maybe it was, but the power of the tinman was something the cage was not protected against. After a few seconds the cages fell to the floor, destroyed beyond repair. Boq, the tinman, stood up and slammed the lock that closed Elphaba's cage. It shattered under his power. Elphaba was surprised what the possibility of a happy ending could do to a human being. Boq's eyes were filled with power and hope. And the desire to save her from this situation. He pulled Elphaba to her feet and gave her a soft kiss on her left cheek.  
>"What about that book?" Boq smiled grabbing an axe. "I'll treath that horrible woman like wood."<br>"Come on…"

* * *

><p>"Dorothy is gone." Glinda stepped in the room. "Chicken, do you know where she went?"<br>"I have a name…" Anne flew on the table. "See, I can fly right now. I don't know where Dorothy went. She left her dog Marley. She…"  
>"She took off before dawn." Fiyero stepped in the room. "I saw."<p>

"Look who decided to stop being a lazy bastard." Anne spoke  
>"If you don't watch your words, I'm going to fry you." Fiyero glared at the chicken. "Alive."<br>"Fiyero, it doesn't help yelling at the chicken." Glinda spoke "Why didn't you stop her? I mean you saw her taken off. Why?"  
>"It's not my issue." Fiyero turned around.<p>

"Glinda, Rain is missing." Baxiana stepped inside.  
>"It's not my issue." Fiyero repeated "I'm returning to bed."<br>"Are you kidding me!" Anne flew on Fiyero's shoulder and started to peck him in his cheek. "Your daughter went with Dorothy to god knows where. You don't give a crap. Wake up man! If you keep pretending you don't care, you're going to lose your family. You lazy bastard, snap out of your grief. Don't let your five year old save the world. Be a parent! Take your responsibility."  
>"Anne!" Glinda screamed.<br>"What me?" Anne started to clap her wings. "I am not the one that is wrong. Fiyero should care for his daughter. It's a parent's job to take care of their kids. It's not a five year olds job to save the day. Take your responsibility, Fiyero!"  
>"She's old enough to save the day." Fiyero turned to her. "She's always done that."<br>"Well, it's wrong." Anne flew back to the table.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was pulled behind Boq. Boq protected her from anything that came to them. Boq cared for Elphaba in a way she couldn't understand. She had her hands ready to attack anything that came for them. Boq slowly turned around the corner. They stepped back in the room, where Boq had been captured only a few seconds ago. Elphaba slowly turned around.<br>"Do you know how to find this book?" Boq turned to her. "Before she arrives."

Elphaba started to chant words. Boq didn't understand on word of it. Elphaba's hands were moving around the room, while putting her hands together. Boq noticed how Elphaba moved around the room. He kept his eyes on the closed door, he didn't want Madame Morrible to learn about her. Boq glared at her, it seemed like she still hadn't found the book. Boq slowly pushed something in front of the door. The fear that he wouldn't hear her was something that scared him more than anything.  
>"Can you search faster?"<p>

Boq heard a crash as he turned to Elphaba. She had smashed open a chest and took the book from it. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to her.  
>"Let's go." Boq called out.<br>Elphaba followed him. She had the Grimiere pulled in her arms. She kept it close to her body, almost like she tried to use it as a shield. Elphaba and Boq stepped through the halls of the castle. Where were they? This castle was one Elphaba didn't know yet. It wasn't one she had used in her so called high days. She didn't recognize it from her youth either.

"Where are we?" Elphaba stared to Boq.  
>"I changed the house after Nessa died." Boq replied "She changed the house after me. This became her most important base. Don't worry Elphaba, her forces were all destroyed. The soldiers that are left, are not able to withstand a real attack."<br>"So if our forces would…" Elphaba turned to him. "We would be able to take in Munchkinland."

"Yes, force her to flied." Boq spoke "If she gets scared, she'll have to look for unsafe land. That way, you will take back Oz. With this book, you are in power."  
>"Boq, how do we get out?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We attack the city." Glinda turned to Baxiana.<br>"Glinda, are there even enough forces to fight?" Baxiana talked "Merlia and Oscar left to her base. The other soldiers are strong, but how much forces does she still have? We could be surprised by her power. We don't know what Madame Morrible has behind the walls of her city."  
>"The forces are strong." Lampré spoke "Whatever she has behind these walls, we can take them. Glinda, you can handle her. We need to do something."<p>

"We need to save Elphaba." Glinda spoke "Maybe Marlia and Oscar can get them free. We attack in 4 days with sunset. Prepare our forces."  
>"Glinda!" Baxiana spoke "Do you think it's smart?"<br>"I know it's smart!" Glinda turned to her. "I want to save my friend. And I need to do this."

Glinda stepped out of the room. The worry for Elphaba made her scared. It made her turn to actions. In a way she had taken the leading part again. Glinda appreciated it, she never knew this Glinda existed. Glinda had to make important decisions. Her decisions, not the ones that anyone else made. She went against Baxiana's wishes. Glinda stumbled around the house, she stepped in Melena's room. The child was standing up in her bed. The baby had passed the border of an age, only a few days ago. Elphaba had missed her birthday. Glinda had celebrated the little girls birthday in all quietness. Even Fiyero hadn't been inside here. Glinda didn't feel like calling him out on it. It was Anne who called out Fiyero on his lack of responsibility. Yet, Glinda believed that Anne was rude. She however was not.  
>Glinda pulled the child from the bed. She had a certain determination in her eyes, she took the<br>child to Rain and Glinda Rose's bedroom. Fiyero slept in the bed of the child he had lost. Glinda threw the door open. She put the child on the edge of the bed. Slowly Melena crawled over Fiyero's tired body. She pushed herself in Fiyero's arms.  
>"Glinda, get her out of here." Fiyero mumbled.<br>"Fiyero, it's time you snap out of it." Glinda sat down on the bed. "Anne had a rude way of saying it, but you are responsible for your child. Maybe Rain has gotten herself in trouble. We need you Fiyero. Please. You need to snap out of it. Do you need to lose another child?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Rain!" Dorothy turned to her. "The light clearly goes there!"<br>"Dorothy, we can't go there." Rain spoke "It's Ugabu. It's a dangerous part of Oz. It's not even Oz, they say there are dangerous people out there."  
>"But whatever we're looking for is there…" Dorothy took a step on. "Rain, it's only superstition. People are scared for the unknown. It's like Narnia."<p>

Rain took a scared step over the edge of the undiscovered part of Oz. She took a careful breath and ran towards Dorothy. She laughed for a moment. The orb moving in front of them was still as beautiful as before. Why was this powerful magic hidden in an unknown part of Oz? Rain couldn't ignore the irony. Rain and Dorothy stepped behind the large orb. Their footsteps returned to a slower pace. There were a lot rocks around. The dangerous were all around them. Being careful was not an unnecessary occupation. It was something they really couldn't miss.  
>"So, what are you going to see when you get home?" Rain turned to her. "What musical?"<br>"I might think about writing one…" Dorothy smiled "About your mom. Wicked."  
>"As in incredible awesome." Rain smiled. "Mom told stories about her life. I think if you write a musical about mom. There should be a love duet between mom and dad."<br>"As long as you're mine." Dorothy smiled "That would be that duet."  
>"I'll write a bit down." Rain turned to her. "Even in your world, the people need to know the real story. Even if they'll think it's fictional. People who are strange need to get power from it."<p>

"You want to help me?" Dorothy smiled "Why?"  
>"Because people need to know the story." Rain smiled "Stop before they leave for Quox. It would be great for a sequel."<br>"What if you go with me to New York?" Dorothy turned to her. "With this power, traveling between the countries would be easy. You could pick the woman playing your mom. You could pick out everyone."

Rain gave Dorothy a meaningful smile. She took a step farther and nodded her head a bit. She took another step. Did she really talk about her idea to write a musical? Would anyone in her world go to a musical called Wicked? Would it be a success? And would there be anyone like it? Dorothy took a step faster. Rain wanted to get the story out there. She wanted to get the truth out there. The truth about Elphaba, the good witch of the west. The name Elphaba should be known for.

* * *

><p>Elphaba took another step. They were still in the home of Nessa. She couldn't recognize it anymore, her old home didn't look like it. She assumed that magic changed the house. Madame Morrible wouldn't let her escape this. Escaping from her childhood home would be easy.<br>"I used to remember a secret passage way." Elphaba spoke "I don't know where it is anymore."

Elphaba stepped around, she and Boq touched the wall. Looking for that secret passage way that could be there. Fear that Madame Morrible would find them. Elphaba noticed strange noises. The fear that they would get caught grew. She took a step closer to Boq. She opened the book.  
>"I think I know what spell I need to use…" Elphaba smiled "If we get out here, I'm going to change you back, Boq. I promise."<br>"Thank you, miss Elphaba." Boq put an arm around me. "But I think this is it. She has found us."

The noise became louder and louder. It came closer, it almost seemed like an army stepping closer to them. A big army that was trying to be still. Elphaba hid herself in the arms of Boq. Boq tried everything to shield her from any danger. It was ironic that Boq was the one protecting her. The very person that swore that he would kill her. The person that she made heartless.  
>"I think you have a big heart Boq." Elphaba smiled "The person that you fall in love with, is going to be loved her entire life. She'll be lucky."<br>"We're going to get out here…" Boq smiled "I need to meet her."

As Boq pulled Elphaba closer, a piece of the wall opened up. Boq turned so that Elphaba was away from any danger. He noticed how the wizard and a young girl appeared. She reminded him of Glinda.  
>"Wizard, you're not going to hurt her."<br>"Dad!" Elphaba fell in his arms, it was a sign of relief. She clenched her arms around her father. Never had she been so happy to see Oscar. Merlia looked extremely pale. She had probably travelled for hours.

"We have to go." Boq spoke  
>"You're Boq right." Merlia smiled "I'm Merlia. Glinda's sister."<p>

Elphaba followed Boq and the two rescuers in the wall. It closed up. Elphaba noticed that the secret passage way had not been used for a while. The chance existed that Madame Morrible didn't even know they existed.  
>"I think we just met her." Elphaba smiled<p>

* * *

><p>Rain took another step closer to the cave. It was decorated with all kind of different drawings. It was lighted with all kinds of different torches. Torches that would be changed every few hours. That meant there needed to be inhabitants. Rain took Dorothy's hand. For the first time Dorothy felt like an older sister. In a way she considered Rain as a sister she never had. Going away from Oz, was leaving her newly found sister. Together they stepped in the caves. The road was free from any rocks. Rain pulled Dorothy father in the cave.<p>

After a few moments they saw a pure white light. The wand was a very simple. It was a simple wooden object, decorated by simple emerald stones. It was the light that showed its power. The power of a special wand. Rain smiled at it.  
>"This is it." Rain pulled the wand in her hand. "This is the one wand."<p>

"Right." Dorothy laughed "The one to rule them all."  
>"Nerd." Rain took the wand.<p>

In a few of seconds a whole city was standing around them. They looked just like them, but they seemed angry at her. Rain pulled the wand behind her back.  
>"What are you doing?" the Leader spoke.<br>"We are taking the wand." Dorothy told them. "Madame Morrible is going to rule this world, if we don't stop them. We need your help."

"What do we get if we help?" The leader spoke again.  
>"Political freedom." Rain spoke "Freedom to use your own resources and get help to get Ugabu back to its power. If you help us, you will be a part of Oz. Just like Munchkinland, you will get the help from the capital. You will have your own political system. Your own army base. In one word, freedom. Join our armies and get what you have been begging for years. There won't be any resources stolen. And when we do need something, you will get everything. Crops from Munckinland, wood from Gillikin and the Vinkus. Protection from Oz. You only need to help us now."<br>"The leader of Oz will give you all of that." Dorothy spoke "She's Elphaba."  
>"The wicked Witch of the West?" A voice spoke "The woman who saved all these animals?"<p>

"Yes." Dorothy spoke "We promise you."  
>"And that wand can help you save them?" The leader turned to Rain. "We support you fully. You have our forces."<p>

"Let's go home!" Rain pointed the wand to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Madame Morrible…"<p>

Madame Morrible turned around, she had just found the empty cages. She saw how the soldiers stepped closer. The book had been stolen and Elphaba was gone. Nothing could have been worst.  
>"My leader…" the man spoke "She has gone missing."<p>

Madame Morrible lifted her wand and with one movement she destroyed the person in front of her. The book was gone, Elphaba was gone. It looked like she would lose.  
>"Maybe I should…" Madame Morrible had a horrible smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your review. Thank you for reading this story and leaving review. Every week, there have been so much loyal fans. I can't help but say thank you.<span>_**


	20. Chapter 20: Only for now

**Hey, **

**I want to appologize for not updating faster. I was so busy with teacher, going to class and all that kind of stuff that I just didn't find the time to update my fanfics and keep writing my own story. I kind of chose my story for a while, until I sat myself down and wrote it tonight. For the fans of Green Emerald. I'm setting myself down tomorrow and finnish that one to. I will not disappoint you guys! Thank you so much for the win in the Gregory awards or the annual wicked awards! I feel so great! Don't worry, the winning shipping will have some scenes next chapter in the Green Emerald. And those will determen a lot. I would say check it out tomorrow. I promise you! And now I'm honest! I will finish that chapter! **

**Enjoy this chapter! I hope you think it's worth the wait. Thank you for all the reviews, and the love I have gotten. It's helped me a lot, I've been sick and have been dealing with some stuff and you guys help me! Thanks! **

**Leave me reviews! Okay, there will be another 2 chapters of this story. Don't worry, there will be a spinoff, of Rain's adventures in New York! It will be starring Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, Leo Norbert Butz and all the other wicked actors! In either auditions or so. And they will go in interaction with the characters. What would you love to see? Which characters of this story would you love to meet? (Like Idina and Elphaba, Kristin and Glinda, Fiyero and Leo.) Those stuff. **

**And how do you think the actors are! Or have you met them, and is there one thing I shouldn't miss about them. Tips are welcome!  
>This story will premiere somewhere in April! I hope to finish Out of Oz this month! And to start this one after that! There will be many more editions of Rains adventures. Don't worry, Elphaba will always be around!<strong>

**Enjoy this chapter! And leave me a review! Review equals hugs! Thanks for all the love.**

**TempeGeller!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: Only for now….<strong>

Elphaba walked in the shallow passage way. Why didn't she remember it like this? It didn't look like this when she was little. The hallway was longer than she remembered. So much longer, the passage way she remembered ended close to the Munchkin river, or a small river that looked like it. However it seemed that this passage way seemed to go down. Like it was going underneath the water. Why did she not remember this about it? She turned to Boq, the man she once knew was in a deep conversation with Glinda's sister Merlia. Merlia was extremely charmed by in, in a way that Glinda could never be. Somehow she was happy for him, she hoped that she would be able to change him back. Change him in a normal man, one that wouldn't treasure hate.  
>"Fiyero's is nearly catatonic." Merlia spoke "He invited me and Oscar in his room, but still I needed to go to the bathroom. Like I couldn't know anything…."<p>

"Yero has always been sensitive." Elphaba reacted "I get mad, he gets depressed. I got so distracted by rage. That's what got me there, to those dungeons. It's…"  
>"Well, he didn't exactly…" Merlia turned to him. "You both went through something…"<br>"I want her to pay…" Elphaba turned to Merlia. "I want Madam Morrible to say goodbye to her unnatural life. She's a demon. It's about time that we take Oz back."  
>"Madame Morrible has a plan up her sleeve." Merlia turned to Elphaba. "She has to have something up there right."<br>"Evil, that's what she got up there." Boq turned to her. "And a smart mouth with that. She doesn't have any plan, we outsmarted her."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at those words. Once you believed you outsmarted Madame Morrible, was the moment she would come back and show you wrong. She didn't dare to believe that they were winning, even in the sweet victory of peace, Elphaba tasted the prelude to something dark above her. Like a dark 'Madame Morrible' plan waiting to find its victim. It was that that brought her daughter to dead, the very idea that they could foresee the plans of the evil ex-head of Shiz. Elphaba saw pride on Boq's. The same pride she had felt in her heart all this years ago. Defying gravity was a feeling no one could describe, flying so high with no fear of falling. It's only later, after the fall you see how deep you can fall. Believing can make you lose everything, your family, your child and worst of all your own sanity. Sometimes losing the people you cared for was a greater curse, than losing your own freedom. Elphaba would sacrifice everything, to get Glinda Rose back. Even her own life. Why did Madame Morrible chose for the young innocent five year old? And why did her daughter Rain need to live with the guilt of losing a sister? A twin? Would she ever be complete again? Would that spot ever be filled again? Elphaba thought about Rain, she had left her when she needed a mother the most. Only because her need of 'vengeance' took over.  
>"This is not…" Elphaba stared around. "For how much longer does this go on?"<p>

"A while…" Oscar turned to Elphaba. "When the plan to save you started, it was different. Me and Merlia would go undercover in the village. It was perfect for Glinda and Dorothy. Dorothy has been trying to start revolutions. She's a freedom fighter, she leads the resistance now."  
>"From witch killer to …" Elphaba smiled "To Rebel. I remember a passage way, but it's not this. When we were inhabiting the Munchkin palace we knew every secret passage way, none of them took this long. I mean…"<br>"This one starts in Kiamo Koo." Oscar said

"How is that possible?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How can this start from there? Munchkins and Winkie's never did get along. I mean these two sides were never connected. I mean Winkies wouldn't even let the yellow brick road go to their part of the land!"  
>"Well, before the great drought things were different." The wizard smiled "So I have read, I was never out in Oz. Before that, the Vinkus and Munchkinland were working together. In everything, they always borrowed recourses. In order to travel faster to the land and travel invisible they made a underground passage way between the parts. Years went by, and the castle of the Vinkus got bigger. As the promise of working together got weaker, the passage way was forgotten…"<br>"Then how do you know?" Elphaba spoke "I mean, you wouldn't just stumble on it."

"Fiyero." The wizard saw how relieve appeared on Elphaba's face. Fiyero did care about saving her, he didn't go in to a catatonic state. Or at least there was a part that still loved her. "He heard about our crazy plan. I don't know how, but he called me in his chambers. He said that Madame Morrible would see right through us. The only plan was to get in unseen. He told us about the passage way. We just got lucky when we found you right away."  
>"So, what did he look like?" Elphaba showed the emotion in her eyes. "Did it look like a moment of clarity in his catatonic state?"<br>"He's obviously a man in grieve.." Oscar paused "One that doesn't want to lose his wife.."

"She wouldn't have killed me." Elphaba turned to him. "She threatened to execute me. Only to show her power, than she could show mercy towards the Wicked Witch of the West. Showing she's the most powerful evil person in this world."  
>"She's crazy." Boq completed. "Beside, she's always been afraid of you and Glinda."<p>

Elphaba walked silently. She didn't know for how long this tunnel would go on. Her knowledge told her a couple of miles. Since it reached towards the other part of Oz. They had been walking for 2 hours straight. And there was still no light. There was no side of an end to this badly lighted p

* * *

><p>Glinda stared at the want with fascination in her eyes. It was the same reaction she had, when she stared at those ruby shoes for the first time. Or even the Grimiere. She had proven that a 5 year old girl, was smart enough to find something she didn't even believe in. Glinda wanted to take that wand in her hands. Touch it with both her hands, but she knew that Rain would send her an awful look, from the book she was reading. Why was this kid so bookish? Well, why did she have to ask that. This was Elphaba's offspring she was talking about. Not hers. Glinda turned around, her eyes were going towards Dorothy.<br>"So what are we going to do now?"

"I want to show my…" Baxiana stepped towards Dorothy. "You take off, no letter. Nothing. You take my granddaughter. You leave us all worried for all the hours you've been missing. And now you're asking us to give you a credit for your good dead. Yes, you did find something that can't be found. Do you know you could have killed my granddaughter? And I don't know if I can trust these 'people' outside, there was a reason we don't…"  
>"Calm down, Baxi." Glinda smiled. "I can call you that? Well, why not. They know what they did was wrong. But your granddaughter had every need to go with her, if she didn't, we wouldn't be here. Only Elphaba herself would have been able to locate that wand. We don't have one Elphaba flying around here, now do we?"<p>

"Well, there is still something we need to do." Baxiana spoke "We need to…"  
>"Find an island or something." Dorothy spoke "We will get there, but we need Elphaba. We need to get her. And fast, with Madame Morrible having…"<br>"Merlia and the wizard went…" Baxiana spoke "I know we can trust my daughter. How do we know that the wizard isn't going to slip back in his city? He wanted to be king after all…"  
>"He would never betray his daughter like that." Glinda replied "I mean…"<br>"Are you really sure about that?" Baxiana turned to him. "He is the wizard, the same man…"  
>"One, it was Madame Morrible that was behind his evil deeds." Glinda spoke "Plus, Elphaba trusts him. So, I don't see why we shouldn't either. And they're already there. We'll have to wait until they're safe. There's nothing we can do without that book."<br>"That is the most powerful wand ever…" Dorothy turned to her. "Why don't we do some summoning spell? I mean we can summon for the location right?"

"It's not just a spell Dorothy…" Glinda spoke "It's in the book somewhere. We need Elphaba and the book. Elphaba is the only one that can get in there, and we can stop her and send you home. Okay?"  
>"What about me?" Anne jumped on the table. "Are you going to send me back to New York as a chicken? I'll end up in one of those Chinese restaurants. They'll eat me with a nice curry sauce. I mean…"<br>"Well, the vortex should change you back…" Glinda put a hand to her hand. "I mean it's mysterious. It should reverse its magic. I think…"  
>"You mean you're not sure?" Anne yelled "You are not SURE?"<p>

Glinda took another step back to the other side of the room. She hadn't started to think about the chickens situation. Could you blame her in the middle of a war? Everyone counted on her and transferring an annoying chicken to an annoying person was the last thing they should do. It wasn't like Anne would fight on the battle field. She was a simple New York girl, not the one she expected to destroy anything. She hadn't seen that about Dorothy either, yet this situation was rather different. She didn't want to think about the matter of 'Anne'. And she wasn't going to do it either. Normally the vortex magic should take care of it. She assumed that the island could bring back everyone to the normal situation;  
>"I am sure that the island will find a solution for it…" Glinda spoke "Okay?"<p>

"Anne, we will solve this." Dorothy spoke once more. "It's just that there's not time for it now. I mean it's not important. Can you understand that?"  
>"I can, but I don't want to." Anne reacted. "I mean…"<p>

Glinda took a step to the middle of the circle again. All of the people returned to staring at her. The problem of Anne disappeared just as soon as it had appeared on the conversation. Glinda didn't know what she had to say, worry for Elphaba made it hard for her to function. It was the idea that Elphaba wanted her to do this, that made her go one. There was guilt that spoke in her. In the end, this war was all because of her. If she hadn't gone to the jail, Madame Morrible wouldn't be able to steal any of her magic. She wouldn't have been able to deceive the guards, and she wouldn't have been able to pull Elphaba in the situation. On the other hand, Elphaba would still be dead in her mind. She would still carry a guilt. Yet, Glinda would carry that guild again. Only if that meant that Elphaba could have been spare the pain of losing a child. Glinda would gladly and proudly carry the pain, she had for years. Only to save her dear friend. That is how much she loved her.  
>"This is all my fault!" Glinda gave in to the inner fight. "If I hadn't!"<p>

"Lin, you couldn't have known." Lampré spoke "This is not all your fault! It's Madame Morrible's fault! Lin, I won't allow you to carry guilt that isn't yours to carry."  
>"We will make her pay for the deaths she has caused." Baxiana paused "I anything, it's my fault. I was the one that brought my sister back from the dead. Madame Morrible exists because of me. So in the end, I could carry part of that guilt."<br>"Please, can we please stop blaming ourselves…" Dorothy spoke "I crashed a house on someone, and you don't see me..."  
>"Dorothy is right." Rain stepped towards them. "Blaming doesn't get us revenge. It doesn't save us. Preparing does. Glinda, you need to find any spell or anything you can find here. Dorothy you need to help me to get my father out of that bad. Baxiana, I need you to communicate and take our of army. They need to be strong when they're ready to attack. We are fighting for us, all of us."<p>

"Now, squirtle." A voice came from the door. "You're not buying that you are going to fight. You might feel old enough to give my war speech, doesn't make you old enough to hold a sword. You have…"  
>"Dad!" Rain fell in his arms. "What happened to you?"<br>"I had a long thought…" Fiyero kissed her. "I just figured that my five year old girl is more flexible than her old man. That's not how it's supposed to be, rain drop."  
>"Fiyero." Glinda smiled "I welcome you to the land of the living."<p>

"Wrong choice of words…" Anne's voice whispered from the background.  
>"Oh, you shut up, chicken." Liir spoke "Where is mom, and how do we get her back? I mean who's idea was it to send them undercover? They'll be captured before they walk in there, Madame Morrible has an nose for it.."<br>"I agree, that's why I send them through the passage way." Fiyero spoke "I trust him. All we need to do now is wait."

* * *

><p>"<em>Somewhere over the rainbow!" Boq sang on his full voice.<br>_"Can you please make it stop?" Oscar yelled "I wouldn't want to be tortured by a horrible singing tin man. Please, don't make me regret giving you a heart."  
>"You gave me a watch." Boq reacted "It ticks, that's about it. I mean I never heard a heart that works on batteries."<p>

"Then you've never heard of a pacemaker." Oscar rolled his eyes.  
>"Okay, can we keep the arguing to a minimum." Elphaba turned around. "I preferred the bad singing over the fighting any day. I mean…"<p>

Elphaba stepped on. She stared at Oscar Diggs. The man she had so many questions for. She wanted to know about his life, about how he met her mother. Did he love her? It didn't really matter whether she was born from love or not. She believed her mother was pretty and that Oscar was enchanted with her mother. She wanted to believe there was a bit of liking going on. Maybe it was just to help her. She turned to him, her eyes stared in his eyes. For just a moment, she felt like he was returning her look. A intense look, like he could see every question in her eyes. She didn't want that to be the case. She didn't want him to know anything about her. Elphaba returned her eyes to ceiling.  
>"Ask away.." His voice said. "I can see you're burning to ask me something. I think I owe you an answer. I mean…"<p>

"How did you end up here?" Elphaba spoke "I mean I've see your balloon. Who were you in Kansas? A man or an imposter?"  
>"Both I have to say." Oscar admitted. "For a long time I was a man. Elphaba, you don't become an imposter overnight. You must know that there were difficult times, I lived in Kansas. But originally I'm from England. It took all my money to leave the ward there behind me. And even than I didn't have enough money to survive in Kansas. I mean one day I was starving, the next day I wanted to be in the circus. I read about the trucks to be a magician. I would be an imposter for a living, making people believe what they see. But it wouldn't be true. And yes, I charged people. The money went to food, but the largest part went to my gambling addiction. Then there was a cyclone in Kansas, right than people wanted their money back. So I got in the balloon and I just flew away. Just like, that. Right for the cyclone. That's when I promised to be a better man, if I could survive. I did survive, but I didn't follow my promise. When I set my eyes on the money Oz had, I was struck by my egoistic nature. And I didn't do things the way they were supposed to do. And then Madame Morrible told me exactly what to do. It was so perfect and I didn't think about anything. I was convinced that you knowing about me being powerless made you evil or even dangerous. Elphaba, I nowhere near as strong minded as you are. I would say you get that from your mother, but you don't. You get that from you. And Rain gets it from you to."<br>"How did you meet her?"

"A lot of questions for me…" Oscar smiled at Elphaba. "You mean your mother off course. You remember that it was my idea to put the yellow brick road through the land, that process took me to parts of Oz. When I was there, I met your mother. I would like to say, that I saw her and I fell in love. That isn't the case. Yeah, I thought she was beautiful. That's about it. You know, she came on to me. And I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean not any man would say no to your mother. Believe me Elphaba. I wish I could tell you step by step how we fell in love. I do know that I was fond of your mother. After we slept together, we spend a lot of time talking. I never grew to love her in the way you want me to. I did respect her as a woman. She was willing to leave your father. Her ideas didn't agree with his. I wish I hadn't given her that green elixir. You would never have been…"  
>"Green." They said together.<p>

"Elphaba, I do think you're pretty." Oscar smiled "I thought that the first time I met you; I mean that is the honest truth. I mean people who aren't able to watch passed your skin tone aren't good enough for you. I do apologize for sending the Gale Force after you. And for trying to do that to your Fiyero."  
>"You?"<br>"I told them they should kill anyone associated with you…" Oscars cheeks became dark red. He looked to his moving feet. "Anyone who would protect you. I think I'm only starting to make up to you now. I understand you can never trust me fully."  
>"You've proved yourself enough times." Elphaba smiled. "I trust you as much as I can.."<p>

* * *

><p>Madame Morrible stared in the room. It was filled with crystals, and other objects that could keep future telling. Or any message from the past. Madame Morrible kept them in this cave since Elphaba had become a danger to her. There were prophecies here that talked about the coming of another Ozma. There were even prophecies that mentioned the unnamed god. A man that she didn't know at all. And there were things that she didn't even know. Slowly she turned to the man that were searching them. Madame Morrible didn't want to do that herself. She was looking for one. One that could give her a plan. One that would show her a way. One that would give her victory. The victory she knew she disserves. With the wheelers still around, she hoped to keep the resistance away. She needed time. Time to find something to do. She knew that somehow the solution was in here. Each and every prophecy went by her in some time. And she remembered one about an island. About how to get in there. She would know more than Elphaba and the rest. She would be stronger than them. They would find her that island, and she would use it against them. She would steal it right form under their noses. She would use them, to get in. If it was up to her, she would even steal the power of Ozma. If it was up to her, there wouldn't be another Ozma. She would kill the idea of the unnamed god and all. She would bring darkness to Oz and all the other worlds. She smiled, all these years she had been playing nice. But now she wasn't going to play nice anymore. She was going to kill anyone that got in her way. Even a child. She already killed one, she didn't mind the blood of another child running from her pale fingers. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed how it made her feel. She loved seeing Elphaba suffer. Her eyes becoming pale and scary. And how her light would go out, if she had killed each and every one of them. Even the strangest soul would turn wicked in the presence of extreme pain. Even Glinda and Fiyero would suffer from it. Dorothy even. No one would stay alive.<p>

"Madame Morrible…"

"Did you find it, stupid?." She stared at the cowardly lion. He slowly took a step back, it was his cowardly nature, she assumed. Or maybe it was a healthy sense of fear towards her. She was the only one of the four travelers that was still on her side. There rest had picked the other side. She assumed that the cowardly lion felt the need to switch sides, but he was too much of a coward to do so.  
>"I..;" Brr spoke "Yes."<p>

Brr handed her a simple object. It looked like a paper, and it was one. There was something written on it. In the history of Oz, there used to be porcelain people who were able to predict the future. They would write it down on paper like substances and keep it in one of their most important houses. When Madame Morrible attacked one of those cities and killed each one of them, she found them. She found knowledge of the future very useful. And anyone who had survived from the village was captured and brought to jail. In a situation full of fear, they died keeping the knowledge inside them. The last one died with the words of 'the might trio that will bring the darkness down'. Madame Morrible hadn't thought anything of it. She didn't believe that it was any prophecy, so she forgot it. Now she stared at the paper. The letters were beautifully formed. They used to put a lot of time in it, too much if you asked Madaem Morribel. She stared at the lines.

_One from one world,_

_One from another,_

_United by one, _

_To open the island, _

_Found by the most powerful._

Madame Morrible smiled. She couldn't stop laughing. The strongest wand needed to open the entrance to the very island. And she believed they would already have found it. They would find the island. All she need to do was wait. She knew something they didn't. She knew that only Elphaba couldn't get in there. It needed more.  
>"Elphaba, Dorothy and Glinda will need to get together…" She stared at the lion. He had heard the words. She saw the evil in her eyes. "Then I will let them, then I will kill every single one of them. And I'll let Elphaba watch how I butcher her family, it will turn her evil. And I will…"<p>

Brr stared at him. He didn't like Elphaba all too much. In fact, she believed she was wicked. But on the other hand, he always believed that Madame Morrible was a good guy. The past weeks had proved him wrong. She was the wicked one. She had created everything around Elphaba. She had send the Gale force to hurt all these families. She was the one that created the witches. Elphaba and maybe her sister were never evil. They were framed by a witch that was the most evil person ever. He turned around. He loved Dorothy. If they opened that island, willingly. They would be in danger. He couldn't do that to Dorothy. She was the one person that never looked at him different. She was always a lion to him. She was his friend. And he couldn't let her get hurt. He needed to tell. Yet the coward in him, screamed not to. He turned to her. The evil in her eyes was there. How did he need to defy the coward inside him? Destroy him and stand up for the values he believed in. Friendship. Was his friendship for Dorothy stronger than his fear?

* * *

><p>Fiyero turned to everyone. Being out of bed felt weird in somehow. He felt that grieving was doing nothing and just sitting there, watching time pass you by. He watched Glinda, there was a smile on her face. She gave him a kind look. One that told him how proud she was. But right now, that didn't do anything. He wanted Elphaba in his arms. He hadn't helped her enough and he let her go. He should have done more, and not let the depression get the best of him. The dead of a child was always difficult. Always.<p>

He wanted to pull Elphaba in his arms. Whisper everything was okay. He hoped the baby was okay, in his depression he hadn't cared about the child Elphaba was carrying. The baby that would arrive after the war. One that would never replace Glinda Rose. It couldn't. She was special. No one could ever change that. Fiyero stared down the stairs. This stairs lead in the tunnel. The one that Elphaba was traveling with. He wanted to walk towards her. But it was not a smart idea. He waited. Waited for her to appear.

He waited there for almost three hours, before she appeared. She looked exhausted. Her face looked like she hadn't had a decent male in weeks. And two weeks had passed since their daughter had died. Two weeks had she passed locked up. God knows what Madame Morrible had done to her. Fiyero didn't want to know. He ran towards her and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her hear. And looked her in the eyes.  
>"Yero my hero."<p>

"Fea." Fiyero kissed her. "Is the baby okay?"  
>"Everything is fine my Yero." Elphaba smiled as she moved her hand towards her stomach, almost feeling something move. "I think she just moved…"<br>"You think…" Fiyero smiled "I…"

"Can I feel?" Glinda said as she stepped from behind Fiyero. "I will see this baby…"  
>"Yero.." Elphaba pulled him in her arms. "Do you still need to cry, my Yero?"<br>"I have done all my crying." Fiyero smiled "But I can be a shoulder for you to cry one. Fea, you've spent all your days being mad. You need to cry."

With that Elphaba released tears from her eyes. Tears for her daughter, tears for the father Fiyero had lost, tears for Toto and maybe even Auntie Em. Tears for all the years she had stayed strong. Tears for lying to everyone. It came out now. It was everything she had kept in. And with that, even Fiyero released a tear. She moved her face closer to him, and slowly they moved away.

"I'm so sorry for her." Glinda whispered. "I wish I could change it. I wish I could turn back time…"

"We all want that." Boq stepped towards her.  
>"What's he doing here?"<br>"He saved Elphaba." Merlia said "He disserves to be here!"

As everything became quiet. A knock was heard on the door. Glinda started to sweat as she approached it. Who would come at this time of day? Why? Her hands reached for the door. Merlia was right behind her.  
>"Why do you need to open it?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, dum, dum. Who is at the door?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Hey,

What can I say? The last chapter! I wrote it, and I hope you guys like it. In last chapter I mean the end of this story, but you can follow the adventures of Elphaba in Rain's adventures in the magical New York. Here you will see how Fiyero and the rest will head to New York. Meet Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, Leo Norbert Butz, Taye Diggs and many more. And see how they react to the Ozians!

What happens to Out of Oz? I have written some things that have never appeared in the chapters, and now I'm going to try to make it in to more of a book. How am I going to share it? I have no idea yet, but I will let you know. Are there things in the Out of Oz- universe that you would like to see. Tell me in a review. Tell your friends of Out of Oz, I am glad you joined the journey. I had a fun run, and I hope to continue this story for many years. Thank you for the love and all the honor.

Enjoy this chapter,

Tell me in a review, what your overall idea is of Out of Oz! Thank you.

People go check out the new story 'Rain's adventures in the magical New York.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21: When the end comes around…<strong>

Elphaba turned to the door, she wanted to open it. Why? She had no idea. Maybe she wanted to know who was behind it, if that person was here to help them. Or maybe here to see what they were up to. She stared in the room, Dorothy was standing right next to her. Elphaba turned in the room, to notice that Rain wasn't there.  
>"Open the door…" Elphaba called out. "It's my daughter who's in the middle of having a nightmare…"<p>

Elphaba threw the door open. She noticed that the very mild wind felt amazing in her hair. Why had she thrown open the door this way? Did she want to scare away anyone who was in front of it? A low pitch scream was heard, Elphaba couldn't identify the scream. She didn't know if it belonged to an Animal or any human inside the rebellion. One thing was sure, the scream did not belong to her daughter.

"Please, don't hurt me…" The lion lowered his head and showed the fear within. Elphaba remembered him, this was the same lion she had rescued from the hands of the wizard. The very lion that followed around Dorothy.  
>"Oh, cowardly lion." Dorothy said as she threw her arms around him. "Thank Oz, you're okay."<p>

"No, thank Oz." Elphaba turned to him. She pointed to the share and told him to sit down. "What are you doing? Did Madame Morrible want you to spy on us?"  
>"No." He started to shake. "I swear it you, miss Elphaba. I owe you my gratitude. You've saved my life, when anyone watched by. It took a lot more than courage to leave. It's my gratitude towards you that brought me here…"<br>"Brr, what's wrong?" Glinda took a step in his direction.

"Gratitude my ass…" Boq took a step on. "You were just as determent to end Elphaba's life. You were with us, don't tell me that your cowardly nature kept you from being here. So tell us why you were send here, everything!"  
>"I'm not send." Brr spoke "If Morrible knew I was here, she would kill me. What I'm about to say, will ruin her plan."<br>"Talk…" Elphaba put her hand on his back. "We're all here for you, if you tell us we will protect you. No matter what. I promise you. Do you believe me?"

"I do." The lion nodded his head ."It's awful."  
>"What's going on?" Fiyero took a step in front of Elphaba, he turned to the cowardly lion. "Is there anything we need to know? Is she up to something?"<br>"It's not something she's up to…" The lion paused "It's something she knows, that you don't. Something that could end up killing everyone here."  
>"Wait a tiktok second?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "What is she going to do?"<br>Glinda's words made the room ice cold and quiet. It had never been so quiet in this room, Fiyero wanted to say something, but any word would be able to cause a riot. Panic was created to easily, so Fiyero just kept his mouth. Elphaba had an expression of fear on her face. Fear like no one had ever seen. She turned back to Brr, the lion. Right now he was playing with his tail, fear was in his eyes. She had never seen this fear in his eyes before, when they were rescuing him in Shiz. Right than there was nothing she could do, she hadn't dared to remove him from the cage. Right now she pulled him in her arms, stroking his back.  
>"It's going to be okay." Elphaba whispered "Brr, it's going to be okay. I value your courage to defy Madame Morrible. You did good. Right now, you should lay down. We'll talk about things after we dealt with Madame Morrible."<p>

"Then it might be too late…" Brr spoke once more again. He turned his eyes to Elphaba, her hands were still stroking his back. He did feel whole lot better. But this couldn't wait until later. "Madame Morrible has her hands on a prophecy about the island. The prophecy says that the island will be opened to a person from this world, one from another and one that is from both worlds. She thinks that you, Glinda and Dorothy can open the entrance to the island, after that she can kill us all. Elphaba, she's going let you witness the deaths of everyone you love."  
>"She hopes it will turn her dark." Fiyero put an arm around Elphaba. "And if Elphaba turns dark, Madame Morrible can use the Grimmiere. It will make their power unlimited."<br>"How do we know that this does not belong to her plan?" Baxiana spoke "This works in her plan. Now we know what to do to open the island, so with other the island will be open. And she'll be able to kill everyone."

"I don't believe that." Elphaba pulled the lion behind her back. She felt how he moved closer so he didn't have to face the group of people. "I have saved him one day. You believe that someone with a plan of evil would be so scared for the very leader he believes in. Why would he be shivering like this?"  
>"Elphaba's right." Glinda moved towards her. "He's not here in Madame Morrible's name. He's here to help us."<p>

"Then we still need to be careful." Baxiana spoke "We don't know if the force field of the island will keep protecting us. We don't know if it will stay up, after wards. We need to know if we can win"  
>"We out power her." Dorothy spoke "Right?"<br>"Madame Morrible…" Anne stepped towards them. She was still in her chicken form. "She's not going to out power you. She's going to black mail you."  
>"Black mail?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Would she do that? She wouldn't fight…"<p>

"She's always done that…" Elphaba spoke "We'll have to think our plan through. Right?"

* * *

><p>Fiyero turned in the small family library. Elphaba had started to work on their strategy. She had not forgotten the pain of losing a daughter, but she was good in ignoring that pain in her body. With that the stress seemed to be more in change. The 5 month pregnant Elphaba didn't think about her special condition. She thought she was powerful enough to keep going. Fiyero worried about her nature. In her previous pregnancies it hadn't done anything. It was only the very first child they had lost by the traces of Elphaba's stubbornness. Fiyero looked through the books, to find something that Elphaba could simple read. Read and just lay down, but Fiyero doubted that she would do that. Elphaba was to stubborn.<br>"Daddy..;" A voice came from the other side of the room. He saw Rain standing there, she was wearing a sleeveless red dress. One that Elphaba had made for her.

"What's it darling?" Fiyero smiled to her.  
>"I'm worried about mom." Rain sat as she sat down on the table so she could stare right in her father's eyes. "She's stressed out of her mind, looking for a plan. I know that Glinda and Dorothy can come up with a plan, they don't need her…"<br>"Don't tell that little detail to your mom." Fiyero smiled, he touched Rain's nose. "You know how she gets when people don't seem to need her."  
>"I could replace her…" Rain smiled "I can do magic."<p>

"Off course you can super hero." Fiyero pulled her in his arms. He threw her over his shoulder as she walked around the room. Rain laughed as Fiyero pulled her once again over his shoulder. He put her on the floor, and slowly patted her back. Rain started to run around the table, she laughed as she put her arms around his leg. Fiyero pulled her once again in his arms.  
>"I love you, Rain." Fiyero kissed her head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't show you. You know that your dad and all of us lost your sister. We all miss her…"<br>"I miss her too, daddy." Rain stared at the books. "Dad are there books on myths?"  
>"Many pumpkin." Fiyero smiled "Why?"<p>

"Help me find them." Rain smiled "I need to figure something out."  
>"Sure, I will pumpkin." Fiyero picked her up, so she could see the books on the top shelves. Rain's reading had improved the last months that she could read books for adults, she didn't need help. Right now she liked to make everyone believe that she did need help. Sometimes she would ask her mom she needed help. In reality she didn't need any real help. It made her mother proud, she believed that it wouldn't work the same way on her father.<p>

"What has happened to you in this last few months?" Fiyero smiled at the girl. "You were never this smart."  
>"I always was, dad." Rain smiled as she pulled a book from the shelves. Fiyero read that the book was about ancient spells, a book that Elphaba herself read a few times. Fiyero turned to her.<br>"What are you planning?" Fiyero turned to her.  
>"It's a secret." Rain smiled "You won't understand, daddy. Mommy says you are brainless."<br>"Rain…" Fiyero moved his hand over her hair. Another smile appeared on her tiny face. Fiyero placed her on his lap. Rain read the book, as Fiyero started to bread her hair. Elphaba made this seem like such an easy job, he had struggled with this for many months. It was only a year ago, he had learned it. Now he seemed to like to bread Rain's hair. It was Glinda Rose that didn't like her hair breaded.  
>"What are you looking at?" Fiyero spoke once more again.<p>

"I have a plan daddy." Rain smiled "You can't tell mommy."  
>"Rain, you're just 5." Fiyero turned to her. "You need to tell me what you're up to. So I can tell your mommy, and she can…"<br>"You don't trust me!" Rain jumped of his lap. "You think I can't do anything. I'm 5 years old! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Rain, that's exactly what you are!'" Fiyero put his hand on her shoulders. "You are a child, Rain! A five year old child! You can't pretend that you're an adult. Why the need to grow up so fast?"  
>"Why the need to stay like this?" Rain turned to him. "I'm just as smart as mommy. I'm just as good in magic as mommy. I am an adult witch, I can do level 5 spells. Than why can't I do spell to my full ability?"<br>"Because it's dangerous!"' Fiyero turned to her. "Do you know what happens in battle? People try to get you killed. That's how things work in the real life, you can't compare magic spells in here, with them in the real world. You are not fast enough, I know your brain is good. But you're just a child. Why don't you give yourself more time?"

"Dad, I know how I can save everyone…" Rain stared at him. "Please dad, why won't you let me?"  
>"Because, we can't lose you to." Fiyero pulled her in his arms. "You're my little girl."<br>"Dad!"

"Rain, promise me." Fiyero stared at her. "Promise me that you can't do anything. Promise you that you will let the fighting to Glinda, mommy and myself. Maybe even Dorothy. Okay?"  
>"Okay." Rain looked away. "Can you handle me that copy of Les Misérables? I would like to read a bit…"<p>

"You are a daughter of your mom." Fiyero smiled

* * *

><p>Glinda turned around, they had been making plans for hours now. Elphaba hadn't slept in days. She had been practicing with the new wand and she had been looking in the Grimmiere. She had been planning the spells and about how they were going to do. Elphaba had figure out they needed to stand in a row, while holding hands. It was Elphaba that needed to say the spell. They needed to do the spell to find the island together to.<p>

Elphaba was sure that Madame Morrible would trace the magic she would be using. She knew that Madame Morrible would be on her tail, the moment she would let the spell escape. They didn't have enough time. Elphaba turned to Glinda, she had been speaking words of worry the whole day. Next to her was Brr, the cowardly lion.  
>"Would you like to sleep for a bit?" Elphaba smiled at him. She slowly stroked his back. "You look really tired, sweetie."<p>

"No, I'm okay, Elphie." Brr spoke "But I think everyone agrees that you should sleep a bit."  
>"We can do this by our self." Dorothy spoke "You need to sleep, if not for yourself than do it for the baby."<br>"Yes, Elphie." Glinda touched her hand. "You look tired, I mean you can leave me in charge right."

"Off course." Elphaba spoke "I will sleep for an hour? Is that okay? I can't sleep for too long after all…"  
>"We will wake you up…" Dorothy laughed "Before we go-go.."<br>"That's some reference I don't understand."

Dorothy watched how Elphaba left the room. She walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Glinda smiled as she put an arm around the lion. They started to talk about their approach. It was Glinda's idea to keep soldiers near the entrance to the island. Merlia would be protecting the rest of the soldiers with magic. She had to stop Madame Morrible.  
>"Are you sure that she can stop a witch of Madame Morrible's age?" Dorothy spoke "Elphaba couldn't stop her by herself, what makes you say Merlia can. I mean.."<br>"I so can!" Merlia spoke "I mean Glinda believes I can…"

"I think we should put some more, witches." Baxiana spoke  
>"I don't know if you checked anything the last time." Glinda spoke "But we have only witch that is not busy with opening the island, we can't actually put more people on the mission. And practicing magic takes time…"<br>"What about the young child?" Brr spoke "She looks capable of doing magic."

"You are talking about using my five year old granddaughter in battle?" Baxiana spoke "She's five, she's not a full blown witch, you will bring in her in danger. I say no to that plan."  
>"I second that." Glinda spoke "We can't send a child in battle. We're not immoral. Elphaba will be pissed if we do.."<p>

"Look I think we should…" Now it was Boq who spoke. "I know it's cruel, but mentally she's not five."  
>"Just because she thinks she's older, doesn't mean we should see her as an adult." Glinda spoke "You treat kids as kids, because they are kids. If you let Rain fight among us, she'll be convinced she's just as much of an adult as we are. I don't think that is what she's supposed to think."<br>"Plus Elphaba wouldn't take it good…" Dorothy spoke "Would teaching someone magic take that long?"  
>"It depends…" Glinda raised her shoulders. "If you're like Elphaba, a week. If you're like me a month. Not fast enough. Every day we take longer, the longer Madame Morrible has to match our power."<p>

"That is true…" Dorothy spoke "Right now, we have the power of surprise, but every day she'll get more forces to join her. She'll get more powerful."  
>"That's right." Glinda reacted "So we'll have to fight…"<br>"Teach me…" Dorothy stood up. "Teach me magic."  
>"You don't want me to do that." Glinda spoke "I'm not going to teach you Dorothy. We are the witches of Oz, we will need to save Oz, that is not your job. Let us do our job. Don't pretend you are the one that is going to save Oz. We don't want you to get in more danger."<br>"But…"

"That's it Dorothy." Glinda turned to her. "I know what's best. The wizard didn't have a problem with using you as a messenger, but I do!"

* * *

><p>Dorothy stepped away from Glinda. Why did she even believe Dorothy wouldn't be able to protect Oz? Why did the bubbly blond insist that she and only she would protect Oz? Has she not proved her devotion to the land when she was 16 years old? Or didn't it mean the same as the blond who had grown up in the land?<br>Dorothy rolled her eyes, why did she even need Glinda's permission to learn magic? She could learn it by herself. This castle would have a big library, all big castles had a big library. Didn't they?  
>She took a step on and followed the halls. She loved old castles, there was something about them that enchanted her mind. It mas the musicality in them. It seemed that most castles played its own song, all you needed to do was listen. It seemed that this castle would belong to the phantom. Dorothy smiled. She turned around the corner and ended up in the library. On the sides she could see high bookcases, there was a ladder that had been used only a few moments ago. Books were on the table. She could read most of them were about magic. Protection magic. She saw there was a paper full of notes. She recognized the handwriting,<p>

It belonged to Rain Tiggular. The young girls she considered a baby sister. Her handwriting was as perfect as it could be, for a five year old she was to smart. Her teacher would throw her out, since there would be nothing for her to learn. She turned around, as a high scream entered her ears.

The next moment Dorothy noticed that a small body was on the floor. Next to that there were a few books. A laugh came from the body. Rain smiled as she moved her hands to the books.  
>"Oh my Shiz, I thought you were dad." Rain smiled "Don't tell him I'm in here. And not reading Les Mis…"<p>

"Aren't you a bit too young for that book?"  
>"Not really…" Rain took the book. "Mathilda read the same books as I did. I could read Charles Dickens all day too."<br>"what are you doing anyway?"  
>"Why are you asking me?"<br>"I know that you can't do that." Dorothy spoke "I know that your dad won't like it, when I tell him you're up to something. Right, isn't it?"  
>"I'm always up to something." Rain smiled "They know that. You do know I'm never up to nothing, my parents know me. So you…"<br>"They don't know you're up to magic."

Rain looked up to Dorothy. Dorothy's eyes were serious, she saw that Dorothy wasn't going to give up. She turned around and grabbed the book, she opened it up to a page. Her eyes returned to Dorothy's face, that had softened up. Rain slowly moved the book towards her, so she could read it. Dorothy moved her hand over the pages.  
>"Why do you want to use this spell?"<br>"Because, if there's no force field, this can create one." Rain explained "The other spell will create a vortex, if it's complete, Madame Morrible's power will be consumed by it. She will die."

"But anything magical that comes near it, does to…" Dorothy pushed the book to her. "If you want to complete the spell, you will have to be near it. Rain, this is suicide."  
>"It's not…" Rain smiled "I am fast."<br>"You are too proud." Dorothy spoke "There's no way you can complete the spell, and be able to survive. What can this vortex do more?"  
>"It reverses any spell…" Rain turned to Dorothy. "It will turn Madame Morrible to her former self, which was dead. To me it can't too anything, so it could kill me…"<p>

"It could?"  
>"You can't tell mom." Rain spoke "You promised!"<br>"I didn't." Dorothy spoke "And I wouldn't have told if this spell was not something that could kill you. "  
>"So what were you doing here?"<p>

Dorothy noticed how the silence returned to the room. Rain has crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at Dorothy with a smile on her face. It seemed like she was almost able to read Dorothy's mind. Dorothy looked up to turn away from Rain's eyes, she noticed that she was unable to escape the eyes of the young five year old. Only a few seconds later she noticed that the little girl was hovering over the floor.  
>"How did you learn that?" Dorothy spoke "Hover over the floor? How did you learn magic? Who thought you?"<p>

"I did." Rain admitted.  
>"So what do you need to teach magic?" Dorothy turned to her. "Is it anything but the will to learn?"<br>"Well, will goes a far way." Rain spoke "Anyone has the ability to become a witch, most don't want to. It took me a day to learn a simple spell. I was three…"  
>"So can you…" Dorothy spoke "If you teach me, I can help you with the protection spell. Or I can try to protect my family, you guys are…"<br>"You really want to learn…"

"Yes."  
>"And you won't treat me like a child anymore?"<br>"Not when you are the teacher."  
>"And you will bake me cookies whenever I ask?"<br>"I didn't…" Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
>"Good." Rain smiled "I will teach you, if you make me cookies right now. I want chocolate chip cookies."<br>"If I make you cookies, will we start the lesson right now?"  
>"You get me cookies, I will teach you a spell." Rain gave another smile "That's the deal."<p>

"Oh boy."

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up as she felt the baby kick once more. She rolled her eyes, the war that was coming made her scared. Was it really a war? Or a simple battle that would take longer? What was the difference between a war and a battle? They already fought, so people would consider this the first Ozian war. She hoped the first would be the only one. She hoped that no one would ever bring anyone back from the dead. It was that had started all of this. All of their problem.<p>

"Are you still tired?" It was Fiyero's voice. "I saw you were asleep, so I thought I would let you sleep. Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine, Yero." Elphaba smiled<br>"Sometimes I mind that Rain is exactly like you." Fiyero admitted "I wish she had my brain. She wouldn't be so courageous and smart. It's a bad combination, Fea. And you know that. I think this could become her dead. What are we going to do? Do you even know what your battle strategy will be?"

"Partly." Elphaba admitted. "Why are you worried about Rain's kind nature? I thought that was you love about me and her. I mean you always…"  
>"Yeah, but it's that same kind nature that ended us here as fugitives. It's that kind nature that is going to get you and Rain killed. She's just a five year old, but she wants to be treated as an adult. There are times you talk to her, it almost seems that you are talking to an adult. She's a child. Elphaba, you can't let her have all this books. I mean Les Misérables. She's five years old, she's not supposed to read or write. She's supposed to play with her toys, like Glinda Rose…"<br>"Look how she ended up…" Elphaba spoke "How dangerous it may be. Fiyero, this is who she is. We can't change her. You know that right?"  
>"I wish I could…" Fiyero hugged her "I wish I didn't have to be this worried about her. When does it get better?" "Never." Glinda whispered. "I mean Talésa isn't even like Rain, but I worry about her to. It's normal, it's what parents do."<p>

"Glinda is there a plan?" Elphaba stood up. "Is there?"  
>"We open the island…" Glinda spoke "And Merlia keeps Madame Morrible away…"<br>"Isn't there anyone else that can protect with magic alongside Merlia?" Elphaba spoke "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I couldn't stop Madame Morrible by myself."  
>"There's Rain…" Boq spoke who stepped next to Glinda.<br>"You're not using my daughter for that…" Fiyero spoke

Silence took over as Elphaba thought of the possibility. Why was she even thinking about putting her daughter out there? She shouldn't be thinking about putting her daughter in that kind of danger. But yet she was thinking about the possibility of her daughter being in danger.  
>"Elphaba!" Fiyero turned to her. "Are you with them?"<br>"I'm not!" Elphaba spoke "But she could be strong enough to keep her away. No, she's our daughter. Glinda, you teach anyone. I don't care who. You can teach some china girl. Just get someone with Merlia, someone who's not my daughter!"

"See!" Glinda gave him a playful push." I told you."  
>"See what I mean?" Fiyero spoke "You were thinking of Rain as an adult? You thought she was able to do it…"<br>"I still do…" Elphaba spoke "I believe in my daughter, and I know without any doubt she can do it. That doesn't mean I think she should. You put to little faith in your daughter, she can do anything she puts her mind to. And when she puts her mind to something, no one can stop her."

"Just like someone I know…" Fiyero smiled "She's like you, Fea. I'm proud of the both of you, but at the same time I'm worried. I don't want to lose you. Promise me, you'll be safe."

* * *

><p>Rain stepped in the library, she closed the door. She locked the door behind her. Dorothy was already there, she had a plate of cookies in her hand. Rain smiled as she took a cookie in her hand. She started to eat it. Rain smiled as she ate the first . Rain sat down and took a book, it was a book on spells for beginners. Dorothy sat down over her. The child was a fast learner, her reading went almost as fast as Dorothy's.<br>"So what is the thing you want to learn?" She opened the book. "Levitation? Simple hand magic? Or defensive spells? Or do you want to be able to attack Madame Morrible? Do you want to able to protect yourself and/or kickass?"  
>"Levitation would be sweet…" Dorothy admitted "How fast can you teach me?"<p>

"3, 4 hours tops." Rain smiled "5, if you're a slow learner. Which I doubt you will be. What else?"  
>"Some defensive hand magic and maybe a spell or two?" Dorothy spoke "Like moving objects…"<p>

"The art of moving object took me 3 weeks…" Rain opened the book to moving objects. "I know a couple simple spells that are easier. Moving objects are level 3 spells. You don't start with level 3 spells."  
>"So you will teach me these spells?" Dorothy turned to her. "Will I be able to protect you?"<br>"If you're smart, than yes." Rain smiled "But you will need to know that Madame Morrible fights dirty, the only way you can win, is if you play dirty too. Don't think about good and evil, the only way good wins is playing dirty. We don't need to stay good, the ends justify the means."  
>"Wow." Dorothy smiled "Let's start…"<br>"Here…" Rain handed Dorothy a small wand. It was pink with green jams. Dorothy stared at it, she thought it was beautiful. It looked like something that belonged to both Glinda and Elphaba at the same time. Dorothy put her hands on the small wand. She pointed it to Rain.

"I made it for Glinda Rose's 6th birthday." Rain smiled "It was supposed to be her first wand. She never turned 6. Mom said that 6 would be the age when we could use magic. I didn't wait, Glinda Rose was waiting for it. Yet it never happened. Maybe if she knew magic, she could have protected herself. Maybe I should have thought her myself. I shouldn't…"  
>"It's not your fault…" Dorothy put an arm around her shoulder. "Never blame yourself for her dead."<br>"Well..." Rain looked down. "I do blame myself."

Dorothy slowly stood up. She moved in front of the table. Slowly she stared at the book. She read the words, it told her to relax. Happy thoughts, Dorothy thought. That was Peter Pan thought her about flying. So Dorothy closer her eyes and thought of her parents. About when she was little, about having fun. That was all she would need, but nothing happened.  
>"Happy thoughts?" Rain smiled "You do know it doesn't work like that. Peter Pan had it wrong. You have to take your wand in your hand. Make an eight movement with your wand hand."<br>"What's my wand hand?"

"The hand you use your wand with." Rain pointed the wand at Dorothy. One of her hands moved up. The wand that Rain had just given her moved in her right hand. Rain smiled. "That is your wand hand. So an eight movement. And pretend your head is very light. Think flying."  
>"Isn't there a spell?" Dorothy spoke "Like abracadabra?"<br>"Well, no." Rain smiled "Flying or levitation is non-verbal spell. Fire balls are verbal, when you're not my mom that is. She learned how to summon them without using a wand. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Very?" Dorothy smiled "How about a fire ball?"  
>"How about you concentrate yourself on levitation?" Rain rolled her eyes. "After that we will go on with a more complicated spell. Beside, fire balls are level 5."<br>"What level are you at?"

"6."

Dorothy moved her wand in 8 movements. She had never known that her right hand would be her wand hand. Especially since she was left handed. Dorothy felt how her head got lighter, but after 5 minutes her feet still didn't want to defy gravity. Frustration got to her.  
>"Dorothy, it doesn't work the first moment." Rain spoke "You need to relax, if you don't it will never work. Trust me, you will be able to do this. My mom never succeeded in performing a full levitation spell, but that was because she went for flying right away. Okay, calm down."<br>"Calm down." Dorothy said in her head. She started to move the wand once more again.

"Remember Dorothy, magic is about trust." Rain spoke "You have to relax. Relax and believe you can do it."

Dorothy noticed how time moved around her. Five minutes, nothing had happened. 10 minutes, still nothing had happened. 20 minutes, still nothing had happened. 30 minutes later, she felt like she was flying around the room.  
>"You did it!" Rain yelled "Dorothy, you did it!"<br>"I did it!" Dorothy started to make salto's in the air. Rain joined her in the air.

"So…" Dorothy turned to her. "How long did this take you?"  
>"10 minutes." Rain smiled "When I was like 1."<br>"Okay, you were raised in this world." Dorothy turned to her. "Wasn't I good?"  
>"Yeah, you are a fast learner." Rain spoke "How about protective magic?"<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba stared at the battle plan Glinda had come up with. It looked smart, with someone protecting her. She turned to Glinda and gave her a small smile. Elphaba turned towards her.<br>"Can't Dorothy learn magic?" Elphaba spoke "I mean if she teaches, she will be able to protect herself?"

"I don't think Dorothy needs to protect Oz, she's a child."  
>"She's in her twenties." Brr spoke "that doesn't count as a child anymore. Does it Glinda?"<br>"I still look at her as that small child…"Fiyero stepped in the room. "I'm with Glinda, we should keep Dorothy out of the fight. She can stay with the kids."  
>"She's an adult." Oscar stepped in the room. "An adult that can fight. And I think I want to learn magic…"<p>

"What?"  
>"I was in the idea that magic wasn't something anyone could learn." Oscar took a step on. "That's what Madame Morrible told me for years. It was illusions that made me the wizard of Oz, now I want to learn real magic. Can you?"<br>"I will teach you." Elphaba spoke  
>"I am going to teach Baxiana." Glinda spoke "That way, we'll out power her. We're going to win."<p>

"I mean how could we not win.."  
>"Too much pride is not safe." Elphaba said. "We'll have to come up with a safe battle plan."<br>"We have…" Glinda spoke "Let's attack tomorrow."

"So this will create a force field?" Dorothy stared at the book. "What can I do with a force field?"  
>"A force field is your strongest defense against an attack. It will keep you standing for hours." Rain explained. "It's your best way to survive. Dorothy, it's important you can do it. So anyway, you have a verbal version. Yet, I'm going to teach you the non-verbal alternative. It's easier and better to protect yourself. Plus, the verbal one can be blocked by an easy spell. So you just move your wand in front of your head. Okay…"<br>"Rain what now?"

Rain moved in front of her. She was hovering a few feet above the ground, so Dorothy copied her movement. They didn't say anything for the next five minutes. They were turning in circles, all of the sudden a fire ball appeared from her Rain's hands. An invisible shield appeared before Dorothy's hands. For a few seconds she kept the force field  
>happened.<br>"How did I do that?" Dorothy felt how she landed on the floor. She turned to Rain.

"Remember that feeling." Rain turned to her. "Now try it again. You should think about danger and move your wand in a simple circle. It is very simple. It's actually easier than levitating."

Dorothy moved her wand in a circle. The idea of danger in your head was never fun. She thought of the fire ball, about Madame Morrible. Fear started appear in her fibers. She was thinking about everything. All of the sudden a silver shield appeared in front of her.  
>"Now keep it up, Dorothy." Rain spoke "Keeping up a shield is the most difficult thing. It takes concentration. Think about protecting the person you love the most. If you do that, you will be okay. I always think about my brother, my<br>sisters, my mom and dad. If you do that, it will work."

"Okay." Dorothy moved her other hand next to the wand. Her mind went to her friend Anne, her mind went even to the small Rain she considered as her little sister. Dorothy noticed that the shield got a bit bigger and moved around Rain and Dorothy.  
>"Good, but keep in mind that the bigger the shield, the more effort it takes to keep it up."<br>"Let's see how it puts up with an attack." Rain moved away from the shield and threw gigantic fireballs at Dorothy. Dorothy's face changed under the pressure. It almost felt like being punched in the stomach. Dorothy tried to keep her shield up. It seemed to work. Dorothy smiled as she returned her eyes to Rain.

"Good job." Rain smiled "You are learning fast."  
>"What about fire balls?" Dorothy turned to her. "Do you think I can do it, Rain?"<br>"We can try." Rain smiled "But we can't practice here. The last time I practices with fire balls I burned my entire room. I set fire to my bed."  
>"Okay…"<p>

"Let's go outside."

Elphaba stepped towards her father. A simple spell was something he could do. She didn't know, if he could protect her. But she needed to trust him.  
>"Trust me, Elphaba." He whispered.<br>"I do trust you." Elphaba whispered. "It's that woman I don't trust. I don't think the war is going to end well. We had to sacrifice everything. Our home and stuff, for what? A free Oz? A country that takes everyone the way they are.."

"The Oz that I helped to destroy." Oscar spoke "That one I'm going to restore."  
>"Look at this, Elphaba." Fiyero stepped towards her. Elphaba turned around as she saw an entire colony of dragons. Elphaba smiled as she remembered the dragon that Rain had saved so much months ago.<br>"Atilea." Elphaba spoke "Why are you here? You are safe in Quox. You don't need to stand with us…"

"We do." Atilea spoke. "You promised we could return to the mountains of Quox, to humans who give us power we will stand with you. We will all stand with you. You want a free Oz, you want the old Oz back. The land where we all lived together. And now we can get that…"

"We want Oz back…" Another dragon said. "And you will get Oz back, we will fight until the last one falls, and then we will rise from the smoke and fight on."  
>"Why do you trust us all?" Fiyero spoke<p>

"Because you sacrificed everything to fight." Atilea spoke, she looked at Elphaba and Fiyero. "Your child was a victim by the cruelty of war. After all the pain you kept going for a free Oz! That kind of people disserve our loyalty."  
>"To Oz!" A dragon screamed.<br>"For Oz!" Atilea screamed "For Elphaba!"

"For Ozma!"Elphaba smiled "Let's attack!"

* * *

><p>Elphaba and everyone had started their trip early. They were following the spell in to the mountains. After a few moments it took them over sea. It was Glinda that made a pink ship appear, and it was Elphaba that had turned it to a normal brown ship only a few seconds later. Rain smiled as she stepped on the ship. She was right next to Dorothy. Dorothy smiled to her. Elphaba was steering the ship, she had her wand in her hand.<p>

The events of the past hour was very simple. Elphaba had started the location spell, a bright green orb had been created. They needed to follow that. Right then, they knew that Madame Morrible would be right behind them. Rain had packed her bag earlier. There was food in there, but mostly herbs to create one of the strongest barriers and she had hidden the vortex ingredients from Dorothy. She had promised to Dorothy that she wouldn't do it. Yet, she had lied. She would do the spell, whatever it took. Dorothy had warned her about that spell. She believed that Rain would end up dead.  
>"So, do you think I will be able to create a fire ball?" Dorothy spoke "I was only able to create on fire ball…"<br>"It will work…" Rain smiled "I promise you, it will be okay. You should trust yourself, mom says that you are the strongest person, when you believe. You can be anyone…"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Madame Morrible hang over the papers. She stared at the maps of Oz, trying to figure out the location of a magical island wasn't easy. And finding where to enter it, was ever harder. Madame Morrible cursed. She had noticed the absence of the lion. She knew he was running to Elphaba.<br>"Have you found him?" Madame Morrible spoke

"I'm sorry, Madame." The man kneeled down. "He passed by their borders. We aren't able to pass them. I don't understand why he got passed them and we didn't."  
>"Because he's an Animal. Elphaba would never shoot an Animal." Madame Morrible spoke "Get going, find him. Or find them. And get them back to me!<p>

"Madame?" the animal behind her spoke "Why don't we just wait? They will lead us to the island, we'll attack when they open the gateway to the island."  
>"That is actually a good idea!" A smile appeared on her face.<p>

Madame Morrible laughed. Her evil laugh was something that went through their bone marrow. Madame Morrible laughed as she smiled. She stared to the mountains of Oz, she was in the bad lands. It was a place where no one could live, but with magic she managed. She didn't believe they were able to send her out of Oz. Madame Morrible stared to the night sky.

She thought the star were something that she would remove from the world. Right away. Right than a bright orb appeared. Madame Morrible smiled  
>"Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Elphaba turned her eyes to the small island that appeared out of the tick mist. No one ever dared to go here, they called it the misty sea for a reason. Elphaba had heard curses about this place. Would all the mist be to protect this place? That was something she could believe. But why was there an island that connected all the words? And if so, would Madame Morrible be able to destroy all the lives that she came in contact with.<p>

Elphaba connected the rope to the small three that was standing on the side of the island. Elphaba moved the plank so they could step of the ship. Glinda was the first one to move of the boat.  
>"Would she already be here?" Rain turned to Dorothy.<br>"I think so…" Rain pulled the bag closer.  
>"Rain, why is there so much in the bag?" Dorothy turned to her, slowly Dorothy turned to Rain. "No, Rain."<br>"If I get the vortex going, she will die." Rain spoke "I know she'll be close to the tree. I need to do this. Please let me…"

"Let you die?" Dorothy turned around, as she heard a noise. She could see all kinds of creatures moving from the mist and moving towards them. She could hear Fiyero yell. Swords were pulled from their containers. The moved on the ship and started to launch arrows at them. Dorothy turned to Rain and noticed the small girl had moved away.  
>"Make the fire ball work." Rain yelled "I'm counting on you. Do it, save everyone."<p>

The dragons moved from the darkness and attacked the flying figures, they were magically protected from the arrows the other people were shooting. Some of the Ozians escaped from both attacks and reached the boat. There it turned in to a violent attack. Fiyero slammed his sword in to the first trap. A couple of figures were trapped in a net and that net was pulled upward.  
>"Go Glinda, Elphaba and Dorothy, you need to go now! We can't hold this for too long."<p>

Elphaba, Glinda and Dorothy moved towards the small star. Why was a star branded in the stone? Did whoever hid the island knew about its dangers. Was that why they hid the island from all of Oz?  
>"Okay."<br>Elphaba, Glinda and Dorothy joined hands. It was Elphaba who read words from the Grimmiere. Dorothy saw how Elphaba started to chant the words. Time had never gone so slow. After a few moments, the sky cleared up and a beautiful island appeared. Dorothy smiled.

Rain saw how Dorothy, Elphaba and Glinda stepped away from the group. Now it was up to her. She slowly took the ingredients for the force field, she instructed that her siblings should go stand behind the group, so they could cross the barrier right away. She started to pour the different flowers. She started to chant when the island opened up. She could already see Madame Morrible come towards her.  
>"Dad, get everyone on the island!" Rain yelled. She started to take the ingredients of the vortex. She believed that her mom had a plan to fight Madame Morrible on the island, little did she know that wouldn't be needed.<br>A vortex spell was rather easy. You secured a place and made sure that the power you wanted to reverse was secured there. She was lucky that she chose the small part of the island. Madame Morrible wouldn't be able to get away, and if she did, it would be too late.

"What is she doing?" Fiyero called "Why isn't Rain coming here? Elphaba, do you know something…"  
>"She's…" Dorothy paused<br>"What is she doing?"

"I promised not to tell." Dorothy closer her mouth. "So I won't tell. It's a promise a made to a friend."  
>"She's 5." Elphaba grabbed Dorothy's hair. "I can make you in pain. Trust me, you know that. If you don't…"<p>

"She's going to use a vortex." Dorothy spoke "She wants to use it to destroy Madame Morrible. There, I said it! I was the one that needed to make a fire circle around the island. She hoped you wouldn't know…"  
>"A vortex will kill her…" Elphaba spoke "She needs to get out before everything…"<br>"Can we save her?"

"Not Elphaba." Fiyero spoke "The Vortex will have the same effect on her, than it does on Rain. A mortal should do this. Like me."  
>"Fiyero, you would die to." Elphaba spoke. "Right?"<br>"What do we need to do?"

* * *

><p>Madame Morrible watched as her minions were destroyed one by one. The weird thing was that she couldn't seem to care. Emotions was not something she experienced. She hadn't experienced them for a long time. As she flew on the island, she could see Elphaba's daughter standing there. Chanting. This was way too easy. Why didn't the daughter pay more attention to danger.<p>

She landed on the small island, Rain's dark skin turned a bit more pale. She turned around to face Madame Morrible. She took a shy step back.  
>"I'm not afraid of you." The little voice said, Madame Morrible laughed.<br>"Aren't you sweetheart?" She stepped closer. "Look at this hands, I killed your sister with this hands and now I will kill you."

"Now!" Rain screamed with a loud voice.

Fire appeared around the island. Dorothy was surprised with the force of the fire, she had never conjured great flames. And these were even better.  
>"What do we do now?" Dorothy spoke "Fiyero?"<br>"I…"  
>"Get her, Dorothy." Anne spoke "I have a plan."<br>"You do know what the vortex does." Dorothy screamed. "It could kill you."

"It won't."

Madame Morrible turned once again to Rain. She smiled as she took a step closer. Rain felt the fear come in to her vanes right now. Was she going to meet her end here?  
>"There's nowhere you can go…" Madame Morrible screamed "Just to your sister."<p>

"You will meet your end." Rain moved the vortex closer behind her. It looked like a piece of wood, but most magical people could recognize a closer from miles away. After you dropped it, it took 10 seconds to activate it. It was enough time for her to escape. She turned around for a bit. What would she need to do?  
>"Drop it, if you dare." Madame Morrible screamed. "You won't make it."<br>"Give it to me…" Rain stared at the chicken, it was Anne. Why hadn't she heard how the chicken came her way. Slowly Rain gave it to the small chicken. She started to run, as she ran she could hear Madame Morrible yell after her. And when she looked in front of her, she could see her mom performing a spell. As she jumped of the line, she could hear a loud noise. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Rain opened her eyes as she gained conscious. She noticed how her mom hugged her almost right away.<br>"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay." Elphaba hugged her. "Rain, that was a stupid idea, very stupid."  
>"Yet she saved us all." Oscar spoke<p>

"Where's Anne?" Rain stood up." Is she there?"  
>"Rain, she didn't make it." Dorothy stared at the clouds of smoke. Rain hugged her mom closer, she wish she could apologize to them. Rain cried. She had caused the life of Dorothy's best friend. She felt bad and nothing would be able to heal the pain she was feeling right now.<br>"She wanted this. " Dorothy spoke "She lived to save people, that's just what she did."  
>"This is my fault." Rain cried<br>"It's not." Dorothy hugged her. "You saved us all rain. She saved us all, I think she would have been proud.

"So does this mean the war is over?"  
>"I think it does." Elphaba smiled<p>

The smoke lifted and they slowly smiled as the loss came to them. The war had cost many lives, it had cost the existence of a land named Quox. It had been destroyed and a few animals would try to restore it. 5000 souls had lost their lives: humans and Animals had fought side by side. It had proven their loyalty to the humans.

Now they could see the sea and the left overs of the battle. The ship had been fully destroyed, Madame Morrible's body had been destroyed by the impact. Only Anne's body was right there. She was pale. Dorothy had never seen her this way, even when she was a little girl. She ran towards her, pulling her best friend in her arms.  
>"It was supposed to be me…" Dorothy cried. "Me."<p>

"It's not Dorothy." Elphaba smiled "She died, so we all could live. She made a sacrifice. You should go on and live more than ever."  
>"I…" Dorothy hugged her closer. "I love you, Anne."<p>

"Hey." Anne stirred a bit. "Are you really partying without me? I mean I like punch and pie. Get me.."  
>"How is it possible?" Fiyero turned to her. "A vortex reverses: Life to dead, right?"<br>"Or chicken to human." Anne smiled "I was a human, so I was turned in to my right form. I was only knocked out. I was the only one that go in there."  
>"Boq too…" Elphaba turned to him. "I'm sorry."<p>

"On the other hand…" Boq turned to Rain. "Can you summon another vortex?"  
>"I think this situation calls for one thing…" Dorothy turned to Fiyero and Elphaba. "A wedding."<p>

* * *

><p>Rain watched how her mother walked outside in a long white dress. This was something her sister should have seen, she would have loved the dress. Glinda was jumping up and down in a way only Glinda could do. She smiled and called out how she was her best friend. Rain believed that Glinda was happy that she had seen their wedding. After all this years, they still loved each other, their wedding was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was the first time Elphaba was happy again. She was finally marrying the love of her life. Baxiana smiled in pride, she wished her husband was there. They always used to talk about how they wanted to marry of Fiyero. And right now he was marrying Elphaba.<p>

"Elphaba, when I met you I was brainless. I didn't know what I wanted with my life, I spent my days getting kicked out of every school I entered. With your help I was able to get my first A. And when I found you, I found true love. You are the one I want to have kids with, and already have. With you I can win any darkness. I love you." Fiyero smiled "And I can't wait to call you my wife."  
>"Dearest, sweetest Fiyero." Elphaba cried "I would say you were the first one to really love me. But Glinda was first. I would say you were the first one to really take me as I am, but that was Glinda too. Yet, there is something about you. You were the first one that gave their life for me. You were the first one that followed me in the darkness. You followed me, when Glinda didn't. And now I see where you think this is going, but you have always been the love of my life. Why? I don't know. I guess I knew I had fallen for you, when I had fallen to deep. You are my love, my life, my everything. I love you, my Yero. This is forever."<p>

The party took all night. Baxiana had cooked everything. She was proud of what she had done. Elphaba and Fiyero spend the whole night dancing, which wasn't all that long.  
>"You know, I thought you would look different." Glinda smiled "How does it feel to be human again?"<br>"So fine." Anne smiled "I disserved it? Didn't I?"  
>"Yes you did." Dorothy smiled "You should be proud of yourself."<p>

"Very." Rain smiled "How long are you guys going to stay?"  
>"We have to get back." Dorothy turned to her. "Rain, this isn't goodbye. You will come to New York. Remember, wicked. You need to fight."<br>"So…" Fiyero stepped next to her. "What's going to happen?"

"After the wedding I'm going home." Dorothy turned to Rain. "I have to, I don't belong here. I need music to survive. And you need to stay here and write your story. My world need me, this world needs you. We need to go."  
>"Why?" Rain cried. "You could stay. You could bring this shows here, people could…"<p>

"We have to go…"

* * *

><p>Rain stepped towards Dorothy, she pulled her in a hug. Dorothy had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe she was leaving behind the only sister she would ever have.<br>"Dorothy, you're like a sister to me." Rain said "Please, stay."

"I can't." Dorothy spoke "Like I said, you belong here, I belong home. We all have our home. And if you go with me, your mom will miss you. This is how it has to be."

And with that Anne and Dorothy stepped in door. They had found it a few days ago, now they were going home. Dorothy turned around and saw how Rain was clenched to her mother's leg. She had tears in her eyes, with a simple movement she took a step back and disappeared. Rain cried as Elphaba moved her hand over her head.

"Darling, you will see her again." Elphaba picked her up. "After all, we have to find who will play me. Don't we?"  
>"Yes." Rain smiled "Do you think she's okay?"<p>

"We're all okay." Elphaba smiled

With that they turned around and headed of the island. The war had stopped. Everything was okay, now their future could begin. First they had to rebuild everything. But they wanted it, no the world needed it. Elphaba smiled . Everyone was okay. Their life in Oz was waiting to begin.


End file.
